La Chica del Tatuaje Seductor
by Leyla Zind
Summary: "Pansy despierta, sin recordar nada después de unos tragos con su amiga en un Antro Muggle local, sorpresas de la vida al tener a Hermione Granger desnuda y dormida en su cama después de esa noche". Dejen Rvws!(ya iban 103 rvws...) Republicacion, primer fic que escribo dic 2012 a feb2013
1. Saluda a la chica del tatto sexy

**Capítulo 1**

** Saluda a la chica del tato Sexy**

Ya era tarde por la mañana alrededor de las once y un sol horrible entraba con toda su fuerza e intensidad por aquella ventana que malamente tenia colocada frente a su rostro la hermosa y orgullosa morena Pansy Parkinson, se levantó a cerrar la persiana para lograr dormir un poco más ya que la noche anterior la paso en un antro (disco) muggle bailando y bebiendo, si, bebiendo como cosaco Ruso residen liberado de la prisión. Casi se cae de bruces contra el suelo al sentir los estragos de la resaca provocada por tanto Tequila y Margaritas que bebió aquella noche.

Al girarse para entrar de nuevo a su cama abrió tremendamente los ojos pues no estaba sola…

**-Oh por dios!- **

Fue lo primero en la mañana que dijo Pansy Parkinson al despertar y descubrir que no estaba sola en su cama, a su lado reposaba alguien más, cubierto de la cintura para abajo por una sabana de seda verde, dejando entre ver un tatuaje bastante sexy en su hombro derecho con forma de una serpiente montándose en un león. Fue tanta su impresión que salió corriendo hacia el baño de su recamara dejando a la desconocida descansando plácidamente en su cama.

** – ¿Que Paso, que hice?-** se preguntaba pues después de su noche de copas pues lo último que recordaba era estar de la mano de alguien pidiendo a gritos (mentales, ya que su boca se encontraba ocupada besando a su nueva conquista) aparecerse en su departamento, pues a ella no le gustaba amanecer en camas desconocidas prefería la comodidad y elegancia que su propiedad le brindaba.

Se mojó la cara y se lavó en el lavabo del baño, tomo un frasco que tenía en el botiquín, era pócima para la resaca y en unos minutos podría sentirse completa, ya que el horrible dolor de cabeza y nauseas la atormentaban.

Tratando de recordar que o quien estaba en su cama asomo s cabeza por la puerta hacia su cuarto, no es que le molestara esa desconocida pero el haber visto esa figura tapada con la sabana la descoloco por un momento, era fina, delicada y curvilínea, se felicitó mentalmente por escoger al menos a una mujer hermosa.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y vio su reflejo que le mostraba dos marcas moradas, una en el cuello y otra en el lugar donde comienzan a nacer sus senos, se dio la vuelta y pudo notar en su espalda indicios de arañazos sonrió como tonta al verlas pues eso significaba que estuvo jodidamente buena la sexo-sesión de hace unas horas, cuando escucha movimiento.

Iba a salir del cuarto de baño y se percata q sigue desnuda y decide tomar una toalla verde que colgaba allí y se enreda en ella observando cómo se despereza de espaldas a ella una chica de cabello castaño, largo y bastante enmarañado le llegaba a media espalda, la observa desde el marco de la puerta, la chica comienza a ver a todos lados cuando topa con la mirada de la Slytherin y casi se cae de espaldas al notar que es nada más y nada menos que su archirrival del colegio Hermione Granger.

- **¿! Granger!?-** le grita, Hermione sonríe pícaramente y toma la sabana entre sus manos para levantarse de la cama dirigiéndose a Pansy pero al verla confundida en el marco de la puerta con cara de duda decide no besarla y guardar distancia discreta del rostro de la ex-slytherin, solo deja espacio de dos centímetros.

**- Sí que pasa hermosa?-** le pregunta de manera provocativa contoneando las caderas y con una mirada tan seductora, que Pansy llego a dudar que se tratara de la misma sabelotodo insufrible que estuvo con ella en el colegio.

**- ¿Te ocurre algo?-** pregunta y le da un suave beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios a Pansy, quien los tiene aún abiertos dé la impresión.

**- Que rayos haces aquí en mi cama y desnuda!- ** arremete Pansy un tanto molesta de que ella fuera la chica que se levantó la noche anterior.

Hermione ofendida por la reacción de Parkinson se hecha hacia a tras de ella buscando sus prendas regadas por el piso, las encuentra y rápidamente se comienza a vestir en silencio.

**- ¿Granger que paso anoche?-** Pansy aún no sale de su asombro pero consigue articular la pregunta. Lo que más le preocupa es que no recuerda nada después de llegar a aquel lugar…

**- ¿Tu qué crees que paso? Tomamos él Té si eso te preguntas!-** comienza sarcásticamente Hermione levantando la voz conforme cada palabra sale de su boca, se sentía ofendida porque Pansy actuaba como si no recordara lo maravillosa que fue con ella y como si no importara lo que paso, ya estaba terminándose de vestir y seguía dándole la espalda mostrando ese tatuaje que a Pansy tanto la llamaba, un león y una serpiente? Porque marcarse con algo así? Algo tan tremendamente sensual en esa espalda fina y delicada.

Hermione se gira para encarar a Pansy portaba un elegante conjunto a pantalón y saco ejecutivo color beige que resaltaba su figura sensual y curvilínea, su enmarañado cabello lo recogió en una coleta ayudada de un elegante broche, una deliciosa blusa blanca con botones al frente y la corbata que parecía ser de moño desatada la hacían lucir sumamente importante, como si mantener una imagen impecable fuera ahora la única meta de la que un día fue la sabelotodo insufrible que ella Pansy Parkinson tanto fingió odiar en sus años en Hogwarts.

Pansy la miraba embobada, joder! Que Granger destilaba belleza y sensualidad tanto desnuda como en sus ropas formales, que acaso esa mujer lo tenía todo, y como una ráfaga de viento los recuerdos llegan a su cabeza… pasara.


	2. En la rana Encantada

**Capítulo 2**

**La rana encantada**

**….Flash back….**

**- Anda Pansy, hace tiempo que no salimos al mundo muggle**- Le dice su amiga Millicent Bulstrode.

-**Si Millie, quizá si**- contesto la exslytherin pensativa ir al mundo muggle no iba con ella, pero que rayos necesita escapar del trabajo y recordando un lugar del que había escuchado maravillas continuo- **por lo que he escuchado que hay un lugar de moda que tanto magos como muggles frecuentan, se llama la Rana Encantada…es un lugar especial, para gente con gustos similares a los míos**- continuo Pansy pensando que quizá esta noche conocería alguna bella mujer que lograra quitarle el estrés acumulado en el despacho legal mágico en el que trabajaba - **según dicen es temático inspirado en los magos y brujas de antaño así que si algo mágico pasa todos creen que es parte del ambiente, mejor que eso para nosotros no hay!**-exclamo la morena ahora convencida que necesitaba salir a divertirse y porque no, quizá acabar algo empiernada y acompañada aquella noche de viernes. Su amiga no hizo más que brincar de la emoción.

….

Si, Pansy Parkinson estudio leyes mágicas con especialidad en negocios, por mas sorprendente que parezca y ahora se dedicaba a ayudar a todo aquel individuo que tuviese un negocio metido en dificultades con la ley mágica. Como solo ella con su ambición y tretas de serpiente podían llegar a ser la mejor opción para la solución de problemas con el fisco, etc.

.…. ….. …..

En otra parte del Londres mágico en el Hospital San Mungo, de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, una pelirroja se encontraba en la misma situación que Millie, solo que a ella valla que si le estaba costando convencer a su amiga para salir de juerga.

-**Oh vamos Hermione no es para tanto!- **decía frustrada una chica pelirroja**- Solo es un antro, se baila, se bebe, conoces gente…además el que a mí no me gusten las chicas no significa que no disfrute divertirme en tu ambiente lo hago para que te distraigas**- le remarcaba a su castaña amiga- **además desde que esa rubia, Lunita te dejo por una más rubia que ella lo único que haces es trabajar y trabajar hasta en tu casa, dime ¿no te cansas de no parar?**- pregunta con tono preocupado pero a la vez reprochándole sus acciones del último mes.

- **Si Ginny, sé que se hace en un antro gracias por recordármelo, pero no creo que sea un lugar en el que se pueda conocer gente a la que valga la pena tratar**- dice con un suspiro que hasta el mas leve observador notaria que es de tristeza mezclado con rabia al saber que la opción de encontrarse el amor en un lugar como ese era menos probable a que Ginny dejara de insistir en ello.

- **Ese es precisamente el punto Herms**- dijo coqueta la Pelirroja- **Conoces a alguien te "diviertes" y mejoras tu autoestima a la mañana siguiente**- le dijo haciendo comillas en divertirse levantando una ceja lascivamente - **Quien sabe Herms, quizá tu media naranja anda suelta en el Londres muggle y nosotras aquí sin hacer nada!-** Exclamo- **y a ella seguro si le gusta divertirse**- continuo ahora sin hacer comillas, ya que lo decía tranquila para que Hermione la tomara en serio.

- **mmm esta bien lo pensare-** soltó al final la castaña al ver que su amiga no soltaba prenda- **¿te parece que te confirme al salir**?- trata de finalizar con aquello la conversación.

- **No, no me parece, porque sé que me dirás que surgió una emergencia y me mandaras a freír mandrágoras, dime a que hora paso por ti para irnos a la Rana Encantada!-**Sabia que Herms le daría largas hasta decirle que no podría salir esa noche, porque alguna emergencia mágica la llamaba y solo ella podría ayudar.

- **Ahh!**– suspiro exasperada Hermione al saber que esa pelirroja amiga suya la conocía demasiado bien, pensaba quedarse a atender en San Mungo cuanta cirugía mágica complicada entrara ese viernes por la noche, día en que aumentaba considerablemente los ingresos de enfermos.

**-Esta bien, iré-** suspiro al ver que su amiga la había descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones- pero nada de ayudarme a liarme con cualquier fulana- le advirtió a su pelirroja amiga que ahora daba saltitos de alegría mientas aplaudía como niña pequeña.

….

Como Ginny ya sospechaba la hora de la salida de Hermione se vio retrasada por unas cuantas urgencias (dos enfermos de gravedad) hasta que decidió tomarla por la mano y traerla hasta la entrada de su consultorio para meterle presión.

**-Herms, no sé que intentas pero ya es tarde ni si quiera nos da tiempo de cambiarnos, sabes bien que ese lugar es muy exclusivo y a cierta hora cierra sus puertas al publico**- le dijo molesta descubriendo que Hermione la evadía posponiendo su salida del Hospital- **Vámonos ya, así como estás es mas que bien solo arréglate un poco el maquillaje nos vemos en 15 minutos en tu consultorio para irnos, ah!- **exclamo- **y nada de que ha llegado alguien y no puedo dejar de atenderlo porque ya son las 9 de la noche!**- ataco Ginny, acto seguido la deja salir de su consultorio, que si bien no es tan grande como el de Hermione, es bastante agradable estar en el.

Hermione no tubo más remedio que hacer lo que su amiga le recomendó pues si le hacia falta una manita de gato pues estaba tan cansada de tanto trabajar que sus ojeras y bolsitas de los ojos eran visibles a la vista de cualquiera, tomo su varita y de un golpe leve las oculto perfectamente dándose un aspecto fresco y relajado, y se encamino a terminar de resaltar sus labios con un rojo carmesí que le hacia verse como si no estuviese recuperándose de una ruptura con una rubia que por mas de 2 años considero el verdadero amor, cuando ella un día de buenas a primeras llega y le dice que después de este tiempo ya no quiere seguir y es mejor ser amigas.

**-"amigas"-**dijo por lo bajo riendo sarcástica mientras delineaba sus ojos de manera sutil agregando un poco de color a su parpado - **después de lo que… ash! ya no importa- **se recrimino a si misma.

…..

Ginny llego exactamente en 15 minutos al consultorio, sonrió a Hermione y pregunto que si estaba lista a lo que la castaña solo asintió y sin más tomo su mano con una enorme sonrisa y se aparecieron en un callejón cerca del antro muggle ese que tanto quería visitar la pelirroja.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, muggles y brujos juntos sin sospechar nada, fuera del lugar haciendo fila junto al cadenero, un hombre alto y con cuerpo marcado notablemente por el ejercicio además muy moreno, al que reconocieron como antiguo compañero del colegio, Blaise Zabini.

La pelirroja se acercó a él con Hermione a sus espaldas y en tono seductor se dirigió al cadenero muy cerca de su oído le pregunto**- Hola guapo que hay que hacer para evitar la fila que no dejas que se reduzca- **dijo sensualmente al oído del moreno, el cual levanto una ceja y puso una mano en la cintura de Ginny para responderle al oido.

**-Por bellezas como ustedes, como TU-**le remarco- **soy capaz de dejarte pasar sin que hagan la fila, con la condición que salgas con migo mañana por la tarde, claro a menos que esta otra belleza sea tuya- **dijo el moreno cadenero señalando con la mirada a Hermione a lado de Ginny.

A lo que Ginny contesto**- jajaja-** rio sensualmente sin despegar la vista del cadenero-** no para nada yo soy mas tradicional, no me atraen las mujeres de ese modo solo acompaño a mi amiga y a lo de salir contigo…claro, si es que salgo viva de este lugar que se esta increíble - ** le tendió a Blaise una tarjeta con sus datos a lo que el moreno la tomo volteando el dorso de esa mano tan delicada y la acerco a sus labios para besarla mirándola a los ojos de una manera que Ginny casi se le olvida que estaba haciendo allí y lo peor, se le olvidaba HERMIONE!

**-¿Ginny?-** dijo alguien a sus espaldas y saco a la pelirroja de su trance, sonriéndole a ese morenazo de fuego que removía la cadena dejándolas pasar, ella se volteo a él y le hizo señas con la mano algo así como un teléfono y deletreo 'llámame', entre la gran multitud que esperaba turno fuera del Antro, gritando y quejándose que ellas sin mas llegaron y entraron.

Una vez dentro las brujas se dieron cuenta porque era adecuado para magos y brujas, la mayoría del personal que atendía, meseros y bartenders, usaban magia para sorprender a los muggles y estos maravillados solo decían que tenían unos efectos especiales geniales en aquel lugar y no se daban cuenta de la realidad.

Había un escenario donde se encontraban unos instrumentos musicales probablemente habría un grupo mas tarde, mientras las chicas encontraron un lugar cerca de la pista junto al escenario cuando se acercó el mesero les sorprendió que tomo la orden con una vuelapluma, lo que despertó risas entre las chicas, la música puesta por el DJ era muy agradable, tanto que Hermione se empezó a sentir cómoda en ese lugar y comenzó a beber, estaba abarrotado de gente mágica y muggle pero se sentía muy bien estar lejos de la rutina laboral.

Bebiendo, bailando y sudando así se encontraba Hermione, pues esa noche decidió olvidarse de todo y darse ese tiempo para ella no pudo evitar notar que en la parte frente al escenario estaba una chica alta, delgada, de cabellos negros bailando de una manera sensual y provocativa, frente a una mesa y se encontraba dándole la espalda, mostraba una silueta perfecta como esculpida a mano por el mismísimo Merlín, se quedo maravillada observando aquella figura y no se percato que tenia compañía y miraba a Hermione fijamente.

Millicent se percato que una castaña, muy sofisticada por cierto, miraba fijamente a su amiga Pansy desde detrás y parecía que la mujer estaba a punto del colapso emocional porque no quitaba un ojo de la espalda de Pansy, por lo que sonrió de manera maliciosa y astuta. Había encontrado con quien quitarle el estrés a su amiga.

Milli, se acercó a Pansy, quien ya iba sobre su decimo sexto o veinteavo vaso tequila o Margarita, ya habían perdido hasta la cuenta de su cantidad de alcohol en las venas, para decirle **– voltea detrás tuyo no se si sea tu tipo Pans pero no te quita la vista de encima desde que te descubrió aquí- **le dijo al oído, esta se giro y se encontró con una mujer perfecta, cabello castaño largo a media espalda el cual caía con una cascada perfecta y en armonía, cintura estrecha, piernas que si bien cubría ese pantalón elegante se notaba que eran mas que perfectas, esa blusa blanca que marcaba que debajo de ella estaban un par de senos casi tan grandes como los suyos mismos, a Pansy se le ilumino la cara de emoción al ver que la chica le regresaba la misma intensa mirada de inspección que cubría una lujuria total por parte de la castaña.

Hermione se sorprendió a si misma observando de manera poco sutil a aquella mujer que le impacto sobremanera todo su ser. El DJ para animar el ambiente comenzó con un juego de luces intermitentes y brillantes lo cual hizo que a ambas se les dificultara reconocer sus caras.

A partir de ese momento el centro de su vida giraría en torno a aquella morena que le descoloco el cerebro**- Luna que?**- Se preguntaba- **Lu… ¿Quién?- **se repitió pero no hubo respuesta, donde mira hacia abajo y sus pies la están llevando justo a estar frente a la causante de sus desvaríos mentales**- Hola-** le saluda un poco alto por el ruido de la música y alejada unos 2 pies de ella manteniendo cierta distancia prudente, cuando Pansy se acerca cortando de tajo la distancia que las separaba y la toma por la cintura y le susurra al oído**- hola preciosa veo que no soy la única bella mujer en este lugar, buscando a otra belleza-** a lo que Hermione solo responde un si al oído de Pansy lo que hace que la morena comience a besarla como si no conociera la palabra vergüenza.

Hermione queda impresionada, cree que es a causa de todo el alcohol que había ingerido el que su cuerpo se comportara de esa manera, saciando sus más bajos instintos, sigue el beso de la morena, y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Pansy soltando un leve gemido, Pansy no puede creer la suerte que tiene de ver que no solo es bellísima esa mujer sino que además es todo era una llama de fuego.

Fuego si eso era lo que Pansy comenzaba a sentir en su interior, sin importarle nada ni nadie sigo besando a Hermione y comenzó a bajar sus manos por su espalda hasta agarrarle el trasero, Hermione se arqueo ante aquel manoseo de la morena y recordó que estaban en público, se separo de Pansy, susurrando en su oído**- nena, vamos a un lugar mas intimo, ¿el tuyo o el mio?**- pregunto entre jadeos y una excitación en su entrepierna que clamaba por ser calmada, se sentía rara Hermione no era de una noche, pero aquella morena le trasmitió algo que la hacia reaccionar como si y a no fuera ella misma.

-**Al mio, sujétate bien de mi preciosa-** dijo sin dudarlo una Pansy ebria, tanto de alcohol como de deseo, tenia a Hermione tan cerca de ella que sus pechos casi dolían por lo apretadas que estaban besándose, se separaron para respirar antes de que apareciesen en el departamento de Pansy, aun ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que estaban con quien en sus años se llevara tan mal.


	3. Estaras para mi por la manana?

**Capítulo 3 **

**¿Estarás para mí en la mañana? **

Al aparecer frente a la puerta del departamento de Pansy, parecía que a ninguna le importaba mucho el nombre de su conquista pues no paraban de besarse y tocarse hasta que Hermione choco con su espalda con la puerta de Pansy**- llaves…**- beso - **cerradura… - **beso en el cuello – **puerta… **- beso - **abrir… **- era todo lo que Pansy lograba decir mientras Hermione la volvía loca ahí, justo en la entrada, al fin logro abrir la puerta.

Cerrando la puerta con una patada, Pansy logro guiar a Hermione al sillón de la estancia dejándose caer en el y sentando a Hermione a horcadas sobre ella. Comenzando a desabotonar su elegante blusa blanca, sin dejar de besar a la castaña en ningún momento.

- **Uhm-** Hermione gemía arqueando su espalda en pos del placer que aquella morena le estaba dando al besarle tan ardiente y salvajemente en el cuello, los labios y después en la entrada al placentero sendero de sus senos.

Al terminar de desabrochar los botones, Pansy tomo la blusa de Hermione llevándola a su nariz y aspirando profundamente el aroma de esa mujer que no sabia porque la volvía loca, quizá el alcohol, tal vez el estrés, lo único que Pansy supo fue que le estaba comenzando a gustar mucho como aquella castaña se movía sobre ella.

Dejo caer al piso la blusa dejando que sus manos siguieran su trabajo tomándola por la cintura con la mano derecha, mientras le besaba el cuello, su mano izquierda se posaba en su pierna derecha tocándola subiendo y bajando por esta.

Pansy no pudo guardarse un **– ohh por Merlín, si!-** cuando Hermione se levanto de ella quitándose su pantalón de una manera tan sensual que Pansy solo se quedo contemplándola sonrojándose cada vez mas y sus verdes ojos comenzaban a quedar completamente oscurecidos por la lujuria y deseo que la estaba invadiendo, recreándose mirando a la castaña en sus ropas intimas café chocolate, inmediato Pansy se saboreo probarla toda pues prometía saber mejor que el chocolate en que pensaba.

Con un movimiento rápido Hermione tomo la mano derecha de Pansy invitándola a salir del mullido sofá en busca de la tan ansiada cama.

Pansy notando que aun estaba vestida comenzó a desabrochar su falda, Hermione al verla la ayudo le quito con suma lentitud aquella ceñida falda gris, al ver esto la castaña suspiro abrió sus ojos brillantes ante aquella hermosa mujer.

Acto seguido tomo la blusa verde esmeralda de Pansy sacándola por sobre su cabeza, dejando ver un conjunto de lencería negra jodidamente sexy, un brasier negro de encaje semi-transparente que mostraba que guardaba tras el, mismo que por la parte del medio dejaba caer unos bellos listones entrelazados tipo corsé que se unían a su tanga negra la cual solo tenia un pequeño triangulo negro que cubría solo lo necesario, dejando al mismísimo Calígula sin aliento ante esa visión.

Hermione no pudo evitar admirarla con gran lujuria y comenzó a sentir como se humedecía de pensar en tener ese cuerpo gimiendo y gritando de placer debajo suyo, si, porque a ella Hermione le encantaba dominar a su chica en la cama.

**- Nena, te daré tanto placer, gritaras tanto que por la mañana no querrás dejar que me valla de tu lado…- **le advirtió Hermione divertida y excitada, no pensaba dejar que esa preciosa mujer no la volviera a buscar, se había convencido que ellas dos se debían rencontrar.

Hermione a pesar de estar ebria y un poco nublados sus pensamientos ella quería algo más con aquella morena de ojos verdes, cuando Pansy le dice**- nena no, soy Pansy, me llamo Pansy Parkinson-** susurro sensualmente al oído de la castaña mientras le mordía con suavidad y lujuria la punta de la oreja por lo que Hermione se quedo helada.

Pansy sonrío complacida pensando que su reacción fue a causa de esa mordidita a su oreja. La castaña se quedo quieta por lo menos un minuto mientras asimilaba las palabras de la morena.

Se le encogió el corazón, pues durante sus años en Hogwarts se dio que le gustaban mucho mas las mujeres que los hombres gracias a Parkinson, pues se sorprendía pensando en su sonrisa socarrona continuamente, la manera en que la trataba de humillar y la cercanía con la que se insultaban, era terriblemente provocadora para la Gryffindor, pues llego a tocarse pensando en ella mientras eran aun compañeras de colegio.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en Hermione quien tomo por el cabello a Pansy y la acerco a ella para sentir su cuerpo, su calor, esa piel pálida como el mismísimo día, dándole un beso apasionado, lento muy tierno como si en ese beso quisiera demostrar lo mucho que estuvo esperando ese momento.

Pansy comenzó a caminar de espaldas a su habitación sin despegar sus labios de Hermione, llegando a su cama se sentó en la orilla de la cama cuando Hermione comenzó a extender los besos por su cuello, mordió su escote, lo chupo y paso su lengua menguando el ardor que Pansy sintió, lo que provoco en la morena dejar salir un gemido grutal, casi un gruñido que demostraba impaciencia ante la lentitud y paciencia con que Hermione viajaba hacia el sur sobre su cuerpo.

Percatándose de esto Hermione comenzó a llevarla hasta dejarla acostada sobre su espalda, a lo que Pansy casi opone resistencia pero una nalgada por parte de Hermione hace que sienta la necesidad de saber que le haría aquella castaña, no acostumbra ser tan pasiva pero esa chica genera en ella algo que le hace sucumbir a sus encantos

Fue subiendo las manos que comenzaban a tocar por sobre la ropa interior de Pansy, agarrando sus senos eran tan suaves y firmes al mismo tiempo que Hermione tuvo miedo de no poder resistirse y morderlos salvajemente.

Con destreza se deshizo de la prenda de la morena y con suma delicadeza bajo su boca pasando por su cuello, lamiendo su clavícula hasta llegar al escote succionando de nueva cuenta el escote de sus senos.

Rápidamente se inclino a tomar con su mano derecha el seno izquierdo de Pansy llevándoselo a la boca, delineando con su lengua la areola que mostraba unos pezones duros y erectos de deseo por la castaña que se había pasado ahora a chupar su seno derecho.

Al sentir este contacto Pansy no podía dejar de echar atrás su cabeza arqueando su espalda por las grandes descargas de placer, profiriendo largos gemidos y respirando con dificultad por todo lo que provocaba en ella aquella castaña que hasta hace poco reparo en que no sabia cual era su nombre.

**-Tócame…joder Pansy estoy tan…húmeda, quiero…sentirte…en mi- **dijo Hermione entre jadeos. La morena sonrió y sin separarse de Hermione tiro de ella para q se acomodara a su lado en la cama.

La morena comenzó su travesía subiéndose por sobre el cuerpo de esa chica que le crispaba los nervios y la llevaba al borde del deseo, con un rápido movimiento quito ambas prendas interiores fuera de la castaña y se deleito observándola de arriba abajo, y su sonrisa se hacia mas ancha al notar a Hermione respirar entrecortadamente al sentirse observada con esos ojos de deseo que prometían una noche que ella, ambas, querrían repetir cuanto antes.

**-Sigue Pansy no te detengas por favor** – pedía entre jadeos la castaña

Pansy le beso sus senos, los mordió, succiono sus delicados pezones rosados y Hermione soltó un alarido, mas que de dolor de placer puro. Sujetándose con fuerza a las sabanas blancas de la cama en la que ahora Pansy comenzaba a bajara por el cuerpo de Hermione esos labios pasando por sus senos y jugando un momento en su vientre firme y plano, topándose con el ombligo que la separaba de la tan ansiada entrada al interior de la castaña.

Tomo en sus dientes tirando de ellas hacia abajo, sonrió al escuchar el alarido que dejo escapar Hermione quien en ese momento se acariciaba a si misma los senos, estirando y jalando de sus pezones presa del inmenso placer que la morena solo con tocarla le transmitía.

**-Ah, si castaña tócate para mi, me exita mucho verte hacerlo, sii amm- **decía Pansy mientras lamia y tocaba las piernas de la chica pasando las manos por su vientre haciendo a Hermione arquearse mas de placer, tanto que Pansy no podría creer lo flexible que se veía aquella mujer que la encendía tanto.

La morena sostenía las rodillas de la castaña sobre su cabeza mientras admiraba el bello sexo de la chica a un palmo de distancia, se lamio los labios y suspiro sobre este, llenando sus sentidos del aroma de Hermione.

**-ahh, Pansy mas rápido, preciosa soy tuya, tómalo- **le decía la exgryffindor con voz ronca de excitación, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Pansy, esta al sentir ese ardor sensual se separo levantando su mirada lasciva a Hermione quien tenia los ojos volteados a causa de las intensas lamidas, y continuo su trabajo moviendo la lengua mientras su mano comienza a adentrarse con dos dedos en su preciosa castaña.

Mueve su pulgar sobre el monte de la chica bajo suyo mientras con los labios sigue devorando sus pezones, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo, sin dejar nunca de moverse dentro de Hermione metiendo y sacando sus dedos como tijeras resbalando por la humedad de la castaña de una manera impresionante.

Hermione esta a punto de desfallecer, es demasiado, su cuerpo anhela explotar de placer, y lo logra.

**- ahm, ohh, por Merlín…Pansy ya… no puedo me voy…a…a…ahhh!**-soltó repentinamente Hermione, Pansy sonríe al sentir los jugos de la castaña fluir en su boca los saborea como si fuese el mas preciado elixir de la vida, si ha hacho que Hermione termine en su boca. Pansy sale de entre sus piernas subiendo y besando su vientre, jugando con su ombligo y sus pechos, pero se entretiene un poco al llegar a su clavícula, ese lugar le fascino desde que lo probó, fue subiendo hasta sus labios, sintiendo debajo de si a la chica temblar y respirar entrecortado por causa del tremendo orgasmo que le propino la morena.

Hermione se estaba recuperando cuando siente subir por su cuerpo a la morena candente que le ha brindado el mejor placer que podía recordar, y eso que estuvo con varias mujeres y hombres antes, ni siquiera su amada Luna logro hacerla llegar tan rápido al clímax, y para la castaña esa chica ya valía mas que el oro mismo. La quería para ella de eso no había duda. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por que esa morena fuera suya y de nadie, NADIE mas!

**-Mi turno-** sonrió Hermione tomando a Pansy por la cadera levantándola hasta que ambas quedaron arrodilladas en la cama, con un movimiento suave, lento, lleno de pasión la castaña bajo su mano derecha hasta el sexo de la morena sin dejar de besarle los labios, peleando con su lengua traviesa por dominar por completo a aquella mujer que era mas que adicta.

Movía sus dedos dentro y fuera de la morena, mientras besaba sus senos, con la lengua comenzó a lamer ambos pezones, primero uno depuse el siguiente. Pansy estaba tan encendida que no pudo seguir erguida y una oleada de placer la obligo a echarse de espalda sobre la cama lo que Hermione aprovecho para comenzar a sacar sus dedos de la morena.

Llevo su mano a su boca probando su sabor -** mmm, sabes muy rico preciosa, podría comerte toda la noche y siempre-** dijo con voz ronca y jadeando mientras chupaba de sus dedos el sabor de Pansy.

La morena solo atino en abrir los ojos para ver como se pasaba los dedos por aquellos labios, al instante pudo ver como la castaña bajaba su cabeza entre sus piernas, quiso callar un gemido de placer que tubo, al sentir la lengua rápida y voraz de Hermione dentro de su sexo, estaba buscando llegar mas profundo.

Veía la melena castaña entre sus piernas, le puso la mano entre sus cabellos diciéndole con este gesto que siguiera que no parara, cuando se acomodó un poco pudo ver en el hombro de la chica, una marca quiso erguirse a mirarla mejor pero estaba llegando, no podía, estaba demasiado sumida en el placer que le brindaba esa mujer que ignoro aquello que momentos antes le llamo tanto.

-**ahh, hermosa-** soltó un jadeo **- mas rápido-** dijo mientras tensaba su cuerpo, sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica que si bien iniciaba en el centro de su vientre, se extendía de tal manera por su cuerpo que la dejaba totalmente agotada, y así inicio…-**ohh, ahh, si, sisiiiiiiii-** comenzó Pansy gritando tan fuerte que Hermione pensó que caería desmayada por sentir aquello que la castaña era tan experta provocando.

Arqueo la espalda de una manera que parecía se partiría en dos mas su cara de satisfacción denotaba que era placer del más puro y extremo lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Hermione subió besando tiernamente cada parte del cuerpo de Pansy. La morena estaba aún disfrutando de las sensaciones postorgasmicas mientras la castaña subía por su cuerpo marcándolo con sus besos y pequeñas mordidas.

Se acomodó sobre Pansy, la estaba observando con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, la morena le sonreía de regreso, se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, Hermione cerro sus ojos se disponía a levantarse e irse cuando Pansy le tomo la mano le hablo** – no te vallas hermosa, quédate con migo esta noche, promete que estarás para mi en la mañana**- Pansy no suplicaba, ningún slytherin lo haría, eso lo sabían todos, y en especial los Gryffindors, por lo que Hermione sintió un calor en su pecho, la sensación de que aquel momento no fue el mero placer carnal sino se habían entregado mas que el cuerpo, el alma misma.

**-No me dejes sola-** insistió Pansy, la castaña dedujo que tanta dulzura espontanea se debía al alto nivel de alcohol aun en su sistema, Pansy no era de las que aguantaran una larga juerga, aun así nunca decía que no a alguna y eso le había traído serios problemas antes.

Pansy la abrazo por la espalda y aspiro su aroma, bajo su vista a esa marca que había visto unos minutos antes, soltó una risita **-no te vallas por favor, te necesito Hermione- **la castaña abrió los ojos de tal manera que casi se le salen de sus cuencas…

**- Si sé que eres tu Hermione, nunca podría olvidar esto-** le tocaba con los labios el tatuaje con figura de león atrapado cazando una serpiente **- ¿Aun lo conservas?, creí que te harían borrártelo, el mio aun esta aquí, lo cubro con un hechizo genera demasiadas preguntas-** dijo risueña mientras se daba la vuelta mostrando en su cadera un punto pequeño, se agacho a la cómoda junto a su cama tomo su varita y de un golpe apareció.


	4. Despertando a la realidad

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Pudiste olvidarme?**

Hermione abrió desmesurada los ojos y sonrió aún más amplio al ver que allí sobre la piel de su morena, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer mujer, su primer todo, seguía ahí en ese cuerpo moreno la huella que un día sellaría entre ellas un pacto de amor sincero.

Sobre la nalga izquierda de Pansy subiendo hacia su cadera se encontraba un tatuaje precioso en color negro, una leona acostada sobre sus garras cruzadas a la cual se enredada en el cuerpo de una gran serpiente que se mostraba observando cautelosa a su ''presa'', el resto del cuerpo de la serpiente subía por el costado de Pansy creando un gran ocho (∞, infinito verticalmente) posando su vista sobre la leona que descansaba bajo ella.

Eso simbolizaba la unión con el tattoo de Hermione quien tenía el león que está por encima de la serpiente, sometiendo a su ''serpiente''. Porque eso hacía ambas, sucumbir ante la otra, dejarse llevar por esa pasión embriagadora que las recorría siempre que estaban juntas.

Juntas, como cuando tenían dieciséis años, cuando todo dio inicio al amor de una pasión desenfrenada sucumbiendo ante la separación dos años después y ruptura definitiva de aquella pareja tan dispareja.

Abrazando a Pansy por la cintura y con la mano derecha sobre el muslo de la morena, la castaña comenzó a tocar lo que marco algún día de su propiedad esa piel que deseaba fuera suya de nuevo para siembre. Esta vez cumpliendo aquella promesa olvidada.

**- Si, aun lo conservo, nunca fue mi intensión olvidarte, creo que con el paso de los años me gustaba sentir que al menos de ese modo seguías con migo- le** dijo Hermione a su morena acariciando su trasero desde la punta de la cabeza de la serpiente, hasta pasar sus dedos por todo el contorno de aquella marca que un día llego a tener el nombre de Hermione escrito en el.

**- Aunque al igual que tú, siempre tuve que mantener un hechizo sobre el ocultándolo, porque si ya era raro que la sabelotodo tuviese un tatuaje, más lo era que en el rayara la frase 'propiedad de Pansy P.' no crees?- ** se escuchó una risita de Pansy, Hermione la abrazo y la ayudo a recostarse sobre la cama, mientras Hermione.

**- Borraste de mi serpiente mi nombre!? –** se volvió Pansy mirando a Hermione, incrédula - **se veía tan bien ahí, tu piel lo hacía brillar hermoso…- ** susurro cerrando los ojos entregándose al cansancio y al sueño que la invadía después de tan grandiosa noche.

**- mmm, pues no borrado pero si rellene con más tinta sobre tu nombre, no quería preguntas de nadie si lo veían- **Hermione solo pudo atinar a darle un suave beso en los labios rojos a su Pansy, si su Pansy sentía que ya iban por el camino del inicio y la redención. **– Mi Pansy, suena hermoso, serás mía de nuevo-** se dijo a sí misma.

Se acomodó sobre Pansy tomándole la mano izquierda con la suya acariciando y oliendo la espalda de su morena, esa era su posición favorita desde siempre, ella sobre Pansy quien ya estaba profundamente dormida y su respiración acompasada acompañaba el latido de su corazón. La castaña la sentía bajo ella.

Estar así le provocaba una sensación de dominio y sumisión al mismo tiempo que se sentía arder de nuevo por esa morena.

Dejándose llevar por el sueño que repentinamente sintió, se quedó dormida acariciando el negro y largo cabello de Pansy ahora alborotado de vez en cuando dándole besos en la nuca, tocando su piel de porcelana, suspirando y que se atravesaba en su travesía.

**…Fin del Flash Back **_(si los capis 2 y 3, fueron recuerdos de que ocurrió esa noche)__**…**_

_….Pansy la miraba embobada, joder! Que Granger destilaba belleza y sensualidad tanto desnuda como en sus ropas formales, que acaso esa mujer lo tenía todo, y como una ráfaga de viento los recuerdos llegan a su cabeza…_

**- Ya deja de mirarme así Parkinson, parece que has visto un fantasma- **recrimina Hermione al sentirse escrutada sin ningún tapujo, aunque ya estaba vistiéndose pasando sus brazos dentro de la blusa blanca se voltea a cerrar sus botones cuando descubre la mirada penetrante de la morena quien le erizaba hasta el alma, como extrañaba sentirse tan deseada con tan pocas palabras.

'Un fantasma muy sexy' pensó Pansy.

**-Joder Hermione ya sé que no tomamos él té eso se nota- ** dijo señalándose así misma que estaba envuelta en esa toalla verde sin nada de ropa debajo, avanzo hacia la castaña**- pero quiero saber cómo…-** y se tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta en la que estaba recargada porque se mareo y comenzó a sentir como la poción comenzó a traerle los recuerdos.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos mientras uno a uno, cada roce de sus labios, cada toque de la castaña, su lengua voraz, esas tetas de infarto, las caderas contra las suyas, recordaba cómo había recorrido cada lugar de la castaña y como esta a su vez estuvo dentro de ella lamiendo y tocándola toda, como si de un arpa se tratase, rítmicamente arrancando notas musicales, componiendo hermosas melodías con su cuerpo que llegaban a los oídos de la castaña en forma de gemidos y gruñidos oscos del placer que provocaba en ella.

Hermione se acercó velozmente a Pansy tomándola por los hombros mirándola fijamente** - ¿Pans, qué te pasa, estas bien?-** intervino temerosa- **¿En serio no recuerdas?-**pregunta de nuevo temiendo que la morena haya olvidado la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntas.

**- Es solo que sigo con mi desorden con las resacas ya sabes, tardo en recuperar los recuerdos si es que no tomo la poción, ya él tome por cierto-** declara la morena tratando de sonreír, solo logrando una mueca a la vez que sacudía la cabeza tratando de espabilar **– me has dicho Pans? –** pregunta incredula morena.

-**Este yo no… amm….entonces...-** continua Hermione, y carraspea aclarando su garganta pues está nerviosa lo dijo sin pensar**-…lo de nosotras, bueno, lo de anoche, que piensas?-** la duda la mataba necesitaba respuesta, lo deseaba tanto.

**- ¿Nosotras?! No se Granger, la verdad si no se pudo antes no sé qué tiene de distinto ahora- **dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie, mirándose las uñas, la castaña dio un suspiro y continuo.

**- ¿Granger? Sé que significa y significo tanto para ti como para mí, aun lo tienes igual que yo no fuiste capas de borrarlo **– le dice burlona levantando una ceja**- al igual que yo tampoco pude-** esto lo dijo más quedito bajando la mirada, Pansy por poco no la escucha.

**- Así que eso es Gran…, digo, Herms- **se corrigió alzando una ceja dudosa** - ¿te lo dejaste? ¿Porque? yo tengo mi razón, ¿pero y tú? te dio miedo el procedimiento, acaso creíste que era sencillo y al no serlo saliste huyendo, como siempre has hecho!?-** esto lo dijo más alterada y casi gritando **– no eres tan valiente como todos los Griffindors, no defiendes lo que quieres…**

**- Yo...Pans…-**comenzó Hermione, no encontraba como explicarse- **yo…no pienso discutir con tigo**- finalizo tajante**- Necesitamos ACLARAR muchas cosas, son muchos años, y creo que hemos cambiado, bueno-** añadió al ver que Pansy solo levantaba una ceja **- Yo he cambiado, ya no soy como antes**- dijo mirando a la morena tomando su cara con la mano derecha **- dame la oportunidad de demo…-** pensó mejor lo que iba a decir inhalando profundamente por la nariz **- Déjame tratarte de nuevo, si no funcionamos al menos ambas sabremos que lo intentamos de nuevo, ahora todo es diferente ya no hay bandos de mortifagos ni la orden del fénix, podemos estar, si bien no juntas, al menos ser amigas- **finalizo con un tono que no deja opción a replica, pero al mismo tiempo denotaba urgencia, necesidad de explicarse. Mientras la mano que sostenía el rostro de la morena delineaba con su pulgar la jugosa boca de Pansy.

Hermione estaba luchando intensamente con no besarla, no ahora que había conseguido la atención de la morena, pero es que aquella imagen de Pansy enredada en una toalla el que estuviera desnuda bajo ella era demasiada tentación para la castaña, prácticamente volvió a sentirse excitada al contacto con la piel de su antiguo amor. Suspiro mientras trataba de alejarse sin éxito pues su cuerpo no respondía a su mente.

Pansy parecía tener la misma lucha interna, pues el verla allí plantada ante ella, pidiéndole una oportunidad de aclararse, poner a consideración esa opción le resultaba, por más que quisiera negarlo, intrigante, era lo que durante esos siete años que estuvo sin ella rogaba todas las noches que pasara.

Parecía no poder contenerse mucho tiempo tenerla frente de si sin hacer nada solo ver y sentir como le acariciaba el labio con el pulgar, cerró los ojos sintiendo cada trazo que la castaña le propiciaba.

Con la mano que tenía libre (con la otra sostenía la toalla con la que se cubría) comenzó a tomar a Hermione por la cintura para atraerla a ella. Sin poder contenerse Pansy levanto las dos manos y atrajo a Hermione a ella, la toalla que se interponía entre ellas cayó al suelo, la morena no pareció notarlo, y comenzó a besar con urgencia, desespero y pasión a su castaña.

Hermione abrió los ojos aún más por la impresión al sentir a Pansy entregarse a su juicio nublado por la lujuria y cercanía con la castaña.

Por más que Hermione luchaba no podía dejar de sucumbir al encanto de esa morena, comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos, de su cintura a su espalda, de su espalda paso a acariciarle los senos deteniéndose a sentirlos en sus manos, de sus senos recorrió hacia a su trasero y de allí agarrándola firmemente de cada una de sus preciosas nalguitas.

Pansy al sentir en ellas las uñas de Hermione clavándose en ella excitada pareció reaccionar notando que estaba desnuda, noto por lo pronto lo húmeda que comenzaba a ponerse su intimidad y sus pezones duros chocaban sobre la elegante camisa de seda blanca de Hermione y se alejó terminando de manera dulce y lenta el beso que las unía.

Separándose de Hermione y sonriendo le dice**- valla castaña, sí que haces que me olvide de que estoy molesta contigo**- mientras se agachaba a recoger su toalla enredándose en ella de nuevo, poniéndose de pie.

**-Nos vemos en el Restaurant París, esta noche- ** Contesto Pansy aun dándole la espalda a Hermione **– A las 8pm Herms, no tardes, sabes que no me gusta esperar- **ataco volteando a ver a Hermione quien a su vez solo sonreía gustosa por ver que su morena cedía **– no me hagas enojar preciosa- **le dijo Pansy dándole una nalgada de despedida y un besos cerca de la boca a Hermione.

Regresando hacia su baño a ducharse, al cerrar la puerta escucho el sonido que hacen al desaparecer y sonrió abriendo la llave del agua fría, pues la imagen de Hermione recién levantada y recién follada por ella era demasiado candente para comenzar su sábado, el cual esperaba terminara igual que aquel viernes en besos y caricias pero ahora recordarlas desde que inician hasta que Hermione grite su nombre mínimo dos veces al ritmo de su orgasmo.

**- Espero que esa castaña me dé explicaciones con pelos y señales de porque ya no quiso seguir con migo- ** se decía un poco molesta mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo bajo el agua fría **-** **me debes muchísimas explicaciones - ** pero ni siquiera el agua fría lograba acallar su calor, ese calor que dejo ese beso y la nalgada a Hermione.

**– Uff que sigue teniendo un trasero de miedo, jugoso y delicioso- ** se decía mientras soba sus senos con el jabón, tocando sus ya demasiado duros pezones** – ahh mmm-** disfrutaba y corto en seco de repente pensando** - ¿porque dejaría a esa Lunática Lovegood? ¿Quién dejo a quién?- **en el preciso momento en el que pensó en Luna con Hermione todo el calor que sentía se convirtió en coraje, molestia y se le quitaron los ánimos de seguir en la ducha pensando y tocándose al pensar en la castaña.

Salió de la ducha se cambió con ropa ligera, unos Jeans deslavados, una blusa azul cielo con escote en v entrelazada por el cuello destapada de los costados, con unas zapatillas de tacón mediano. Maquillaje ligero que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos que a contraste con su blusa sus ojos reflejaban un azul verdoso impresionante y brillante.

Ese día por primera vez en siete años decidió dejar al descubierto, sin hechizo su tatuaje, algo le decía que era el momento, al igual que Hermione al dejar de estar con ella sobre relleno con tinta la parte donde yacía el nombre de la castaña, algunos los más cercanos sabían de la existencia de un tatuaje más no sabían que era.

_Pansy se dedicaba a decirles que si algún día lo vieran harían muchas preguntas __**-está mejor así-**__ decía al inicio de lo que sabía que sería un interrogatorio __**- ahora déjame en paz- **__refutaba molesta._

…..En otra parte del Londres mágico

Una castaña se aparecería en el pasillo de su departamento, el cual compartía con su amiga Ginny al querer entrar abrió la perilla pero tenía puesta la cadena de seguridad la puerta lo que significaba que su amiga peli roja estaba con alguien aun

**-Que demo… Ginny! Abre la puerta- **grito aporreando la puerta Hermione desde fuera en el pasillo del edificio**- GINEVRA WEASLEY!- **ya estaba a punto de tumbar la puerta con la varita, cuando escucho pasos presurosos después un ruido de cadenas moviéndose sobre la madera de la puerta- **Pasa, me quede dormida lo siento Hermione- ** dijo como sin nada, evitando la mirada de la castaña.

Hermione la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados evaluando el lugar mientras pasaba al departamento que si bien la noche anterior estaba ordenado, parecía que en la mesita de la sala habían lanzado todo al piso, que decir que los cojines de los sofás estaban en el suelo.

- **¿Ginny, en los dos sillones?!-** exclamo la castaña **seria – habíamos quedado que iríamos directamente a nuestras habitaciones, ya es bastante molesto verlos irse temprano como para saber que ahora lo hiciste sobre mi cojín favorito-** decía señalando uno en forma de corazón que estaba sobre el sofá aun aplastado. Cuando de la recamara de Ginny se escucha a alguien hablar. - Ginn, cariño, en el baño ya no hay agua caliente- comenta como quien quiere la cosa caminado fuera de la recamara de la peli roja.

Ambas voltean y sale un hombre moreno, de piel oscura y cabello corto, con ojos verdes, al que Hermione reconoce como el cadenero de la RANA ENCANTADA, se sobre salta al verlo usar únicamente sus Jeans Negros y sostener su camisa negra en el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho se está secando el cabello con una toalla.

Vale que el tipo esta hecho un adonis, alto, fornido con músculos trabajados mas no exagerados, mirada penetrante y un porte de elegancia que nadie creería que es el mismo Blaise Zabini del colegio. Hasta Hermione que no le atraen los hombres se quedó muda al verlo y le sonrió al morenazo, quien le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

**-Hey lo vas a gastar!-** le dice Ginny corriendo a ponerse frente de Blaise para que Hermione deje de verlo así.

- **amm Ginny hablamos en un momento debo contarte de mí amm… cita de anoche-** le dice algo distraída viendo aun a Blaize, Ginny solo se sonroja y abre los ojos recordando que debe reganar a Hermione por dejarla sola.

**-Bien hablamos en un momento-** le dice más seria **-** **Blaise podría acompañarte a la salida si quieres-** ofrece Ginny.

**- No gracias preciosa- **le dice abrazándola por la espaldainclinándose a la chica, pues es mucho más bajita que el **-** **se cómo salir y tu amiga y tu deben hablar-** le dice mientras le besa tras la oreja, cosa que a la peli roja toma desprevenida y pone los ojos en blanco aun sin importarle que su amiga está allí ahora sentada en la barra de la cocina con un café en sus manos esperando a que Zabini salga para hablar.

**-Bueno en vista de que aún tienen cosas pendientes mejor me iré a duchar y hablamos cuando- **dijo mirando a Ginny quien ahora devoraba la boca del chico de piel oscura. **– Ash, ten cuidado nada mas Ginevra- ** dijo antes de azotar la puerta de su cuarto dejando a los tortolos en una situación que incluía pared piernas y poca ropa de por medio, a duras penas llegaron vestidos a la recamara de la peli roja.

Después de darse un merecido baño envuelta en la bata se recostó en su cama pensando en Pansy, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior **- ah, mi Pans, que vueltas de la vida, mira que tú con lo exigente que eres ir a un antro muggle, eso no me lo esperaba-** hablaba consigo mismo con una sonrisa que es por demás decir que la hacía ver como una tonta soñadora.

Cuando escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, se incorporó de inmediato y pudo ver a una muy despeinada y acalorada Ginny entrar.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver la cara de su amiga al sentarse al otro extremo de la cama, una mezcla de tranquilidad, goce, y cansancio.

**-Ginny estas horrible**!- le dijo Hermione después de dejar de reírse, la peli roja se acercó al espejo de su amiga y también soltó una carcajada acompañado en su risa a la castaña **– has podido dormir algo esta noche? O es que ese Zabini es un animal en celo que no te dejo pegar el ojo en toda la noche? –** pregunto conteniendo las ganas de echarse a reír de nueva cuenta.

**- Ah, así que te interesa como me fue anoche?-** pregunto alzando una ceja **–anoche que si apenas voltee a pedir 2 tragos a la barra, te besuqueabas con una tipa me giro para tomarlos y ya no estabas!-** le dijo en tono reprobatorio a lo que su castaña amiga solo baja la mirada y se encoge en su lugar en la cama arrepentida.

**-Lo siento, es que, no sabes…-** comenzó emocionada Hermione **– recuerdas que durante un tiempo eh Hogwarts descubriste que tenía un amorío con alguien? – **Dijo alzando la mirada pidiendo disculpas a su mejor amiga**- nos hemos reencontrado anoche- **termino de hablar con tono soñador y emocionado.

**-oh cielos!-** grito Ginny tapándose la boca con las manos, olvidándose momentáneamente del cabreo que sentía con la castaña por dejarla sin avisarle nada, y reflexiono algo que le carcomía en duda **– era ella la misma por la que sufriste tanto tiempo después de tu cumpleaños? Cuando cumpliste diecinueve?-** dijo recordando como Hermione recibía una carta y después de leerla se puso a llorar a mares desapareciendo de la vista de todos durante un par de horas mientras celebraban su cumpleaños en casa de los señores Weasley.

**-Sí, esa carta era de ella, de…mi ex novia**- Hermione a nadie nunca le dijo con quién estaba, temía demasiado las reacciones de sus amigos y familiares **– Ginny te tengo que confesar quien es, pienso salir con ella y hacer que quiera estar conmigo, yo tuve la culpa de que me dejara- **dijo convencida que la peli roja la apoyaría en todo **-** ** siempre he sido yo el problema, por ella estoy dispuesta a arriesgar todo- ** dijo más que para su amiga, para sí misma, auto reafirmando lo decidido.

**- Puedo imaginar que al fin Parkinson estará feliz que la muestres a tu lado sin que te avergüence el que sales con una Slytherin-** dijo Ginny viendo como Hermione abría los ojos de una manera que no es normal en las personas**- Que? Pensabas que no sabía que era ella la que te raptaba cada vez que íbamos a Hogsmeade? Que nunca leí que decía el tatuaje de tu hombro? Vamos por dios Herms, no soy Harry ni Ron, que ellos se escandalizan de todo-** le dijo sonriéndole **- no me mires así nunca dije nada porque sabía que tu no estabas lista para que se supiera quien era tu chica-** finalizo comprensiva.

**-ahh Ginny por eso eres mi mejor amiga-** se abrazó a la peli roja llorando, pues se sentía estúpida al no contarle ese detalle a su amiga** –como que viste lo que decía mi tatuaje!?-** pregunto alejándose cayendo en cuenta que si ella lo vio alguien más podría haberlo visto en su época del colegio.

**-Pues si lo vi, no te preocupes supe lo que decía porque cuando fuimos a la playa con Harry y luna, entre a la recamara por la toalla- **se sinceró con su amiga**- y te escuche decir algo por lo bajo apuntando tu varita a tu hombro derecho y vi que tu serpiente se transformaba en algo como una cuerda-** continuo haciendo una cara tratando de recordar todo más claro **– además está el hecho de que tu explicación de la decisión de tu tatuaje no fue nada convincente –** le dijo con una sonrisa de burla**.**

**- Pues aunque no me hace gracia que nunca me dijeras nada me alegra que no te moleste lo mío con Pans- **contesto la castaña **–esta noche saldremos a cenar- ** comento emocionada **–estoy hecha un caos de nervios, pero dime tu que paso anoche!? Y ese morenazo de Blaise- **dijo alzando la ceja- ** ya sabía yo que algún día haría el movimiento-** le dijo a manera de secreto **- cuando supo que terminaste con Harry tuve que detenerlo para que no corriera a cortejarte!**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo que termine con Harry?!-** Hermione solo sonrió desviándole la mirada**- Herms, tú le dijiste, anoche fingiste no conocerlo para que me acercara a el verdad**- aseguro la peli roja al atar cabos.

**-si está bien lo admito, cuando me dijiste que iríamos a ese lugar la RANA ENCANTADA, recordé que leí en el periódico que él y otros Slytherins-** dijo Hermione **- pusieron ese lugar, así que ginebra no te acostaste con un simple cadenero-** le levanto las cejas sugerentes**- ese era el dueño y señor del establecimiento que salió a esperar por nosotras, pues hable con el diciendo que irías conmigo-**termino su castaña amiga de hablar con una sonrisa en la boca.

**- Y tu como eres su a mi…- ** callo de nuevo al conectar ideas **- ¿Cuándo saliste con Parkinson él era el confidente de ella verdad?-** dijo suspicaz

**- Que comes que adivinas-** atino Hermione**- ahora cuéntame que paso anoche entre tú y Blaise!?**

**- pues….ahh de recordarlo se me eriza la piel mira**!- le dijo mostrándole un brazo que tenía la piel de gallina.


	5. Tristes recuerdos

Y tu como eres su a mi…- callo de nuevo al conectar ideas - ¿Cuándo saliste con Parkinson él era el confidente de ella verdad?- dijo suspicaz

- Que comes que adivinas- atino Hermione- ahora cuéntame que paso anoche entre tú y Blaise!?

- Pues….ahh de recordarlo se me eriza la piel mira!- le dijo mostrándole un brazo que tenía la piel erizada.

Capítulo 5

. Tristes recuerdos

-Veras Hermione no se tu pero no es muy agradable llevarte a espabilar y- tomo aire- no creas que no me dio gusto tu ligue de anoche, pero me preocupe cuando ni siquiera me avisaste que te ibas- dijo un poco molesta con el entrecejo fruncido tal como hacia Molly al regañar a quien se porta mal – al ver que me quede sola pensaba terminar los dos tragos que pedí y…- hizo una pausa dramática, al ver que Hermione se mordía las uñas en espera de lo que sabía paso- se me acercó Blaise- termino diciendo muy colorada como su cabello.

- ¿ahora es Blaise?- interrumpe Hermione, sabiendo que a Su amiga le molesta esa acción se calla inmediatamente – continua…disculpa - se excusa riendo por lo bajo.

– Bueno si esto… ah!- dijo recordando el hilo de la conversación - bailamos un rato, se ofreció a acompañarme a aparecerme en mi casa porque según el yo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo sola bien - dijo encogiendo los hombros- en fin…una cosa llevo a otra y no me resistí, quedamos en vernos de nuevo, ¡¿verdad que es maravilloso?!- dijo con voz que reflejaba el deseo y ansiedad al pensar verlo de nuevo.

- Claro que es maravilloso Ginny, ya sabes que te apoyo pero debes tener cuidado yo con una mujer no corro tanto riesgo- le contesto muy seria - tienes poco ejerciendo la medimagia y sería muy frustrante para ti dejarlo por un error que te provoca la entre pierna- esto lo dijo más sonriente, pues sentía que a su amiga debía aclararle los riesgos de salir con hombres, como si Ginny no lo supiera

- Hay Hermione, no eres más ingenua solo porque tu cerebro lo ocupa la serpiente Parkinson-dijo burlona- Creo que debo repetirme a ese moreno, Herms, es un excelente amante- dijo a Hermione mientras esta su vez pensaba en su morena - pero cuéntame tú también!- grita de la emoción al ver a su amiga sobrepuesta al abandono de la lunática- ahm, yo si te rogare que evites decirme donde le pusiste los dedos o la lengua- dijo más seria conteniendo una carcajada al ver a Hermione enrojecer ante la explicites de la pelirroja- suelta prenda! ¿En que quedaron? ¿Qué paso?! ¡Todo por favor!- termino casi sin aire al decir todo esto Ginny.

-Pues por el momento quedamos en salir esta noche- se limitó a decirle Hermione pues ya sabía la reacción de la pelirroja al contarle lo que paso y el descubrir que su marca aun la conserva la ex-slytherin.

-Buuh!- abucheo Ginny- Herms eres malísima para los reportes de cama, pero en la escuela siempre la mejor, ¿cómo es eso posible!?- pregunta intrigada y divertida al ver a Hemione enrojecer casi del mismo tono carmesí de su cabello.

-Es algo…- Hermione por más que buscaba no sabía cómo iniciar…

-Sí, sí, aja, algo fuerte, aja, ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo fue que accedió a irse contigo si según me dijiste tu alejaste de ti?- frunció el entrecejo pensando, sin conectar ideas - Ahora si estoy confundida- parecía sincera que Ginny no entendía como lograron terminar de nuevo juntas.

-Ese es el detalle, nunca supo que era yo, hasta esta mañana- dijo suspirando con algo de tristeza.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Pero cómo? es imposible posible ¡¿Y tú sabias que era ella anoche que la viste?! - pregunto totalmente perdida, como es posible después de tanto juntas no se reconozcan, bueno cierto era que eran más de seis años los que llevaban separadas.

Al final Ginny cayó sus pensamientos para escuchar a su amiga.

-Fuuuu- Exhalo en aire que contenía dentro Hermione - anoche no supe a ciencia cierta que era ella hasta que me dijo su nombre - siguió algo apenada de no reconocer a su primer amor después de tanto tiempo - y luego pase mi mano por el área donde estaba su tatuaje, notando que ya no estaba - hablaba tranquila explicando su situación de hacia unas horas.

Ginny la miraba con ojos de no creer lo que escucha, pero prefirió callar no quería hacer conjeturas tan pronto con tan pocos alegatos, ella no iba a juzgar el juicio de su mejor amiga.

- Pansy me mostró que usa un hechizo desvanecedor en el – suspiro, siguiendo con el otro tema - admito que anoche que la vi pensé que era alguien parecido a Pansy, por eso no dude en ir a con ella, nunca crei que fuera en verdad Pansy pero al besarle sentí que era ella- explico más calmada Hermione - no podía ser, porque ella no me quería cerca de ella por ningún motivo, así me lo dijo la última vez que…- volvió a tomar aire queriendo tomar valor para seguir abriéndose ante tal tema ante su mejor amiga - veras te contare- suspiro ante el recuerdo…

…Flash back, Separación dolorosa separación….

….

-¿Que me quieres decir con eso de seguir ocultando lo nuestro? ¿A todos? – una afligida Pansy recriminaba a Hermione su decisión de no reconocerle como su pareja sentimental estaba cansada de esperar -¿sigues pensando que no te van a aceptar verdad?- pregunto con molestia y un amago de tristeza, del que pronto se recuperó – sabes bien que me importa un cojon lo que piensen de nosotras- ataco defendiendo lo que sentía.

-Ya te dije que no es eso, tengo miedo de que los malditos mortifagos te descubran y la tomen en tu contra - respondió con poca seguridad Hermione, sabiendo que Pansy no le había creído ni tantito, ocultando que en verdad lo que le importaba era lo que irían a pensar de ellas - te amo Pansy pero debemos andar con pies de plomo ya estamos por terminar debemos aguantar - suplico Hermione tratando de ganar más tiempo para asimilar la reacción de los suyos ante la verdad de su vida e inclinaciones…

- Y yo te digo que ya me canse - dijo ahora dándose la vuelta, evitando mirar a su novia castaña- estoy harta de que nunca me tomas en consideración, haces lo que parece mejor para las dos tomado sola la decisión, he soportado… - suspira y continua hablando al borde de las lágrimas - …casi tres años con esta tortura de escondernos cual criminales y no lo somos! ahora que te digo que el Sr. tenebroso no tarda en caer que huyamos juntas, donde nadie dará con nosotras, me dices que no puedes – la mira a la cara de nuevo y ahora grandes lagrimas rodaban por su pálida piel sin controlarse, las deja rodar, sabía que era la última vez que exponía de ese modo su corazón a alguien - disculpa si me pongo sentimental pero ya habíamos decido irnos - se alejó dos pasos de su novia dándole la espalda - me dijiste que al cumplir dieciocho nos iríamos, ahora vamos por diecinueve y no me sabes dar una respuesta - se volvió a la castaña para terminar - disculpa que ya no confié en ti, me hiciste débil y me ilusione al pensar que me querías mínimo como yo lo llegue a hacer contigo, veo que me equivoque, nunca debí ceder- se lamentaba Pansy bajando el volumen de su voz ante aquella declaración hacia Hermione.

-Entiéndeme Pans, no puedo dejarlos me necesitan- se defendió Hermione al borde del llanto, creyendo que sería más sencillo si le mostraba como estaba la orden sin ella.

-Si ya veo- dijo Pansy después de limpiarse las lágrimas y callar, como mínimo, dos minutos en silencio dando tiempo a tranquilizarse, inhalando profundamente se dio valor para seguir hablando – ¿así que…?- pregunta por última vez dirigiéndole una significativa mirada.

- ¿Me esperaras a que ganemos esta guerra?- pregunto esperanzada Hermione.

Eso no era lo que Pansy estaba esperando escuchar, cerró los ojos con fuerza resignada a no poder con esa situación volvió a respirar profundamente, tomando una decisión así como lo hacía Hermione por el ''bien'' de las dos.

-Ya tome mi decisión Hermione- dijo al fin. Hermione levanto la cara sonriente.

- Esta noche salgo a Canadá, contigo o sin ti, si me sigues prometo que no tendremos nada por qué preocuparnos, nada nunca nos hará falta, terminaremos los estudios y podremos salir adelante, realizarnos, viviendo juntas, pero… - alzo el rostro mirando fijamente a su castaña y le dijo con determinación - …si no estás en la colina donde el árbol de Cedro lleva nuestras iniciales a las 11 pm esta noche - guardo silencio estudiando el rostro de Hermione, en caso de ser la última vez - me iré y no quiero volver a verte ni saber nada de ti, con eso me demuestras lo poco que valoras lo nuestro, lo nulo que es tu amor por mí- Finalizo.

Dicho esto se acercó a Hermione quien estaba llorando a mares por la disyuntiva que su novia acarreo a su vida, Pansy le dio un beso tan apasionado, trataba de grabar sus labios, su sabor su textura. Y desapareció dejando a una Hermione destrozada y derrotada callo de rodillas maldiciendo la situación, maldiciendo a Voldemort y a los magos del mundo mente cerrada que la obligaban a mantener la compostura y rectitud de una mujer a la que DEBIAN de gustarle los hombres, pero más reprochándose a sí misma su debilidad al no poderse aceptar tal y como es demostrando el gran miedo al rechazo que siente al verse en situaciones que no puede controlar, tal y como Pansy siempre le dijo.

…Fin del flash back, rompimiento….

-Oh por dios Hermione- dijo Ginny tomando cálidamente las manos de su amiga entre las suyas- debiste ir, no importara lo que podría pasar aquí, por eso te perdiste de seis años al lado de quien si te amaba realmente - apunto con cariño en la voz.

-El caso es que si fui a la cita en la colina donde el Cedro, bueno … - dijo con un suspiro – me lo pensé tanto tiempo que iba tarde por media hora – se detuvo no sabía cómo decir lo que seguía, mas sin nada de rencor lo dijo - Pero tu hermano (Ron) me riño antes de irme del cuartel de la Orden- suspiro ante el recuerdo y continuo - me entretuvo por más de una hora pidiéndome explicaciones sobre ESE maldito Slytherin que me aparto de su lado - hizo un gesto de fastidio - que si era Malfoy por el dinero, o si era Nott por su Excelente apariencia, incluso menciono a Zabini – sonrió a la pelirroja - al final aparecí dos horas después ya no estaba solo me dejo una nota clavada en el árbol donde nuestras iniciales habían sido tachadas - al recordar esto soltó un par de lágrimas de tristeza antes de seguir - ¿quieres verla? Aquí la guardo, es muy corta de hecho - dijo buscando en su bolso que estaba en su mesita de noche.

-Aquí esta- dicho esto se la extendió a su pelirroja amiga

Ginny comenzó a leer:

No hay más vida sin ti, no más risa, ni llanto

Solo un corazón roto que me llevo dentro pues lo entregue sin medir nada.

Lamento no poder esperarte más pero la decepción y dolor abunda mi corazón y tú eras quien lo mantenía latiendo.

Hasta siempre.

Pansy

PD: No me busques ya no iré a Canadá,

sin ti estar allá solo te mantendría en mi memoria,

ya no quiero eso… me dueles demasiado. OLVIDAME, Yo lo haré, al menos tratare.

...

Ginny termino de leer el trozo de pergamino arrugado y maltratado que Hermione mantenía dentro de una cosa de plástico (laminado muggle) transparente, probablemente no quería que se destruyera con el paso del tiempo.

-¡Oh por dios!- dijo y comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Hermione quien se sorprendió por su reacción, lo cierto era que había demasiado dolor y tristeza en esa carta y lo sorprendente es que era la mismísima Pansy Parkinson quien lo había escrito, si llego a tener alguna duda de si ella realmente amase a su mejor amiga esto las disipo por completo.

-¿Hay demasiado dolor en estas palabras Hermione, porque nunca la buscaste?- pregunto sabiendo lo que la castaña respondería.

-Si la busque! Inicie por Canadá, sé que es torpe allí mismo marca que no iría allí pero creí que lo hacía para despistarme-dijo la castaña un poco indignada a su amiga pelirroja – seguí la búsqueda por Rio, en Brasil y nada – suspiro – y decidí desistir además que le diría al encontrarla Ginny? ella fue muy clara al decir que no me quería cerca de ella nunca más - suspiro abatida - Era capaz de Cruciarme solo para que entendiera que no me quería cerca porque preferí esconderla por el miedo al qué dirán, al rechazo- ironizo - ¿me escuchas Ginny?- pregunto sarcástica - yo una Griffindor estaba temerosa de las habladurías porque me gustan las mujeres y tenía una pareja desde hace más de ¡dos años! – Subiendo el tono pregunta - ¿Joder, dime como suena eso?- apunto.

- Si lo dices así horrible, en su lugar cualquiera te habría mandado a volar en menos de un mes – dijo con precaución - ¿Pero si es verdad dime porque ahora te dio la oportunidad de salir con ella cuando se dio cuenta de quién eras, te ha perdonado, sabe de tus razones?- ataco de prisa al temer una respuesta tipo Slytherin.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo Ginny, si en verdad quiere salir conmigo por querer en realidad o por ponerme una trampa- comento preocupada – es bien sabido que si Pansy enojada es un completo demonio, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando esta dolida con alguien – apunto con recelo.

- Mira si lo que te preocupa es que te Crucie esta noche- dijo sonriendo - olvídalo así como tú has cambiado ella debió hacerlo también- al ver la cara de pregunta de Hermione añadió - ella te quiere, estoy segura de eso, aun te quiere y está dispuesta a descubrir que paso con ustedes de lo contrario no creo que ella fuera quien te propusiera salir a cenar, además dijo que casi haces que se olvide que está molesta contigo - señalo recordando lo que le comento la castaña hacia unos minutos solamente.

- Caray Ginny, me sorprendes sí que me pones atención cuando te cuento algo - Ginny la arqueo una ceja al escuchar esto pero callo la réplica sonriendo - por eso eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo creerlo es verdad ella dijo que quería puntualidad y que no la hiciera esperar, está dispuesta a dedicarme unos minutos, al menos los aprovechare para aclararle que paso esa noche! – se convenció a si misma con este argumento.

- Si es de lo que llevo tratando de convencerte Hermione esta tarde – tranquilizo a su amiga, al menos eso trataba – ahora, ¿Qué te vas a poner esta noche? debes lucir espectacular mas no como una ofrecida en su primer cita después de tanto – al ver la cara de pregunta de su amiga añadió - vale que te acostaste con ella anoche pero no estaba planeado – dijo más comprensiva - de esta noche dependen muchas noches más! – termino eufórica y emocionada ante la idea de que su amiga por fin pudiera encontrar la felicidad que tanto había buscado en donde no debía.

Se quedaron pensando mirando el armario de Hermione y juntas decidieron poner manos a la obra.

Mientras en su departamento una Pansy ansiosa se debatía en acudir o dejar plantada a Hermione, tal como ella le había hecho tantos años atrás, al final admitió sentir la necesidad de al menos escuchar cual era el motivo por el cual Hermione no acudió con ella a Canadá, quería confirmar después de todo ese tiempo que la castaña en realidad no la valoro como ella si lo hizo.

- Vaya que he cambiado- se regañaba a sí misma en tono irónico- mira que querer escuchar a Hermione 'su versión' de los hechos, debe haberme hecho mucho mal o bien esta noche con ella- se terminó de vestir.

Llego la noche eran 7:55 y Pansy ahora con su elegante vestido verde esmeralda con tacones plateados y un cabello arreglado en una coleta que denotaba rizos marcados, le hacían verse de una manera arrebatadamente bella, pues si bien su cabello lacio natural era hermoso con ese toque de rizo ancho se veía sumamente elegante y hermosa – Vas a caer castaña, espero que no me decepciones o será lo último que hagas – se dijo a si misma tratando de convencerse de que aquello no era un error que Hermione debía tener una muy buena razón no solo la vergüenza, para decidir no ir con ella al fin del mundo.

8:00 pm y Pansy se aparecía en el recibidor del Restaurant Paris (restorán mágico) cuando pregunta el mesero sin levantar la mirada si tiene reservación, pues era el restorán más exclusivo del mundo mágico solo la gente de la más alta alcurnia se veía por allí. Al levantar la vista el mesero casi quiere que se lo trague la tierra pues era la Srita. Parkinson, inmediatamente le dijo que lo siguiera – su mesa esta lista srita Parkinson – dijo apenado el joven – la están esperando – añadió extendiendo su mano señalando la mesa para dos que estaba ocupada por una castaña que le sonreía abiertamente señalando el lugar preparado frente a ella.

Con una sonrisa tanto de asombro como felicidad Pansy se dirigió a su lugar dando un beso antes en la mejilla de Hermione muy cerca de sus labios, inmediatamente la castaña comprendió que estaba feliz de que hubiese sido puntual pero más por el hecho de haber llegado a la cita previamente acordada.

- Vaya, vaya, castaña creo que comienzas con el pie derecho, si sigues así dejare que elijas el postre - le respondió a Hermione de una manera que sugería que postre no era precisamente un alimento, a lo que la castaña solo atino a abrir mucho los ojos para después sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello - Estas preciosa por cierto, el color cobre resalta el color chocolate de tus hermosos ojos nena – añadió en tono seductor alzando la ceja recorriendo con la mirada de punta a punta a su pareja de esa noche.

Y era verdad, Hermione estaba simplemente bella, llevaba un vestido color cobre que dejaba ver su espalda, a la rodilla abierto de un costado que permitía ver su muslo a medias y al frente mantenía un escote delicado cruzado por su cuello, cualquiera se vería como una zorra en el pero puesto en Hermione ese vestido la hacía verse simplemente elegante – Wow Hermione me dejas sin palabras – dijo, esa mujer había cambiado y joder que cambio, Pansy no podía quitarle los ojos de encima imaginándola debajo de ella, jadeando, gimiendo su nombre, pidiéndole más, explotando de placer por ella, marcándola como suya de nuevo, propiedad de Pansy P. (lo escribire nuevo!se aseguro a si misma).

- Llegas temprano, y ademas vienes vestida de una manera sumamente refinada - halago a Hermione, quien le sonrió sonrojada - dime de que me perdí todos estos años – sonó más seria y con rencor en la voz - que nos mantuviste separadas - y allí estaba el tono de reproche del que hacía gala toda la casa de Slytherin – ¿me contaras o lo dejamos para la segunda cita?- pregunto convencida de que esa no sería la única vez que quería verla o sentirla cerca.

Hermione solo arqueo una ceja notando el resentimiento en las palabras de su morena pero no la culpaba sabía que ella fue quien pulso a que se separan. Era hora de poner los puntos sobre las i's así que se decidió a iniciar, saco todo su coraje y valor Griffindor y comenzó.

- Primero si te voy a contar TODO, absolutamente todo, lo que quieras saber respecto a eso – le dijo tomándole la mano con la suya - y segundo - dijo levantando una mano haciendo un gesto al mesero que se acerba casi corriendo, no se permitiría mal atender aquella mesa donde estaban las dos figuras más importantes del mundo mágico - podría traerme una botella de su mejor champagne por favor, sabe que el precio no es inconveniente y que sea la MEJOR por favor, puede volver por el pedido después - añadió en tono autoritario lo que a Pansy le puso los pelos de punta, le encantaba el cómo estaba comportándose la nueva Hermione le encantaría sentirse dominada una vez más.

''Basta Pansy que cosas piensas tal vez solo vino a aclararnos que te dejo por la presión social que fue más fuerte que ella y ya tiene pareja y quizá sea hasta el imbécil de Weasley…''- fue un pensamiento que ataco la mente de Pansy.

Una vez que hubo el mesero servido las copas de champagne y tomado la orden de ambas, se dirigió a la barra a pedir la orden de su mesa.

Se observaron unos cuantos minutos sonriéndose sin dejar de mirarse curiosas ambas, hasta que fue Pansy quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y bien me vas a decir de una buena vez que paso aquella noche? ¿Porque no llegaste? O porque huiste?- dijo sin preámbulos no quería esperar más la verdad por más horrible que fuese, al menos si era malo podría irse de allí antes de comer y así no se indigestaría –Ah y ni se te ocurra mentirme que sabes bien que sabré si es mentira lo que me dices - le dijo en tono de advertencia pero divertido sin despegar sus ojos de la castaña tomando su copa para dar un sorbo a aquel delicioso licor tan sofisticado.

- Siempre tan desconfiada Pans- le observo -te he dicho que contestaría a todas tus dudas y eso es todo de cualquier tema - comenzó diciendo sorbiendo al igual que Pansy de su copa de champagne - sobre todo ese en específico pues bien comenzare por el inicio - termino bajando la voz.

-Pues adelante que escucho...- la apresuro Pansy.

...

FIN DEL CAPI 5

UN REVW SERIA LINDO!


	6. Cena y aclaraciones en Paris

**Capitulo 6to**

**Cena y aclaraciones en Paris**

Hermione tomo un largo sorbo de su compa sin dejar de mirar a Pansy quien le miraba intrigada con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y la ceja levantada en espera de su relato. Tomo aire y comenzó.

-¿Qué es lo primero que te gustaría saber?- pregunto con tono tranquilo, no quería exasperar aún más a la morena que bien sabia era de pocas pulgas.

- Son varias cosas, ¿porque no me acompañaste? ¿Si pudiste olvidarme? ¿Tienes pareja en este momento? ¿De ser así, quién es? ¿Cuántas y quienes estuvieron contigo después de mí? ¿Porque no borraste mi marca de tu cuerpo? Lo más importante es comadreja Wesley (Ron) ¿tu pareja? - termino sus preguntas de manera clara y concisa de modo que a Hermione no le quedara duda de todas y cada una de las respuestas que daría.

- Empezando por que Ron no es ni será NUNCA más que mi amigo no no estoy con el – dijo seria –y bueno a tu primera pregunta no sé cómo lo tomaras pero…- se vieron interrumpidas por el mesero que se acercaba sonriendo tímidamente a ellas.

-La cena esta lista señoritas – dijo respetuosamente – aquí tienen – dijo apareciendo en los platos de ambas sus respectivos alimentos. Pescado con algunas verduras y complementos al vapor para Hermione mientras Pansy ordeno un filete término medio con acompañamientos un tanto pesados para una mujer de su complexión tan delgada.

La castaña sonrió, recordando como siempre pedían cosas tan diferentes, una cosa que parecía no haber cambiado entre ellas. Pansy noto la mirada de Hermione en su plato y la sonrisa que cruzo su rostro al regresar la mirada su pescado y supo que habían pensado y recordado con nostalgia los pequeños detalles que algún día las unirían tanto.

Mientas comían Hermione le contó a Pansy todos y cada uno de los detalles que la orillaron a quedar mal en su cita en la colina donde se citaran para huir juntas a Canadá, como al llegar vio la nota clavada en el árbol de cedro con una nava, y el cómo callo en depresión seis meses después de que se dio por vencida al no encontrarla.

-Así que estuviste hospitalizada un mes con antidepresivos? – pregunto luego de escuchar lo que impidió a Hermione alcanzarla en aquella colina y odiando a comadreja Weasley aún más, sus ojos reflejaron un brillo, estaba un poco afligida, vale que ella no lo paso la mitad de bien que Hermione, de hecho hasta este momento se pregunta cómo supero la ruptura.

Pareciendo que Hermione leía sus pensamientos se apresuró a preguntar:

-Puedo yo preguntarte también algunas cosas? - aventuro algo nerviosa.

Pansy comprendía que tenía algunas dudas, pero su orgullo estaba picándole la medula y no quería sonar petulante así que se convenció que lo mejor era llevar las cosas con calma a ninguna le convenía un escándalo.

– Claro, pero dame la opción de contestarte o no, o cambia de pregunta - contesto astuta.

Sonrió, Hermione ya anticipaba una respuesta como esta por lo que tenía planteadas sus preguntas de manera que Pansy no rehuyera a darle respuestas por más pocas preguntas que le quería hacer.

-Como lo superaste? después de que tú y yo ya no…- no podía Hermione se quedó con las palabras a media voz y Pansy escucho el quiebre de las últimas palabras de la castaña y se animó a tomar la mano que tenía libre sobre la mesa Hermione entre la suya dándole fuerza para continuar la pregunta ella la escucho era momento que la castaña supiera como lo paso sin ella – como fue para ti?- termino, agradeciendo el gesto que tuvo la morena le sonrió tímidamente.

- No lo hice Herms – dijo después de pensar la respuesta más sincera que cruzo su mente - siempre que he estado con alguien (admitió que muchas) buscaba encontrar algo de ti en ellas – Hermione la miraba con cara de escucharla con atención. Pues su intención no era juzgar la vida de Pansy solo quería estar al corriente de los hechos, al menos si no llegaban a nada serio le quería a su lado como 'amiga' por más difícil que fuese aceptarle como tal.

-Te juro que por más que trate de olvidarte algo siempre me recordaba a ti - dejo caer su mirada sobre su plato moviendo sus verduras con lentitud sobre el mismo - tal vez no llegue al hospital por mi depresión, pero no fui capaz de hacer ningún amigo en tres años que estuve estudiando leyes mágicas - comento con su tono irónico - ni siquiera lograba burlarme de aquellos que eran diferentes y caí en cuenta de algo - ante esta frase levanto la cara mirando fijamente a Hermione – había cambiado Hermione, fue para bien y fue por ti, comencé a sentir empatía con quieres me rodeaban y ese sentimiento me gusto - sonrió al decirle eso – sentí que por primera vez no era una chiquilla a la que solo se le acercaban por ser bonita, sino era por mi forma de ser, al igual que el método de trabajo que usaba – apunto orgullosa mas no presuntuosa, era una muestra de suficiencia y felicidad que le hizo sonrojarse.

- Pues por lo que he leído sobre ti durante este tiempo, eres una gran abogada, y tienes una cartera de clientes bastante admirable para tu corta edad, según las palabras tan literales del siempre confiable diario el profeta – apunto Hermione interesada al ver que el semblante de Pansy se destensaba por el recuerdo de sus años como estudiante solitaria.

-Sí y según investigue esta tarde - añadió algo colorada, si bien le interesaba y pensaba constantemente en Hermione nunca se permitió buscarle y saber nada de ella en esos años – eres la jefe de cirujanos en San Mungo más joven de toda su historia – señalo con respetable admiración mas no con sorpresa – siempre supe que llegaríamos lejos, siempre espere estar allí contigo cuando eso pasara – susurro viendo hacia afuera del restorán por la ventana cristalina, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que sentía en sus ojos vidriosos resbalaran de ellos.

- Sí que estuviste - le dijo sonriendo – al menos en una parte de mí - se dijo girándose sobre su silla dándole la espalda mostrando la parte trasera de su vestido descubierto de la espalda donde ya no tenía el hechizo desvanecedor sobre su tatuaje al parecer lo lucia libremente su dibujo y en el claramente aún se veía la frase Propiedad de Pansy P.

Pansy suspiro no supo si por la manera tan sexy en que se veía con ese vestido o por la forma que ideaba su mente para quitárselo. Se sorprendió por sus libidinosos pensamientos y abrió sorprendida los ojos.

Nunca creyó que su castaña aun conservaría la leyenda mágica puesta en el cuerpo. De espaldas a ella Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados recogiéndose hacia un lado su largo cabello ahora lacio y liso permitiendo una mejor vista de su tatuaje a su exnovia, sintiendo como su morena acerco estirando su mano derecha y con sus dedos comenzaba el recorrido de ese magnífico tatuaje mágico. Al contacto con los dedos de Pansy le erizaron la piel pero se contuvo y respiro profundamente.

Los primeros dos dedos los pasaron por todo el contorno de aquel dibujo, recordándolo, sintiendo que en su época y momento había ayudado y salvado en tantas ocasiones a ambas de desgracias además de brindarles momentos inolvidables.

- ¡Me dijiste que lo habías rellenado con más tinta mágica!- recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior Hermione y le regano en tono severo – Yo si lo hice con el mío – admitió - por eso dejo de funcionar después de algún tiempo – dijo con tristeza retirando sus dedos que se encontraban en la espalda de Hermione recorriendo su dibujo.

- Es por eso que ya no te sentía…- dijo afligida Hermione –…fue dos meses después verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar viendo que Pansy tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza recordando algo.

- Si, habían pasado dos meses desde que nos separamos y me decidí a borrar tu nombre de mi – dijo levantando la vista hacia Hermione quien solo observaba con calidez en el rostro - ¿entiendes que me sentía despechada y dolida verdad? – pregunto algo exigente - Nunca creí sentir algo así, era como si cada día que pasaba fuese una tortura en lugar de sentir dicha me sentía asqueada y malhumorada y te recordaba – bajo la vista a su plato - tú eras quien me llenaba, quien me mantenía con ganas de seguir viva a pesar de estar en casa de mis padres mortifagos – dio un pequeño respingo por el escalofrió al recordar su estancia en la mansión Parkinson - y supe que si quería dejar de sentirme así, debía arrancar toda marca de mi - levanto de nuevo la vista a Hermione - pero no pude el recuerdo de esto - señalo su costado donde estaba su tatuaje - era más fuerte y lo quería así que solo borre el efecto que tenía – termino de decirlo con media sonrisa en su cara esperando al reacción de Hermione.

- Por eso me fue imposible localizarte – entendió la castaña- ¿dime dónde estabas?- insistió - la última vez que pude sentirte cerca yo estaba en marruecos – dijo dándole oportunidad de hablar a Pansy quien la miraba con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- Vaya! - dijo con sorpresa - sí que estabas cerca – le felicito dando aplausitos inaudibles - me instale el Tel Aviv, Israel a vivir allí estudie en la universidad mágica – dijo encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad - Ahh, deja te digo que fui la primera de mi clase – continuo guiñándole un ojo con emoción - aunque me supongo tú fuiste la primera pero de todo Reino unido - finalizo con más humor en sus palabras.

- La verdad si – admitió con modestia - fui la primera en clase de cuatro diferentes universidades mágicas inglesas – dijo como cualquier cosa la castaña.

- Pero cuenta Hermione – esto lo dijo lo más ácidamente posible como su voz le dio - como es que me entero de que saliste e incluso viviste con la Lunática Loovegood?! Ella era hetero Hermione ¿qué rayos le paso? - dijo con amargura en su voz, denotando el fastidio de saber que ella si se movió en su vida y no la espero para nada.

Hermione trago saliva en seco ya sabía que ella estaría enterada de ese detalle y también pensó la forma de explicarse, no por nada habían sido novias casi tres años, la conocía a la perfección en madera de conversaciones sabia como (la gran mayoría de las veces) lograr disminuir la ira que sentiría Pansy para que la terminara de escuchar y tomara una decisión.

- Mira a pesar de que cocinamos a Luna del Colegio – Pansy solo hizo una mueca de escuchar algo desagradable y Hermione sonrió viendo ese gesto que contrastaba totalmente con la máscara de suficiencia que aparentaba – ella fue una buena persona pero…- Tomo aire y continuo, Pansy noto que algo malo paso para que Hermione no mostrara ni siquiera dolor al verse sola sin su pareja reciente por lo que presto más atención al lenguaje corporal de la castaña – ella y yo estuvimos juntas después de un error en una fiesta ella nunca se había acostado con una mujer, estaba borracha y yo también pero aun así no quería – continuo con cierto deje de vergüenza - ella me insistió hasta hacer que no pudiera negarme – al decir esto se sonrojo- fui débil lo admito, aún estaba dolida contigo, quería olvidarte y pensé – bajo la vista y hablo más bajito - si esa era la manera pues que así sea.

-Vaya, muy a lo Granger- dijo con ira contenida por el tono que uso Hermione – pero eso no me explica como viviste con ella casi dos años – detalle que no le paso desapercibido, como vives con alguien y ¿simplemente lo dejas como sin nada?

- Pues después de eso me sentí en la obligación por haberle quitado su 'virtud' como ella le decía, y le propuse vivir juntas – continuo Hermione - sé que por pena o lastima no justifica la acción pero me sentía tan mal por aprovecharme y desquitar mi coraje con ella, que me sentí obligada – miro el fondo de su copa - y tuvimos una sana convivencia más que pareja como amigas con algo de derechos, hasta que la note extraña - frunció el entrecejo ante el recuerdo, no de dolor sino molesta, pues solo tenía cariño por Luna no la amo como a Pansy - la muy desgraciada me monto los cuernos con la cuñada de Ginny Fleur Delacour – Pansy abrió los ojos ante la frase Hermione solo maldice cuando está enojada o fuera de sus casillas, sonrió al ver que no era dolor de amor era su orgullo lastimado.

- Con la cuñada de mini Weasley! como se atrevió ¿no vio lo que tenía con ella?– se sorprendió a si misma apoyando a Hermione por su ruptura y se quedó cayada inmediatamente.

- Gracias – dijo con sorpresa al ver su reacción ante el hecho que Luna fue quien la dejo - si amm, parece que su acento francés la conquisto, en fin me dejo se fueron juntas con todo y los hijos que Fleur y Bill tenia- termino ese tema Hermione levantando su mano pidiendo otra botella de champagne al mesero – ¿Que más quieres saber? – pregunto sonriente al ver que Pansy estaba más relaja por sus confesiones. Parecía que creía que le está diciendo la verdad - Si mi mente no falla o se equivoca queda el tema de mi tatuaje y por qué no me lo quite, ¿es eso cierto? – pregunto la castaña.

- Castaña sabes bien que la memoria nunca te falla – dijo con un tono más ronco y seductor de lo habitual con cualquier otra conquista – si, falta tu historia sobre tu tatuaje – dijo con seguridad - la mía ya te la conté - Pansy tomo aire y comenzó – nunca estuve viviendo con nadie, no me he enamorado de nuevo, tengo mi propia carrera con mención honorifica por cierto de una de las mejores universidades de leyes mágicas, toneladas de oro en Gringots, aún me gusta el chocolate, bebo menos vino y me sigue gustando dormir hasta tarde el domingo, y sigo sin entender nada de los deportes muggles que a ti tanto te gustan (soccer) - dijo sorprendiendo a Hermione quien esperaba que le contara de todo menos aquello.

Lo que la castaña comprendió en esas palabras era que la había perdonado por su error de no seguirla, le había conmovido la vida tan miserable sentimental que llevo después de ella y que aun quería estar con ella – ahora me muero por escuchar que tienes que decirme de mi hermosa obra de arte – hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos pues Hermione solo atinaba a mostrar la sonrisa más grande y sincera que había esbozado en muchos, muchísimos años y era gracias a su morena, cuando tuviera oportunidad claro que le agradecería, ohh y de qué manera, pensaba absorta mirando a Pansy – Tierra a Herms! - hablo más alto Pansy - ¿me escuchas?

-Yo este, si! ¿Ah que me decías?- pregunto despistada y levemente sonrosada por su plan de agradecer a Pansy tan grande comprensión hacia ella.

- Que si vas a contarme el motivo por el cual no te deshiciste de mi tatuaje en tu piel?- dijo levemente nerviosa por la espera de la respuesta de la castaña.

- Pues no eres la única que quería conservar el recuerdo del primer y UNICO amor Pansy - le dijo ligeramente sonrojada – me encantaba observarme en el espejo y ver que sigue en mi la prueba de que lo que viví a tu lado no fue un sueño y me recuerda siempre que lo veo el hecho de que no estás conmigo es solo mi culpa por mi indecisión y pocas agallas - dijo aceptando que la responsabilidad de lo que paso.

- Pero porque nunca pudiste ver que esto podría pasar, te lo advertí tantas veces – le dijo Pansy algo molesta – que lo que a mí me molestaba no era escondernos sino el ver que tú nunca estarías lista para aceptarnos, me alegra que al menos algo bueno saliera de todo esto – siguió hablando Pansy feliz.

- Ah sí y que es? – pregunto Hermione

- Que este carácter y seguridad que veo y me obliga a sentir desearte y tenerte – sonrió Pansy le encantaba el modo tan seguro en el que se comportaba ahora Hermione.

- Ya te lo he dicho y pareces no querer entender- dijo una castaña exasperada – me dolió demasiado tuve que poner todo en perspectiva.

- Es que simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza que tu- la señalo - fueras tan torpe como para... pero agua pasada.

- Ah si te refieres a Luna ya te lo dije, no eran las mejores razones, pero me sentí obligada y al menos salí de mi depresión gracias a eso, mi mente se ocupó en otra cosa, no me mal interpretes –añadió viendo como Pansy levantaba una ceja en forma de molestia - ella fue solo una buena amiga, nada más.

- Hermione, recuerdas porque nos hicimos esto? – pregunto señalándose el costado del vestido donde debajo estaba su tatuaje cubierto por la tela del mismo.

- Como olvidarlo – sonrió recordando.

… Flashback, quiero tu marca en mi cuerpo…

Tomadas de la mano por el callejón Diaggon Caminaban un par de muchachas, tomadas de la mano con la capucha puesta que no dejaba ver sus rostros, en dirección al camellón Knocturn. Donde se llevaría a cabo una marca que para toda la vida les recordaría el amor y la pasión tan intensa de la que fueron presas.

- Estas segura amor – pregunto Pansy seria - que esto es lo que quieres, no debes solo porque yo dije que lo haría – intentaba convence a Hermione de desistir de su idea - entenderé si tienes miedo, al ser mágico es mucho más doloroso – apunto pensando que se arrepentiría, pero su novia era demasiado terca.

- Solo quiero saber que siempre estaré en tu cuerpo y tú en el mío – le contesta su novia castaña - y que mejor manera que hacerlo en este día tan especial - añadió con tono soñador mirándola a la cara.

- Si lo sé ya tenemos un año juntas – suspiro emocionada la morena - el tiempo más maravillosos de mi vida – también la miro y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso mientras seguían caminado tomadas de la mano.

- Sabes no pensé que resistirías mi carácter por más de una semana – comenta Hermione con diversión - pensé que me dejarías después de que durante años no éramos ni siquiera amigas – levanta la vista y termina - pero me alegra que no lo hicieras – le da otro beso a su novia y hace que se detengan su andar para profundizar más el beso.

Se separan, con una sonrisa en la cara ambas continúan caminando.

- Sabes bien leoncita que nunca podría dejar de besar estos ricos y deliciosos labios tuyos – recorre pícaramente a los labios de Hermione con sus dedo índice derecho- además quien más iba a soportar mis desplantes y elevarme al cielo - se muerde el labio y acerca su aliento al oído de la castaña y susurra - sin usar magia ni varita solo tus lindos dedos – termina diciendo al morder un poco sobre la capucha de su novia la oreja cubierta por la tela.

- No digas eso en público – logra que Hermione se sonroje de una manera que el cabello Weasley es amarillo comparado con ella - me da algo si saben lo que hacemos – volteaba a todos lados comprobando que nadie había escuchado - pero lo cierto es que te amo como no pensé estar enamorada de nadie jamás – la acerco y la beso de nuevo viendo que no había nadie en la calle de ese oscuro callejón.

- Eso espero porque ya sabes que soy posesiva – apunto Pansy a la nariz de su novia - Aquí es - señalo un establecimiento bastante alocado, con iluminaciones tipo neón y decoraciones de tatuajes por todos lados de los vidrios, antes de entrar Pansy se giró a ver a Hermione para decirle - Debo advertirte una vez que comienzan no se detendrán hasta terminarlo, no es como lo hacen los muggles en diferentes sesiones aquí es todo junto o nada – le dijo seria - aun estas a tiempo – diciendo esto le tomo ambas manos y las beso en señal de apoyo.

- Estoy segura si tú lo estas - dijo tomando su rostro en su mano derecha Hermione - y quiero que dure el tiempo que dure estés conmigo - sonrió - además, no te lo harás en un lugar que impida que podamos estar muy, muuuy juntas…. – pregunto sugerente y sexy a su novia -¿o sí? Ya escogiste donde lo quieres? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Claro y tú? – Al ver la afirmación de Hermione no pudo resistir una gran sonrisa que se asomó en su cara y abrazo besando a su novia, emocionada le dijo - genial ahora entremos.

- Buenas tardes Phillip, venimos por una marca de protección mágica con detección de peligro – Pansy se acercó al dependiente un tipo alto y fornido lleno de tatuajes en sus brazos y pecho que llevaba descubierto dejando ver sus trabajados pectorales y bíceps - queremos que esté vinculada a nuestra emoción, ya sea a peligro o deseo – continuo Pansy haciendo caso omiso al guapo dependiente que no podría rebasar los 28 años de edad - ¿quedo claro? – termino diciendo seriamente.

- Desde luego mademoiselle Pagkinson y….- El joven se acercó a tomar la mano de Hermione para besársela, en un gesto muy educado y sensual, como el francés que era.

- Granger, soy Hermione Granger - dijo confundida por la actitud del Joven mirando a Pansy quien solo estaba en el corredor viendo los diseños allí puestos.

- Bien mademoiselle Gangeg, si gustan seguirme – dijo el tipo con su marcado acento francés - espego que tengáis gesistencia al dolog en extgemo pogque lo que están pidiendo es mucho para unas damitas tan tiegnas – les dijo mirándolas muy seriamente.

- Dedícate a hacer lo que te pedí – apunto Pansy exasperada por la actitud de Phillip - no hagas preguntas, y necesito que firmes este acuerdo de confidencialidad mágica, no necesito decirte que pasara si lo rompes ¿verdad? - le advirtió en tono sugerente, al notar la respuesta del dependiente y que terminaba de firmar sonrió satisfecha - bien, porque no quiero que nadie se entere de esto - le dijo guardándose el pergamino en la túnica hechizándolo antes para que se fuera directamente a activar la maldición contra traiciones por incumpliendo de confidencialidad - y somos mayores de edad las dos, no necesitas permiso de ningún tutor aquí, deja de ver a mi novia así – apunto al ver que no le despegaba la vista a Hermione de encima.

- De acuerdo - les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran - ahora siéntese allí - le indico a Hermione - y usted acuéstese aquí - Señalo una cama frente a la silla de Hermione- descúbranse la parte donde ira el tatouage (en francés para tatuaje) – Salió y llamo a dos chicas que entraron listas para poner manos a la obra-

- Pansy…- dijo Hermione bajando la vista al cuerpo de Pansy, estaba descubierta desde su trasero hasta su espalda alta, recostada de lado señalando a una mujer desde donde y como quería su diseño. - te amo – dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.

- Y yo a ti Leoncita y yo a ti - le dijo cerrando los ojos por causa del dolor que la aguja provocaba al entrar en su cuerpo.

A Hermione también la estaban marcando pero solo se mordió el labio observando como Pansy no se movía, ni quejaba por el intenso dolor.

Un gemido fue lo que soltó Hermione al ver las caras de dolor y gestos de Pansy, estaba excitándose viéndola ser marcada con el diseño que ella escogió para su morena, Pansy abrió los ojos y vio como Hermione cerraba sus piernas con los ojos completamente cerrados. Ella la conocía muy bien, tan bien que el verla así solo le indicaba que el verla suspirar por el dolor de la aguja la tendría ya totalmente mojada.

- Rayos Herms – le hizo abrir los ojos - Enserio es lo que creo?- pregunto suspicaz.

-Cállate Pans – soltó agitada, no sabía si por el dolor que le causaban en el hombro o por ver a su morena hacer las caras más sexys de dolor que en su vida le había visto – Esto me duele y mucho – termino como si ese fuera el problema.

- No te creo ni pizca de lo que dices pero está bien recordare como me siento en este momento para recrearlo de nuevo en tu habitación mi vida - le dijo en tono seductor y las muchachas que las tatuaban soltaron una risita – ya vez hasta las chicas están de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad? – pregunto con media sonrisa

- ¡Claro!- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas.

- Como sea Pans, no las interrumpamos, dejemos que terminen su obra de arte en nuestros cuerpos- suspiro Hermione dejando que las chicas continuaran para terminar.

… Fin flashback, quiero tu marca en mi cuerpo…

Pansy y Hermione se observaron en silencio durante unos momentos cuando Hermione sonrió. Pansy se perdió en sus ojos color miel y suspirando dijo.

- Recuerda que te dije que podrías escoger el postre – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, la castaña lo noto pero decidió jugar un poco.

- Es cierto, mmm que será bueno – dijo pensandoy estirándose un poco hacia la morena para tomar el menú que tenía a su derecha Pansy, al inclinarse esta pudo notar como Hermione debajo de ese vestido traía sus senos libres dentro de ese escote en forma cruzada que atravesaba por su cuello.

Los ojos de Pansy no dejaban de ver ese precioso y discreto escote que supo la castaña estaba usando para tratar de esconder un poco, lo mucho que guardaba dentro del mismo. Trago saliva pesadamente pues se estaba poniendo nerviosa la necesitaba, pero más necesitaba confirmar que Hermione estaba segura de con lo que ella pedía.

Cruzo sus piernas tratando de controlar la humedad que sentía al ver tan suelta a Hermione revisando para escoger el postre hizo que empezara a sentir mucho calor, pero mucho calor, la deseaba más que nunca en su vida, la necesitaba ahora.

La castaña noto la desesperación de Pansy y se escondió detrás del menú de postres, una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara apareció – Veamos que será bueno…ah! – Dijo encontrando algo con que seguir metiendo ideas en la cabeza de su Pansy - ¿Te apetece un fondue de chocolate Pans? – Pregunto en tono tranquilo – ¿cómo lo quieres? – insistió al no tener respuesta.

- En tus tetas...– soltó Pansy con voz ronca, su mirada no podía subirla, estaba atrapada mirando embobada los senos de Hermione, con la mirada la recorría toda siempre terminado en su lugar favorito.

- ¡¿Disculpa?! – Dijo Hermione al escuchar la respuesta de la morena – Pansy ¿me estas mirando las tetas? – Continuo divertida al sentir la mirada que la morena le enviaba - ¿algo que quieras decirme? – levanto la vista por fin, orgullosa de su acción pues sabía que el chocolate derretido era su debilidad y más cuando la usaba a ella como su plato.

Pansy al verse acorralada solo se dedicó a terminar de un solo golpe su tercer copa de champagne, Hermione toleraba muchísimo mejor que ella el licor, eso siempre había sido así, por eso se resistió a beber menos esa noche, quería recordar todo, cada palabra, cada mirada y cada detalle.

- ¿Sabes? no traigo ropa interior - dijo la castaña sugerente ante la mirada atenta de la morena acto seguido le guiño un ojo – ¿aun quieres que pida el fondue para comer aquí? – pregunto con un tono de lo más sensual y sugerente. Mientras por debajo de la mesa acariciaba la pierna de Pansy con su pie desnudo, se quitó una zapatilla para poder hacerla sentir escalofríos, y lo logro, Pansy tenía la piel del brazo de gallina.

- Coff , Coff - comenzó a toser Pansy ahogándose con el trago que le daba a su copa derramándola antes de centrar su mirada en ella con los ojos muy abiertos, pues su nenita frágil y débil ahora era la clase de mujer que Pansy siempre añoro y deseo ver en su Hermione acto seguido grito... - MESERO LA CUENTA PERO YA!

...

Fin del capitulo 6

* * *

Un revw estaria bien porfis!


	7. Porque llora una Serpiente?

**Capitulo 7mo**

**Porque llora una serpiente? **

Sonriendo el Mesero acerco la cuenta Pansy solo atino a tomar la mano de la castaña, en un movimiento rápido dejo el oro, más de lo necesario que cubría la cuenta. Tomando a Hermione por la cintura quien cerró los ojos por el beso intenso que le propino Pansy, con necesidad y anhelo cuando los abrió estaban en un departamento ya conocido para ella.

Se separaron en busca de aire sonrientes.

Pansy respiraba agitada no paraba de mirar de arriba abajo a Hermione y esta a su vez sonreía de manera seductora dirigiéndole una mirada de suficiencia - Sabia que no me podrías olvidar – dijo acercándose a la morena tomándole una mejilla con su mano acercando su rostro a ella besándola como si el mundo fuese a terminar si no lo hacía.

- Estabas muy segura que te perdonaría… – responde Pansy al termino del beso que le dio Hermione

- No, la verdad no lo sabía – se sinceró – pero esperaba que al menos me escucharas y comprendieras lo que paso – se acercó a ella Hermione para observarla más de cerca.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, la miro con amor, deseo e ilusión, todos esos sentimientos que un día ella logro hacer crecer en su serpiente los volvía a tener para ella, Pansy estaba reconociendo la mucha falta que le hizo estos seis años separadas.

La tomo ansiosa en brazos besando su cuello siguiendo un camino por en medio de su recatado escote, pasando sus manos por la espalda de la castaña rasgando levemente su piel con sus uñas afiladas el área donde se encontraba su marca y su nombre. Hermione solo pudo tirar su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la fiereza de Pansy al atacar hambrienta su cuerpo, rasgar su espalda. Sabiendo que el ver que el nombre de Pansy seguía en ella estaba volviendo loca a su morena.

- Joder Pansy – dijo en un gemido Hermione, pues nunca nadie había hecho aquello como Pansy, solo el besar su cuello y arañarle la espalda la ponía cerca del clímax, Pansy la conocía la recordaba demasiado bien y el sentirla haciendo su caricia preferida, hizo que la castaña perdiera el control de sus piernas.

Pansy sonrió mientras seguía su camino de besos y lamidas por sobre el vestido de Hermione, arrancando suspiros y maldiciones, la castaña se ponía tan ardiente entre sus brazos al parecer eso no había cambiado la lunática, una duda asalto a Pansy, quiso separarse pero la castaña se lo impidió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos comenzando a morder la clavícula de Pansy, su punto débil Hermione recordaba cada lugar, cada rincón del cuerpo de su morena sensible a su tacto y no dudo en atacarlo.

Al sentirse derrotada por esos labios voraces Pansy sonrió entre besos y caricias – quieres que lo hagamos aquí de pie o prefieres gemir debajo mío, Herms? – ah que bien sonaba eso en los labios de la morena, Hermione se debatía entre contestar o seguir besando y tocando.

Al final Pansy no espero la respuesta y la llevo caminado entre besos y caricias hacia su recamara, se acercaron a la cama retirando el edredón Hermione tomo la mano de Pansy ayudándola a sentarse a su lado en la orilla de la cama.

Comenzando una guerra en donde ambas buscaban dominar a la otra, algo que Pansy tomo como reto personal pues de un rápido movimiento quedo sentada a horcadas sobre Hermione moviendo su cadera en círculos sobre ella, Hermione cedió, cerrando los ojos presa del placer que sentía al tener a su amante en sus piernas.

Pansy sonrió de nuevo al ver como Hermione bajo la guardia y se dedicó a tocar los costados de la castaña con sus ávidas manos de arriba a abajo mientras sentía que su vestido color cobre estorbaba entre ellas – Herms, es…verdad…lo que…dijiste en… ¿el restaurant? ¿No traes ropa interior? – Decía entre suspiros con la respiración agitada pues Hermione tenía sus manos en el trasero de la morena y apenas pegaba dos frases juntas – déjame comprobar…ah! ya está – exclamo sacándole el vestido que era tan simple de quitar, solo un tirón halo de el con delicadeza hacia arriba y salió.

- Wooo, eres bellísima – dijo recorriéndola con la mirada y tocando su cuerpo dulcemente - mmm si era en verdad eso de que no traías ropa interior, me gusta…– esto sonó más aun ronroneo, eso la estaba cegando el deseo, sus ojos verdes se volvieron totalmente oscuros y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de su ardiente castaña.

- ¿Aun me consideras bella?- pregunto en tono inocente Hermione alzando la mirada a Pansy, sabía lo que causaba, la manera en que alteraba a Pansy el uso de aquel tono soñador e inocente.

- ¿Esto responde tu pregunta? – recostando hacia atrás a Hermione y atacando sus senos a besos, mordiendo su cuello y bajando a su vientre, así fue como le hacía sentir que no solo la consideraba bella, era exquisitamente hermosa, para Pansy no había ni hubo nunca nadie que llegara a opacar a su castaña. Eso lo dejaría bien claro después de esta noche.

Con Hermione bajo ella Pansy estaba perdidamente concentrada en hacerla sentir suya de nuevo y el saber que en el cuerpo de la castaña aún estaba su nombre marcado, la llevo casi al borde arqueando su espalda.

Besaba a Hermione con urgencia, con amor, pasaba sus labios por su boca, descendía al cuello y mordía su base, con una mano soltó su cabello dejándolo caer sobre su espalda.

Al ver esto Hermione solo gimió mas alto, le encantaba el cabello ahora ondulado de Pansy, le daba un aire aún más rebelde, esa mujer iba a matarla, ella gustosa moría si la tortura a muerte era la que llevaban a cabo en ese momento – Pans…tienes….mu…cha…ro..roo… ropa puesta - decía entrecortadamente Hermione al sentir como la mano traviesa de Pansy comenzó a descender por su vientre encontrando algo al parecer entre sus piernas, dedicándose a toquetear sin pudor alguno.

- mmm ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees eso? – Pregunto una agitada Pansy, interrumpiendo sus toques por el cuerpo curvilíneo de Hermione – eso se soluciona fácil amor – dijo con el tono más sensual con el que Hermione le recordara hablar.

Se apoyó en sus rodillas aun sobre Hermione y comenzó a sacar su sexy vestimenta quedando en ropa interior, al igual que Hermione no estaba usando sostén, pero tenía una tanga negra que solo cubría su hermoso sexo, al ver esto Hermione lamió sus labios ante el antojo de probar una vez más lenta y delicadamente a su morena necesitaba llevarla al borde y hacerla sentir como ninguna de sus amantes logro hacerlo, ese era su reto borrar cada ápice de cualquiera que la hubiera tocado mientras no estuvo a su lado.

Hermione se arrodillo frente a Pansy observándola tocándola con sus manos, recorriendo cada lugar, llegando a su lugar preferido, su costado derecho donde descansaba la prueba de que ella le pertenecía.

Su mano logro llegar más abajo, a su trasero, golpeo sobre su nalga con la mano extendida y sonrió, sabiendo que golpe solo hará a Parkinson más agresiva sus movimientos. Y lo logra, Pansy gruñe de placer sujetando las manos de la castaña que estaban posadas dulcemente en su cadera baja.

La sujeta con fuerza, la acerca al extremo de la cama y la ata con una pañoleta de seda que tenía en la mesita de noche junto a su cama – tsk tsk tsk, no debiste hacer eso – le dice en tono de advertencia – ahora tendré que castigarte – sonríe diciéndole con una mirada ardiente, cuando atrapa uno de los pezones de Hermione que están tan excitados que la castaña siente que arden y duelen si no se apresura a chuparlos y lamerlos para aliviar su tensión, Hermione contiene sus alaridos mordiéndose su labio inferior y arquea tanto la espalda de placer cuando Pansy toma sus senos con la mano y se lleva uno a la boca, tiene que poner una de sus manos en su vientre haciéndola bajar de nuevo.

- Estas muy callada castaña – le dice Pansy con tono divertido al ver que Hermione es incapaz de soltar más que gemidos de placer a causa suya – ya se… – dice sonriente, sostiene el rostro de Hermione con su mano derecha obligándola a ver lo que está haciendo y le muestra dos dedos cerca de su cara levantando una ceja se los lleva a la boca, los lame frente a la castaña quien moja aún más su intimidad pensando en que podrá hacer Pansy con ellos.

Se levanto de ella sacandose su diminuto tanga 'Oh, Merlín que haga lo que estoy pensando' se dijo la castaña observando como su serpiente lamia sus dedos.

Hemione solo abre los ojos lo más grande que estos le permiten, al saber lo que está a punto de hacer Pansy y no puede evitarlo echa los ojos atrás en espera de que lo haga, y en efecto siente los dedos de la morena acariciar su clítoris de una manera lenta en círculos, recordando cada lugar donde a ella le gusta ser tocada, esto logra hacerla desesperar.

- Hazlo – dijo con voz tan ronca que Pansy levanto la mirada – hazlo de una vez maldita vez, no me dejes sin sentirte dentro – suplico Hermione cerrando de nuevo los ojos, pues estando atada de manos a la cama era poco lo que podía hacer, solo tratar de frotarse contra la mano que sentía en su entrepierna, al decir esto arranco una sonrisa malvada de la morena

– Mírame hacerlo – ordeno Pansy – quiero ver cómo me disfrutas – dijo acercando su rostro al oído de Hermione - ¿porque aún me disfrutas verdad? – pregunto curiosa y excitada – ¿Soy mejor que Lovegood?- no pudo resistir tenía que saber, debía preguntar.

La leona no quería abrir los ojos solo quería sentirla al ver que no hacía nada su morena, tuvo que hablar - Siii, te gozo como nunca… – grito Hermione al sentir como introducía Pansy sus dedos en ella de golpe y la penetraba con ansia y furia, sintiendo las paredes húmedas de la castaña, salió de ella en espera de su respuesta.

- No te escucho – dijo Pansy levantando la mirada - ¡Respóndeme!- parecía que estaba tan excitada que estuviese molesta, mas solo era su instinto dominante sobre aquella castaña.

– Sí, maldita sea si, eres mucho, mucho mejor que la estúpida rubia - le aseguro Hermione desesperada por seguir sintiéndola, y con un sonrisa de suficiencia se decidió atrapar de nueva cuenta los pezones firmes de la castaña mientras empujaba dentro de ella sus finos dedos llevándola al borde moviéndose sobre ella deleitándola con una sensualidad única, solo Pansy tenía lo que ella deseaba – ah Pansy ya no resisto… - aviso la castaña, error, Pansy retiro su mano del centro de Hermione con una sonrisa diciéndole al oído – dime que eres una zorra – ordeno dando una cachetada a su nalga izquierda – que nunca debiste dejarme – siguió, parecía que el perdón solo lo obtendría admitiendo aquello delante de la morena – anda o no continuo – amenazó y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, insitandola.

- Por…Por favor… Pa…Paansy….no…ahh- gimió Hermione al contacto de sus labios.

- Dilo – volvió a ordenar Pansy y con un movimiento se adentró en Hermione con sus dedos y salió de golpe dejándola a medias - ¿no lo harás? Mira que tú te pierdes mi lengua…– dijo bajando su cabeza hasta el vientre de su castaña lamiendo alrededor de su sexo.

- Ahh, Pansy, siii… soy una maldita zorra - Hermione no podía más quería llegar y Pansy solo la torturaba, además sabía que eso la hacía disfrutar como nuca, seguramente tendría un orgasmo espectacular – nunca debí dejarte – siguió ahora sintiendo como la lengua de Pansy entraba de lleno en su intimidad – ohh demonios! – dijo en voz alta, Pansy supo que estaba a segundos de terminar así que agilizo sus movimientos de lengua e introdujo de nuevo tres de sus dedos en ella – Ahh…mmm…sii hazme…tuya Pansy… – termino gritando mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba tan fuerte que creyó que no podría reponer su respiración o retraer su espalda pues se arqueo tanto que Pansy sintió que se soltaría de su amarre para caer al suelo pero no ocurrió eso.

- Vaya, vaya Hermione creo que aun recuerdo cómo hacerte temblar – dijo saliendo de entre sus piernas subiendo mientras besaba sus muslos, recorriendo su vientre para terminar estando frente a ella lamiendo sus dedos los que acababan de hacerla llegar al mismo paraíso.

Hermione respiraba agitada su corazón quería salirse de su cuerpo y ella aún seguía atada de manos a la cama con las piernas estiradas y entre ellas Pansy besando su cuello, eso no ayudaba a tranquilizarse, al contrario necesitaba tocarla que sintiera como la deseaba, y parece que Pansy leyó su mente pues la soltó sonriendo con una mirada de lo más sugestiva, dejando de lado la pañoleta que la sujeto.

Aprovechando el descuido de la morena la castaña la obligo a rodarse para quedar bajo ella, y así comenzó la pelea por el dominio por parte de Hermione.

La castaña le tomo el pelo negro a Pansy acercándose a ella – Ahora si Pans, después de hoy nunca querrás estar con otra- le dio un beso tan feroz que termino mordiendo el labio inferior de su serpiente se separó solo para decir - esto te lo juro – a manera de afirmación tomándola por las caderas acercándola a su cuerpo borrando el espacio que había en medio de modo que ni el aire podría pasar entre ellas, quedo Hermione sobre el muslo derecho de Pansy el cual acariciaba mientras la besaba deslizando sus labios por el cuello de la morena, mientras su otra mano la sujetaba contra ella impidiendo que se alejara de ella.

Parecía que Hermione temiera que fuera a irse a algún otro lugar porque no dejaba de sujetarla contra ella de manera posesiva.

Pansy solo podía mantener su cabeza contra las sabanas suaves de su cama, pues la castaña la tomo de una manera tan brusca y dominante que se sintió desarmada, estaba siendo sometida por su recatada Hermione, creyendo que no podía excitarse más quiso levantarse para someter ella, cuando Hermione la mira con fuego en los ojos, estaba tan feliz, alterada y caliente con un tono no sonaba a su voz hablo lenta y pausadamente – ¡NO! – Dijo de manera demandante - Eres mía, y voy a borrar el rastro de todas las que se revolcaron contigo - comenzando a besar su cuello seguía hablando de manera sensual al oído de la morena - dejare más que mi marca en ti – al decir esto succiono y mordió justo por la mitad su cuello en un costado - no me hagas obligarte - Pansy no supo porque pero tembló de emoción al escuchar lo último, y quiso probar su suerte.

- ¡¿Ah sí?! Y que harás? – le pregunto retándola con media sonrisa la ex-Slytherin.

Hermione solo levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa y satisfacción – tú lo pediste – alcanzo la pañoleta con la que Pansy la ato a la cama la tomo rápidamente, girándose detrás poniendo las manos de Pansy tras su espalda las amarro quedando la morena sorprendida de manera que abrió los ojos un poco – Ahora no podrás tocarte ni tocarme a mí – a Pansy casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas pues si no tocaba no sentiría como se estremecía su mujer y eso la acercaba más a su orgasmo, pero sonrió al ver las intenciones de la castaña - únicamente vas a sentir mi amor – dicho esto Hermione recargo a Pansy en la cabecera de la cama.

Comenzó besarla, introduciendo su lengua en la boca traviesa de la morena esta al sentir la lengua cálida y juguetona de Hermione soltó un suspiro junto con un escalofrió que la obligo a temblar un poco, la idea de estar sometida estaba poniéndola al borde, Hermione se dio cuenta y sonrió en los labios de Pansy advirtiendo – mmm, otro suspiro de esos y No podre conterme – al escucharla Pansy trato de abrazarla recordo que no podía mover sus brazos solo pudo rasguñar con ambas manos la almohada que estaba bajo ella tratando de liberarse de aquella tela que la ataba presa contra la cabecera.

Hermione comenzó a tocarla con ambas manos, llegando a sus senos, con sumo cuidado tomo cada pezón con la punta de los dedos provocando que Pansy se arquera acercando más a ella su cuerpo moreno y desnudo. Y no pudo reprimirlo al sentir el contacto de los labios de Hermione en su seno derecho soltó un gemido tan alto que no escucho la risa de satisfacción de su leona al escucharla - te lo advertí… – le dijo divertida separándola de la cabecera donde estaba recargada dejándola boca abajo en la cama.

Parecía que este trato hacia a Pansy más sensible, pues al sentir como Hermione tomaba su pierna derecha y comenzaba a besarle desde los dedos subiendo hasta su espalda, se retorcía más y más, esto no le fue indiferente a Hermione.

Le tomo las caderas haciendo que levantara el trasero aun con la cara apoyada en la cama, comenzó a acariciarlo – Eres tan suave, extrañe demasiado tu piel – dijo tocándola recorriendo su trasero y espalda cuando ¡Trass! – Ahh , ¿porque!?- pregunta Pansy enderezándose sobre sus rodillas, al sentir una nalgada de Hermione a la izquierda de su trasero ¡Trass!, otra en la derecha – ¿qué dices? – pregunta Hermione mientras aprieta los labios conteniendo las ganas de besar los lugares donde quedaron las huellas de sus manos marcadas en rojo sobre la piel pálida de Pansy.

Al ver que el dolor que sus nalgadas provoco que Pansy se arrodillara dándole la espalda, abrazo por detrás comenzando a besar su cuello, con su mano izquierda tocando su seno y la derecha acariciaba sus costados pasando de su vientre y encontrando lo que tanto buscaba.

Rodeo con dos dedos la entrada al sexo de Pansy, ansiaba adentrarse de golpe, pero aún le guardaba un poco de rencor por hacerla sufrir hacia unos momentos y decidió seguir jugando en ella.

Pansy parecía saber que lo hacía como venganza por su comportamiento anterior, aun así solo sonreía y se dedicó a tratar de pegar su espalda al cuerpo caliente de Hermione tras ella, con las manos atadas aun trataba de tocarla pero le era imposible cuando lo sintió. El hecho de que Pansy la tratara de tocar relajo a Hermione y la obligo a adentrar de golpe su mano en el sexo húmedo de su morena, sin nada de esfuerzo resbalaba dentro y fuera – Vaya, creo que debo atarte más seguido, estas tan mojada para mi – dijo Hermione con tono ronco al hacerle notar lo mojada que estaba por ser sometida – ahh entro tan fácil, eres mía solo mía – seguía moviéndose dentro de ella – Dímelo, di que eres mía – demandó dejando de moverse provocando molestia en Pansy.

Tenía tomada del vientre apoyándola contra ella a Pansy mientras su mano derecha estaba dentro de su lugar preferido, sin moverse esperando su respuesta, el ver ella comenzó a frotar su cadera contra su mano aun quieta dentro de ella la aparto.

¡Trass! Otra vez la nalgueo - te hice una pregunta - le dijo pegando su cuerpo a su espalda moviendo su cabello negro a un lado – responde mi amor – susurro y comenzó a morderle el cuello sujetándola por detrás de ella y agarrada de sus senos tocando sus pezones duros, Pansy era demasiado orgullosa se estaba resistiendo, sabía que estaba por caer era cuestión de estimularla poco más.

- Así que no hablaras – dijo escuchado como la respiración de Pansy era cada vez más entrecortada estaba disfrutando aquello como nunca, esa respiración era la misma que tenía al acercarse a un orgasmo potente, y eso le daría su castaña a aquella morena - y si vuelvo a poner mi nombre en esta ricura? - le le pregunto delineando con su mano izquierda el costado de la morena, la sintió temblar y tratar de tocarla con las manos atadas trato de sujetarse a ella al arquear su espalda contra la castaña, soltó un gemido tan fuerte al contacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel, Hermione supo que con esto estaba accediendo – mmm, si es lo que haré – y comenzó a introducir su mano izquierda en ella Pansy no soporto más estaba rendida era demasiado bueno lo que sentía como para callar.

La castaña estaba alcanzando su varita y apuntando al cuerpo encorvado bajo ella – Joder… – susurro Pansy con la voz llena de deseo - Hazlo… ¡Márcame de nuevo!- no podía contenerse más necesitaba llegar y los métodos de persuasión de Hermione habían mejorado muchísimo estos años – Soy Tuya – sentir los dedos expertos de Hermione en ella, junto su espalda con el pecho de ella girando medio rostro besándola con tanta necesidad que dolía el no hacerlo.

Hermione seguía dentro de ella y coloco su varita en la base del tatuaje de Pansy rodeandola por frente con su brazo sosteniendola, en seguida de su varita comenzó a salir un haz de luz amarilla, el cual cayó sobre el tatuaje de la morena de manera lenta y delicada – ahh…waaa…ohhh…sii – exploto, Pansy extasiada de sentir eso en su cuerpo el placer y el dolor eran una mezcla exagerada de gozo que sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse recargándose contra Hermione.

Sintiendo como fluía la esencia de Pansy por sus dedos comenzó a besarle el cuello, le olio el cabello y lentamente saco su mano de ella, comenzó a lamer sus dedos saboreando a su morena, suspirando la miraba debajo de ella con los ojos cerrado y respirando agitadamente.

Con su mano derecha aun sostenía su varita apuntando al tatuaje de Pansy que ahora estaba rojo en la base con la leyenda grabada "Propiedad de Hermione Granger".

Hermione toco suavemente por sobre la piel rojiza ayudando a Pansy a descansar sobre la cama la separo de su cuerpo lentamente sin dejar de besar su espalda y desato sus manos sintiendo como Pansy las levantaba para tomarla de los brazos haciendo que la rodeara con ellos.

En ese momento Pansy se sentía tan viva, tan cansada y tan amada, que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla aun de cara a la cama esto no pasó desapercibido por su leona y de inmediato con la varita aun en mano aplico un hechizo anestésico pero ella sentía que era algo más la causa de esa lágrima.

La giro en la cama hasta dejarla viendo hacia arriba y con suma delicadeza se agacho a quedar sobre ella besándola tiernamente en los labios acariciando lentamente la marca que acababa de hacerle se sintió como escoria por hacerla llorar. Pansy noto que comenzaba a sollozar al igual que ella.

- Te amo Hermione– dijo con la voz ahogada, conteniendo más lagrimas – lloro porque hace años que me sentía así, siempre desee que….- pauso al ver el rostro de Hermione iluminado por una sonrisa – desee volver a tenerte y que tú me tuvieras – dijo soltando un par de lágrimas más, las cuales Hermione limpio con sus labios abrazándose sobre Pansy, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido de esa serpiente que extraño como a nadie es saludable extrañar.

- No solo tu deseabas eso mi amor - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello negro ahora revuelto – pero ya has vuelto a ser mía – dijo posando la palma de su mano sobre el tattoo de Pansy – mejore el hechizo que teníamos antes – le dijo con voz picara besando su oreja.

Pansy volteo a ver a Hermione divertida con cara de no entender. Las respiraciones de ambas estaban mas tranquilas ahora.

- Antes nos avisaba si alguna estaba en peligro – dijo cerrando los ojos sobre el pecho de la morena descansando – nos indicaba si estábamos cerca de la otra – siguió hablado con voz ahora adormilada – lo mejoré para que transmita nuestras emociones más extremas, miedo, dolor y - rio bajo juguetona -... mi deseo sexual, por ahora solo tu sentirás las mías – dijo sonriente sin abrir aun los ojos – cuando estés lista para que te sienta completa en mí, has lo mismo en mi por favor – esto último lo dijo en susurro pues el sueño pudo más en ella, cayó dormida entre los brazos de Pansy.

Pansy no podía creer que su castaña le entregara algo tan profundo como el conocer sus emociones sin pedirle las suyas a cambio.

Notando que su leona dormía se levantó despacio de la cama y tomo su varita y conjuro un hechizo anestésico primero, porque dolía como el mismo infierno crear esa empatia con alguien, siguió donde estaba su nombre hizo lo mismo que Hermione había hecho en ella, no necesito pensar siquiera el entregarse de nuevo a esa mujer, su mujer.

Decidió que ya habían sufrido bastantes años separadas como para cuestionar ese sentimiento que ambas sabían que existía, que por el momento solo Hermione tanto admitió como demostró. Dejo su varia a un lado y con cuidado se acostó sobre su mujer. Dispuesta a estar con ella apartir de ese momento.

Con una sonrisa cerró sus ojos y se entregó al profundo sueño que sentía, estaba cansada, feliz, emocionada y tenía a la mujer que ama a su lado, la vida no podía sonreírle más después de tratarlas como si no se merecieran ser felices juntas.

- Te amo tanto Hermione Granger – le dijo al oído susurrando, noto que Hermione solo sonrió entre sueños parecía que la había escuchado.

Cerró sus ojos y durmió tranquila y feliz como nunca en seis años…

...

FIN DEL CAPI 7

* * *

UN RVW SERIA LINDO!

GRACIAS POR LEER


	8. Novias, amantes y algo mas

**Capitulo** **8**

**Novias, amantes y mas que eso...**

Domingo por la mañana muy temprano un destello de luz dio de lleno en la cara de la castaña sacándola de su tan relajado sueño.

Maldiciendo mentalmente se levantó dispuesta a correr las cortinas de la ventana cuando se da cuenta de que esta desnuda y que no son cortinas lo que tiene su ventana eran una persiana de madera fina.

Frunciendo el entrecejo se da la vuelta y se sonríe a si misma al ver recostada sobre aquella enorme cama a su tan amada Pansy descansando plácidamente dando su espalda a la vista de la castaña. La observa durante algunos minutos con esa sonrisa al notar que no es su habitación del pent house, lo que recordaba no era un maravilloso sueño, ni ninguna alucinación había pasado en su más recóndito pensamiento deseosa de aquello.

La noche anterior fue mágica, inolvidable y lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle a ambas, además del hecho de haberse conocido, eso es lo que estaba pensando Hermione.

Cerro la persiana detrás de ella y ahora con la luz humanamente agradable, se volvió a acomodar en la cama jalando tiernamente el cuerpo de Pansy hacia ella, quedando juntas ella sobre su espalda recostada de lado.

La rodeo por la cintura quedando pegada a ella y oliendo su cabello, aun recordaba cómo le gustaba dormir abrazada a ella, siempre le extrañó no había día ni momento en que no deseara que su cama dejara de estar vacía u ocupada para llenarse de ella, de su Pansy. Paso un buen rato cuando sintió moverse algo bajo ella, luego un beso en el hombro. Quedándose dormida de nuevo sobre su amada serpiente.

Hermione sintió como una mano comenzaba a acariciar su seno izquierdo. Abrió los ojos con pereza pero al mismo tiempo con ganas de que lo que estaba sintiendo no terminara y así fue, pues la mano que le tocaba el seno comenzó a jalar delicadamente su pezón, cerrando los ojos de nuevo pues tenía los pezones duros de la excitación sintiendo al mismo tiempo como una boca se posaba en su cuello bajando por este hasta su hombro. Después sintió como esa mano viajo un poco al sur jugando con su ombligo mientras unos labios le devoraban el lóbulo detrás de su oreja. Soltando un sonoro gemido sintió como ambas manos la tomaron y voltearon dejándola viendo el techo de la recamara.

Un tremendo deseo la inundo de lleno cuando en su hombro derecho tenía una sensación extraña pero al mismo tiempo era tan placentera que no supo porque pero la únicamente de aliviar aquello era que las manos que recorrían su cuerpo lograran llevarla al máximo clímax, su mente divagaba en las posibilidades de aquello, con los ojos abiertos y bajando la mirada noto que una cabellera negra recorría desde sus senos hasta la base de su vientre.

Solo ver aquella imagen hizo que Hermione soltara otro gemido, Pansy estaba posicionándose entre sus piernas cuando habla con esa voz tan sexy que la volvía loca - Herms conoces una mejor manera mmm… – succionaba cerca del punto sensible de Hermione- … de darte los buenos días?- pregunta levantando su rostro mirando directa a la castaña mientras con su dedo delinea la entra al sexo de Hermione pasando un dedo y luego dos formando círculos provocándole –… umm además de…- se retira de su posición subiendo al rostro de su castaña apoyando una mano a su costado y con la otra sujeta su cintura a ella, estando encima comienza a besar su boca con devoción – …besar tus deliciosos labios al despertar por la mañana?- delineando los labios con su lengua, al sentir una ligera toma de aire de la castaña introduce su lengua mordiendo al alejarse su labio inferior, dice al sentir como tiembla debajo de ella – Te amo - susurro haciendo que Hermione terminara más mojada de lo que comenzaba a estar.

Pero la verdad era que Pansy estaba conteniendo las ganas tremendas de hacerla suya de una vez por todas pues el calor y el deseo se extendía por su cuerpo de una manera nunca antes sentida, desde la base de su tatuaje sentía como emanaba un calor y hormigueo conocido para ella expandiéndose hacia su vientre haciendo que entrara en necesidad de más de su castaña.

Cayó en cuenta que era causa del hechizo empático del tatuaje por lo tanto su castaña estaba igual o más candente que ella.

Sonrió, de nuevo beso a Hermione bajando a su cuello, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus senos atendiéndose generosa en cada uno de sus pezones, cuando con un a mano tomaba uno, con su boca succionaba y lamia el otro, alternando entre ambos.

Hermione sentía estar en el cielo aquella era la mejor manera de despertar que tuvo en mucho tiempo, no hacía más gemir y tratar de respirar pues los dedos veloces de Pansy y esa lengua suya estaban llevándola cada vez más y más cerca.

Hermione sintió como Pansy introdujo en ella sus dedos y con su lengua aún estaba en sus senos, feliz por aquello la castaña tomo la mano de Pansy que la tocaba moviéndose con ella.

- Hermione quiero que me tomes, te necesito – anuncio Pansy aun con su mano dentro de su castaña, esta rápidamente se irguió en su lugar y se giró quedando de cara bajo el sexo de Pansy comenzó a lamerlo y tocarlo por la superficie – lleguemos juntas… - pidió entre susurros Pansy pues estaba demasiado excitada al tomar a Hermione medio dormida, le gustaba demasiado ser ella quien iniciara.

- Con todo gusto mi linda serpiente – dijo Hermione siguiendo su tarea con su lengua – mmm hueles delicioso – dijo dando una aspirada profunda al sexo mojado de su morena – sabrás aun mejor, estas tan lista para… – acto seguido se introdujo de lleno en ella con su lengua mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su merced – ohh si ammm – gimió dentro de Pansy logrando arrancar gemidos y alaridos de placer de aquella morena que ahora estaba con su rostro en los pliegues de la castaña.

Con la cabeza en la entrepierna de su amada y la lengua en su zona de placer ambas chicas se dedicaron a propiciarse tanto placer como su nublada mente les permitía ya que el recibirlo era tan jodidamente agradable que por un instante se desconectaban para gemir hasta que…- ahh ya PANSY ahh me, siii sii…- y se corrió, Hermione término de una manera tan potente que Pansy estaba extasiada bebiendo todo lo que la castaña le brindaba, sentía como la humedad proliferaba fuera de ella y se dedicaba a succionar sin dejar nada desperdiciados lo jugos de la castaña que tanto ama.

Al estar sintiendo como Pansy terminaba de lamer lo que le estaba brindando su cuerpo a la morena, Hermione arremetió a terminar de extasiar a su nena, la tomo más firme por las caderas y de unos cuantos maravillosos movimientos con su lengua ayudada de sus dedos que entraban y salían de esta - oh dios me vengo… - dijo en un susurro - ahh HERMIONEEEE…- la hizo gemir su nombre, cayendo la morena pesadamente sobre el dorso de Hermione quien la abrazaba aun en esa posición lamiendo y tomando a su morena con todo el amor que era capaz de mostrarle.

Pansy se decidió a levantarse un poco y se giró quedando de frente de nuevo a Hermione radiante y sonriente.

El cabello de Pansy caía un poco sobre ellas y Hermione sonriente coloco un poco de este detrás de la oreja de Pansy para luego besarla sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios de ella, por lo que lamio un poco delicadamente aún se sentía demasiado excitada era capaz de continuar si Pansy la provocaba de nuevo, pero la morena la apretó contra su pecho pegándola a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo castaño.

- Esta es mi mejor mañana en no sé cuánto tiempo mi vida - le confeso Pansy escondiendo su rostro en el espacio del cuello de su morena besándolo suavemente.

- También es mi mejor día Pansy – le dice dándole un beso en el hombro derecho a su morena - te amo - le toma el rostro con su mano haciendo que su morena centre su vista en ella – te he amado siempre - vuelve a besarla - nunca deje de hacerlo – termina de hablar abrazándola a su cuerpo.

Pansy estaba en el cielo. Nunca pensó que Hermione cambiase tanto, sabía que la amaba, pero la castaña no era capaz de expresarse de esa manera antes, en verdad debía estar más que feliz de estar de nuevo a su lado.

Sonriendo se levanta un poco y se pone a su lado para hablarle.

- Nunca creí en verdad que me dejaste de querer – al decirlo se sonrojo un poco - solo sabía que no estabas lista para que se supiera lo nuestro – continuo diciendo más seria - dime esto ahora – pregunta dudosa - ¿lo estas ahora? – Dijo con nerviosismo de la respuesta de la castaña - sabes que no estoy jugando, que esto es serio para mí y aunque ya lo hablamos…- suspiro contiendo el miedo que comenzaba a sentir - quiero saber por tus labios - delineó la boca de Hermione con su dedo índice lentamente - dime que esto no será igual de nuevo que aquella vez – termino haciendo la referencia al momento de su ruptura.

- Estoy dispuesta a seguirte al mismo infierno de ser necesario - dijo Hermione mirándo sus ojos de color verde intenso - no bromeo cuando te digo que - continuo muy en serio – en verdad que estoy feliz y aun no creo que esto – dijo haciendo un movimiento señalándolas a ambas - este pasando – aún más sonriente termina - no pienso perderte por mí - suspira de nuevo tomando aire - testarudez de nuevo ya no – Sonrió al terminar de hablar.

- Bueno en ese caso - Pansy le abrazo y beso en los labios a su castaña - que te parece si vamos a desayunar – pregunta más relajada - ¿qué quieres que te prepare?- pregunto en tono complaciente levantándose de la cama lentamente mientras hablaba.

- ¡¿Tu cocinas?!- pregunta Hermione con sorpresa - vaya eso debo de verlo – aun con la sonrisa de sorpresa añade - o más bien probarlo – corrige - pero si eres la mitad de buena en la cocina que en la cama….- le apoya mientras la besa nuevamente -… debes ser delicioso lo que cocines! - rio ante lo último.

- ja ja ja – rio sarcástica Pansy – bueno iré a hacer el desayuno - al ver que la castaña volteaba buscando lo que ella pensó seria la ducha sonrió - imagino que aun tienes esa costumbre tuya de bañarte en domingo – dijo divertida, al ver que Hermione abría la boca indignada para contestar añadió – está bien no pensé en verdad que harías un día de descanso para la pobre regadera pero bueno, que ya también adopte esa manía tuya, no me dejo de bañar ni un día ¿¡he?! –aclaro al ver que Hermione estaba a segundos de reírse de su desgana y ley de no bañarse el domingo, siempre le dio risa esa actitud de Pansy.

- ¡¿La gran Pansy Parkinson admite que no le gustaba bañarse el domingo!?- Dijo mofándose - ¡eso nunca creí verlo!- exclamo sonriendo dulcemente a Pansy, aunque desde hace mucho lo sabía prefirió no decirle que lo conocía su aversión a la ducha dominical - me alegra que tus hábitos higiénicos mejoraran - termino aún más sonriente su frase.

- Hey! hasta a mí me gustaba salir de mi núcleo socialmente perfecto! - admitió sonrojada - además hace mucho que deje ese habito de no bañarme el domingo – completo orgullosa, como si fuera una fase superada

- Esta bien linda, no me molestarías un poco apestosilla – dijo rosando tiernamente su nariz contra la de Pansy (besito de esquimal) – Además estoy de acuerdo en el apoyo al medio ambiente – termino diciendo al besarla.

- Pues no soy apestosilla – dijo fingiendo molestia - y el cuarto de baño es esa puerta - dijo señalándole la puerta correcta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido de la falsa molestia que Hermione le provocó.

- Ok, en un momento nos vemos – le beso con pasión y mordió su labio inferior dejando una pequeña marca – ¿o vienes para que te ayude en tu lucha contra la hediondez?- propuso.

- mmm como negarme ante tal propuesta - dijo mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de su leona.

Durante el baño Pansy y Hermione no dejaban de besarse y tocarse como si fuera a ocurrir el fin del mundo inminente en segundos. Terminaron de ducharse entre gemidos y jadeos de parte de ambas.

Una vez listas se envolvieron en una toalla que Pansy acerco para ellas y le tendió unas pijamas de seda muy sexys a su novia, porque eso era Hermione ya para la morena su novia a la que por sobretodo defendería y protegería de todos y por todos.

- Toma, ponte esto, la ropa de anoche ya se la llevaron a limpiar – al ver que Hermione abrió la boca en forma de queja supo el por qué – no, no son elfos mal pagados, ni esclavos – zanjo por lo claro el tema - tienen sus propios días de descanso y toda esas cosas que hiciste sonar con la nueva ley mágica de servidumbre, que por cierto apoye para aprobar - sonrió abrazando su cintura - de nada por cierto –termino guiñándole un ojo.

- Bien muchas gracias –Tomando en las manos la blusa de seda verde con tirantes delgados y el mini short de la misma suave y sedosa tela pero de color plata - aunque no me molestaría andar desnuda por aquí - dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Pansy tomándola por la cintura y le mordía la oreja.

-Sí, ni a mí me molestaría solo que no quiero que llegue el imbécil de Blaise por acá y te vea de la manera que solo debo verte yo – dijo celosamente la morena – además mi novia es solo mía y nadie debe verla desnuda ni por error solo yo – termino besando su cuello y acariciando su hombro derecho con dulzura.

- ¡¿Tu novia!?- pregunto Hermione con emcion al escuchar aquellas palabras en los labios de Pansy - Que me vea Blaise?- dijo con una carcajada y una sonrisa, recordando – mmm creo que aún no supera la primera vez que nos vio el pobre verdad - pregunto Hermione caminado a lado de Pansy a cocina de la morena.

La morena se vistió con una blusa parecida a la de Hermione igual de seda pero era azul celeste y aunque un poco más larga solo le cubría hasta medio muslo, dejando ver sus largas y definidas piernas libres a la vista de Hermione, quien se lamio los labios por aquella irresistible escena.

Al llegar a la cocina de su serpiente esta le pidió que tomara asiento en la barrita al frente de ella. Lo hizo, ofreciéndole café que Hermione acepto gustosa y con un ligero tarareo Pansy se dedicó a sacar ingredientes para preparar un rico omelett para amas, se colocó un pequeño delantal (para asombro de Hermione era rojo con bordes dorados) sobre su pijama de seda y puso manos a la obra.

Muy feliz Hermione observaba a Pansy cortar y picar con gracia sutil y delicada los vegetales y mientras sorbía un poco de café soltó una risita que llamo la atención de la morena. Al verse pillada Hermione solo esbozo una enorme sonrisa tratando de ocultarse tras su tasa sonrojada.

- ¿Que pasa que es gracioso?- pregunta Pansy divertida, pues conocía a su castaña y sabia la razón de su risa – ¿Tan mal me veo usando objetos muggles para tratar de mitigar nuestra hambre castaña?– le dijo en tono de asombro fingido sosteniendo un bowl con los ingredientes dentro revolviendo con un batidor mezclando todo.

- No, no es eso – dice sin dejar de sonreír dejando su taza sobre la barra - es solo que nunca pensé que la gran Pansy Parkinson supiera usar un cuchillo y una tabla de picar, es ciertamente fascinante observarte – le dijo con cara de boba mirándola verter el bowl en el sartén al fuego – eres sumamente sexy lo sabias? – Pregunto con una voz cargada de deseo - Me gusta la nueva tu - le aseguro cruzando las piernas tras la barra pues comenzaba a sentirse muy excitada por la visión que ofrecía su serpiente enfundada en esa blusa de tirantes corta y ese delantal con sus colores preferidos.

- mmm Hermione tranquila – dijo al sentir escocer su tatuaje bajo sus ropas, señal de que la castaña estaba excitada y la quería con ella – si no te controlas no podremos desayunar sanamente para pasar al postre – dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente, Hermione solo cerro sus ojos para tomar aire y seguir observando a Pansy prepara aquello que olía tremendamente bien.

Pansy le tendió a Hermione sobre la barra un plato con un delicioso Omelett y un vaso de jugo acompañado con pan tostado, la castaña quedo maravillada ante aquel desayuno, no por ser algo fuera de lo ordinario sino que Pansy Parkinson lo había preparado para ella.

Tomo un bocado y cerró los ojos disfrutando el sabor de aquel Omelett, Pansy al verla sonrió – vaya ahora que vez que no morirás intoxicada, ¿te gustaría hacer algo juntas el día de hoy? – pregunta comiendo de su plato mirando gustosa como su Hermione sigue sin salir de su asombro ante aquel platillo – vamos que no es para tanto es un simple desayuno Hermione porque te pones….ahh por dios… – dijo inclinándose a sostenerse su lado derecho de la cintura sobándose sintiendo como el calor y el sentimiento de necesitar a Hermione gemir bajo ella crecía.

- mmm Pansy esto estuvo muy rico… – decía Hermione quien había terminado de tomar su jugo y su omelet, acercando su rostro a Pansy quien estaba doblada sobando su costado derecho tratando de calmar su necesidad, era tarde Hermione llego a ella y la beso con salvajismo – Pero tu estas más rica, quiero tenerte de nuevo, me vuelves loca – decía mientras se encontraba mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello de la morena – te necesito – le dijo entre jadeos haciendo que la Slytherin se levantara de su banco y se apoyara de espaldas a la barra recibiendo a Hermione en su cuerpo, besando sus pechos que ahora estaban libres de su corta blusa de pijama.

La castaña comenzó a bajar recorriendo a besos el cuerpo de Pansy y saco sus bragas negras y con necesidad. Hermione estaba tan agradecida de que su morena hiciera en ella el hechizo de empatía, podía sentir todas y cada una de las corrientes que atravesaban a Pansy conforme recorría su cuerpo a besos y tocando de arriba abajo esas largas y níveas piernas.

Con fervor comenzó a tocar el sexo de su amada un dedo tímido, mientras su boca la llenaba de besos en derredor, Pansy solo atinaba a lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás suyo, con los ojos cerrados ante tal explosión de placer, sentía como la lengua y dedos astutos de Hermione la tomaban salvaje y con al mismo tiempo con delicadeza pues no dejaba un solo lugar sin tocar y besar.

La morena estaba sujetada firmemente de la orilla de la barra pues no podía resistir aquel toque de su castaña estaba al borde cuando siente como la mano derecha de Hermione la penetra usando solo dos dedos – ahh…foo… follame…más rápido Hermione, ohh sii ma…maaa…masss…- dice con la respiración entrecortada, Hermione esta entre sus piernas arrodillada ante ella.

DING DONG, sonó el timbre de la puerta del departamento de Pansy pero ninguna de las dos lo escucho pues estaban totalmente concentradas en su asunto carnal.

Aun viendo a la castaña arrodillada lamiendo y follandole logro poner más al borde a Pansy que ahora solo gemía sin entenderse lo que decía y la tomo por el cabello castaño obligando a Hermione a levantar la vista a ella y no pudo más, la mirada de deseo y su lengua entrando y saliendo de ella… – ohhh HERMIONE… - dio paso al orgasmo que se abalanzó sobre ella tan potente que Hermione tuvo que sostenerla de sus caderas para que no cayera sobre el frio suelo de la cocina donde ella estaba hincada.

- Hey Pansy, ¿qué haces desnuda en la cocina? – Pregunta una voz masculina con preocupación audible – ponte algo por favor no me contestaste la puerta por eso abrí- sigue hablando su amigo Blaise Zabini se había aparecido dentro del departamento de Pansy – ¿amor te gustaría esperar sentada aquí en el sofá? Parece que Pans está bloqueada, le pasa cuando bebe mucho - le decía al parecer a alguien que estaba con él – quiero que conozcas a alguien – siguió ahora levantando la voz.

Pansy abrió los ojos de golpe y se enderezo sobre el lugar donde estaba contemplando su cuerpo desnudo y rápidamente bajo de sus hombros la blusa de seda que Hermione amablemente no saco solo levanto para hacerse espacio en su cuerpo al recorrerlo. Giro un poco a la izquierda su rostro y vio a Blaise de espaldas hablar con alguien sentado en el sofá de su sala.

Bajo la mirada y hemiono parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que había intrusos en el departamento pues aun de rodillas a ella lamia el sexo de Pansy además de sus propios dedos impregnados con la deliciosa esencia de su morena cuando una voz familiar la regreso de golpe a la realidad.

- Hermione si estás aquí sal – hablo una chica – si estas con Pansy en la cocina por favor lávate las manos antes de venir a la sala – dijo aquella voz tan familiarmente sarcástica y divertida – por favor - añadió divertida aquella voz femenina.

Hermione se levantó de poco y en efecto vio sentada junto al amigo de Pansy, Blaise Zabini tomado de la mano de su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley.

Sonrió viendo que ellos no les ponían atención sino que estaban ocupados atendiéndose mutuamente, ayudo a Pansy subiendo sus bragas que yacían en el suelo aun con sus piernas dentro de estas y subiéndolas lentamente termino dando un beso a los labios de su amada morena. Sonriendo se arreglaron el cabello un poco y salieron de la cocina ubicada frente a la sala tomadas de la mano.

- Vaya, si estuviera solo quizá esto me sorprendería - hablo Blaise sonriente hacia ambas chicas que se sentaron el sofá de junto a la nueva pareja – Disculpa por entrar así Pans es solo que me preocupo - dijo mirando receloso a la castaña - no era mi intención verla desnuda de nuevo – dijo el chico bajando apenado la mirada y huyendo de la vista de su pelirroja.

- ¿De nuevo? – Pregunta Ginny intrigada – es que tu viste a mi amiga sin ropa!? – grito algo molesta.

- Si el muy imbécil entro en la biblioteca una vez cuando Hermione y yo compartíamos un momento similar a este… - decía Pansy con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios

-¿Y tú porque sonríes Parkinson?- pregunto la pelirroja aun con molestia visible. Mientras Hermione solo disfrutaba la conversación en silencio.

- Porque mí querido Blaise aprendió a no seguirme cuando le digo que debo de estar a solas ¿verdad querido?- pregunto divertida.

- Si Pans, fue sin querer y aun así me convertiste en un maldito tejon! - bramo indignado ante el recuerdo – Dos horas fui un inmundo animal! – Aun molesto continuo – Yo como rayos sabía que estarías en ese lugar foll…haciendo eso con Hermione – se excusó.

- ahh, así que las sorprendiste cielo- pregunto una más tranquila Ginny lo que atrajo la atención de Hermione – ¿cuándo fue eso?- pregunto curiosa.

- Eso yo te lo contesto Gin – dijo Hermione ante el interés de su amiga, pues esa era la mejor manera que conocía para alentar la interacción entre dos slytherin y dos Griffindor.

- amm, pero vas a omitir detalles personales ¿verdad?- pregunto recelosa una Pansy que intuyo lo que hacía Hermione, creando el vínculo de confianza entre ellos. Con una Hermione sonriente tomada de la mano de Pansy comenzó el recuerdo.

**...Flash back, he aceptado lo que soy…**

_- Ginny tengo que hablarte de algo que creo que no te va a agradar - decía temblando de pies a cabeza_

_- ¿Hermione me asustas, que pasa?- Pregunta preocupada una pelirroja_

_- Estoy Saliendo con alguien, no puedo ni quiero dar ilusiones falsas a Ron - aventó al aire y se cubrió el pecho con los libros que cargaba en espera de una reprimenda de su mejor amiga._

_Lo último que espero tener de Ginny era aquello, un abrazo de tranquilidad por parte de tu mejor amiga, no podía sentirse culpable por lo que estaba por pasar su hermano pero su amiga sufría por eso y agradecía la sinceridad._

_- Y quien es el afortunado, si se puede saber- pregunta curiosa._

_- Amm Ginny ahí algo de lo que quiero hablarte y es precisamente eso - le dijo seria la castaña - promete que no me juzgaras por esto - levanto la mirada hacia su amiga suplicando._

_- Hermione me tienes muy asustada habla ya, ¿tan serio es?- ven vamos a otro lugar._

_Se alejaron del pasillo donde estaban, sin saber que una chica morena las escuchaba detrás de una estatua con la mayor sonrisa de satisfacción y suficiencia en el rostro._

_- Ahora sí, Dispara - dijo Ginny tranquila de estar sin posibles chismosos._

_- Aquí voy...- tomo aire y soltó - Ginny me he dado cuenta de que...no me gustan los Hombres..._

_- ¿Qué?! Bueno…pero como es eso – pregunto tomada por sorpresa su pelirroja amiga - ¿cómo estas segura? – seguía sin salir de su asombro y solo atino a formular estas preguntas._

_- Hace tiempo venia pensando muchas cosas de ese tipo- dijo tomando asiento en una banca vacía de aquel salón polvoso y solo al que entraron – no sabía porque pero esto empezó de repente!- con voz baja se confesaba Hermione - la miraba y sentía que sus ojos estaban en mí solo para molestarme, que su acercamiento a mí solo era mera diversión pero fue hasta que estuve con ella, que…- hizo una pausa al ver la cara de pregunta de la pelirroja – que pasa Gin? – pregunto la castaña._

_- Nada es solo que tu rostro tiene otro semblante cuando hablas de esto – sentencio – bueno, pero ella te corresponde? Digo de tener algo entre ustedes crees que le importas tanto como ella a ti?- pregunto preocupada de que le rompieran el corazón a su mejor amiga._

_- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo pero…- Hermione no sabía cómo revelarle aquello tan íntimo a su amiga – ella y yo hemos…_

_- Oh por dios HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!- grito alterada abriendo sus ojos con desmesura - dime que no te has acostado con ella! – pidió saber aún alterada aquella menuda pelirroja._

_- amm, pues si algo de eso – dijo roja cual tomate la castaña - fue hermoso Ginny – suspiro al decirlo._

_- Si, pues por más hermoso que pueda ser por como dices que ella actuaba me haces pensar que quizá es la molesta de Lavander o alguna arpía de Slytherin – ante esto último Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada de la capacidad deductiva de su mejor amiga – Hermione dime que es Lavander – susurro suplicante Ginny al notar la reacción de su amiga – oh por dios! – se gira tomándose el cabello en señal de nerviosismo, molestia e incomprensión - oh por dios...- murmura por lo bajo – estas segura de que eres correspondida?- pregunta más calmada respirando ahora con normalidad._

_- No, no es ella - responde Hermione - y si estoy segura, porque mientras eso pasaba, alguien de su casa nos vio – Ante esto Ginny salto hacia atrás asustada tapándose la boca – no te preocupes estoy segura que no hablara, me ha defendido de...el- dijo con voz sonadora la castaña._

_- Hermione ten cuidado, sabes que apoyo tus decisiones, apoyo que te aceptes como eres pero – pensó bien las palabras correctas que usaría – preferiría que no me dijeras aun quien es tu 'chica' –termino decidida._

_- No te preocupes Ginny no lo haria, la pondría en peligro, ella corre más peligro donde duerme al ser descubierta que tu si supieras quien es - dijo Hermione con temor en su voz._

_- Parece que si estás muy adentrada con ella – suspiro resignada – bueno, mientras no cometas la estupidez de dejarse ver por medio colegio está bien, recuerda que la guerra aun no empieza y tu mi querida castaña no deberías estar metida en ninguna falda Slytherin, ni ella en la tuya – sonrió de medio lado._

_- Gracias por entenderme y aceptarme Ginny – agradeció Hermione a su amiga con un abrazo._

_- De nada sabes que eres mi hermana perdida no pelirroja- dijo arrancando una sonrisa a su amiga castaña – Solo adviértele a esa serpiente que si me entero que te ha lastimado, la busco y la despellejo viva!- amenazo sonriente a la castaña…._

**...Fin flash back, he aceptado lo que soy…**

**...**

**FIN DEL CAPI 8**

* * *

**UN REVW SERIA LINDO **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. Que tal si todos somos sinceros?

**Capitulo 9**

**Que tal si todos somos sinceros?**

Blaise tomo de la mano a Ginny y los ojos de la castaña volaron a ver aquella postura y frunció el entrecejo pensando miles de cosas preocupada e intrigada, esperando que su amiga Ginny estuviese bien.

Al ver a su castaña pensar al mil por segundo Pansy saco de concentración a su novia sentándose en sus piernas, pasando su brazo detrás de su cuello y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Susurro a su oído – tranquila castaña, puedo escuchar los engranes de tu cerebro girando – le dijo en el oído a manera de apoyo – solo escucha – y la volvió a besar para que se calmara un poco.

- Am, si ya acabaste de besar a Granger – carraspeo aclarándose la garganta divertido Blaise – te quiero pedirte un favor Pans – continuo dirigiéndose a Pansy – necesito que me ayudes a encontrarle comprador a la Rana Encantada, sabes bien el motivo por el cual lo funde – dijo a su amiga.

- Bien, Blaise primero que nada – se levantó de Hermione y se sentó a lado de esta – Necesitas el consentimiento de tus otros socios y adjuntos. Espera - Pansy hizo una pausa – ¿Y Weasley porque está aquí, ¿tiene algo que ver en eso?- pregunto interesada Pansy mirando de Ginny a Blaise.

- Si, pero de eso hablamos después veras, necesito deshacerme de ese lugar y tú eres una gran mediadora en ese campo - adulo inteligente a su amiga – ¿me ayudaras querida?- ante lo último Hermione seguía con el entrecejo fruncido aun no entendía de que iba todo aquello.

- Bueno, está bien- dijo medio entendiendo las razones de Blaise, y sonriendo – te veo en mi oficina mañana, trae los documentos de propiedad, adeudos, apoderamientos y todo lo que…- Pansy siguió dirigiéndose a Blaise, y Hermione no quitaba la vista de Ginny sentía que a la pelirroja le pasaba algo pero no quería interrumpirlos, sin pensarlo se levantó sonriendo a Ginny.

- ¿Me acompañas Ginny? parece que ellos dos - dijo señalando con la cabeza a Pansy y Blaise – tienen mucho de qué hablar en términos legales – sonriente le dio la mano para levantarla.

- Ahh…está bien…- dijo levantándose de la mano de Hermione siguiéndola a la barra de la cocina sentándose ambas en los bancos mirándose.

Una vez fuera del alcance de las voces de Pansy y Blaise, la castaña sujeto las manos de Ginny, mirándola con ojos intensos e interrogantes alzando su ceja izquierda, como hace siempre que quiere una respuesta a preguntas no formuladas, su pelirroja amiga solo trago en seco saliva pues Hermione la había descubierto.

- Bien Ginevra comienza a hablar que tú no eres nada callada y menos frente a un extraño como lo es Blaise – dijo Hermione a su mejor amiga sin soltar sus manos, notando como en sus muñecas su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña, había acertado, Ginny tenía algo que no le había contado.

Ginny solo bajo la cabeza y volteando la vista a la sala vio que Blaise y Pansy brincaban agarrados de las manos como celebrando algo. Regreso la mirada a Hermione y esta contemplaba la misma escena que la pelirroja.

Hermione levanto su ceja en señal de duda mientras Pansy las observaba decidió no interferir entre su novia y su pelirroja amiga, ella ya le contaría.

Ginny suspiro había llegado el momento de hablar con Hermione y no sabía cómo pensaría su amiga al sincerarse con ella.

- Hermione debo ser sincera contigo- dijo lanzando el aire fuera de ella con un suspiro largo, al ver esto Hermione solo contemplaba a Ginny muy tensa – hace dos días cuando dije que empezaría a salir con Blaise, ¿recuerdas? – pregunto la chica Weasley, viendo a Hermione asentir afirmando prosiguió – pues no en realidad, tenemos más de dos meses saliendo - continuo Ginny esperando la reacción de Hermione - te digo esto porque veo lo mío se ha tornado muy en serio con Blaise – finalizo.

Lo único que Hermione hizo fue una mueca en la cara que termino en una sonrisa. Y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

- Ya en serio Ginny, dime que pasa - dijo la castaña creyendo que le jugando una broma su mejor amiga.

- Hermione es verdad, salgo con él desde hace dos meses – dijo con tono de seriedad- el que haya estado en la entrada del Antro muggle – dijo a su amiga - y que él no te dijera que sale conmigo era cosa mía - siguió muy sonrojada Ginny - el me comento que ya habías accedido a llevarme a una cita con él - continuo sin dejar hablar a la castaña que estaba a punto de interrumpirla - pero de serte sincera no pudiste hacerle desistir que no me buscara al terminar yo con Harry, porque si me busco y hace dos meses que somos más que solo buenos amigos o amantes – termino de hablar la pelirroja.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de la revelación de su amiga y ahora observaba la sala donde Blaise estaba feliz y alegre por algo, mientras movía mucho las manos figurando algo pequeño por lo que Pansy solo asentía emocionada sin quitar la vista y su sonrisa abrazando a aquel chico que era casi su hermano.

- Pero Ginny no entiendo entonces porque no me…- guardo silencio comprendiendo - ¿él era lo que escuchaba aparecerse dentro de tu habitación? – abrió los ojos ante esta posibilidad.

Ginny cerró los ojos asintiendo ante la pregunta de Hermione, pero la castaña aún no comprendía porque su amiga estaba tan rara, nerviosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo, vale que le mintió pero ella entendía la necesidad de guardarse una relación y más si esa persona era un Slytherin, acalló sus pensamientos al ver a Ginny continuar.

- Hermione… – dijo mirando al suelo la pelirroja soltando una lagrima mientras tomaba una de las manos de su mejor amiga –…hay algo más…– levanto la vista a Hermione y le sonrió tímidamente.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar se acercaron Blaise y Pansy, esta última estaba vestida con ropa casual ya se había cambiado el pijama y acompañaba a Blaise sonriente mirando a su castaña con ojos vidriosos de emoción.

En silencio ambos Slytherin tomaron a sus Griffindor de la mano para guiarlas a la sala. Hermione estaba realmente confundida, que podría estar pasando para que Pansy estuviera dando brincos de felicidad y tuviera lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

Blaise fue el que tomo la palabra al ver las chicas sentadas, Ginny con él a su lado, Granger y Pansy frente a él – Bueno, Hermione Ginny esta…– volteo a ver y sonreír tiernamente a su pelirroja-…Ginny y yo hemos decidido comenzar a vivir juntos - termino de hablar el moreno sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su novia.

Hermione no salía de su asombro miraba a Blaise y después a Ginny en espera de algo más.

Pansy sostenía firmemente la mano de Hermione pues la conocía y esperaba que reaccionara menos tranquila ante la posibilidad de quedar sola en su departamento.

- ¿Cariño ya hablaste con Hermione del otro asunto? – Pregunto Blaise cariñoso mientras le daba un beso en la barbilla a su pelirroja – eso supuse – dijo al ver que Ginny no despegaba la vista su propio regazo negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- Ginny lo que sea que pase, ¿hay manera de solucionarlo? – hablo ahora sería Hermione - sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo – apoyo a su amiga aun sin tener una respuesta - además si es algún cambio siempre será para bien – ante esto Ginny sonrió levantando la cara viendo a Blaise ahora con más calma mostrando sus lindos ojos azules a su novio - ¿o estas por hacerte algo que atente contra tu vida o tu trabajo? – pregunto a modo de burla para aligerar la tensión que se notaba pasaba la pelirroja.

Notando una ligera risa por parte de Ginny, Blaise se atreve a tomar la palabra, con una mirada Pansy le indica que va por buen camino, que hace lo correcto al hablar el a la castaña. Tomo la mano de su pelirroja y se volvió a Hermione quien seguía con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Bien Hermione, que prefieres que sea? – dijo sonriente el moreno ya con más confianza – ¿niño o niña?- pregunto feliz Zabini ante la idea que va a ser padre con la mujer que le llevo tanto tiempo conquistar y de la que siempre supo que estaba enamorado.

La cara de Hermione ante esta declaración era algo digno de verse, en un momento se leía confusión, después molestia, pasando del miedo al terror y por ultimo una sonrisa en ella que la hizo ponerse de pie tan rápido que casi parecía corrió a abrazarse de su mejor amiga con lágrimas de felicidad y emoción en su rostro.

- ¡Oh por dios!- chillaba Hermione de emoción - ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Estas esperando un bebe!?- pregunto aún más emocionada - ¡¿pero porque no me dijiste antes!?- emocionada soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad - ¿tan poca confianza me tienes?- y ahí estaba lo que Ginny se temía, pues desconfianza no era.

- Amiga, es que aún no tenía nada seguro y ayer que saliste con Pansy llego mi lechuza con los resultados- aclaro Ginny - Blaise estaba allí conmigo y juntos salimos de dudas - sonrió al final apoyando su frente con la de su novio tan feliz como ella por el resultado de aquella noticia.

- Hermione – esta vez quien hablo fue Pansy – creo que tanto Blaise como ella debieron decirnos que salían con alguien, ¿no crees?- pregunto una sorprendida Pansy ante la reacción de la castaña, pues a lo que Blaise le había dicho siempre aconsejaba a Ginny por peligro a que aquello precisamente pasara, que evitara quedar embarazada de cualquier tipo que apenas conocía.

- ¿Cómo? ¿tú tampoco sabias que Blaise estaba saliendo con Ginny? – pregunto a su novia la linda castaña.

- No, este imbécil solo me decía que se tiraba a medio antro después de trabajar – dijo señalando a Blaise con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al escuchar eso Ginny los volteo a ver con cara de real molestia en su cara.

- ¿Estuviste diciéndole a Parkinson que te tirabas a medio club?- pregunto una indignada pelirroja.

- Puedes llamarme Pansy, ahora que sé que tendré por fin – señalo el vientre de la pelirroja - un lindo, no mejor que sea una linda ahijadita- se corrigió feliz de auto nombrarse la madrina del futuro bebe Zabini Weasley – que a juzgar por el padre espero que se parezca a ti Ginny – termino sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione rieron quedamente por el comentario de Pansy y Blaise decidió continuar con la respuesta a la pregunta de su novia, no quería hacerla enojar, no en su estado.

- Amor algo debía decirle, porque no eres muy tranquila a la hora de…- Blaise guardo silencio ante la mirada furica de Ginny, trago saliva intentando continuar el moreno- No me estoy quejando!- le aclaro temeroso - ya sabes un día me mandaste todo arañado y…- agacho la mirada al responder de nuevo -… Pansy me miro la espalda - como si no fuera eso suficiente añadió el moreno - otro día tenía 2 marcas en el cuello, ¿qué le diría? – pregunto a su pelirroja pensativo - pues yo estaba demasiado feliz de por fin tenerte y casi le digo que eras tú, ella solita pensó que eran tipas diferentes cada día nunca le dije q salía con varias – dijo volteando a ver a Pansy - solo que cada noche me tocaba estar con una leona o una felina bastante agitada – termino mirando feliz a Ginny que parecía conforme con lo dicho por el morenazo.

- Bueno Weasley como bien dice Blaise – Hablo Pansy sosteniendo - yo pensaba que estaba con varias tipas – sonríe aún más al ver la cara de molestia en la más pequeña de los Weasley - hasta que un día vi que salían ambos de su departamento – Se detuvo de hablar al sentir como un calor comenzaba a invadir su costado derecho - y no me cupo la duda- trato de continuar y tubo que detenerse a inhalar aire pues esa sensación y la intensa mirada que le dirigía su castaña estaba poniéndola nerviosa y quería lanzarse a ella- tú eras la que le quitaba el sueño en el colegio y no lo dejaba pensar en clases – al parecer esas palabras alejaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos porque el calor que empezó a sentir se estaba disipando - me alegra mucho que dejaras al imbécil de Potter y de este otro imbécil lograr hacer que estuvieras a su lado – ante estas palabras se levantó de su lugar buscando a Ginny para tenderle la mano.

Al ver esto Ginny solo tuvo que pensárselo un segundo antes de rechazar la mano de Pansy, para darle un abrazo amistoso dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta de la impresión y emoción. Por otro lado su novio solo veía la escena con una sonrisa arqueando las cejas en son de burla cuando lo miro Pansy sostuvo una sonrisa sincera. Alegre de que su casi hermana y ahora la futura madre de su bebe estuvieran demostrando que su enemistad y mala convivencia llegaba a su fin.

- Bien- dijo Hermione contenta - ahora tenemos mucho que hacer, ahora entiendo lo de querer vender tu club Blaise- sonrió al moreno - pues nosotras ¿nos vamos? - pregunto a su amiga pelirroja- Ginny vienes con migo o te iras con Blaise – Quiso saber la castana.

- Aparezcamos juntas en casa - dijo Ginny mirando a su novio - Blaise vive aquí en el piso de arriba- aclaro a Hermione - Nos vemos amor, recuerda el martes a las 2 en San Mungo y… – pero fue interrumpida por el Slytherin quien continuo con el plan que tenían trazado para esa semana.

- Mañana en tu Departamento para ir a casa de tus padres – dijo el hombre con seguridad - y el jueves a las 3 en la corte – continuo repasando su memoria -si lo recuerdo cielo – sonrió al ver a Ginny emocionada - busca tus documentos y prepara tus cosas- termino dando un beso a su futura mujer – Solo espero que tu padre no me mate por la manera en que decidimos casarnos – dijo con preocupación evidente ante la posibilidad de morir por embarazar a la única Weasley mujer en quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar antes de poder escuchar la charla de los novios y fue al cuarto de Pansy por sus cosas para irse a casa con Ginny, mientras Pansy se alejó dejando a los futuros esposos Zabini en la sala con un poco de privacidad, no mucha a Pansy no le gustaba la idea de que se saliera de control el calor de Ginny y Blaise en su sala.

- No te preocupes si no lo hace papa, lo hará alguno de mis otros cinco hermanos – rio al ver como Blaise se ponía pálido ante aquella revelación - este sábado dejare a mi mejor amiga para irme a casa del hombre de mi vida- le tomo el rostro en las manos.

- Por eso mismo debes ir con ella ahora, para que pases más tiempo juntas, pero – ahora él le sostuvo de la barbilla - hey… -hablo a modo de secreto bajando la voz - lo más seguro es que después de esto que acabamos de anunciar esas dos – señalo a Pansy quien se servía una taza de café - terminen viniéndose a vivir juntas aquí – dijo feliz el moreno a su pelirroja.

- Como lo sabes!?- hablo poco más alto a pelirroja -¡¿Acaso Pansy te ha dicho algo!?- volvió a bajar el tono para que no se escuchara a lo lejos -y no creo que Hermi acepte venirse para acá, ella ama demasiado el lugar donde estamos- puntualizo astutamente la pelirroja.

- ¿Crees que Pans le dejara decidir eso?- dijo sonriente Blaise al ver la cara de Ginny - en serio Ginevra a veces puedes ser tan dulce- dijo besándole la barbilla bajando a - e inocente - su cuello llegando a su clavícula - y tan bella…- Ginny soltó un gemido – otras veces tan salvaje – continuó su recorrido hasta que una voz mandona y divertida grito tras de ellos.

- HEY! esas cosas déjenlas para su departamento sin mi presente por favor!- grito una divertida Pansy que había estado alejada tomándose un café esperando a Hermione que saliera de la recamara, había ido por sus cosas.

Al fin salió la castaña con su pequeño bolso donde guardaba sus ropas de la noche anterior, aun en pijama se dirigió a Pansy para despedirse.

- Adiós mi bella serpiente – le dijo Hermione sosteniendo a su amor por la cintura cerca de ella - te extrañare, quedamos mañana en el mío?- pregunto dándole un beso de despedida a Pansy.

- Claro preciosa – dijo tomándola de la nuca profundizando el beso -ya sabes – al separarse le dijo -si no puedes dormir mi casa y cama siempre tendrán lugar para ti – le mordió el labio inferior y le dio una nalgada de despedida sonriente.

- Te amo – Le responde Hermione con amor a Pansy.

- Adiós – dijeron al unísono Pansy y Blaise con inmenso amor al ver a sus chicas desaparecer con un ¡plop! En camino a su Pent-house.

Blaise estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una mano tiro de la manga de su túnica.

- Ahora si pedazo de imbécil- se dirigió Pansy a su amigo - que yo sepa esa mujer que embarazaste es Medimaga y una muy buena – aclaro Pansy - dime porque razones está esperando un hijo tuyo – dijo con recelo en la voz- y no me digas que solo por el sexo salvaje, sabes a lo que me refiero – Pansy tenía la sospecha que Blaise lo había hecho a propósito.

Blaise se puso pálido por la pregunta de Pansy, pero debía contestar…

- Pansy lo creas o no - omitiendo el detalle que nunca uso algún método para evitar que pasara -yo no hice nada fuera de lo normal, sucedió y ya – siguió honestamente el morenazo - porque no me crees?-pregunto con un poco de desilusión a su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento, no me mal interpretes estoy feliz de que me des un sobrino con la chica Wesley solo que tanto tiempo no se si obsesionado con la pelirroja o enamorado de ella, y ahora que te la fo…que sales con ella – se corrigió la chica al ver los ojos de furia que ponía su casi hermano al escuchar esa palabra, pues ella sabía que él no consideraba solo sexo lo que tenía con Ginny - resulta que te harán padre - se dijo pensativa - disculpa por desconfiar de ti.

...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

* * *

**UN RVW SERIA LINDO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Cartas y la cena Weasley - Zabini

**Capítulo 10**

**...Cartas y la cena Weasley-Zabini**

- Si ya, yo debo ser siempre el que tiene la culpa de las cosas – dijo de manera dramática fingiendo molestia a Pansy.

- ¡Claro que es tu culpa imbécil!- recrimino Pansy divertida – ¡tú la embarazaste! Ese bebe es tuyo – dijo con clara desesperación ante la actitud del alto moreno, pero riendo al final de la actitud tan eufórica que demostraba su amigo.

Sin pararse a pensar porque un sentimiento de deseo se apodero de ella, comenzó a pensar una vida junto a la castaña formándose su propia familia. Sonrió ilusionada ante la posibilidad de que se cumpliera su deseo.

Lejos de Pansy y Blaise las dos amigas llegaban a su hasta ahora hogar compartido. Aparecieron dentro de su hogar tanto Ginny como Hermione.

La pelirroja pudo notar una carta en la mesa de centro de su sala una carta firmada por su madre, se le ilumino el rostro de felicidad al ver que era de su familia y comenzó a leer:

Ginny:

Estamos muy emocionados de que vendrás a cenar, pero cuéntame ¿es ese invitado que traerás tu novio querida?

Bien, ya nos contaras esta noche, hija te parece bien que la cena sea el día de hoy a las 8? Es solo que mañana tu padre parte de viaje de trabajo y me gustaría que este aquí para verte, que dices crees que ¿podrán hacer un esfuerzo por venir hoy? Espero que sí, de otro modo nos vemos mañana.

Esperándoles con ansias Arthur & Molly Weasley.

PD: Trae a Hermione, la extrañamos también, besos a las dos.

Término de leer y como sabe que Molly daría por enterado que Ginny aceptaba, no le envió contestación por el contrario conjuro un patronus y se lo envió alterada a Blaise, diciendo que la cena era esa noche a las 8 pm.

No dijo nada solamente se sentó en el mullido sofá de la sala y se quedó mirando el suelo, Hermione la seguía con la mirada, sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga iba a preguntar y la respuesta de Blaise llego a ellas en un búho negro pequeño y elegante, la carta era breve pero concisa.

Cielo:

A las 7.40 en tu sala.

Claro que me encanta la idea de que sea hoy, cuanto antes conozca a tu familia mejor.

Te amo.

Blaise.

PD: Por cierto ¿llevaras a Hermione?, Pansy decidió acompañarme.

Al final de leer la respuesta de su novio Ginny sonrió, sabía que Blaise estaría con ella hasta el final, las mejores o las últimas consecuencias y se preguntó como nunca había visto en él más allá de simple apariencia, es cosa del destino todo a su tiempo, se respondió a sí misma.

Levanto la vista a Hermione notando como su mejor amiga se separaba de ella sin decir una palabra y se dirigía a su cuarto, se sentía extremadamente mal por creer que a Hermione le lastimaba el que la fuese a dejar sola o le ignoraba solo era que en ese momento muchas cosas atravesaban su cabeza pelirroja.

- ¿Hermione estas bien?- pregunta con cierta vacilación la pelirroja.

-Si Ginny, ¿porque preguntas eso?- contesta sin mirarla aun dándole la espalda dispuesta a dejarla sola en aquella amplia sala al dirigirse a su recamara.

- Es solo que…- hablo Ginny algo confusa -…no sé cómo decir esto…podrías mirarme me siento tonta hablándole a la nada - pidió con un tono que exigía atención.

- Bien ya te miro, ¿ahora qué pasa?- volteando a ella pregunta Hermione con cierto fastidio y desanimado a Ginny.

La pelirroja nota esta actitud por parte de Hermione, frunció el ceño y no quiso sacar conclusiones premeditadas, decidió terminar de hablar.

La invita a sentarse a su lado en el sofá que comparten en ese que pronto dejara de ser hogar de la pelirroja.

- Es solo que desde que te dije que estoy embarazada – hablaba Ginny con cierto resentimiento en la voz - sentí tu felicidad sincera – le aclaro -pero también sé que esta noticia debió provocar algo más en ti, te conozco muy bien Hermione - al escuchar su nombre sin diminutivo la castaña sonrió tímida- ¿estas molesta? ¿Enojada? ¿Decepcionada de mí?- pregunto valiente la pelirroja sacando las dudas que la acechaban.

- Ginny….- tomo aire y comenzó a hablar la castaña -…si bien me impresiono al inicio – prosiguió mirándola directamente a los ojos, para que notara la verdad en ellos - en verdad estoy feliz por ustedes dos - le tomo la mano apretándola en señal de apoyo - más cuando vi que Blaise está dispuesto por ustedes a todo y por lo que me contaba Pansy él siempre estuvo loquito por ti – le dijo sonriente a su amiga - pero no me cuadra en la cabeza que…- se vio interrumpida por Ginny que intuía la preocupación de su amiga castaña.

- ¿Que siendo medimaga esté embarazada por algunas noches de placer? – completo Ginny sabiendo que eso era lo que Hermione ansiaba saber, lo dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica arrancando una más sincera de su amiga.

- Si, ni yo podría haberlo dicho mejor - sonrió Hermione apoyando su deducción.

- Ambas sabemos que soy una Weasley Hermione – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

- ¿Y eso qué? – pregunta Hermione sin entender que rayos tiene eso que ver con aquel asunto.

- ¡Que al menor descuido mi sistema hará un hijo! – contesto Ginny tan segura que Hermione sonrió aún más al ver la cara de frustración que le dirigía su amiga pelirroja – ¡Somos demasiado fértiles!- completo.

- Hay Ginny que cosas dices – Hermione soltó una carcajada ante tal observación - más bien creo que te olvidaste de algo – dijo ahora más seria esperando una respuesta lógica de la menor de los Weasley.

- La verdad es que asumí 'algo' y parece que Blaise 'pensó' igual que yo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, evadiendo la respuesta directa.

Al ver la cara de pregunta de la castaña le aclaro.

- Vale Hermione yo pensé que él se cuidaría y él pensó que yo, ¿capisci? - termino con cierto deje de pena - ninguno pregunto nada como hasta la...- alzo la cabeza a modo de recordar ayudándose con sus dedos a contar, se quedó pensándose el número exacto – no recuerdo cuantas veces lo habríamos hecho ya pero teníamos más de dos semanas juntos – sacudió la cabeza dejando de contar alegre.

- Debo decirte que me atraviesan la mente muchas cosas que sé que debo decirte y…- Hermione sonrió al ver la cara preocupada de su amiga - no precisamente bonitas- continuo firme pero delicada al ver como Ginny ponía un rostro un tanto triste así que decidió apoyarle - pero mi deber como amiga solamente es estar a tu lado - le dijo sonriente y efusiva - sonsacándote y mimándote en lo que aun estas aquí conmigo - diciendo esto la abrazo - porque la jalada de orejas - se separó de Ginny agregando - esa te la dará Molly- con un deje de pánico en la voz.

Ginny palideció al escuchar aquellas sabias, pero horrorosas palabras salir de la boca de la castaña. Se había olvidado del pequeño gran detalle de que Blaise y ella irían a cenar a casa de los señores Weasley con el cometido de anunciar no preguntar por su compromiso así como la espera de su bebe.

- Vamos Ginny debemos descansar - apunto la castaña - invite a Pansy y quiero terminar temprano para poder prepararle algo de cenar – dijo con ilusión la castaña.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres cocinar? - pregunto Ginny - ¿no te gustaría mejor acompañarme con Blaise a casa de mis padres? - pidió con la esperanza que al ver invitados allí su padre o Ron no quisieran matar a su novio por embarazarla antes de casarse, como ellos tenían planeado que pasara.

- ¿Ginny, tienes miedo de la reacción de tu familia?- inquirió la castaña levantando su ceja en señal de comprender que pasaba por la mente de Ginny.

- Es que yo…- Ginny no sabía cómo expresarlo, las palabras quedaban cortas pero siguió hablando - ya sé que Ronald y tú ya no se llevan bien pero – apunto apenada y decidió preguntar - ¿podrías hacerme el favor de acompañarme? Tu ahijado necesitara a su madrina la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación cerca para defender a su padre de los hechizos que su tío Ron seguro querrá lanzarle…- dejo de hablar al escuchar un chillido.

Hermione dejo de escuchar cuando Ginny dijo tu ahijado y soltó un grito de emoción, se podia ver a Hermione dando saltitos aplaudiendo y chillando feliz.

- ¡¿Madrina!? ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Segura?! ¡¿Pero que no sería Pansy?! – preguntaba saltando emocionada la castaña – Oh Ginny claro que sí! Que felicidad – abrazaba a su amiga muy feliz.

- Serán las dos Hermione – entendió que la castaña estaba igual o más emocionada que Pansy cuando escucho la noticia del bebe – Blaise decidió que sería Pansy y yo siempre supe que serias tú y pues como están juntas de nuevo – hizo una pausa pensando algo y abrió los ojos al percatarse que se había olvidado de algo - ¡¿porque están juntas de nuevo verdad?!- pregunto notando cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña.

- Si Ginny, estamos juntas y esta vez será definitivo – dijo Hermione al momento que pensaba decidida 'de eso me encargo yo, así tenga que embarazarla también'.

- Bueno en vista de que ya tengo las madrinas de mi bebe…- dijo con una sonrisa Ginny - espero conservar a su padre vivo al menos – dijo esperanzada a Hermione con ojitos de corderito implorando clemencia a su invitación a la casa Weasley – invita a Pansy tráela con nosotros, así ella vera que esto a tu lado es enserio y…- hizo una pausa meditando si estaba en lo correcto decir lo que pensaba 'al cuerno' se dijo mentalmente la pelirroja - …y no como la última vez, siento que debes asegurarle tus intenciones tanto sentimientos a ella, necesita ver acciones - termino decidida viendo la cara que ponía Hermione '!Ja! ¡Di en el clavo!' Pensó la pelirroja.

Hermione no salía de su asombro, las palabras de Ginny resonaban en su cabeza, 'Ella necesita de acciones' 'no como la última vez'.

Joder que cuando Ginny se ponía intensa lograba sacar argumentos necesarios para dejarla pensando.

- Esta bien Gin – se rindió – llevare a Pansy, solo si ella acepta claro - completo, pues si quería que su serpiente viera que esto que tenían juntas es en serio debía empezar por romper los estigmas que en un principio hicieron que se separaran, su miedo al rechazo por parte de su familia, aunque ellos ya sabían que los hombres no son lo suyo después de su relación con Loovegood.

- Bien Blaise vendrá a antes de las 8 para irnos a cenar con mis padres – ante esto Ginny tembló ligeramente.

- Tranquila Ginny, todo saldrá bien, aunque….-pero fueron interrumpidas por una carta que dejaba una lechuza en el regazo de Hermione.

Al ver esto las chicas se extrañaron pero rápidamente la Pansy:

Sexy castaña:

El imbécil de Blaise estaba llorando (literalmente) muerto de miedo y me ha pedido que los acompañe a su reunión en casa Weasley, me preguntaba qué opinas de esto porque aún no se si estas preparada para que te acompañe como tu novia o la amiga de Blaise.

PD: Si he aceptado ir es porque Blaise casi se desmaya cuando le dije que no iría con él. Tu dirás nos vamos juntas o me dices como llegar.

Besos.

Ante esta carta en el rostro de Hermione solo dibujo la más grande y sincera sonrisa que no le había dedicado a nadie, se dispuso a mandar inmediatamente la respuesta, pues al parecer la lechuza tenía órdenes de no moverse sin una de regreso.

Pansy, preciosa:

Claro que iremos juntas tú y yo.

Esta noche te presentare a mi familia como mi novia, espero no te moleste el dejar de ser la amiga de Blaise para ser la novia oficial de Hermione Granger.

PD: Tal vez no es la cita que te prometí hoy, pero te compensare muy bien, ven con Blaise aquí nos separamos para irnos.

Te amo. H. Granger.

Terminando de escribir le regreso la respuesta con la lechuza ahora a esperar a que llegara el la noche e ir a con los Weasley.

Y llego la hora… eran 7:30pm Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, divinamente vestida con un vestido entallado negro que hacia resaltar su cabellera pelirroja, peinada sofisticadamente recogida con un elegante broche.

Cuando escucharon un sonoro toque en la puerta del frente. A ambas se les ilumino la cara, Hermione camino a abrir dando paso a las serpientes que amaban tanto ella como su mejor amiga.

- Buenas noches - Saludo cortésmente Blaise a ambas chicas - ¿están listas ya?- dijo caminando y tomando la mano de Ginny besándola con mucha sensualidad.

- Hola guapa - dijo la bella slytherin a su leona tomándola por sorpresa dándole un gran beso en los labios - ¿nos vamos después de ellos?- pregunto con la frente recargada en la de Hermione.

- Creo que es lo más conveniente - apunto Hermione a su novia – pues Ginny deberá avisar que estamos por llegar – dijo mientras encaminaba a su hermosa serpiente al sofá para dejar que partieran primero sus amigos.

Sin dejar de observar detenida a la morena, entallada en esos pantalones negros tan pegados a su cuerpo que marcaban la perfección de caderas y piernas, resaltando un trasero tan delicioso que de solo verlo Hermione quiso nalguearle.

Una blusa elegante y suelta color oliva descubierta de la espalda, donde Hermione claramente pudo ver que por detrás de Pansy parte de su tatuaje era visible por ese lugar descubierto, sonrió al notar esto en su morena. En unos tacones muy altos color plata, lo que a Hermione emociono pues se veía poco más alta que ella.

- Bueno Hermione – dijo Ginny nerviosa pues estaban por irse – ya sabes donde es y…- no pudo terminar la frase.

- No se preocupen allí estaremos en 5 minutos, así que por favor - dijo mirándolos seriamente – no se pasen de listos durante la cena y la charla las cosas fluirán solas ya lo verán – termino regalándoles una sonrisa.

- En cualquier caso Blaise – señalo Pansy – si te pasa algo prometemos cuidar del bebe – sonrió maliciosa su amiga al moreno por la cara de pánico constante con la que vivía.

- Gracias Pans – dijo sarcástico – con amigas como tú no necesito más enemigos – termino su frase.

- Ya está bien!- regano la castaña a los Slytherins – ustedes dos – señalo a Ginny y Blaise – es hora de que se vayan – haciendo un movimiento hacia la puerta les apunto la salida – Pansy y yo los alcanzamos en 5 minutos – dijo viendo a su novia con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Bien – dijo Ginny molesta de que su tranquilidad casi terminaba – pero en 5 minutos exactos si no enviare a madre a buscarlas - apunto amenazante al ver que Hermione miraba de manera seductora a Pansy – y no estoy mintiendo – puntualizo tajante y desapareció con Blaise de su mano en camino a la madriguera.

- Y como para que soy buena- pregunto seductora Pansy – además de lo que ya sabemos mi bella castaña – mientras hablaba acortaba la distancia que había entre ellas a pasos lentos hasta que llego a la altura de Hermione.

- Ahh…Pansy…espera..ahh…- decía entre jadeos y gruñidos Hermione pues Pansy había comenzado a acariciarle la espalda mientras le daba besos cortos pero sensuales por la clavícula subiendo por el cuello llegando a la comisura de sus labios – Necesito decirte un par de cosas ante de pisar la casa Weasley – dijo Hermione logrando zafarse de Pansy pero sintiendo en su hombro y bajo vientre un ardor ya bien conocido.

- Ah sí y ¿qué es? – Pregunta Pansy un poco molesta por la renuencia de Hermione pero respiro hondo para calmarse sintiendo en ella su costado derecho arder.

- ¿Recuerdas a Ronald? – al ver un gesto de asco y desagrado de parte de Pansy Hermione dedujo que claro que lo recordaba- bueno él no lo lleva muy bien eso de que a mí no me van los hombres, me atrevo a pensar que incluso cree que alguna vez iré a buscarlo para que estemos juntos como él una vez lo quiso- al decir esto a su novia la castaña se ruborizo.

- Y bien, dime algo que no sepa- dijo mirándose las unías con fastidio.

- Tu…él te hará sentir incomoda, no te preocupes, lo pondré en su lugar- añadió al ver levantar a Pansy una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Créeme Hermione lo menos que le importara a ese tipo, seremos tu yo- dijo sonriente la morena - si recuerdas que su hermana está embarazada, sin casarse y de un Slytherin que el odiaba?- señalo divertida ya que ella también pensaba fastidiarlo a él, 'oh si pelirrojo hijo de Weasley sufrirás por evitar que Hermione llegara a tiempo a mi aquella vez' fue lo que vino a la mente de Pansy alegrando su noche.

- Bien, hermosa sujétate de mí – dijo sonriente Hermione a Pansy quien la sostenía de la cintura dándole un beso sobre la clavícula izquierda.

Pansy al besarla no dejaba de pensar en lo sensual que se veía su castaña metida en ese vestido tan hermoso color rojo, un poco más sencillo que el que utilizo en aquel restaurant en su cita la noche anterior, cabello delicadamente ondeado al natural y tacones de altura media que la elevaba solo unos cuantos centímetros.

Sujetándose a la cintura de la castaña aparecen frente a la casa de los Weasley. Tocan la puerta y una muy entusiasmada Molly les invita a pasar.

- Hermione querida has venido!- dijo Molly al advertir la presencia de Pansy quien miraba hacia a ambos lados de la casa observándolo todo con aire divertido sosteniendo la mano de Hermione, en ningún momento pensaba soltarla.

- Si, si Molly he venido con alguien – puntualizo apretando la mano que sujetaba a Pansy – pasa amor, ven - dijo Hermione a Pansy encaminándole hacia el área del comedor.

Llegaron y para su sorpresa Blaise hablaba muy suelto con el Sr. Weasley y Ginny estaba discutiendo (para variar) con Ron, quien al ver a Hermione entrar sonrió y se alejó de su hermana pero al ver que Hermione sostenía una mano se detuvo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver entrar seguida de la castaña nada más ni nada menos que a Pansy Parkinson.

Entraron las dos chicas saludando a los novios ahora sentados en el comedor esperando a Molly quien seguida de las chicas tomo asiento, Hermione le acomodo la silla a Pansy tomando su lugar a lado de ella. Molly sonrió al ver a Hermione tomarle la mano y besar su mejilla, parecía que Hermione en realidad había encontrado a alguien en serio después de todo el tiempo que sufría sola. Ron aun no salía de su asombro por lo que donde estaba de pie pregunto casi en un grito.

- ¿Qué significa esto Hermione?- pregunta señalando a Pansy sentada a su lado – ¿que rayos haces de la mano de una serpiente y peor aún de Parkinson? – dijo con un deje de asco en la voz.

Al escuchar esto Hermione se giró a el rápidamente con odio en los ojos.

- No te permito que hables de esa manera a Pansy - Dijo en alto – ¿además que de malo tiene que este a mi lado?- pregunto, y al hacer esto se giró a su familia, que si bien no de sangre después de tanto tiempo ya eran parte de su familia – chicos debo anunciarles que Pansy aquí presente – dijo señalándole y tomando su mano – es mi novia y quiero que me permitan asistir con ella en calidad de pareja a donde me invitéis – dijo con seguridad y respeto a los Sres. Weasley – espero que comprendan mi posición y tu Ronald - se giró al pelirrojo – La vas a respetar o te las veras conmigo - le dijo enojada y blandiendo su varita a distancia amenazadoramente - y ahh… - diciendo esto se dobló hacia la derecha sosteniendo su hombro con la mano izquierda.

- ¿Hermione hija estas bien? - se acercó Molly preguntando preocupada.

- Si Molly solo es…no importa en un momento lo arreglo - dijo sonriente cuando giro a ver a Pansy quien mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada tan profunda que Hermione supo que era aquel escozor que sintió.

- Bien Ronald – hablo Arthur – ya has escuchado a Hermione respeta a su novia, y cariño – se dirigió a Molly – ¿Podemos empezar a cenar!?- pregunto animado el sr. Weasley.

- Querido claro que si – dijo la sra. Weasley – Chicos solo seremos nosotros porque mis otros hijos estan muy ocupados, no pudieron venir – se disculpó Molly - ¿Ginny cariño no es importante que estén vedad?-pregunto curiosa.

- No mama, de hecho entre menos testosterona haya aquí mejor – comento divertida ante la mirada de pánico de Blaise.

Y comenzaron a comer y servirse en sus platos el guiso casero de Molly, Pansy no salía de su asombro que una mujer fuera capaz de cocinar aquello tan delicioso sola y sin ayuda.

- Y bien Blaise nos decía cariño –Arthur se dirigía a su esposa - ¿qué es empresario y está por vender uno de sus negocios no es así muchacho? – pregunto el sr. Weasley.

- Si así es señores Weasley – dijo algo tímido el moreno – es por el bien de Ginny y el mío propio – cayo en cuenta que era mejor apurar aquello.

Al escuchar esto tanto Ron, como sus padres dejaron de hablar y dirigieron la mirada a Ginny y Blaise. Escuchando muy atentos.

- Arthur, Sra. Molly – Se apresuró con calma que no sabía de donde saco el moreno – me gustaría pedirles la mano de su hija, para ser mi esposa- termino de hablar pero sin dejar de sostener la mano de Ginny en ningún momento.

Tanto Arthur como Molly miraron a Ginny quien tenía la mirada llena de felicidad y entusiasmo contenido y les mostro un anillo precioso de oro blanco con un diamante enorme en el centro, asegurando el compromiso de los chicos.

Hermione, Pansy y Ron estaban igual en shock, ellas por ver el anillo tan hermoso de compromiso en la mano de la pelirroja y Ron pensando qué clase de tipo llega un día así solo a querer llevarse a su hermanita lejos.

- ¿Hija estas segura? – fue todo lo que pregunto una Molly llena de emoción y alegría al ver aquella mirada anhelante en la menor de sus hijos y su única hija.

- Y tu muchacho, ¿estas seguro? – pregunto Arthur a Blaise.

- Claro que si – dijeron al mismo tiempo y al notarlo los novios se comenzaron a reír y se besaron tiernamente.

- Pues ya está! – Dijo Molly - Tendremos boda! – Grito la sra, Weasley- les parece en un año o quizá seis meses?-pregunto emocionada.

- amm, mama de eso tenemos que hablar también- dijo Ginny a su madre quien la miraba con cara de no entender nada.

- Sra. Weasley hemos decidido que nos casaremos en una semana- puntualizo Blaise con tono de no dar espacio a replica.

- Pero que pasa, ¿porque la prisa?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley.

- Si Zabini, ¿porque la prisa?- pregunto Ron para alterarle los nervios al slytherin.

- pues, es solo que…- Blaise no encontraba como soltarles que serían abuelos. Ginny pareció notarlo así que intervino.

- Pa' ma' Van a ser abuelos, tenemos 1 mes esperando a nuestro bebe, y por eso no queremos esperar - dijo al momento que llevaba un bocado con su tenedor, mirando a sus padres tan tranquila que a su novio le helo la sangre esperando ser asesinado por Arthur allí mismo.

- Pero Ginevra! Como nos sueltas una noticia así, de este modo!?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley algo alterado y volteo a ver a su esposa quien sabía que estaría como el mismísimo lucifer en verano echando fuego.

Como bien Ginny lo previno Ron se levantó de golpe sobre su lugar apuntando directamente al pecho de Blaise y conjuro un hechizo que estaba a punto de lanzar cuando otro dio de lleno en el pelirrojo y cayo de bruces hacia atrás llevándose su silla en el camino, Blaise solo se alzó en la silla algo confuso cuando pudo ver que quien había lanzado el hechizo petrificante fue Hermione estaba lista para defenderles a cualquier movimiento de Ron.

Pansy sonreía triunfante a su castaña viendo el cuerpo de Ron en el piso y siguió comiendo su postre pues le valía un pepino aquel tipo tirado en el suelo.

Muy alterada Molly por la noticia de que será abuela, y que su hija se casa, encima ver que Hermione aturde a Ron, solo atinó a decir.

- Bien Ginny- Molly ya había recuperado el sentido después de todo – no negare que ustedes jovencitos me han decepcionado – dijo severamente – pero…voy a ser abuela!- gimió conteniendo las lágrimas abrazándose a su hija menor ignorando el hecho de que Ron seguía tendido en el suelo.

- Bien chicos ya lo dijo Molly – decía el sr. Weasley – vamos a ser abuelos y ustedes padres! Esto debemos celebrarlo - fue a por una botella para brindar- Hermione podrías romper el hechizo de Ron como futuro tío creo que debería brindar por su hermana y sobrino - pidió alegre.

Hermione sonreía mientras Ron se reincorporaba maldiciéndola por lo que le había hecho.

Pansy al ver que a su imbécil le habían salido las cosas bien le hizo ver que la vida era justa y que en cualquier momento ella y su castaña podrían ser felices juntas como ellos, formando su familia.

Al parecer Hermione pensaba lo mismo pues no dejaba de sonreírle, le acaricio el rostro con su mano libre y la acerco dándole un beso tan tierno que Pansy no supo cómo reaccionar, la había besado frente a su familia, Hermione por fin estaba demostrando que no solo eran palabras vanas, estaba con ella y estaría por siempre a su lado.

Paso un rato, entre brindis, comida y festejos la familia Weasley estaba feliz de dar la bienvenida al futuro marido de su hija Ginny.

- Salgamos un momento – dijo Ginny a su familia y amigos – se siente sofocado aquí y además afuera hace un clima precioso- termino sonriente la pelirroja.

- Claro vamos - dijeron Pansy y Hermione tomadas de la mano se disponían a seguir a Ginny y Blaise, los señores Weasley también salieron. Ron por otro lado anuncio que estaba cansado y quería estar solo.

- Vamos Pansy, no te…. Que haces - pregunto curiosa Hermione al ver que Pansy la tomaba de la mano y la alaba hacia una pared dentro del comedor ahora ellas solas, pues todos habían salido ya.

- Esta noche Hermione - hablo Pansy acercando sus labios rojos a los rosas de Hermione – ha sido maravillosa, te deseo tanto – termino Pansy atrapando en un beso no con fiereza ni agresividad sensual, sino con amor, dulzura y delicadeza a Hermione, ella sentía que estaba en el cielo.

- Pans, si hacemos esto aquí nos verán como un par de exhibicionistas- dijo sonriente entre besos la castaña.

- Lo sé – dijo sonriente la morena, sin dejar de besar su cuello, provocándole – ¿eso te molesta? – termino queriéndola incomodar haciendo aquello en casa de los Weasley.

- mmm, molestar lo que se dice molestar… - le dio un beso más profundo – no, le verdad no - tomándole la cintura acercándola a la pared para seguir su camino con sus manos.

-Oigan!- les grita alguien molesto a la espalda Hermione – que les pasa anormales, dejen de hacer eso aquí- dijo tajante Ron con un deje de asco en el rostro mirando a Pansy, quien a su vez se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Tks tks tks Weasley estudios indican que a los hombres les excita ver a dos chicas besándose no te pasa eso a ti? Además…– dijo negando con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua en negativa, separándose de Hermione avanzando hacia Ron –…¿no te han ensenado no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas?- pregunto divertida Pansy con sus manos en la espalda.

- Si pero que viera no estaban hablando mucho que digamos – insistió con molestia en la voz Ron, mientras Hermione solo veía un punto determinado en la pared con una mano apoyada en esta.

- Weasley tu madre me ha caído de maravilla – dijo sonriente Pansy al ver como Ron no entendía de que hablaba – y tu amiga - volteo tomando a Hermione de la cintura acercándose a ella – es ahora mi novia, si quieres seguir con bien más te vale que te apartes de ella, déjala tranquila y tu podrás seguir con tu patética existencia tranquilo y aburrido como hasta ahora – dijo sonriente al ver como Ron palidecía la sutil amenaza de la ex-slytherin.

- Hermione es por esta – y miro de arriba abajo a la bella morena – que sigues sin aceptar que somos el uno para el otro, esto solo es una fase, nadie puede amar a alguien tan- pero guardo silencio al sentir la fría varita de Hermione en su mejilla izquierda apuntándole tan ávidamente que la morena echaba fuego por los ojos viendo la reacción de su castaña.

- Ronald si viniste a insultarme a mí o a mi novia – dijo puntualizando la palabra NOVIA - es mejor que nos vayamos, ¿querida? despidamos de Molly y los demás amor- se acercó a Pansy y le beso la mejilla tirando de ella hacia el patio trasero donde descansaban Arthur y Blaise hablando muy seriamente sobre la nueva vida que traería el matrimonio y los hijos, al parecer la Sra. Weasley aconsejaba a Ginny sobre su papel de esposa con el moreno.

Al ver salir a Hermione Ginny les hizo una señal para que se acercaran a salvarla de aquella conversación tan frustrante con su madre.

- Hermione dile por favor a mi madre que estoy embarazada – apunto Ginny a su amiga - no que tengo una enfermedad terminal que requiera casi diez meses en una cama reposando – siguió pidiendo la opinión de Hermione - ¿qué ocurre?- dijo al notar la cara de molestia aparente que tenía Pansy la cual se relajó al notar la mirada de la pelirroja.

- Am, Molly ella tiene razón no veo ninguna razón para que Ginny deje sus actividades en San Mungo – dijo sabiamente la castaña - solo es cuestión de algunos cuidados especiales y una jornada menos agitada es todo – termino de decir a modo de diagnóstico médico, lo que saco una sonrisa de las tres mujeres que estaban a su lado.

- Vez mama, debe decírtelo Herm porque si no me crees – riño molesta la pelirroja a su madre - ¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?- pregunto viendo que Hermione y Pansy trataban de comunicarse algo con la mirada, sosteniendo Pansy su costado derecho y Hermione sosteniendo su hombro por sobre su cabello.

- Sra. Weasley – esta vez hablo Pansy dirigiéndose a Molly, sacudiéndose un poco para alejar la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir – Nosotras tenemos que retirarnos, agradezco mucho la invitación me la he pasado muy bien- termino de decirle con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

- Pero hijas, ¿porque se van? – Alzo la mirada y noto que Hermione no le había dicho algo, la conocía muy bien – ¿Hermione las ha insultado Ronald?- pregunto viendo como la castaña abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa, añadió – Si es porque Ron te ha hecho sentir incomoda no debes darle importancia, sabes que es un poco inmaduro- trato de remediar lo que su torpe hijo había hecho.

- No es eso señora Weasley- Dijo Pansy sonriendo – es solo que creemos que debe conocer y convivir con su próximo yerno – señalo con la cabeza a Blaise quien estaba más que agradecido de seguir vivo después de dar todas las noticias de golpe.

- Si claro y tu Hermione tienen que ir a ''Charlar'' –dijo Ginny divertida haciendo comillas en la última palabra.

El par de novias se despedían de Molly pasando a despedirse de Arthur y Blaise también, dejando a Ginny al último Pansy se acercó a ella y al abrazarla le dijo al oído:

- Claro que quiero charlar, pero Hermione no me deja – decía mientras susurraba acercaba a su oído – es que tiene unas manos tan hábiles y que decir de sus dedos…- termino separándose dejando a Ginny tan colorada como su cabello.

- ¿Pansy que le dices a Ginny para hacerla enrojecer?- pregunto divertida Hermione viendo su amiga trataba de articular palabra pero la vergüenza no le dejaba hablar.

- Nada solo que iríamos a tu departamento y que deberá pasar la noche en el de Blaise – puntualizo sugerente, a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió positivamente.

- Bien, buenas noches a todos, por favor Ginny me despides de Ronald- dijo Hermione con algo de pena pues su amigo en verdad no entendía que ella no era para él.

Se despidieron y abrazadas las chicas enamoradas aparecieron en el departamento de Hermione.

- Ahora tu y yo - decía Pansy entre besos y caricias a su castaña – vamos a disfrutar un poco que mi marca me indica que estas igual o más ardiente que yo – decía mientras caminaban hacia el sofá de la sala.

...

FIN DEL CAPI 10

* * *

**UN REVW SERIA LINDO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	11. Donde estamos?

**Capítulo 11**

**…¿Dónde estamos?**

…

El tiempo pasaba volando, Pansy y Hermione estaban cada vez más unidas y enamoradas. Ginny se había despedido de la castaña dejándola en aquel ahora inmenso pent-house que durante tantos años compartieron.

Pansy procuraba pasar la mayor parte de su día después de trabajar a lado de Hermione dejo el exceso de trabajo pues deseaba cada minuto libre pasarlo junto a su morena, no pensaba descuidarla en ningún momento. Por ello fue que Pansy decidió que debían vivir juntas a tan solo dos meses de la unión de Blaise y Ginny, Pansy se lo propuso a Hermione en el banquete de celebración de la ahora familia Zabini Weasley.

La castaña no podría estar más feliz, pues su amiga ahora con 3 meses de embarazo estaba al lado de un hombre maravilloso, sin duda Blaise era el mejor hombre que Hermione podría llegar tener en cuenta para su mejor amiga, y ahora su novia le pedía vivir con ella, la Griffindor no cabía en si misma de emoción y alegría, un ¡si quiero! retumbo por todo el jardín de los Weasley mientras bailaban, pues Pansy se lo pidió en la pista de baile en medio de la canción preferida de la castaña.

- Te dije que Pansy haría que Hermione se fuera a vivir con ella a su departamento - susurro Blaise a su esposa viendo que las chicas se abrazaban y besaban alegremente en medio de aquel festejo.

Pansy levanto su pulgar en forma positiva dirigiéndose a Blaise mientras abrazaba a su castaña.

Así fue corriendo el tiempo, lento para la familia Zabini Weasley que estaban ansiosos por recibir a su primer bebe, aun no sabía que seria, prefirieron dejarlo así, querían la sorpresa el día de su nacimiento.

Una noche mientras dormían ahora departamento de ambas en el piso de Pansy, esta acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su castaña quien estaba plácidamente dormida sobre sus senos descansando su cabeza. La morena tenía tiempo dando vuelta a una idea en su cabeza, había llegado el momento, y no quería esperar más pues si bien su castaña le demostró que estaba muy por encima de todos, ella correspondió a esa confianza prometiendo nunca separase de ella.

Se puso a pensar, después de seis meses de relación 'formal' o sea entiéndase que es del dominio público, la morena estaba decidida. Se lo preguntaría temprano antes de irse de compras aquel sábado y que fuera lo que Merlín quiera, y esperaba en Merlín en serio ¡quisiera y aceptara!

Se acomodó un poco girándose contra Hermione quien ahora la sostenía desde su espalda tomando con una mano su cadera y con la otra su seno derecho, no había duda que hasta dormida Hermione no dejaría de ser posesiva con su morena, ante esto Pansy sonrió y cayó dormida casi instantáneamente, aún era muy temprano para despertar.

Horas más tarde…

- Buenos días dormilona- decía Hermione al oído de su novia – hoy quedaste de acompañarme de compras – decía Hermione viendo que Pansy no se pensaba mover de su lugar solo se tapó la cara con la sabana en señal de querer seguir durmiendo - ¿ah sí?- pregunto divertida la castaña – ¿no vas a salir de ahí? - dijo divertida y sigilosamente se acomodó encima de la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Pansy.

Comenzó a besar por encima de la sabana los pechos de Pansy logrando poner sus pezones duros los cuales se marcaban bajo aquella sabana de seda beige, sobando los costados del cuerpo de su morena acariciando sobre aquella sabana que les impedía el contacto más íntimo, provocándola aún más comenzó un vaivén de sus caderas sobre las de Pansy, arrancando leves suspiros de la morena aun tapada por aquella sabana.

Un sonoro gemido salió de la boca de la morena, Hermione sonrió y comenzó a correr la sabana hacia debajo desde el rostro de Pansy hasta su ombligo dejando su parte alta al desnudo – mmm, mi desayuno servido en la cama – dijo lamiéndose los labios la castaña, pasando un par de dedos por el área del Tattoo de Pansy, pues el hombro de la castaña demostraba necesidad inmediata, besando el cuello de su morena sin dejar de tocar su costado derecho dijo – ¿qué te parece? alguien tiene calor… – dijo notando como en Pansy su rostro estaba sonrojado y en su frente descansaban algunas gotas de sudor debido al momento tan excitante que estaba viviendo.

Lentamente Hermione fue bajando sus besos por el cuello de Pansy sin dejar de tocar y acariciar aquella marca que hacia hervir la sangre a la castaña pues a su vez sentía en su interior la necesidad de su amada a ser poseída.

Pansy debajo de Hermione se irguió quedando sentada con su novia sobre ella y comenzó a besar sus hombros, abrazándole con la mano derecha posándola en su espalda recorriendo su columna, Hermione al contacto de los labios de Pansy cerca de su marca empujo sus caderas contra ella y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo a su morena mejor acceso a su piel sensible.

La morena comenzó su labor besando sensualmente la clavícula de su novia, pasando muy cerca de sus senos más los ignoro pues sabía que ese movimiento desespera a su castaña. Lo logra pues Hermione al no sentir la cálida lengua de Pansy en sus senos la toma por el cabello haciendo que la mire, besándole con más pasión si es posible casi dejando sin aire a la morena, se separa de ella, Pansy solo esboza una sonrisa al sentir que su castaña le ordena por dónde ir.

- Pansy por favor, no los ignores – le dice entrecortadamente Hermione a su novia para que atienda sus necesitados pezones tan duros que necesitan de su lengua para sentirse suaves de nuevo.

Pansy inmediatamente comienza a seguir los deseos de su novia tomando con su boca el pezón izquierdo de Hermione sacando un gemido mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas sin sentido presa del placer que la morena le brindaba, aun sentada sobre Pansy la castaña comienza a arañar la espalda de su novia, moviéndose un poco se acomoda de manera que su rodilla queda de lleno en el centro de su morena la cual al sentirle ha decidido hablar – Oh, rayos Hermione más duro por favor… - pide Pansy recargando su cabeza entre los pechos de su novia al tiempo que se restregaba contra la rodilla de está siguiendo un ritmo marcado por los besos cálidos que Hermione le brindaba descendiendo por su cuerpo, llegando a su vientre, mientras tocaba y sostenía entre sus dedos los duros pezones de Pansy.

- mmm, creo que esta sabana me impide seguir bajando – dice inocente Hermione mientras retira sus manos de los senos de Pansy las baja lentamente tocando los costados de ella, pues aún estaba sobre la sabana que tapaba la parte baja de Pansy, con suma rapidez tomo esa sabana y la quito de en medio de ellas y sus cuerpos esta vez estaban tocándose por completo desnudos.

Hermione lentamente pasaba sus manos acariciando las piernas largas y delicadas de Pansy sintiendo como aquella lentitud tiene al borde a su morena, presa de una respiración entrecortada y jadeos quedos, continuando con aquel juego ahora bajando su rostro a sus rodillas mientras comienza a ascender besando su rodilla, el muslo, su entrepierna, hasta llegar al punto sensible de Pansy.

Sintiendo como se retorcía bajo ella la castaña solo pasa un par de dedos delineando su entrada y jugando en ese recóndito lugar, con su otra mano puesta sobre su muslo aun tocándolo lenta y pausadamente sintiendo toda la piel bajo ella.

- Por favor mi vida, hazlo – pide Pansy al sentir que Hermione detuvo su tarea – te deseo tanto…- fue aquella frase la que termino con todo el autocontrol de la castaña, lenta y pausadamente recorría aquella cavidad húmeda e hinchada situada en la entrepierna de su morena, sabía dónde y cómo delinear con sus dedos y lengua en conjunto arrancando melódicas notas de placer de Pansy.

- mmm, eso es música para mis oídos – dijo la castaña mientras sacaba su rostro de entre las piernas de Pansy para besarle nuevamente en aquellos labios jugosos y rojos que tanto la volvían loca.

De un movimiento certero se acomodó sobre Pansy dejando sus caderas juntas y tomando las piernas de Pansy hizo que con ellas le rodeara la cintura comenzando así un candente vaivén entre ambas caderas, un baile tan erótico que Hermione no había necesitado tocar su centro para sentir como el orgasmo estaba próxima a ella, que decir de Pansy quien gemía y mordía el cuello de su castaña con desesperación mientras sus manos comenzaban a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de la castaña.

Pansy se alejó un poco posicionando una mano inquieta y vivaz en la entre pierna de su novia acto seguido Hermione la imito, besos húmedos, arañazos sensuales y envestidas frenéticas fue lo que comenzó como lucha y entrega entre aquellas dos mujeres que se demostraban su amor al más mínimo roce.

-Ah…jo..,joder…mione…ya no puedo…me vengo mi cielo…siii ahh!- jadeo Pansy sintiendo como Hermione enterraba más profunda su mano moviendo sus dedos al compás del ritmo que las caderas de Pansy marcaban.

- Si, Pans, vente mí, quiero sentirlo – susurraba Hermione a su novia al momento que sentía como la esencia de Pansy impregnaba sus dedos – ¡Wow, que rico mi amor si…!- decía al tiempo que sacaba su mano del lugar húmedo de Pansy llevando su mano a sus labios, degustando su sabor interior.

Pansy contenía aun la respiración pues además del placer que la castaña le hizo sentir era el momento para hacer la gran pregunta.

Tomo a Hermione por la nuca y acercándose a ella la comenzó a besar hasta quedar ambas de rodillas sobre la cama, frente a frente. Pansy se abraza a Hermione fuertemente y comienza a inhalar profundamente, Hermione al sentir esto se alteró un poco pues sabe que esa respiración es señal de que trama algo su morena, un escalofrió pensando lo peor recorrió su columna, presa del miedo al que podrá ser lo que su morena piensa.

Aun abrazada a Hermione, Pansy comenzó a hablar sentándose lentamente sobre la cama – Hermione llevamos tiempo juntas y…yo…- Hermione creyó que Pansy estaba a punto de terminar con ella por lo que lagrimas estaban comenzando a inundar sus bellos ojos color miel –… ¿qué te pasa nena? Aun no te pregunto nada ¿y ya estas llorando?- comenta Pansy intrigada al tiempo que sostiene la mejilla de Hermione con su mano izquierda y le brinda una sonrisa cálida con aquella mirada de amor que solo es capaz de otorgarle a su castaña.

Hermione no era capaz de entender así que solo guardo silencio, al menos no era separación lo que quería Pansy así lo había entendido.

- Hermione…- volvió a tomar la conversación donde la dejo la morena - ¿te gustaría que nos casáramos?- pregunto con una sonrisa Pansy al ver el rostro de asombro de Hermione.

- O sea, tú y yo esposas- comenzó Hermione -matrimonio- hablaba entrecortadamente -familia- por causa de la emoción y felicidad que le embargaba - ¡Claro que si mi amor!- termino después de pensárselo nada dándole un gran beso a Pansy, pues no había nada que pensar era lo que siempre había deseado a lado de su amor, su gran amante.

- ¡Genial!- responde Pansy abrazándose de Hermione dándole un beso con infinito cariño - entonces vayamos a desayunar- dijo divertida - y tenemos que ir a elegir los anillos- dijo en tono serio pues ella quería que su castaña luciera una marca de que ya estaba ocupada, tomada al borde del matrimonio -quiero que tengamos ambos el de compromiso y la argolla – dijo mientras señalaba su dedo anular izquierdo - ¿me acompañas verdad? - pidió tomando y besando las cálidas manos de Hermione.

- Claro que si mi amor- decía una emocionada Hermione - solo alistémonos y…- se acercaba a besar a Pansy cuando el gruñido del estómago hambriento de la morena le interrumpió y haciéndola reír -… acabemos con ese sonidito que hace tu estomago jajajja- dijo mientras ayudaba a Pansy a salir de la cama riendo por su pobre y hambrienta novia.

- Es solo que hice mucho ejercicio – dijo Pansy tomándola por la espalda y pegándola a su cuerpo ahora fuera de la cama.

- ohh..apu…apuremos amor- dijo entrecortadamente mientras sentía las manos de Pansy bajar por sus costados y su aliento en su oído – ya quiero probarme toda la tienda de anillos y tú también quiero que elijas uno!- volteo emocionada y exigente arrancando una sonrisa de Pansy quien asintió ante aquella señal de advertencia.

…Por la tarde pasaron a una joyería mágica pues según Pansy el oro mágico era de mejor calidad y solo lo mejor para su futura esposa era lo mínimo que le daría. Ante tanta insistencia Hermione no tuvo más opción que complacer a su prometida.

Entraron y se probaron lo que a Hermione le pareció más mercancía que aquella gran joyería podría tener, y finalmente eligieron sus anillos de compromiso iguales para ambas, solo que en distinto tono de oro, blanco para Pansy y Oro amarillo para Hermione, ambos anillos sostenían un diamante inmenso en el centro mientras a sus laterales descansaban pequeñas incrustaciones de diminutos diamantes.

El dependiente de la tienda las miraba curioso, un hombre alto y delgado con cara amistosa, quien pensaba que eran nada más que un par de mejore amigas tratando de tener los mismos anillos para sus 'diferentes' compromisos. Que equivocado estaba.

- Una joya…- dijo Pansy poniendo el anillo en el dedo de Hermione- …para otra joya aún más deslumbrante – dijo dándole un beso a su castaña.

- Un anillo que representa…- decía Hermione mientras lentamente deslizaba el anillo sobre el dedo de Pansy - que serás mía para siempre- dijo besando a Pansy, mientras el dependiente de la tienda las miraba asombrado, disimulaba que estaba incómodo.

El dependiente de la tienda carraspeo ante aquella demostración de las chicas, y con una mirada de absoluto desprecio Pansy le tiro una bolsita de oro saliendo enojada de aquel lugar, portando sus anillos ambas chicas.

- Nunca comprenderé porque les es tan difícil a algunos aceptar esto - decía molesta mientras caminaba rápidamente con su prometida tomada de la mano entrando a una calle menos iluminada, para desaparecer camino a su hogar.

- Déjalo amor- la calmo Hermione deteniéndola – algunas personas no saben más que juzgarnos a los dema… ¿espera que es eso?- pregunto inquieta la castaña poniéndose a la defensiva sacando su varita, Pansy la imito observando a ambos lados sin lograr ver nada, pues la iluminación en ese lugar disminuyo de golpe.

Observaron una sombra, al parecer un hombre, pues era bastante alto y con cuerpo ancho de los hombros.

- Quien eres….- pregunto la castaña y acto seguido sintió unas cuerdas atando de manera brusca su cuerpo – deja, pans…- soltó antes de caer inconsciente causa de un hechizo que le dio de lleno.

- Hermione!- grito asustada Pansy tratando de despertarla – ¿Quién eres?! ¿Qué quieres?!- cuando termino de gritar al lugar donde se encontraba el sujeto miro que ya no estaba allí, nerviosa se levantó observando a su alrededor cuando sintió un golpe en su costado tumbándole de las manos su varita dejándole dolorida sobre el suelo, unas cuerdas, un golpe más y solo oscuridad….

Hermione comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, traba de levantarse pero algo se lo impedía, y recordó, Pansy, la calle, la falta de luz y ese hombre…hechizos y después nada….

- ¿Pansy por dios dónde estás? –gritaba desesperada la castaña mientras notaba que estaba amarrada a una silla atada de pies y manos.

- ¿Her…mione!?- respondía la morena entre toses que salían de sus pulmones pues se había lastimado las costillas.

- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- pregunta la castaña asustada pues la oscuridad que las rodea y la humedad que sienten le es desconocida.

- No sé…ouch… ¿pero cómo rayos llegamos aquí? – pregunta Pansy tratando de contener el miedo en su voz sintiendo su costados lastimados quizá tendría alguna costilla quebrada,

- No lo sé pero debo encontrar una manera de sacarte de aquí – dice decidida la castaña.

- Al fin despiertan el pequeño par de Zorras - dice una voz gruesa y áspera a ellas, mas por la oscuridad que las rodea les es imposible mirar de quien se trata – Empecemos el juego, demuéstrenme si en verdad se aman tanto como dicen y ese anillo – dijo aludiendo al que ambas chicas portaban en su dedo anular izquierdo – fue dado con sinceridad y amor o solo otra más de las promesas vacías de la gente liberal de este tiempo... - dijo la voz con ira contenida y cargada de molestia –…no me malinterpreten no odio a los homosexuales, solo detesto la promiscuidad con que manejan su sexualidad, infectando a ambos mundos- y rio aún más fuerte al notar como las chicas guardaban silencio y un ligero temblor las recorría.

- Jajajaja, ¿Qué? ¿Se sorprenden del modo muggle en que están sujetas?- pregunta divertido e irónico – no se preocupen este sótano solo tiene un propósito – apunta, encendiendo de golpe la luz.

Al encender la luz repentinamente ambas chicas tuvieron que cerrar los ojos de golpe pues el cambio de tonalidad era demasiado brusco.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Hermione y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Pansy amarrada de la misma manera que ella sentía estaba, sujeta a una silla de aluminio con los brazos amarrados al descansabrazos con cinta adhesiva, y pues encadenados fuertemente a la parte baja de la silla.

Lo más impactante era ver un montón de cables conectados a una maquinaria puesta en el medio de ambas chicas.

Hermione volteo y esa misma imagen reflejaba su lugar, donde ella estaba amarrada también tenía cables conectados a su silla. Con horror abrió los ojos al notar para qué era aquella maquinaria.

- Pansy, Pansy!- Gritaba Hermione alarmada al ver que la chica morena no era capaz de abrir los ojos presa del dolor que le aquejaba, sangraba poco por el labio – despierta – decía desesperada tratando de luchar en su lugar atada.

Con lentitud Pansy logro recuperar la visibilidad, lentamente abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Hermione y sonrió sentirle cerca de ella pero se horrorizo al verle atada a un sinfín de cosas pegada a una máquina de shockes eléctricos.

- Joder maldito loco- dijo Pansy mirando al techo en todas direcciones buscando la ubicación de su secuestrador – ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¿Qué rayos quieres de nosotras?- pregunto agitada el ver a su castaña atada a esa silla le provocaba un dolor enorme en el alma.

- Ya se los dije esto es solo una prueba para ustedes – dijo en tono serio, lentamente una puerta de metal comenzó a abrirse y un tipo alto y fornido, comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, les fue imposible identificar quien era pues tenía una macara de un Happy Face puesta en el rostro y una peluca amarilla cubría su cabello.

El tipo alto se colocó tras de Hermione donde estaba el regulador de voltaje, Pansy pudo intuir que a pesar de la cara feliz de esa mascara el susodicho debía estar rebosante de alegría por tener a dos chicas bajo su dominio.

Comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos y escucharon un clic, e inmediatamente el generador se encendió.

- Ahora, Hermione Granger – dijo – vaya un héroe de guerra - dijo irónico- a ver qué tan valiente eres ahora Griffindor… – continuo sarcástico.

- Bien lo que hare será una serie de preguntas, deben contestar con la verdad – dijo riendo – los métodos muggles son igual de efectivos, eso que tienen en la muñeca izquierda es un detector de mentiras - señalo a ambas – si contestan la verdad todo estará bien – soltó riendo – pero si mienten al responderme su pareja recibirá de lleno una fuerte descarga eléctrica que aumentará conforme avancemos en las preguntas- termino riendo de una manera desquiciada – de mentir demasiado no sobrevivirán, he de decirles que de tantas parejas a prueba, solo 2 parejas han salido vivos…ambos - finalizo el maniaco.

- ¿Quién rayos te crees que debes de probar?- preguntaba Pansy aterrada - ¿quién te envía?- ahora no ocultaba el evidente miedo que por su cuerpo transitaba.

- Eso, es algo que no es de su incumbencia, pero gracias por ser la voluntaria no.1- dijo sarcástico, ante lo que Pansy solo abrió los ojos mirando a Hermione, pues si mentía su castaña pagaría las consecuencias y ella no quería verla sufrir.

El tipo se movió de donde Hermione a posicionarse tras Pansy, encendiendo todo tras la castaña.

- Muy bien aquí vamos- comento alegre con su mano derecha sobre el regulador de voltaje- primer pregunta srita. Parkinson será sencilla…- anuncio- ¿Ama usted sinceramente a Hermione Granger?- termino su pregunta.

'claro que la amo imbécil, de lo contrario no le habría dado ese anillo que tiene en su dedo' pensó Pansy irónica, menos mal que había respuesta para ello.

- Claro que la amo- dijo con voz firme la morena y al no escuchar ningún pitido por parte del detector de mentiras el tipo fue a donde Hermione.

- Bien- fue todo lo que el tipo dijo colocándose tras Hermione.

- Srita Granger- dijo con falso respeto burlándose de Hermione – ¿Ha engañado alguna vez a Pansy? – A Hermione casi se le salen los ojos, pues ella consideraba engaño el estar con Luna, pero contesto.

- No…nunca- respondió vacilante la castaña.

Acto seguido un pitido en la caja a lado suyo sonó y un click anuncio que el tipo presionaba el botón de encendido.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica traspaso a Pansy de pies a cabeza, de una manera tan fuerte que la morena no pudo evitar proferir un grito de dolor tan fuerte que Hermione creyó que no lo habría soportado y se habría desmayado pues su cuerpo estaba desparramado sobre la silla sin ninguna gracia a causa del gran voltaje que tuvo que soportar.

- ¡¿Que fue eso Hermione!?- pregunto Pansy una vez que pudo recomponerse de la horrible sacudida eléctrica.

- Ah, no, no, nada de aclaraciones mientras estéis aquí- hablo de nuevo el hombre de la voz sepulcral- ambas deben saber que y porque es esto- finalizo.

Pansy miraba el suelo y levanto la cabeza gritando - ¿es por lo de Lovegood!?- mirando a Hermione quien ahora asentía con la cabeza afirmativamente.

Una sonrisa salió del rostro de Pansy, pues su castaña estaba demostrando que incluso a lado de aquella mujer, pensaba en ella.

- Señorita Parkinson su turno - dijo el desagradable extraño situándose tras Pansy - ¿Estaba usted enamorada de Hermione, al principio de su relación?- parecía que el tipo las había investigado al punto de saber cada haber de la vida de las pobres cautivas.

- Pu..pues..yo- dijo vacilante y respiro hondo, total Hermione no lo sabía y sentía que debía decírselo pero no supo porque respondió – sí. - terminoel hombre y las chicas guardaron silencio y se escuchó el cargador eléctrico iniciar la descarga.

El grito de Hermione era tan alto, tan agudo que casi le revientan el tímpano al sujeto que las tenía en aquel sótano húmedo y lleno de cachivaches extraños.

- Hermione – se apresuró a hablarle Pansy – dime que estas bien- dijo preocupada al borde del llanto.

Pero Hermione no respondió por lo que una risa sarcástica broto del cuerpo del hombre que les tenía capturadas. Solo se quedó con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo pensando, debía de a ver una manera de salir de allí, ya había tratado de aparecerse y no resulto, y al parecer su varita seguía con ella pero no la alcanzaba estaba demasiado fuerte aquel amarre.

Si le molesto la respuesta de Pansy solo que ¿qué más esperaba el tipo ese? eso no le molestara pues sabía el verdadero sentir de su morena y ya más tarde le preguntaría directamente aquella cuestión.

Por la mejilla de Pansy comenzaron a correr silenciosas lágrimas pues al ver a su novia en silencio con la cabeza agachada pensó que estaba molesta con ella por mentir y provocar el shock eléctrico.

- Señoritas debo advertirles que ninguna pareja que haya pasado por mi sótano ha resistido más de 3 descargas- dijo el hombre con su tono de voz osca- así que respondan la verdad y evitan matar a su pareja que más decepcionadas no creo que podáis estar- el hombre al parecer pensaba como Pansy que la castaña estaba molesta con su novia y por eso no levantaba la mirada.

- Su turno Señorita Granger – dijo el hombre en posición - ¿Esta dispuesta a renunciar a todo por estar al lado de…esta mujer? - pregunta el hombre apunto de accionar el interruptor de la descarga.

- Si, – fue la simple respuesta de Hermione levantando la vista, mirando a Pansy con arrepentimiento e implorando perdón – ella merece todo y eso de mi… – completo su frase y el aparato no hizo ningún ruido que indicara la mentira en la frase de Hermione.

Pansy miraba a Hermione preguntándose qué le ocurría a su castaña pero se vio interrumpido su pensamiento por la voz de aquel hombre que ya la tenía hasta el gorro con sus estupideces.

- Su turno de nuevo Pansy – dijo el hombre - ¿dígame es verdad que atento contra la orden del feniz cuando se separaron usted y la srita. Granger? – pregunto seguro de que aquella vez mínimo Hermione recibiría su segunda descarga para quedar inconsciente.

- No- fue la respuesta inmediata de la morena y ningún sonido salió de aquel aparato.

- mmm, esto se pone interesante- dijo el hombre para sí mismo – ultima srita Granger, Trato de alcanzar a la srita. Parkinson, ¿después de que se fue?- parecía que su investigación fallo, pues parecía que estaba seguro que la respuesta seria no.

- Si, por cielo, mar y tierra, incluso donde su madre- respondió Hermione, esperando que el aparato hiciera su función.

Frustrado el hombre dejo salir un alarido de molestia y salió de detrás de ellas apuntando con su varita.

- Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes….felicidades!- dijo en burla y ambas mujeres solo vieron oscuridad…

...

FIN DEL CAPI 11

* * *

**_UN REVW ESTARIA GENIAL_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	12. Tras la tempestad vienela Pérdida

**Capitulo 12**

**Tras la tempestad viene...la Pérdida...**

Las chicas al ver como se apagaban las luces quisieron gritarse la una a la otra cuanto se amaban…cuando se escuchó desmaius, Pansy noto que ella seguía alerta por lo que supo que Hermione estaba inconsciente.

- Hermione no…- decía Pansy llorando pero no podía verla y no le respondía – contéstame amor…no por favor…- lloraba la morena.

Alterada Pansy comenzó a saltar sobre su silla pero era imposible aflojar su amarre, estaba demasiado sujeta a los descansabrazos de aquella silla de metal. Se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien frente a ella. – Deja de moverte - le ordeno aquella voz ella, decidida a dar con la identidad de su captor decidió hablarle.

- ¿Que le has hecho a mi novia, maldito?- preguntaba conteniendo la ira que creía su interior – ¡Respóndeme!- exigió.

- Ella solo esta…mmm…dormida - dijo bajando más el tono de voz – tu eres quien me interesa, tan bella, tan…estúpida – dijo soltando una risa burlona- ¿qué rayos vio en ti? Eres despreciable… – hablaba mientras le tocaba el rostro con una mano, esta era suave y delicada, algo no encajaba bien en la mente de Pansy – ¿Porqué, ¡porqué!?- se preguntaba en voz baja molesto.

A Pansy la recorrió un escalofrió seguido de un asco enorme al sentir como aquel sujeto se acercaba a ella sosteniendo su cara, atada de las extremidades no sabía qué hacer.

El tipo la obligo a besarle tirando de Pansy por el cabello, ella no evadió el beso para ver si recordaba de quien rayos se trataba, asqueada y miserable por ser obligada a aquello le mordió fuertemente el labio a su captor obligándole a alejarse de ella – Pequeña perra - dijo dándole una bofetada – es verdad entonces que Hermione logro olvidar…– dijo con molestia quien ahora comenzaba a hablar con un tono más agudo, Pansy lo sintió entre las sombras alejarse de ella – no entiendo aunque rayos vio en ti…- dijo el tipo alejándose.

-Argg…no…maldición…ahh- Se comenzó a quejar el sujeto dentro de aquella oscuridad que invadía a Pansy, no podía verle pero sentía y escuchaba como era un molesto dolor el que sufría el tipo aquel. Paso un momento en el que solo se le escuchaba jadear y quejarse de dolor.

Cuando hablo de nuevo lo hizo para sí mismo- Rayos no pensé que ya hubiera pasado una hora…- se dijo a si mismo ahora su voz era distinta, mucho más aguda y femenina, un tanto alegre, Pansy no perdía detalle agudizando el oído ante todo cuanto ocurría en aquel lugar en penumbras.

Al escuchar aquellas palabas con aquella declaración, recordó esa voz, ahora sin distorsión, Pansy cayó en cuenta que era, ella le había visto antes, pero no podía ser... no podía ser… ¡¿qué rayos hicieron ellas para que actuara así!?

- Dime quien eres – aventuro Pansy – ¿Porque nosotras?- preguntaba queriendo corroborar su teoría de quien era aquella persona, pues ya ni siquiera estaba segura que fuera en si un hombre…

- Eso mi querida Parkinson, no lo sabrás ahora ni después, digamos que… – dijo aquella voz soñadora y alegre tomándole con más fuerza del cabello obligándole de nuevo a besarle tan salvajemente que no pudo ni reaccionar la morena - …mmm solo quería comprobar algo que siempre supe…- dijo al separarse de Pansy.

Esta vez Pansy le había sentido diferente, no eran los labios duros y salvajes que hacía unos minutos la besaron, eran mucho más suaves, esa mano que la tomo por el cabello era más pequeña y podría jurar que su aroma había cambiado incluso su estatura había disminuido.

Pansy era demasiado buena percibiendo cosas en un entorno oscuro, así que no tenía duda que aquel 'hombre' en realidad era una mujer.

- Nos vemos luego preciosa, espero que no te olviden como a mi…- dijo aquella persona a la morena quien finalizaba su deducción.

Pansy sintió como una fuerte patada se acertaba en su estómago y después como un hechizo le dio en el pecho y cayo desmayada.

…

Pasaron varias horas durante las cuales sus amigos intentaron localizarla a las mujeres desaparecidas, desesperada Ginny mando a Blaise a buscarlas a su departamento al no encontrarlas y ver que allí todo estaba en orden el alto moreno sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, pues Pansy siempre le avisa a donde iría si se ausentaba tiempo suficiente para no preocupar a su casi-hermano.

De regreso en su departamento una Ginny ligeramente hinchada lo esperaba comiéndose las uñas – ¿Estaban allí amor? - pregunto inmediata la pelirroja a su marido refiriéndose al hogar de sus amigas.

- No y esto me preocupa salieron desde temprano, según de compras - decía Blaise recordando - ¿segura que Hermione no te dijo a dónde más irían?- pregunto tratando de averiguar donde se metieron o mínimo saber si estaban en un lugar seguro.

- No ella solo me dijo que irían de compras - recordaba Ginny – creo que al Londres mágico, Hermione se escucha más que alegre - decía mientras hacía memoria de cada detalle de su última conversación – ¿crees que estén bien amor?- preguntaba a su marido llena de miedo preocupada por sus amigas.

- Eso espero – decía Blaise mientras abrazaba a su pelirroja tratando de confortarla – intentemos una vez más…envía tu patronus buscándolas - dijo a su esposa- necesitamos encontrarles – dijo Blaise – ¿si no hay respuesta iré al callejón Diagon a buscarlas está claro?- pregunto a su pelirroja y esta asintió pues tenían todo el día y ya pasaba de las 12 de la noche y aun no tenía idea de donde estaban.

Ginny conjuro su patronus mandándole en busca de la castaña o Pansy, pidiendo que dijeran que estaban bien y en dónde.

….

Pansy abrió los ojos, sentía que aún estaba atado solo que ya no estaba sentada en aquella horrenda silla de metal. Amarrada de pies y manos juntas, le costaba respirar estando boca abajo en aquel piso frio y polvoriento.

Estaban en un callejón iluminado miserablemente, volteando desesperada a su izquierda y derecha aun en el suelo buscaba señales de su novia y allí estaba su castaña al igual que ella atada de pies y manos, la tenue luz dejaba ver que Hermione había sido golpeada de manera brutal en el rostro pues a lo poco que Pansy pudo vislumbrar un ojo cerrado y morado y el labio más que roto.

La morena quiso levantarse pero noto que tenía demasiado lastimado su costado derecho y una fuerte punzada en su estómago o más bajo de este le molestaba así como ese ardor justo a la altura de su tatuaje. Soltó un alarido de dolor lastimero, cuando observo a lo lejos una luz plateada conocida por ella eso era un patronus.

Rogando internamente que fuera en busca de ellas se acomodó un poco en el piso, al parecer estaba buscando a Hermione porque se sitúo a su lado y la voz de Ginny salió de este – Hermione dime dónde están, estamos preocupados por ustedes ¿Pansy está bien? ¡Respondan por favor!- pedía inquieta la voz de la pelirroja.

Sacando fuerza de su interior Pansy grito al patronus que se acercara a ella – ¡Ginny! estamos en el callejón Diagon no sé exactamente donde, es un pequeño callejón oculto – logro hablar rápidamente Pansy - casi no tiene luz, ayúdenos Hermione está herida… ¡vete!- le grito a aquel patronus ordenando llevar las noticias con él.

Espero unos minutos agudizando aún más su oído para ver si escuchaba cualquier persona, o algo que pudiera sacarles de allí. Y un sonido conocido para ella ilumino su rostro con un ¡plop! Apareció un Blaise alterado y nervioso apuntando en alto un Lumus con su varita iluminando aquel lugar.

Aterrado por lo que veía el moreno se lanzó a su mejor amiga ayudándole a desatarla – ¿Que rayos paso Pans? – preguntaba asustado.

- Blaise…ouch…ayuda a Hermione yo…estoy…bien- decía Pansy entrecortadamente le ardía como el demonio donde su tatuaje y bajo su ombligo sentía una horrible sensación de desgarre y además de sus posibles costillas lastimadas el tatuaje le hacía sentir el dolor de Hermione aunque aún inconsciente aquel hechizo seguía en función lo que significaba que su castaña seguía viva, horriblemente dolorida pero viva.

- ¡Demonios Pansy! ¿Qué les paso?- preguntaba aun asustado Blaise tomando en brazos a Hermione aun inconsciente haciéndose a lado de Pansy – vamos dame la mano iremos a casa para que Ginny les cure - decía mientras tomaba a Pansy con él, era un hombre muy fuerte aun con Hermione sobre su hombro logro abrazar a su mejor amiga evitándole tambalearse – Me explicas en casa hay que curarles ahora, después iremos a San Mugo - dijo Blaise y con otro ¡polp! Aparecieron en el hogar de Ginny y Blaise.

- Hermione!- Grito Ginny llevándose las manos a la boca al verla colgar inconsciente del hombro de Blaise – ¡¿Pansy estas bien!?- pregunta de nuevo girándose a la morena quien negaba con la cabeza - acomoda a Hermione aquí – decía serenándose señalando el sofá de la sala - Pansy podrás esperarme cinco minutos en lo que reviso a Hermione?- preguntaba acalorada la pelirroja, viendo como la morena solo se sostenía el costado derecho pues al menos Pansy estaba consciente.

Rápidamente Ginny comenzó con la revisión de Hermione, pidiendo a Blaise sus instrumentos, haciendo uso de su varita elimino algunos moretones de su rostro y le curo las heridas del labio.

Pansy ayudada por Blaise se sentó en otro sillón, comenzaba a sentir como aquella presión de dolor cedía en su costado derecho y aumentaba en su bajo vientre además la intensidad de su costilla insistía, ahora estaba segura el bastardo, bueno bastarda según sus conjeturas, le rompió sus lindos huesillos y con aquella patada tan fuerte le lastimo el abdomen.

Ginny acerco a Hermione un frasquito que le hizo tragar completo, y la castaña solo relajo su rostro y comenzó a respirar pausada y rítmicamente.

- Listo - susurra y suspira Ginny dejando a Hermione mucho más relajada – ahora está dormida le di una poción para que se relaje cuando este mejor despertara - dijo la pelirroja a Pansy al ver que solo la observaba muy asustada.

Blaise mientras tanto ayudaba a Pansy a intentar acomodarse en su lugar pues su amiga no tenía buena pinta, su rostro demostraba un dolor terrible.

Alejándose dejo trabajar a su mujer, quien a pesar de tener 3 meses de embarazo seguía con la templé tan fría ante la situación de urgencia que generaba una gran admiración en ambos Slytherins.

Ginny era una gran Medimaga de eso no había duda.

- Ahora contigo Pansy - decía Ginny, mientras le tocaba con cuidado el costado – Pansy me dejas ver quiero revisar cuantas están completas - pedía amable mirando como asentía la morena – mmm, ya veo - decía muy bajo examinando muy de cerca el área afectada.

Pansy creía que Se había tardado mucho observándole y se dedicó a tocar aquella zona afectada al llegar a la base del tatuaje donde rayaba el 'propiedad de Hermione Granger' al contacto con el tacto de Ginny Pansy soltó un sonoro grito de dolor.

- Pansy… ¿te diste cuenta que te hicieron aquí? - le pregunto Ginny señalando el área del tatuaje, sorprendida Pansy negó con la cabeza – ¿mmm que decía aquí? – pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja.

- ¿No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con mis costillas?- evadiendo lo obvio Pansy – está bien – dijo al ver la cara impasible de Ginny – allí estaba el nombre de Hermione reclamando su propiedad o sea yo - dijo al fin algo colorada, pues solo Blaise sabía que llego a decir aquel tatuaje algún día.

La cara de Ginny solo fue de confusión. No entendía que estaba pasando allí.

- Bien, Pansy, te han tratado de borrar lo que fuera que dijera allí – dijo Ginny levantándose moviéndose por una pomada que colocarle a la morena – mmm…son cuatro- conto la pelirroja con su mano sobre Pansy - esto te dolerá mucho – advirtió mientras acercaba su varita a sus costillas – respira por favor y no te muevas - le advirtió la pelirroja conjurando un hechizo que hizo un ruido como de cristales rotos.

- ahhh! –gritó Pansy tan bajo como pudo (la verdad nada bajo) apretando los dientes tan fuerte que casi sintió romperlos. Sentía que iba a desmayarse de aquel horrible dolor pero resistió.

Ante aquel dolor de Pansy, Hermione despertó sobresaltada gimiendo de dolor también tocando sobre su hombro el área de su tatuaje.

Tratando de recuperar su aliento Pansy permaneció doblada sobre su parte dolorida dando media espalda a la castaña.

Ginny se alejó de allí esperando que pasara el dolor de Pansy. Blaise miraba atónito aquella escena pues aunque Pansy le conto del hechizo empático que tenían verlo actuar era demasiado sorprendente.

- ¡¿Déjala que carajos le haces?! – gritaba Hermione aun sujetando su hombro con su mano sin ver a nadie – déjala…oh! - Exclamo viendo a sus amigos y a su novia frente a ella, cayendo en cuenta de donde se encontraba – yo…lo siento – dijo al fin la castaña – ¡¿estás bien amor?! - pregunto preocupada, levantándose acercándose a ella hincándose a su lado tomándole de la mano.

- Si…aquí la…pregunta es…si tu…estas bien – decía Pansy jadeando tratando de recuperar su aliento perdido a causa de la reconstrucción de 4 de sus costillas y el creciente ardor en su vientre - ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto sosteniendo el rosto de su novia con su mano derecha sonriéndole – castaña, creo que te debo una explicación –apunto apenada la morena.

- No, tu no me debes explicaciones, siempre supe eso, que al inicio no era en serio para ti…pero se exactamente en qué momento fue cuando te enamoraste de mi…– le dijo sonriente Hermione mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente a su morena – ¿Te amo sabias eso?- le pregunta de nuevo ahora a punto de llorar por tantas emociones que sentía en ese momento, miedo, frustración, horror, no podia controlarse.

- Si lo sé y yo también te amo, tranquila amor ven – decía Pansy mientras trataba de abrazarla pero le era imposible levantarse a causa del dolor – ¿Ginny que pasa que no me habías curado las costillas?- pregunto algo incomoda por sentir como aun le dolía su cuerpo, mas no tanto el área de sus costillas era otra cosa.

- Si lo hice - apunto convencida – Hermione que bueno que despertaste – le abrazo su amiga - me podrías ayudar a entender esto – señalo el tatuaje de Pansy.

Hermione abrió muchísimo los ojos, Pansy aún no se podía encorvar para ver qué pasaba a su Tatuaje, pero a juzgar por la cara de ambas Medimagas, o era algo grave o algo que nunca habían visto.

- Que pasa, que tengo, que me hizo esa maldita?!- Pregunto molesta de no poder auto-explorarse.

- Amm Pansy- le hablaba Hermione – ¿cómo salimos de ahí?- pregunto al fin.

- No lo recuerdo solo sé que ese tipo – dijo haciendo referencia al secuestrador – no era un hombre Hermione – la miraba seria y pensativa – es una mujer y al parecer está enojada contigo – señalo la morena a su novia.

- Si de eso me doy cuenta – contesto Hermione quien no despegaba sus ojos del tatuaje de Pansy.

- No entiendo ¿cómo estas segura de todo lo que te he dicho? – Pregunta Pansy sin entenderle – si tú no le escuchaste ni sentiste- dijo recordando su cercanía con su captor.

- ¿cómo que sentí? – dijo dudosa la castaña - ¿Pansy que te hizo?- pregunto asustada levantando la mirada a los ojos de su prometida.

- amm me beso – dijo apenada la morena – y murmuro algo de comprobarse algo – continuo ignorando la mirada de furia que lanzaba Hermione – dime quien es, sé que lo has descubierto!- exigió Pansy.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto dándole la espalda a Pansy, apoyándose en la pared – Ginny, podrías darle un espejo a Pansy por favor- pidió la castaña sin voltear a verle.

Blaise fue quien le acerco un espejo lo suficientemente grade para observarse su costado derecho y contemplar con horror que en su tatuaje había sido cambiado algo…

'Hermione nunca será tuya, fue mía y siempre lo será'

Rayaba aquella frase sobrepuesta en el antes hermoso trazo de Pansy, ahora solo eran un montón de líneas cruzadas, que ella sabía que corregir dolería horrores.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito la morena – ¿pero qué carajos significa esto?- interrogo a Ginny y Blaise quienes estaban tan sorprendidos como ella de ese mensaje – ¡¿qué le pasa a ese lunático?!- grito de nuevo dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione – Granger! Contéstame – dijo tan molesta al final que no se percató que Hermione lloraba recargada en aquella pared alejada de ella.

- No es un lunático Pansy – dijo sollozando y limpiando su rostro antes de voltear a ver a Pansy – es una lunática – dijo mirando con tristeza y vergüenza a su prometida.

Pansy no entendía a que se refería Hermione con aquello, lunática pues claro si había sido una mujer era una tipa loca de atar, pero al ver la cara de horror que ponía Ginny y susurraba algo a Blaise quien al igual que ella ponía cara de desconcierto – ¡¿quieres explicarte?!- pregunta.

- Pansy esa letra, grabada en ti y ese mensaje lo dejo – suspiro antes de hablar Hermione – lo dejo Luna Lovegood…- dijo ante la mirada de molestia que puso Pansy decidió callar esperando respuesta de la morena.

- Me estás diciendo que el loco de la calle- preguntaba atando cabos – y el maniaco de los castigos eléctricos…- seguía recordando con horror lo que esa tarde les paso – la tipa que me pateo y golpeo además de besarme fue… ¡¿ella!?- soltó enojada parándose sobre su lugar más que enojada la morena.

- Si, amm eso creo – dijo mirándole de nuevo ahora más cerca de su amada – dime no notaste nada raro, ¿segura que era un hombre?- volvió a preguntar ahora dirigiéndose a Ginny.

- Pues ahora que lo dices hubo un momento en que se quejó un poco y después su voz, piel y aroma eran distintos- dijo la morena recordando lo que sintió en aquella penumbra- no pude verle pero si sentir cada acción que hacia – dijo pensativa a Hermione.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Pansy noto esto y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá aquella modificación a su tatuaje le dolía como el mismísimo infierno quemándole viva ahora estaba al borde del colapso por sentir ese ardor y un dolor inigualable en su vientre.

- Pansy – hablo Hermione preocupada – Luna es experta en camuflarse, seguramente utilizo poción multijugos de algún hombre para que no supiéramos quien era- dijo pensando la castaña.

- Sigo sin entender que quería de mí, nosotras – dijo Pansy incomoda por su dolor y molesta de hablar de la ex de su prometida.

- Eso es lo que quiero saber – dijo girándose a ver a Ginny – ¿algo que quieras decirme? – pregunto molesta a su mejor amiga, pues aunque si bien Fleur y Bill no estaban juntos, sus sobrinos vivían con Fleur y se suponía que ella con Luna, así que Ginny tenía constantes noticias de ellas.

- Yo…no pensé que tuviera importancia Hermione – comenzó Ginny – pero dos semanas después de que tú y Pansy comenzaran a vivir juntas Luna dejo a Fleur – dijo la pelirroja escondiendo su rostro tas sus manos – no pensé que fuera importante, pensé que solo se había cansado de la tonta de mi excuñada - se disculpó – pero escuche hace unos días hablar a Fleur con Bill en el comedor de casa de mama y tu nombre salió Hermione – dijo agitada de hablar tan rápido – Fleur creía que Luna quiere volver contigo y… - dijo volteando a ver a su marido quien en un movimiento positivo le alentó a continuar - …y me metí en su conversación diciéndole que perdía su tiempo que tú y Pansy no tardaría en anunciar su compromiso- dijo Ginny muy roja tanto de pena como coraje consigo misma.

- ¿Qué?- esta vez hablo Pansy – ¿pero porque cree que Hermione está disponible para ella? - estaba muy, demasiado molesta – ¿que no se da cuenta que su oportunidad ella misma la desecho?- pregunto ajorada pues aun no calmaba su dolor.

- No lo sé, ella es muy rara- decía Ginny un tanto inquieta- Luna es tan impredecible a veces que no sé de qué es capaz- termino la pelirroja.

Al ver como Pansy se retorcía de dolor la castaña comenzó a revisar donde estaba aquella marca y muy aterrada llamo a Ginny.

- Necesitamos sacar eso de allí – dijo Hermione nerviosa refiriéndose a la marca de Pansy.

- No, quiero que…ahh...- no termino la frase porque cayo desmayada a causa del dolor.

- Iremos a San Mungo – dijo Hermione sosteniendo a Pansy y desapareciendo con ella.

Llegaron a San Mungo y rápidamente se acercaron a ayudar a Hermione, en cuestión de un minuto les conto lo que debía hacer aquel tatuaje mágico y lo de su secuestro.

- Muy bien Dra. Granger no puede entrar es su familiar y lo sabe…- le dijo una enfermera - deje hacernos cargo le prometo que le mantendré informada- trato de calmar a la castaña la enfermera.

- Pero…- decía Hermione cuando aparecen Ginny y Blaise buscándola- ¿Ginny puedes ir con ella?- le ruega al ver su amiga.

- Claro que si por eso estoy aquí- le dijo tranquilizando a su amiga – vamos –le dijo a la enfermera siguiéndola hasta el lugar donde estaban atendiendo a Pansy.

Hermione rompió en llanto, aquello había sido su culpa, de no haber estado nunca por pena con Lovegood eso no habría pasado, lo peor es que ella sabía porque Luna estaba haciendo eso, de cierto modo se lo merecía.

- Nunca debí ofenderte ni mentirte Luna- dijo al momento que lloraba amargamente sobre el hombro de Blaise quien estaba tan sorprendido como asustado pues su mejor amiga estaba en aquel cuarto bajo responsabilidad de su esposa, aquello debía terminar bien.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Blaise asustado al ver como una luz se encendía sobre la puerta donde estaban atendiendo a Pansy y un batallón de enfermeras entraban presurosas bajo la voz de mando de Ginny.

- Noooo! – gritaba Hermione tratando de soltarse del agarre de Blaise, aquello significaba que las cosas se estaban complicando y la paciente estaba colapsando gravemente.

- Déjame Blaise debo ir a verla – gritaba desesperada Hermione aún bajo el abrazo sofocante de Blaise, quien también estaba llorando de impotencia aferrándose a Hermione.

Cuando se apagó la luz de sobre la puerta y el barullo se calmó, Ginny salió de ahí, con su bata de emergencia manchada de un líquido negro y un color rojizo pintando un poco las mangas de la misma. Quitándose la cofia de la cabeza se mostraba enojada con un semblante que Hermione conocía muy bien.

Pensando lo peor Hermione se resignó a escuchar lo que pasaba…o no podrá pasar de nuevo.

- Hermione no te preocupes Pansy estará bien- hablo Ginny calmando a la castaña y a su marido abrazándoles- pero la muy maldita de Lovegood ha puesto un hechizo sumamente destructivo en lo que escribió en Pansy – dijo molesta con la Rubia- Sé que es mero trámite pero sabes que necesito tu permiso para hacerle unas pruebas - dijo mientras le extendía un formulario de consentimiento familiar.

- Sabes que sí, trae acá eso – dijo firmando casi sin leer, pues sabía de memoria que era eso- ¿toma, puedo verle?- dijo entregando el formulario firmado – sí, pasa, está dormida, en unas horas espero tener los resultados no desesperes amiga- le dijo tranquilizándole – Amor si quieres puedes ir después de Hermione, es mejor uno a la vez, les encargo que no la despierten- dijo mirándoles fijamente.

Dos horas después Ginny venia presurosa con una botella con un poco de líquido fluorescente y los resultados de Pansy en otra mano.

- Acompáñame Hermione - dijo mirándole muy seria indicando que le siguiera fuera de donde se encontraba Pansy, dejando a Blaise a lado de la morena – Amor ¿podrías quedarte con ella? necesito hablar con Hermione afuera – le dijo a su marido quien asintió su cabeza viendo cómo se alejaban ambas mujeres.

- Amiga, lo que le ha hecho a Pansy es muy grave- decía Ginny a Hermione quien la miraba asustada – pudo ser peor – suspiro la pelirroja.

- ¿Que me quieres decir Ginny? a ver dame eso – decía señalando los resultados que sostenía en su mano Ginny.

Ginny negó con la cabeza indicándole que tomara asiento en la banca frente del cuarto de Pansy.

- Esto es…Hermione, Pansy ha recibido un hechizo venenoso en la marca que le sobre-escribieron – dijo la pelirroja a Hermione – hemos logrado restaurar su sistema pero ¿sabes que eso deja secuelas verdad?- pregunto nerviosa a su amiga.

- Si claro que lo sé, lo que no me has dicho cuál es la nuestra- puntualizo un tanto inquieta por el nerviosismo de su amiga.

Ginny estaba nerviosa pero era mejor- Hermione quiero hablarte como profesional no como amiga ¿está bien?- aclaro Ginny – Pansy está bien hemos controlado lo desbalanceado y parece que esta como antes – dijo tranquilizando a su amiga quien abrió mucho los ojos esbozando una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Que pasa entonces Dra. Weasley o perdón Dra. Zabini ¿qué tiene mi mujer?- dijo entre divertida y seria al escuchar tan buena noticia, Pansy estaba bien y como antes, nada mejor que saber que esta bien.

- Debo preguntarte – tomo aire y valor la pelirroja- Hermione al tener relaciones con Pansy ¿uso en ti algún hechizo de cambio de sexo?- dijo tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible y lo menos apenada ante su amiga – ¿de ser así cuando fue la última vez? - pregunto cuando en realidad no quería saberlo eso era algo íntimo de sus amigas pero era necesario.

- Ahh…yo…- decía Hermione poniéndose colorada rápidamente – sí, alguna vez lo llegamos a hacer ambas eso, uno o dos meses atrás creo – decía pensándose la última vez que habían intimado cambiándose alguna el sexo - pero no entiendo…- decía pensando a donde quería llegar la pelirroja.

- Ahora entiendo…la maldita se dio cuenta- decía Ginny en voz baja pensando – ¿Hermione que vas a hacer respecto a lo de su secuestro?- pregunto sin dar aun respuesta a la castaña.

- Tan pronto como me digas que Pansy está fuera de peligro iré a con los aurores a reportar esto que nos ha ocurrido – dijo rápidamente - ¿porque me preguntas eso? No dejaría esto sin que se le castigue a Luna, por más cariño que haya tenido por ella – decía Hermione un tanto alterada.

- Bien debes hacerlo- declaro Ginny tomándole la mano – amiga, Pansy te necesitara más que nunca, promete que lo tomaras con calma- le dijo a su amiga suplicante.

- ¿Me vas a decir o no?- se había molestado era suficiente – o hablas o te lanzo un 'imperious'- amenazo cansada de tanta vuelta.

- Hermione, Pansy estaba embarazada- dijo Ginny mirando como el poco color que había adquirido el rostro de Hermione al pensar que su Pansy estaba bien comenzaba a desaparecer.

- Est…est… ¿estaba?- pregunto casi sin voz, con un enorme nudo en la garganta – ¡¿cómo que ESTABA!?- se levantó de su lugar gritando sabiendo ya la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- Hermione hicimos lo que pudimos pero al parecer Luna le dio varios golpes en el área de los costados - comenzó con el diagnostico Ginny – Además el hechizo que le puso en el tatuaje…Luna se dio cuenta Hermione, por algo lo puso allí, estaba demasiado concentrado – le explicaba a Hermione tendiéndole los resultados que obtuvieron de Pansy – lo que paso fue que ella no soporto tener algo amm…no vivo dentro de ella, por eso se puso tan mal – fue lo menos cruel que pudo al darle el resultado a su amiga.

Hermione hojeaba con premura y rapidez aquellos resultados y rompió a llorar escuchando a Ginny, por culpa de Luna casi pierde a su futura esposa, por culpa de Luna perdieron a su bebe y por culpa de Luna ella estaba por ir a Azkaban.

- Voy a matarle Ginny – dijo Hermione levantándose de su lugar junto a Ginny – ¡juro que voy a matarle! – dijo con un tono tan enserio que a Ginny le entraron escalofríos.

- Me imagine que dirías eso – dijo seria la pelirroja - quiero ayudarte Hermione pero el que termines en Azkaban por matar a Luna, no te ayudara a superar tu situación con Pansy, piensa en ella, te va a necesitar a su lado- dijo de manera calmada haciendo que la conciencia de Hermione comenzara a trabajar – necesitas calmarte, y hablar de esto con Pansy – le aconsejo de nuevo la pelirroja a su amiga.

- Oh, Ginny…- soltó Hermione un gemido de dolor dejando salir el llanto y la ira que sentía al estar viviendo aquel momento tan horrible, después de su maravilloso día – Como voy a decirle que…que..- ni siquiera podía hablar era muy doloroso pensar en ello.

- Hermione sé que juntas podrán salir adelante – decía Ginny mientras abrazaba a su amiga consolándole – además necesitas hacer la declaración ante los aurores del ministerio- le recordó.

- Hermione – hablo Blaise quien había salido del cuarto de Pansy – ya despertó quiere hablar contigo – le dijo el moreno mirándole algo alegre por darle la noticia de que su amiga por fin despertó.

- Aquí voy Ginny - dijo poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al cuarto donde descansaba su futura mujer, eso si después de lo que debía decirle aun aceptaba casarse con ella.

Entrando a la habitación se encontró con una Pansy distraída viendo por la ventana pensativa, tanto así que no se percató de que Hermione se sentó a su lado en la cama hasta que la castaña comenzó a abrazarle con fuerza.

Pansy al contacto correspondió al abrazo dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione, sintió como la castaña tembló ligeramente así que decidió comenzar a hablar ella.

- ¿Y bien amor como estamos?- pregunto Pansy.

- ¿Si ya lo sabias porque no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Hermione cayendo en cuenta de que hablaba Pansy en plural.

- No quería emocionarte antes de estar segura - dijo Pansy seria.

A Hermione se le rompió el corazón al escuchar hablar de aquella manera a Pansy. Solo abrazo fuerte a su novia y comenzó a llorar, Pansy sintió las lágrimas de Hermione que le mojaban por sobre ella y comprendió.

- Así que…no… no lo logramos…- dijo con voz temblorosa Pansy – Hermione perdóname - pidió Pansy a su novia- esto es mi culpa, no debí llevarte nunca a aquella calle…no debí…- pero Hermione cayo el monologo de Pansy con un tierno beso mirándole directamente en sus ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

- Si alguien aquí es culpable es Lovegood – puntualizo tajante Hermione – Pansy, esto no se puede quedar así – pedía Hermione - debemos llamar a los aurores debe pagar – dijo con la esperanza de que Pansy accediera, pues si ella pensó en matarla, quien sabe que cosas pasarían por la mente de alguien que era una ex-mortifago.

Pansy no dijo nada solo se quedó en silencio mirando la nada separándose de Hermione incomoda por todo lo que decía sobre Luna.

- ¡Por Merlín Pansy esa loca hizo que perdiéramos a nuestro hijo!- le recordó Hermione tratando que reaccionara.

- Lo se Hermione y no pienses que no quiero asesinarla lenta y dolorosamente yo misma – volteo hacia Hermione diciendo esto muy calmada, tanto que a la castaña la recorrió un frio al ver esa cara, ese rostro que Pansy ponía cuando estaba cabreada – debe pagar, pero no creo que Azkaban sea una opción – dijo regresando a mirar por la ventana a su derecha.

- Pansy mírame – pidió Hermione – necesito que hagamos esto juntas – le rogo a su morena quien al verle en el rostro preocupación y temor por lo que fuera capaz de hacer no tuvo otra alternativa.

- Este bien- término accediendo Pansy – háblale a esos Aurores –dijo sin ánimos de nada.

- Gracias amor- dijo Hermione levantándose para llamar a las autoridades y que ellos se hicieran cargo de hacer pagar a esa mujer que por un capricho logro arruinar la vida tranquila que ahora tenía junto a la única mujer que siempre ha amado…

...

FIN DEL CAPI 12

* * *

_** UN RVW ESTARIA MUY BIEN!**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	13. ¿Incómodos? Para nada…

**Capitulo No.13**

**¿Incómodos? Para nada…**

Hermione salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Pansy dejándole sola por unos instantes, momentos en los que la pelinegra se encogió en su lugar tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos apoyando su frente sobre sus rodillas tapadas por aquella sábana blanca, comenzando a sollozar con un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, sentía algo roto en ella, un hueco que no podría llenar en mucho tiempo.

- Vas a pagar Lovegood – dijo con odio y amargura en su voz, limpiando sus lágrimas que surcaban su pálido rostro, mientras pensaba en la pérdida sufrida por el secuestro de la rubia lunática.

Unos golpes leves en la puerta sacaron a Pansy de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto un muy consternado Blaise, al ver que su hermanita asentía y escondía su rostro en sus rodillas aun cogidas en sus brazos. Se acomodó a su lado abrazándole fuerte, tal como hacia cuando estaban en el colegio y ella sufría a causa de Hermione y sus miedos.

- Blaise, lo perdí – lloraba amargamente en el hombro del moreno – ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? – Blaise se quedó de piedra, Pansy nunca en su vida había preguntado eso ¿qué hare ahora? Pues ella siempre tenía un plan B.

- Yo…Pans tranquila debes ponerte bien – decía el moreno sobando su espalda - te necesito, Hermione te necesita, Ginny te necesita, por favor cálmate peque – la apretaba para que sintiera que estaba con ella siempre - debes declarar para que atrapen a Lovegood – termino haciendo que le mirara, diciéndole con la mirada que con eso pagaría lo que hizo a ellas.

- Blaise – dijo Pansy - sabes que a pesar de ser una gran seguidora de las leyes mágicas – dijo sarcástica, señalando el hecho que era abogada mágica - siempre hay baches legales que… - hablaba mientras se concentraba en tratar de explicarle -…necesito saber si cuento contigo – soltó sin contener su ansiedad - sabes necesito cierta información de parte de Ginny ¿podrías decirle que me vea después de los aurores? – le pidió de favor, aunque ella sabía que Blaise se hacía una idea le contaría mas tarde al tener lo que necesitaba saber.

El moreno asintió en señal de comprender, Pansy era una gran abogada de la ley mágica, estaba claro que pensaba recurrir a sus propios medio 'legales' para atrapar a Lovegood.

En el instante que pensaba preguntar a su hermanita que estaba planeado, entro Hermione seguida de un auror del ministerio, muy conocido por todo el mundo mágico, aquel que un día fue uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione.

Observándolos con curiosidad estaba Harry Potter, pues por todo el Londres mágico se escuchaba hablar de la fabulosa Hermione Granger y ahora su novia ex seguidora del sr. Oscuro inmersas en una relación más que formal, seguía sin entender que hacia Hermione con Parkinson.

- ¿Potter?- dijo asombrada Pansy – Hola, no esperaba que tu fueras quien nos atendiera – ahora sonriendo sarcástica comenzaba a hablar - es…bueno espero – dijo mirando a Hermione quien solo le sonreía tímidamente. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ellos no se comportaban como viejos amigos.

- Vaya Parkinson, gusto de verte también – dijo Harry lo más cordial que pudo - ¿podrías dejarnos Zabini para que me den su declaración? – Apunto al moreno que estaba a lado de Pansy, quien salió de allí mirando indiferente a Harry - gracias – dijo Harry al ver que se retiraba el moreno.

- Harry te pido que tengas tacto – le dijo Hermione suplicante - no estamos pasando nuestro mejor momento – dijo bajando la voz para que solo el la escuchara.

- De eso me doy cuenta – contesto Harry mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cercana - ustedes solo díganme que paso ya me encargare de encontrar al culpable – trato de calmar a la pareja que se encontraba ante él.

Le contaron todo lo que había ocurrido, como saliendo de la tienda las emboscaron, las torturaron después hasta el cómo había resultado herida Hermione y su tiempo inconsciente, como golpeo a Pansy y como escucho que dejo de ser un hombre, hasta que llego el punto que la morena no quería tocar, aun no, pero debía cumplir la ley necesitaba todas las pistas posibles y si con eso la encontraban antes mejor.

- Disculpen han dicho que un hombre las secuestro luego de la joyería – apunto repitiendo lo que escucho minutos atrás – ¿Parkinson porque haces referencia a este sujeto como si fuese una mujer?- inquirió el azabache intrigado.

- Porque lo era Harry – dijo Hermione – Ensénale amor – le dijo a Pansy, refiriéndose a su tatuaje.

El moreno se inclinó al ver el dibujo sobre el costado de Pansy y solo se sonrojo y sonrió curioso al ver aquello.

- No entiendo Hermione, que hay de relevante que sea de tu propiedad – decía señalando a la morena.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron al unísono ambas mujeres.

- Maldita – susurro Pansy evaluando su tatuaje – Potter así no estaba esto, tenía algo escrito sobre el – se defendió al ver que Harry estaba rojo de la pena al ver lo que decía, al menos ya había vuelto el nombre de Hermione a su cuerpo.

- Espera Harry iré por la historia clínica, debieron tomarle alguna fotografía – dijo Hermione caminando hacia la salida - y traeré los resultados – trato de sonreírle a Pansy para calmarle tomándole la mano.

- Amor – le dijo a Hermione con un tono dulce y tranquilo Hermione se volvió a ella sorprendida - podrías hablarle a mi medimago en lo que regresas me gustaría agradecerle no vi quien me atendió - dijo con falso tono de interés, si se dio cuenta que fue Ginny quien la atendió aunque no pudo verle, sabía que Hermione no le confiaría su vida a nadie además Ginny – puedes, es que necesito… – no sabía que más decir sin levantar sospechas de Hermione.

Pansy estaba intrigada, pues desde que se había vuelto a encontrar con Hermione y su tiempo viviendo juntas, nunca jamás le escucho mencionar de nuevo el nombre de Harry y como a ella Potter le daba lo mismo no había notado eso, incluso comadreja salía a relucir en alguna conversación pero Harry no, así que decidió ver si podría llegar sola al meollo del asunto, su curiosidad aumentaba.

- ¿Segura? Yo ya te dije lo más importante – decía Hermione alzando una ceja a manera de duda - está bien, si quieres el diagnóstico completo te mando a la enfermera – decía mientras se alejaba dejando a Harry con ella.

- No - responde Pansy - Quiero a quien me atendió y…- no quería decirlo, admitirlo era doloroso pero debía comenzar a asimilarlo – quiero hablar con quien no pudo salvar a nuestro bebe – lo dijo, y su voz sonó quebradiza ante aquellas palabras. Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella declaración.

- ¿Parkinson, estas embarazada?- pregunto el auror incrédulo – creí que estabas con Hermione - apunto algo incómodo.

- Estoy con ella y estaba embarazada – dijo incomoda de tener que aclararle aquello a Potter –Potter, hay formas para que dos mujeres…– apunto la morena al ver la cara de incredulidad que ponía Harry – ¿No lo sabias? – Sonríe Pansy al ver la cara de asombro mezclada con sorpresa – oww potter en verdad eres algo inocente – le dice sonriente y maliciosa – bueno ¿pero esto agrava la situación de Lovegood no es así Potter? - decía Pansy como no sabiendo de que hablaba.

Harry le mira incrédulo pero es verdad él había escuchado algo del tema, pero prefirió dejarle de lado para enfocarse en su asunto principal, total Hermione y el ya no eran cercanos como para inmiscuirse en su vida privada, al menos solo profesionalmente.

- No estoy muy seguro Parkinson, pero como estas segura que fue Lun…- guardo silencio cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Pansy.

Dejando entrar a una pelirroja en bata medica entraba distraída leyendo la tableta de indicaciones médicas y murmurando por lo bajo cosas para sí misma, tras ella entro Blaise, no permitiría que cerca de su esposa estuviera el imbécil de Potter, oh si estaba celoso y ¿qué? El solo cuidaba lo suyo, su esposa y su hijo debían evitar más sobresaltos.

- Pansy vas a tener que tomar estas pociones y… - decía Ginny cuando levanta la vista y se topa con Harry igual de sorprendió, en realidad más pues al observarle de arriba abajo se quedó perplejo al ver su abultado vientre que estaba cerca de los cuatro meses de gestación – Vaya no sabía que estabas ocupada - dijo sorprendida de ver ahí a su ex, maldita suerte.

- Dra. Zabini… – dijo mordazmente Pansy haciendo que Harry mirara confundido a la pelirroja, aun con la vista perdida en ella – oye, podrías ayudarme a explicarle aquí al auror que tenía sobre mi tatuaje – pidió amable Pansy a su amiga – Potter creo que necesitaras la declaración de Blaise – volvió a sonreír Pansy – él fue quien nos encontró – declaro sacando de su asombro a Harry quien parecía haber comprendido todo de golpe.

Ginny embarazada ¿Dra. Zabini? Zabini a su lado, Pansy con Hermione….que rayos les pasaba a esas mujeres que se relacionan con los Slytherins?!

Harry escucho la voz lejana de Pansy y volteo a mirarla anotando lo que decía, se acomodó en la silla en la que se había sentado y comenzó a preguntar a Blaise lo que había pasado para que el llegara a su encuentro.

- Ah sí…este…Zabini - se giró al moreno que tenía una mano sobre el vientre de Ginny sintiendo el movimiento de su bebe sonriendo descaradamente a Harry – ¿podrías ayudarme dándome tu declaración? – pregunto por fin Harry incomodo al ver aquella escena entre su exnovia y ese Slytherin que tanto despreció algún día.

- Claro que si Potter – dijo tranquilamente el moreno besando a Ginny haciendo que se pusiera colorada como su mismo cabello, sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Pansy frente a Harry comenzó su relato. Harry solo anotaba lo relevante y no pregunto más.

Hermione entro con los resultados y un expediente en la mano para mostrárselo a Harry, pero ante la mirada de Ginny señalando salir de ahí entendió y se los dejo a Pansy para que ella se los tendiera en su momento al moreno.

- ¿Podrías decirme que rayos hace Harry aquí? – pregunto un tanto molesta Ginny.

- No pienses mal Gin- dijo rápidamente Hermione – cuando di mis datos en el ministerio ellos lo enviaron – se excusó – no supe a quién mandarían hasta que apareció en la recepción – decía molestandose ante la mirada incrédula de Ginny.

- Disculpa Hermione es solo que aún tengo el recuerdo y me cuesta trabajo estar cerca de el - decía un poco más calmada la pelirroja.

- Mira ahora estas con Blaise ¿sabes que él te protegerá de todo verdad?- pregunto abrazando a Ginny tocando amorosamente su barriga.

- ¡Si eso no lo dudo, pero ¿viste su cara?!- dijo con notoria diversión en el rostro la pelirroja.

- Claro que si Ginny, pagaría por vele esa expresión de nuevo - comenzó a reír Hermione, al menos algo gracioso salía de todo aquel asunto tan delicado – fue casi la misma cara que puso tu hermano al ver que estaba con Pansy - ambas amigas comenzaron a reír discretamente.

- Palideció de verdad cuando Pansy me llamo Dra. Zabini, sé que lo soy ahora pero… – Ginny se partía de la risa y la sofocaba con sus manos en su boca y Hermione reía tranquila.

- Ya basta Ginny compórtate… – decía Hermione al ver que la puerta de la habitación de Pansy se abría de nuevo mostrando a Harry salir de ella.

- Bien Hermione, necesito unas palabras de ti – dijo Harry – ¿qué tal te va Ginevra? – trato de sonreiré a Ginny, mas solo mostro una mueca fea como sonrisa – veo que muy bien, así que vas a ser mama… - decía mientras le señalaba lo evidente.

- Si Harry así es, seguro mi esposo - hizo énfasis en la última palabra sonriendo – ya te puso al tanto – sabía que no era cierto, que Blaise jamás hablaría de nada que no fuera necesario con Harry pero necesitaba molestarlo.

- Algo así - le respondió dudoso – ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Hermione?- pregunto sintiéndose raro por la actitud de Ginny.

- Hermione iré con Pansy y Blaise a revisarle – dijo alejándose Ginny.

- Bien Hermione después de revisar todos los datos que me dieron y el historial de Pansy – decía Harry formal – te informo que estamos a partir de este momento detrás de Luna Lovegood bajo los cargos de secuestro, sadismo y asesinato – trato de no sonar tan frio, porque sabía que esa última palabra lastimaría a la castaña pero era su deber informar.

Aquellas palabras Hermione las recibió tranquila, Harry escucho todos y cada uno de los detalles, observo las pruebas y hablo con Pansy, no podía esperar menos de los cargos que imputarían contra Luna.

- Gracias Harry – le dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Es mi trabajo Hermione – fue todo lo que contesto el hombre de ojos verdes, retirándose y deseando que se mejore Pansy pronto.

…

Mientras Ginny dejo fuera a Hermione hablando con Harry se encamino a ver a Pansy y escucho un fragmento de una conversación que mantenía con Blaise tras la cortina corrida que le inquieto un poco.

- Pans, debes dejar que Potter lo haga – esa era la voz de Blaise.

- Dejar esto en manos del ministerio ¿estas bromeando? – preguntaba burlona.

- Sabes que estoy contigo, pero no hagas una tontería Pansy- trataba de convencerle el moreno.

- Blaise hablemos de otra cosa me duele la cabeza – dijo cambiando el tema, pues se dio cuenta que alguien estaba con ellos.

Ginny se acercó a correr la cortina dejando notar su presencia sonriente, ya hablaría con su marido mas tarde.

- Hola Pansy, déjame revisarte – pidió sonriente la pelirroja.

- Cuando crees que me pueda ir de aquí – preguntaba Pansy mientras Ginny le pasaba su varita encima.

- Eso depende – decía pensativa – recomendaría que te quedaras al menos esta noche estas un poco débil – le dijo

- ¿Solo es eso? Ginny vivo con Hermione y por si fuera poco estas tu a unos metros de nosotras – ansiosa por salir de aquel lugar intentaba convencerle – demás si algo pasa siempre estará mi medimaga particular a un lado o sobre de mi – le dijo picara y guiñándole un ojo.

Blaise sonreía divertido viendo como Pansy lograba poner incomoda a su mujer hablando de sus sesiones amatorias con su mejor amiga.

- Amm, si eso… – dijo algo colorada Ginny – ¿estas segura? Bueno debo decirte que por el momento el sexo está descartado querida Pansy – dijo un poco más seria.

- Eso lo imagine – Pansy miraba fijamente las sabanas que le cubrían – ¡¿cuánto tiempo!?- pregunto algo alterada.

- Creo que eso mejor que te lo diga Hermione - apunto la pelirroja viendo cómo se unía de nuevo a ellas Hermione.

- ¿Que le debo decir yo?- pregunto intrigada Hermione.

- Aunque me sienta y este convaleciente, necesito cariño – Pansy lo dijo tan melosa que Hermione solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente entendiendo a que se refería.

- Pansy acaba de… de sufrir tu cuerpo un cambio y un estrés muy delicado – señalo Hermione sentándose a su lado tomando su mano como siempre que quería que le entendiera – yo diría que por la pérdida espontanea son 15 días mínimo – dijo Hermione pensativa – pero sumándole que tienes fisuras físicas me atrevo a pedirte tranquilidad por 20 días si no te cuidas como es debido – sentencio la castaña a su novia.

- Lo sé… – Dijo Pansy recargándose en el pecho de Hermione – Solo que tanto tiempo sin ti…. en mi – levanto al vista – me será muy difícil – puso cara de corderito triste, a lo que Hermione sonrió.

- Pansy no cambias – le dijo abrazándola. Viendo que al menos su sentido del humor seguía en ella.

- No para que así me quieres – señalo orgullosa la Sexy pelinegra.

- No, así no te quiero… – le dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos.

- ¡¿Entonces cómo?! - pregunto algo alarmada Pansy.

- Así te amo…- le aclaro su castaña mientras la besaba suavemente y calmaba acariciando su espalda.

- Bien Hermione ella quiere salir hoy, ¿qué dices? – pregunta Ginny.

- Digo que esta loquita y se queda hasta mañana por la mañana – Responde Hermione seria.

- Hey! Solo necesito reposo – ataco con voz débil Pansy- Además tu estas en casa y Ginny a unos pisos de distancia – continuo – por favor Hermione no quiero dormir aquí – rogo tomando la mano de su prometida.

Hermione miraba fijamente a Pansy estaba realmente incomoda ante la idea de estar de noche sola en aquel lugar, tal vez aun recordaba el sótano donde Luna les encerró unas horas… pensándolo bien tenía razón Pansy.

- De acuerdo amor – dijo finalmente Hermione – pero si veo que es necesario regresar te callas y me haces caso – pidió autoritaria.

- mmm que sensual eres cuando me ordenas hacer algo – fue la única contestación de Pansy dándole una mirada lasciva.

Hermione acepto eso por respuesta y salió a llenar la alta de su mujer seguida de Ginny quien daría indicaciones a su amiga. Al ver que la puerta se cerró Blaise, quien permaneció callado todo ese tiempo se dirigió de nuevo a su amiga.

- Pansy – le llamo Blaise - ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda? – pregunto ahora intrigado.

- Se dónde encontrarla Blaise y como… - pero no continuo hablando Pansy - Blaise esto es delicado no quisiera que te mezclaras me lo he pensado mejor – le calmo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Blaise - no, ni lo pienses sola no harás nada – le amenaza, y apunta que él está con ella - ya que no dejare que Potter lo haga solo, es un imbécil no preguntaba nada importante…en serio como logro ser auror!? – pregunto exasperado.

- Mi querido Blaise el no creció rodeado de mortifagos tuvo que aprender a pensar como los malos, no ser el malo como nosotros algún día fuimos…- dijo pensativa la morena.

- Lo que vayas a hacer por favor no lo hagas sola, piensa en Hermione, piensa en ti – dijo preocupado su hermanito.

- Precisamente por Hermione y yo es esto – dijo Pansy con un brillo en la mirada que Blaise sabía que eso solo eran problemas seguros.

- Bien, pero mantenme al tanto, quiero ayudarte y no te juzgo lo sabes – finalizo el moreno dando su apoyo a Pansy – bien te dejo para que te cambies de ropa, Hermione mando por ella esta allá – dijo señalando una maleta a lado de la cama de la chica – nos vemos en casa tontita, cuídate – le dijo besando su cabello.

- Ya deja de ser tan imbécil – le contesta Pansy algo sonriente.

Blaise sale de aquella habitación dejándola sola para que se cambie esa bata de hospital. Y mil pensamientos pasan por su mente, venganza es la palabra que no quería usar, pero como llamarle a querer provocarle su mismo sufrimiento quien le arruino su vida, aquella vida que siempre sonó junto a su Hermione que ahora estaba un paso más lejos gracias a la Lunática.

- Creo que no hay otra opción Lovegood – se decía a sí misma, mientras se metía su cambio de ropa – debes pagar y dudo que Potter y sus autores te atrapen antes que yo… – se silenció repentina pues sintió a alguien tras ella.

- ¿Pansy de que hablas? – pregunto una voz muy conocida por ella, esa voz que siempre le relajaba y amaba como a nadie.

- Hermione yo… - Pansy no sabía que decirle así que opto por la verdad – Pensaba en que haría si yo misma atrapo a Lovegood – soltó como si hablara del clima.

- Mi amor, ya no debes pensar en eso - decía Hermione acercándose a ella – ven vayamos a casa y descansemos que tengo una paciente que cuidare 15 días en casa – decía sonriendo levemente a su novia.

- ¿Cuidarme en casa? – Pregunto Pansy

- Si he conseguido una licencia para ausentarme y cuidarte – miro con duda a Pansy – ¿o prefieres que te deje sola en casa mientras trabajo?- ahora estaba asustada por que pensó que no le quería cerca de ella.

- No, Hermione escúchame – decía Pansy leyendo lo que atravesaba a Hermione –Si quiero que estés conmigo, pero me sorprende que pues tu eres como adicta al trabajo y pues solo fue eso – decía suavemente a su castaña para que recuperara el aliento.

- Esta bien, pero debes estar en cama y yo te cuido para que mejores pronto – se acercó a darle un tierno beso y abrazándole aparecieron en su hogar amas mujeres.

Adelantillo del capi 14, va por ti mi querida Kotamae!

-Vaya me costo encontrarte maldita- decia una muy colerica Pansy tomando por el cabello rubio a su antes captora.

- Vamos Parkinson - se burlo la rubia - no soportas ni una miserable broma? - le dice en tomo demasiado risuena para gusto de la morena - bien de ser asi no necesitas la boca descubierta asi que - acto seguido le puso una mordaza en la boca a Luna para que no pudiera hablar y desconcentrarle de su labor.

- Asi que solo era una broma..- pregunta ironica Pansy conteniendo su ira -veamos que tanta risa te da al sentir la corriente electrica recorrer tu cuerpo maldita...Blaise!- llamo a su amigo - Esta listo lo que te pedi?- pregunto sonriendo la morena.

- Si pansy pero estas segura...ya la tienes mejor entregasela a Potter- decia inseguro Blaise - Me importa poco si muere esta desgraciada solo que me preocupa que puedan hacerte a ti Pansy - susurraba cerca de Pansy para que solo ella le escuchace - Ya sabes que nuestro pasado nos persigue y no se tocaran el corazon...para ya sabes...mandarte a Azkaban - diciendo esto ultimo con un notorios escalofrio se alejo de Pansy, dejandole pensativa.

- Ya habia pensado en eso pero hay maneras Blaise Hay maneras...-decia Pansy mientras rodeaba a Luna pensando lo que habia dicho Blaise.

Pansy se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Luna atada, al igual que lo estuvieron ella y Hermione, de manos y pies atadas a una silla de acero. Acerco a su varita a la rubia mientras le abofeteo la cara mas de una vez.

- Crucio!- Grito Pansy con la mirada desencajada de dolor y frustracion.

...

FIN DEL CAPI 13

* * *

_**UN RVW ESTARIA GENIAL!**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	14. Yo solo se meterme en problemas

**Capitulo 14**

**Yo solo se meterme en** **problemas**

Luego del incidente con Luna, Pansy estaba dormida y Hermione estaba en la sala y leía mientras esperaba la siguiente hora para llevar su poción a su bella novia.

Nada fuera de lo normal pasó durante aquellas dos semanas, 14 días en los cuales Pansy había logrado suprimir sus instintos y arranques pasionales, pues ver a Hermione despertar y salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y húmeda no le ayudaba en nada. Para la castaña salir de aquel modo de la ducha era algo normal y rutinario ya que Pansy siempre era quien se iba primero por la mañana, hasta que ese día en particular…

La castaña salió de la ducha en su habitual bata blanca y el cabello húmedo. Sonriendo tiernamente a Pansy mientras alcanzaba el pote de crema para hidratar su piel. Con movimientos lentos y lánguidos comenzó a esparcir por sus piernas, brazos y dorso el producto cremoso que tenía un aroma que al olfato de Pansy era la principal razón la cual provocaba morder cada pedazo de piel de la castaña, canela manzana…Pansy se removía inquiera y tuvo que hablar…

- Hermione por favor me podrías… - decía Pansy tapándose los ojos y levanto su tono de voz para que no sonase ansioso –…no ponerte crema de esa manera cuando no te esté mirando!- pidió aterrada de no poder contenerse un momento más la morena, sujetando las sabanas bajo ella con tal fuerza que le lastimaba las manos - he sido buena chica, paciente y novia pero no pongas a prueba mi limite sabes que no podre… - decía ahora tomando la almohada y poniéndola sobre su rostro – aun no me han dicho como voy ni tu ni Ginny como he 'evolucionado' – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en lo último levantando los manos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, inconscientemente, pues era rutina para ella pero al parecer en el estado de 'ayuno sexual' para Pansy aquello no resultaba tan común...mucho menos inocente su aplicación de la crema favorita de la morena.

- Disculpa cariño - se excusó la castaña - en verdad que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía – seguía tomando su ropa para terminar de alistarse – cierto No te hemos revisado en un momento vendrá Ginny - le dijo dándole un beso en la frente encaminándose al cuarto de baño.

- Gracias por entender – le dijo Pansy ligeramente roja de frustración – te juro querida, que cuando me den luz verde…- no termino la frase pues en ese momento unos toque en la puerta de su cuarto interrumpió sus pensamientos libidinosos.

- ¿Se puede?- se escuchó una voz desde tras la puerta de la recamara – ¡¿estas decente Pansy y Hermione también!? No quiero sorpresas – escuchaba amenazante la voz de Ginny – además no te he dado de alta querida – le reprendía pensando que había faltado a la orden de su médico.

Pansy al escuchar todo el discurso dado por Ginny, sonrió a manera de burla e incredulidad, pues si era débil, deseaba a Hermione pero no era estúpida al grado de arriesgar su estado físico para después terminar con meses de prohibición placentera para ambas…

Sin dejar de sonreír hizo pasar a Ginny quien venía a la revisión de la morena.

- Si ya sé que no me has dado de alta Ginny – dijo a la pelirroja dejándola pasar – y por si no sabes me he portado bien – esto ya lo dijo un poco más incómoda con el ceño fruncido – no soy tonta quiero hacerlo pero tu amiga no se deja – dicho esto último Ginny solo atino a ponerse roja, aun no entendía como escuchar eso proviniendo de Pansy siempre la descolocaba – y está bien porque quiero mostrarle TODO lo que la he extrañado – termino de poner aún más roja a Ginny levantando una ceja muy sugerente.

- amm yo….yo…YO VINE A REVISARTE! Si eso! No a que me digas que estas frustrada por no poder acostarte con Hermione – le dijo Ginny liberando algo de tensión – Rayos Pansy me pones un poco incomoda con eso – acabo confesando a la morena – aún no sé porque, si siempre escuchaba eso de Hermione, bueno, mientras dormía, sabias que en el último año que estuvimos juntas éramos compañeras de dormitorio y soñaba o recordaba cosas… nunca entendí que nombre gemía, creo que era el tuyo pero… si era muy…explicita… - sonrió contándole a Pansy sus recuerdos de la torre de Griffindor en su tiempo de estudiantes.

- ¿Si, en verdad? Deberías de decirle, no me cree cuando le digo que habla dormida y además…- Pansy bajo la voz – Además el otro día le dije que roncaba cual hipogrifo herido- soltó a la pelirroja y ambas se comenzaron a reír tan fuerte que Pansy tuvo que ponerse las manos en la boca para sofocar un poco su risa y Ginny llevo sus manos a su vientre que no paraba de moverse al ritmo de la risa de ambas.

Justo cuando comenzaban a calmar su risa Hermione salió de donde estaba, lista y sin crear ninguna tentación a su prometida.

- Espero que se estén riendo de algo que me puedan contar – decía Hermione acercándose a ellas, había escuchado toda la conversación, con una sonrisa apenada se sentó a lado de Ginny – ¿la revisamos o qué? –pregunto a la pelirroja.

- No cambies el tema castaña – le reprocho Pansy – ¡escuchaste todo ahora habla! Como es eso de que después de vernos por la noche aun seguías tan candente en tu cuarto?!- preguntaba Pansy fingiendo terror ante aquella pregunta.

- ¡Calla! - dijo bajando la cabeza apenada con su amiga y aun mas avergonzada con su novia - es solo que…- quería hablar pero no quería poner incomoda a Ginny, la pelirroja pareció notar eso y solo sonríe.

- ¡Oh por favor Hermione! No me digas que te apena eso conmigo - le apuro Ginny – que paso aquella vez que te dije que te escuche decir hasta donde querías que Pansy te metiera sus dedos… - dejo de hablar porque Hermione se giró hacia ella poniendo una mano sobre su boca haciendo que guardase silencio.

- ¿Así que hasta dónde Ginny? - preguntaba una divertidísima Pansy aguantando la risa al ver a su novia tan colorada como el cabello de Ginny – ¿en verdad preciosa? ¿Te dejaba aún caliente después de lo que hacíamos?- preguntaba interesada Pansy – ¿o solo son especulaciones de nuestra querida amiguita?- pregunto sonriéndole a Ginny quien negaba con la cabeza que fuera alucinación o creación suya.

- amm mejor revisemos a Pansy, que dices Ginny?- pregunto quitando la mano de la boca de Ginny quien al ver a Pansy estallar en risas la acompaño.

- Oh bien en cuanto hayan decidido enfocarse en lo importante me hablan por favor – dijo levantándose con aire indignado Hermione – iré por un vaso con agua, ¿Ginny te traigo algo, Pansy y a ti?- quiso sonar menos molesta con su novia y amiga. Pero viendo que no eran capaces de parar de reír salió rápido de allí antes que siguieran con algún tema más profundo que también implicara sus pensamientos candentes sobre Pansy.

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de un fuerte golpe ambas chicas, morena y pelirroja se limpiaban las lágrimas ocasionadas por el incómodo momento que le ocasionaron a Hermione tan divertidas que Pansy se aventuró a preguntar algo que le tenía carcomiendo desde que estaba en el hospital.

Pero decidió tantear el estado emocional de Ginny primero, pues si era algo fuerte le podría afectar a su sobrinito aun no nacido y eso Pansy no lo permitiría jamás.

- Ginny, ¿podríamos decir que tú y yo somos amigas verdad?- pregunto temerosa la morena.

- Pues claro que sí, eres más que eso somos familia Pansy - aclaro y corroboro lo que Pansy pregunta - Hermione es como mi hermana y tú la de Blaise ¿porque me preguntas eso?- inquirió algo inquiera Ginny.

- Es solo que no se si te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí, yo confió en ti más de lo que debería a dos rayitas casi alcanzando a Hermione – le dijo sonriente y sincerándose a la pelirroja haciendo el movimiento con la mano simulando el nivel.

- Pues gracias – contesto Ginny alegre mas no tan sorprendida – insisto no es necesario que me dijeras esas cosas pero me alegra que me lo hagas saber – le sonríe mientras abraza a la morena.

- Es solo que…tengo una duda, antes que eso, sabes que puedes preguntarme y decirme lo que quieras ¿verdad? – pregunta al ver que Ginny asiente positivamente continúa -Te aprecio en verdad has sabido amar en verdad a ese idiota que tienes por marido… - sonriente Pansy distrae con aquello a la pelirroja – ¿Puedo preguntarte que paso con Potter? ¿Porque no seguiste con el después de lo que paso con el sr. Tenebroso? – dijo algo avergonzada ante su atrevimiento – disculpa si te pone incomoda no me lo digas – dijo tratando de que Ginny no se incomodara ante su horrenda curiosidad.

- Hermione ya me había dicho que te pones sentimental y expresas sentimientos cuando quieres algo…- dijo sonriente la pelirroja – pero me extraña que no lo sepas, ¿Hermione nunca te lo conto? Lo que paso entre nosotros 3?- pregunta Ginny, ella suponía que lo sabría al estar ahora viviendo con Pansy, o que Blaise probablemente le comento algo, pero feliz al ver que su marido no jugaba cuando dijo 'no te preocupes a nadie le importa saber eso más que a mí'.

- ¿Te digo la verdad? - pregunta avergonzada aun Pansy, al ver que Ginny la ve directamente esperando su respuesta – pues la verdad me importa muy poco lo que pase o haya pasado a Potter, pero si lo que te pase a ti y si Hermione no me dijo nada es porque ella no quiere recordar algo que, o le pediste no decir nada o la involucra, y eso lo yo lo respeto mucho – dijo encogiendo los hombros mirando a Ginny.

La pelirroja sonrió y abrazo de manera cariñosa y alegre a la madrina de su futuro bebe, ya sabía que Pansy era todo un personaje, pero confirmar cosas que solo Hermione o Blaise sabían por vivirlas directamente con Pansy, creo en Ginny un lazo hacia Pansy que estaba feliz de disfrutar.

- Bien veras, creo que para esto Hermione debe estar con nosotras – le sugirió Ginny - ¿cuándo te revise hablamos de eso está bien? – al ver que Pansy sonreía comenzó a revisarle.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Pansy, Ginny inicio su revisión desde el tatuaje, observando si ya había desaparecido el rastro venoso que tenía en él, sus costillas, su rostro lastimado anteriormente, todo lo necesario para estar seguros que todo estaba fuera de peligro.

- ¡Muy bien Pansy!- felicito Ginny – ¿Que te cuesta ser obediente y paciente? – Pregunto sarcástica tanteando el vientre de la morena – ya vez ya estas casi al 100% - seguía hablando mientras no dejaba su tarea – huy...- dijo palpando de nuevo – mmm Pansy – dijo un poco más seria.

- ¿Que pasa Ginny? no me asustes - dijo la morena al ver la expresión de seriedad por parte de Ginny.

- Es que creo que… - no termino de hablar porque Hermione entro y observaba como Ginny ahora revisaba otras partes de su novia.

- ¿Cómo encuentras a Pansy? - Pregunto preocupada la castaña.

- Estaba a punto de decírselo, si quieres acércate ya termine – dice Ginny mientras se levanta hacia su bolso tomando algo de dentro- Ya está bien del todo solo que me gustaría darle esto – dijo dándole un frasco con una poción a Hermione.

- ¿Segura?- Pregunto dudosa la castaña – ¿bien… de todo?- pregunta de nuevo sonriente aun con la poción entre las manos.

- Si ya está completamente bien, solo que Pansy – ahora se dirigía a la morena quien ya estaba saliendo de la cama estirándose feliz y contenta de poder regresar a su vida semi normal.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Pansy tomando de las manos de Hermione el frasco que le dio Ginny.

- Es poción revitalizante, la vas a necesitar, estuviste, ¿cuánto tiempo en cama? – pregunta curiosa Ginny de saber si fue posible controlar a la inquieta Pansy.

- amm, alrededor de 10 días no me moví de aquí más que al tocador y ya- dijo simple Pansy.

- Bien, eso estuvo bien – decía sonriente Ginny – ahora ya estás bien, pero aun debes hacer algo de ejercicio físico, camina un poco, antes de querer recobrar tus actividades diarias está claro - termino su diagnóstico la pelirroja.

- Más que el agua Dra. Zabini – respondió sonriente Pansy, con eso recordándole la conversación pendiente sobre ese Potter.

- Eso me recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente, no es verdad Pansy? – pregunta la pelirroja sonriente a su amiga.

- ¿Disculpen me he perdido de algo?- interviene Hermione sintiéndose algo excluida.

- No cielo – le responde Pansy besando su mejilla y abrazándole por la cintura – Ginny quieres un te mientras charlamos, imagino que Blaise no tarda en regresar – apunto la morena.

- No, en realidad no tarda nada, dijo que cuando terminara de ponerse de acuerdo con sus accionistas volvía a casa – dijo recordando que tenía ella también algo que preguntarle a Pansy.

Las tres mujeres se encaminaron a la sala, Hermione se alejó un poco para ir a preparar ese te que Pansy había propuesto. La morena y la pelirroja estaban en la sala riendo y Hermione no podía evitar sonreír, su mejor amiga estaba ahora volviéndose tan amiga de Pansy que eso le daba mucho gusto.

- Listo en unos minutos podremos tomar nuestro te – anuncio la castaña apareciendo antes las risueñas mujeres.

- Hermione – le llama Ginny en voz baja – Pansy me ha preguntado que sí que ha pasado entre Harry y nosotras, porque ya no seguimos juntos nosotros – dijo a Hermione para poder aclararle aquello a Pansy – ¿No les has contado nada? –pregunto al fin al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Hermione ante aquello.

- No, la verdad es que nunca salió el tema – se excusó Hermione, la verdad era que no quería que Pansy se molestara con Harry, conociéndola le guardaría rencor de por vida – Porque te interesa eso Pansy? – pregunto a su novia la castaña.

- Bueno, es que el otro día que Potter fue tomarnos declaración, pues ustedes- decía Pansy señalando a ambas – actuaban como… tu Ginny querías salir corriendo y tu Hermione estabas más que incomoda con su presencia allí – señalo los hechos recordando todo con lujo de detalles.

- Vaya – dijo Ginny – Si que tienes una capacidad de percepción asombrosa – se admiró la pelirroja.

- Si, así es por algo soy buena en mi trabajo y lo que hago – dijo Pansy con un poco de soberbia – ¿ahora me dicen o qué?- pidió impaciente.

Hermione se levanta de donde estaba al escuchar el aviso del agua para él te lista, momentos después ponía las tazas frente a ellas listas para empezar a charlar. Ambas Griffindors se miraron. Ginny suspiro y comenzó su relato.

- Veras Pansy, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Hermione desaparecía misteriosamente y muy seguido – dijo sonriéndole a la castaña – Ron y Harry comenzaron a pensar que Hermione tenía algo entre manos y les ocultaba algo – continuo la pelirroja - un día...- se vio interrumpida por la castaña.

- …un día me di cuenta que alguien me seguía – continuo donde Ginny – no mostré que me sabia seguida así que fui a la biblioteca y me quede ahí por mucho tiempo. Pero me di cuenta que no se iban y…- se sonrojo – me aplique un hechizo y agudice mi oído, Harry le decía a Ron que seguramente quede de verme con alguien y este no llego y especulando cosas de ese estilo – apresuro Hermione al ver la mirada de molestia de Pansy - y llegaste tú con la capucha puesta amor – le dijo a Pansy – no alcance a decirte que estaban ahí ellos – sonrió Hermione viendo la cara de duda que ponía Pansy - nos vieron, más bien me vieron a mi besar a una chica de pelo largo, delgada, alta, nunca te vieron el rostro – termino su relato Hermione.

- Espera – interrumpe pensativa Pansy – ¡¿fue la primera vez que me dijiste que no querías hacerlo en la mesa de siempre, en el rincón de siempre?! – concluye su pregunta recordando ese momento – pero si me dijiste que no querías porque estabas cansada de ese lugar – se quedó en silencio – ahora entiendo porque me mandaste al diablo - sonrió irónica.

- Sí y el que Ginny entrara momentos después de ti cuando saliste no ayudo en nada – dijo riendo y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Que porque, que paso Ginny? – pregunto Pansy a la pelirroja.

- Pues yo llegue muy feliz y eufórica con Hermione igual, como hacia frio traía la capucha puesta, y el largo del cabello casi como el tuyo, y comencé a abrazar y bese a Hermione en la mejilla – se explicaba la pelirroja – quería contarle a Hermione porque estaba tan feliz pero… me baje la capucha y me vieron – Ginny se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de aquello y sonrió avergonzada.

- Sigo sin entender – dijo Pansy.

- Pansy, Harry y Ron pensaron que Ginny era mi novia – contesto Hermione, haciendo que Pansy escupiera fuera el sorbo de té que estaba tomando en ese momento.

- Dime que eso no es verdad Ginny – pidió Pansy, limpiando su boca por el desorden que ocasiono.

- Lamentablemente si es verdad Pansy, y los muy imbéciles salieron de la nada – decía Ginny apenada – y comenzaron a…interrogarnos y agredirnos diciéndonos muchas obscenidades – termino Ginny.

- Algo más debió pasar para que tú – señalo a Hermione – dejaras de Hablarle a Potter tanto tiempo - aseguro severa Pansy.

- Si, en eso tienes razón Pans – contesto Ginny – Harry y Ron ya sospechaban que a Hermione no le gustaban los hombres, y la comenzaron a acusar de que me había cambiado a mí – dijo avergonzada, aun mas avergonzada de la actitud troglodita de su hermano y salvador del mundo mágico – yo quise explicarle que eso no era cierto que es mi mejor amiga y solo eso pero… - no termino Ginny y se vio incapaz de continuar.

- Pansy, Harry y Ron estaban cabreados, ¿si entiendes eso verdad? – Pregunto Hermione antes de continuar – Ron es un troll neandertal cuando se molesta y Harry, creo que el hecho de que su novia le engañase con una 'amiga' fue demasiado para el – excusaba Hermione dando vueltas al punto.

- Digan me dé una vez que les hicieron esos dos antes de ir a buscarlos y sacarle la verdad yo misma a ellos – dijo molesta Pansy por no escuchar la historia completa.

- Ron dejo inconsciente a Ginny y se la llevo de ahí, y Harry…- dijo Hermione.

- ¿y Harry que?- pregunto Pansy con ira contenida – ¿qué te hizo Potter Hermione?- exigió saber.

- Harry torturo a Hermione durante poco más de una hora Pansy – declaro Ginny – uso crucios con ella todo ese tiempo – dijo Ginny triste de recordar ese momento.

- ¿QUE?! ¿Y tú varita como no te defendiste!?- comenzó a preguntar la morena a su novia – y lo más importante ¿porque no me lo dijiste? ¡Sabes que habríamos solucionado eso inmediato!- revelo enojada, mucho más que enojada Pansy.

- Precisamente por eso Pans - contesto Hermione – ellos estaban en un error y lo verían luego y se iban a arrepentir – dijo muy sabiamente la castaña.

Conteniendo su ira y cayendo en cuenta que eso fue hacia su último año en Hogwarts decidió darle la razón a su castaña, pero aun había un cabo suelto en aquello.

- amm Ginny y porque no siguieron juntos, imagino que les explicaste después y se arreglaron las cosas – supuso Pansy.

- Pues me explique cuando desperté a la tarde siguiente – dijo Ginny – pero amm me lleve una sorpresa al ir a buscar a Harry para hablar con el de lo que paso con Hermione – comento la pelirroja como si aquello ya no le importara, era verdad era un recuerdo feo pero ahora estaba con un hombre que era por mucho, mejor que cualquier Harry Potter o Griffindor juntos.

- Fui a buscar a Harry a su recamara y me lo encontré en una situación muy comprometedora con una fulana Hufflepuff de cabello rizado y rubio – señalo Ginny algo inquieta ante el recuerdo.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamo Pansy sorprendida – eso no lo hubiera esperado de Potter – dijo mordaz.

- ¿No? Menos yo…- y comenzó a riese Ginny – no…no puedo creer que me cause risa – se excusaba – pero es verdad, estaba en brazos (y piernas) de esa y pues decidí no seguir con él ni como amigo ni nada, al tonto de Ron no puedo ignorarle es mi hermano, pero ya no es lo mismo entre nosotros – termino algo triste por la situación.

- Bueno ahora entiendo todo – decía Pansy pensando – Pero en ningún momento pensante decirme Hems?- le pregunto a Hermione.

- Honestamente sí, pero al día siguiente iniciaron las vacaciones de navidad - dijo Hermione – no pude verte hasta después, en parte por eso tampoco quise decirte, y ya habíamos solucionado esto Ginny y yo, ya vez que en ese entonces mis problemas los resolvía sola…- dijo apenada la castaña.

- Si, siempre dejándome fuera de tu vida entonces…- dijo inconforme por como actuaba entonces la castaña – me alegra que hayas cambiado hermosa – termino dándole un beso y abrazándole.

En ese momento después de terminar de hablar y aclararle a Pansy lo que en verdad ocurrió entre ellas y Harry, entra Blaise buscando a Ginny.

- Hola mi vida, ¿cómo se porta mi angelito?- le pregunta a su esposa sosteniéndole la barriga con una mano sintiendo a su hijo dentro.

- bien, hasta lo que va del día – dice sonriente y besando a su marido la pelirroja.

- ¿Que, para mí no hay beso?- pregunta indignada Pansy.

- Claro que si peque- dice besando su mejilla y después la de Hermione, al término pasa sentándose a lado de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo esta Pansy amor?- Pregunto a Ginny.

- Ya está recuperada del todo, tiene una excelente sanadora en casa y una cerca de casa también – dijo riéndose ante la mirada que Hermione le dirigía.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunta de nuevo el moreno – ¿cómo para que me acompañe ahora en una junta con unos socios ante la disolución del negocio?- pregunto esperanzado a su mujer.

- Pues eso depende de si ella quiere salir de casa ahora – dijo mirando como Pansy ante la palabra disolución y ahora comenzaba a moverse alegre en su lugar rogando por salir de casa un momento aunque fuese trabajo.

- ¡Genial! Claro que si quiero – dijo Pansy sonriente – ¿te molesta cariño si voy con Blaise a ver en que se han atorado ahora?- pregunto a su novia.

- En absoluto solo que si te sientes mal…promete que harás que Blaise te traiga a casa – pidió Hermione.

- Claro que si madame - contesta el moreno.

- Bien iré a cambiarme nos vemos en una hora Blaise – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto a arreglarse para tratar empresarios.

- Si claro ah espera te acompaño Pans- dijo el moreno siguiendo a la pelinegra a su habitación.

Dejando a la pelirroja y castaña en la sala, ambos Slytherins entraron a la habitación de Pansy.

- Mira Blaise, el hecho que no me gusten los hombres para otra cosa que no sea amigos, no significa que me desvestiré frente a uno, y menos frente a ti…- se vio interrumpida por el moreno.

- He encontrado a Lovegood - soltó despacio y en volumen lo más bajo posible – quieres ir ahora, la reunión es una excusa eso va más que bien – declaro serio.

- Llévame, dame 15 minutos – apresuro sus movimientos Pansy.

- Bien te espero con las chicas en la sala, Pansy, piensa esto bien, sabes que ahí estaré a tu lado, lo que decidas – término de hablar el moreno y dejo sola a Pansy terminado su labor.

Pasado ese tiempo Pansy se apresuró y esforzó al máximo por aparentar presencia para una junta profesional, Hermione no podría sospechar.

Ambos se despidieron de sus mujeres y desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Pansy trato de reconocer el lugar, era un bosque, no era el de Hogwarts, era otro mucho más sombrío y menos frio. Al fondo se encontraba una cabaña de la cual salía humo aun de la chimenea. La morena sonrió maliciosa, seguida de su hermanito comenzaron a acercarse a esa cabaña, al parecer no había nadie dentro, así que decidieron entrar lo más sigilosos posible, y en efecto estaba solo aquel lugar.

Con la mirada Pansy preguntaba que sí que ocurría, si en verdad ese era el sitio correcto, Blaise asentía confundido, cuando un ruido producido en la entrada de aquel lugar los alerto, colocándose tras la puerta para sorprender a quien entre.

Y así es, una despistada Luna Entraba con tronquitos de madera para la chimenea sin darse cuenta de dos presencias en su escondite.

- Desmaious –alcanzo a escuchar la Rubia pero cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

- Maldita perra – decía Pansy con desprecio – Te voy a hacer sufrir lo mismo que yo, que Hermione – repetía rabiosa mientras ataba sus manos – Blaise ¿aún está el sótano de la casa de tu madre como cuando acostumbraba recibir 'visitas'?-pregunto a su hermanito moreno.

- Si, vamos para allá, ¿algo en especial que quieras hacerle?- pregunto como si le diera los buenos días.

- En realidad tengo dos o tres cositas que me gustaría hacer con esta – dijo mientras pateaba a Luna en sus costados quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

Tomándole del cabello recogido en una coleta rubia y tomando a Blaise aparecen en el sótano de la casa de la madre de Blaise.

Dejando a Luna en el suelo Pansy comenzó a pensar que hacerle, como hacerle sentir un poco de lo que Hermione y ella pasaron, en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Blaise que lanzaba un hechizo a luna para que recobrara la conciencia aun en el suelo.

- Enervate!- Grito Blaise, la rubia tocio y parpadeo varias veces tratando de ubicarse.

-Vaya me costó encontrarte maldita - decía una muy colérica Pansy tomando por el cabello rubio a su antes captora.

- Vamos Parkinson - se burló la rubia - ¿no soportas ni una miserable broma? - le dice en tomo demasiado risueña para gusto de la morena - bien de ser así no necesitas la boca descubierta así que - acto seguido le puso una mordaza en la boca a Luna para que no pudiera hablar y desconcentrarle de su labor.

- Así que solo era una broma…- pregunta irónica Pansy conteniendo su ira - veamos qué tanta risa te da al sentir la corriente eléctrica recorrer tu cuerpo maldita...Blaise! - llamo a su amigo - ¿Esta listo lo que te pedí?- pregunto sonriendo la morena.

- Si Pansy pero estas segura...ya la tienes mejor entrégasela a Potter - decía inseguro Blaise - Me importa poco si muere esta desgraciada solo que me preocupa que puedan hacerte a ti Pansy - susurraba cerca de Pansy para que solo ella leescuchase- Ya sabes que nuestro pasado nos persigue y no se tocaran el corazón...para ya sabes...mandarte a Azkaban - diciendo esto último con un notorios escalofrió se alejó de Pansy, dejándole pensativa.

- Ya había pensado en eso pero hay maneras Blaise Hay maneras...- decía Pansy mientras rodeaba a Luna pensando lo que había dicho Blaise.

Pansy se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Luna atada, al igual que lo estuvieron ella y Hermione, de manos y pies atado a una silla de acero. Acerco a su varita a la rubia mientras le abofeteo la cara más de una vez.

- Crució!- Grito Pansy con la mirada desencajada de dolor y frustración.

Luna recibió de lleno aquel hechizo y comenzó a jadear y llorar en el piso, atada de manos y amordazada impedida para gritar de dolor.

- ¿Te gusta maldita?- pregunto Pansy Fuera de si – ¿lo disfrutas?- exigió.

Pansy lloraba y no dejaba de lanzar crucios y demás maldiciones a la rubia que ahora en el suelo estaba inmóvil pues parece que el dolor la desmayo – Ah no! Enervate!- Grito Pansy – Esto es solo una prueba para ti…lo recuerdas maldita!? – Insistía llena de rabia – ahora me vas a recordar por siempre, me quitaste una vida…siento es justo hacerlo igual contigo- reflexionaba jugando con su varita ente los dedos- Avada…- Comenzó a dirigir su varita a Luna.

- Pansy!- le grito Blaise al ver la locura que estaba a punto de hacer – ¡Suficiente! Llamaremos a Potter, desmaious!- apunto a Luna - ¡No me mires así, ibas a matarla eres estúpida o qué?!- le regañaba el moreno sosteniéndola de ambos brazos – piensa en Hermione, el que hayan perdido a su bebe no significa que no puedan tener después uno!- la zarandeaba ligeramente para que entrara en razón, pues su ira era demasiada.

- Blaise – comenzó a llorar Pansy, sintiendo como sus piernas no podían soportar si peso por la tensión y esfuerzo realizado, comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo y Blaise junto a ella abrazándole fuerte – Blaise iba a matarla, si no has estado aquí yo…yo…- rompió a llorar de nuevo – gracias eres un gran hermano en verdad….es cierto llamemos al estúpido Potter – dijo dándole la razón a su amigo.

- Estúpido Potter, veo que Hermione y Ginny ya te contaron que paso entre ellos – dijo divertido – está bien vamos ven subamos a esta al recibidor mientras esperamos - señalo el moreno levantando a Pansy con el aun abrazandole y haciendo el cuerpo inconciente de Luna por el aire siguiendoles.

...

FIN DEL CAPI 14

* * *

UN RVW SERIA LO MAXIMO!

THANX POR LEER


	15. ¿Chantajeamos a Potter?

**Capítulo 15**

**¿Chantajeamos** **a** **Potter?**

**…**

Dentro del hogar de Hermione y Pansy, unas muy sorprendidas Griffindor discutían un detalle que a ambas les pasó desapercibido.

- Hermione, había olvidado comentarte un detalle –la pelirroja hablaba a su amiga – revisando a Pansy note que el veneno que tenía en el tatuaje se alojó en uno de sus costados una pequeña bolita cerca de su vientre - dijo algo incomoda por olvidar mencionarle a Pansy ese detalle – le administramos la poción muy a tiempo – termino la pelirroja, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Si, lo supuse anoche le revise también y lo note – dijo Hermione sonriente – no es genial se aglomero en un solo área, será más fácil de extraer – apunto mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té – Espera… ¿No se lo mencionaste a ella? – pregunto cayendo en cuenta de su declaración.

-No, no le dije entraste y me olvide de eso – decía avergonzada la pelirroja – pero me hace sentir menos mal que tú tampoco se lo has comentado – sonrió mientras también bebía de su taza de té.

- Pero yo no…ash – se exaspero aquello no tenía motivo de molestia, era simplemente cosa de apuntar, conjurar y ¡presto! Pansy libre de cualquier rastro de magia oscura que le haya podido dejar Luna.

Área de cirugías mágicas y extracciones, especialidad de Ginny y Hermione, por eso su sonrisa.

- Hay otra cosa Hermione- continuo Ginny - cuando Pansy estaba a solas con Blaise…- dijo dubitativa Ginny – comentaban algo sobre dejar que Harry era quien debía encargarse – término de decir con algo de pena, pues había olvidado ese detalle por el encuentro con Harry.

- De que hablas dejar ¿que haga que?- pregunta intrigada la castaña – a menos que…- no se atrevió a terminar la frase por temor a que fuese real.

- Pienso que Pansy quiere cobrarse en Luna sin dejar que el ministerio interfiera – lanzo Ginny adivinando los pensamientos de su mejor amiga – ¿crees que lo vayan a hacer en verdad? ¿Pansy no te comento nada o menciono algo?- pregunta preocupada a la castaña.

- La verdad no, estuvo demasiado tranquila estos días, inquieta según ella por no poder hacer nada más que estar descansando – decía pensativa Hermione – no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así pero…- se detuvo abriendo los ojos de golpe – Blaise estaba con ella! ¿Qué le dijo? – estaba preocupada que su voz sonó quebradiza al borde del llanto.

- Cálmate Herms – tomo sus mano tranquilizándola – el trato de quitar según entendí, esa idea de ella pero le dejo entre ver que no la dejaría sola – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien, al menos si Pansy quiere hacer una locura es la conciencia de ellos dos, no entiendo…- Hermione lanzo un suspiro pensativa – no entiendo cómo pueden llegar a pensar que en sus manos estará la razón – termino algo frustrada por la manera que aun tenia Pansy de reaccionar.

- Hermione…- Ginny la saco de sus pensamientos - … si a mí me hubiese pasado eso con Blaise pero en lugar de que Luna torturase a Blaise hubiese sido Harry… ¿qué piensas que habría hecho yo? – pregunto un tano nerviosa a Hermione la pelirroja.

- Pues hubieras recurrido al ministerio como nos sugeriste – dijo no muy segura la castaña.

- No, la verdad desde que eso paso, puedo entender la ira y la furia de Pansy, Hermione no solo las torturo a ambas…perdieron algo mas – dijo con todo el tacto que le fue posible – Pansy encerrada en casa todo este tiempo…Blaise comento que él sabía que Pansy estaba dominándose muy bien para no estallar y salir de aquí a buscarla – comento con algo de pena a Hermione por no haber atado cabos antes con su mejor amiga y vigilar mejor a sus parejas.

Pues por muy astutos que fueran los slytherin podrían cometer un error del cual arrepentirse de por vida.

- Ginny ya me empecé a preocupar – comento Hermione mientras miraba su reloj – ¿no habían dicho que solo una reunión? ¿Cuánto tarda Blaise en esos trámites? ¡Pansy máximo demora dos horas! – se alarmo la castaña.

- Descuida debemos confiar que por muy torpes…no hagan algo estúpido – decía Ginny rogando que sus palabras se hicieran realidad, igual o más preocupada que su amiga castaña.

…

En el recibidor de la Mansión de la madre de Blaise, ambos Slytherins esperaban la respuesta de Harry, le habían mandado una carta con específicas instrucciones de venir solo, era urgente, firmando Pansy la nota.

- ¿Crees que Potter venga solo? – Preguntaba un preocupado Blaise – Pansy, te puede enviar a Azkaban por usar las imperdonables en Lovegood – repuso pensativo aún más preocupado el moreno.

- Va venir solo Blaise, te lo aseguro – le contestaba Pansy mientras sumida en sus pensamientos mientras sentada en el sofá de aquella inmensa sala mientras masajeaba sus cienes – además eso no es lo que me preocupa en realidad, Potter no dirá nada – aseguro Pansy a Blaise.

- ¿Porque estas tan segura? – pregunto sorprendido el moreno.

- Blaise… ¿te conto Ginny que paso entre ellos verdad?- pregunto Pansy levantando la mirada y fijando sus ojos verdes en su amigo –… ¿te dijo que le hicieron a Hermione? – pregunto al ver que Blaise no comprendía lo que quería decirle.

- Solo me dijo que Weasley la dejo inconsciente y Potter se arregló con Hermione – dijo mirando a Pansy frunciendo el ceño, pensando que Ginny evadió un detalle.

- Vaya…- dijo Pansy levantando el rostro mostrando sorpresa –…en verdad que maquillo bien el 'arreglo' con Potter – hizo comillas y sonrió sarcástica – Potter no se arregló con ella Blaise – continuo ahora empezaba a molestarse – Potter la hechizo y la lastimo… – su mirada se oscureció de furia pero comenzó a respirar para calmarse.

Blaise estaba a punto de preguntar exigiendo lo que Harry le hizo a Hermione cuando a la puerta principal alguien estaba llamando.

- ¿Zabini? – Preguntaba la voz de Harry – ¿Parkinson? – llamo de nuevo a la puerta Harry.

Tanto Blaise como Pansy se sorprendieron con la rapidez que el auror llego a su encuentro y más aún que parecía venir solo, a juzgar el tipo confiaba en ella pues la nota solo la firmo Pansy.

- Pasa Potter – dijo con cortesía Blaise abriendo la puerta permitiéndole entrar a Harry – en la sala esta Pansy ¿no viene alguien más contigo? – pregunta curioso el moreno.

- Zabini, Parkinson dijo que era urgente – apuro Harry andando tras Blaise a la sala, sintiendo que le aculataba algo el ahora marido de Ginny.

- Y lo es Potter sígueme – llegando a aquella majestuosa sala estaba Pansy ahora de pie mirando hacia afuera de las enormes puertas de vidrio que asomaban un jardín tras ellas, la pelinegra estaba apoyada en el marco de las mismas sosteniéndose pues se sentía débil.

Harry poso sus verdes ojos sobre la figura de Pansy apoyada en aquella enorme puerta de cristal, ahí no había nada extraño ni alguna situación que ameritara su presencia.

- Voltea a tu izquierda Potter – Dijo en tono bajo Pansy, sacando a Harry de sus profundos pensamientos – Ninguno de nosotros piensa dañarte no seas tan paranoico – soltó sarcástica una risita aun apoyada en aquella pared junto al cristal.

Harry hizo lo que Pansy le dijo, volteo a la izquierda de aquella sala, encontrándose con el cuerpo amordazado y atado de una mujer menuda y de largos cabellos rubios sobre un sofá, era Luna.

Rápidamente el auror se acercó a ella comprobando que estuviese con vida, y al menos sin heridas de gravedad. Se sorprendió al ver que la mujer solo estaba desmayada.

- ¡Parkinson, Zabini! – Hablo con tono elevado llamándoles a ambos Slytherins con el más profundo rencor – ¿Que rayos hace aquí inconsciente y amordazada Luna?- con ira contenida Harry temblaba de odio y frustración, de no haber sido el quien capturase a la loca Lovegood.

- Deberías estar agradecido de que aun este viva esa desgraciada – soltó con asco y repugnancia en el rostro Pansy girándose a ver a Harry a la cara – nosotros la capturamos y la amordazamos, que yo sepa hasta aquí no he hecho nada malo – dijo astutamente la pelinegra clavando sus profundos ojos en los de Harry observando cada movimiento del auror.

- ¿Seguros que está bien? – pregunto Harry acercándose a Luna con su varita en mano pasándola a su alrededor revisando que hechizos le aplicaron – ¡Parkinson! ¡Le aplicaron imperdonables, fueron crucios! - dijo Harry furaco, si bien Luna estaba loca y las torturo a Hermione y ella, Luna había sido su amiga y aun le tenía algo de aprecio.

- Si – soltó tranquila – y no aplicaron solo fui yo Blaise fue quien la capturo y ¿desde cuándo defenderme es un delito? – Pregunto astuta Pansy – sigue revisando y veras no tiene ningún Obliviate ni algún desmemoriaste poción en su sistema – apunto la verdad, aunque si bien un poco tergiversada, al fin verdad, esa era su área…no había nadie mejor que Pansy para lograr su cometido vía Legal.

- Eso es posible, pero deberé retenerte a ti también – dijo serio Harry a la pelinegra – usaste una imperdonable, y no me consta que solo haya sido una, así que tus manos por favor – exigió Harry apuntando su varita a Pansy, sorprendido de que Blaise solo estaba apoyado en una mesa con los brazos cruzados observando a ambos pelinegros discutir.

Ni siquiera por el hecho que Harry saco y apunto su varita a Pansy el moreno se inmuto un poco, conocía demasiado bien a Pansy podía leer su tranquilidad y serenidad en cada movimiento de su cuerpo y palabra que pronunciaba la chica. Él sabía que saldría ganadora, no había necesidad de estar a la defensiva, ella estaba sacando información a Harry y Blaise ya sabía el por qué y para qué.

- Potter, si solo fue un crucio chiquito… – dijo Pansy con su sonrisa tan sarcástica que Harry se puso rojo de ira – solo uno o ¿fueron más Blaise? – se giró preguntando al moreno.

- Fue solo uno Pans – dijo Blaise – ella comenzó Pans tu debías defenderte – continuo siguiendo el juego de su amiga.

- ¿Potter porque dices que iré a Azkaban solo por usar UN solo Crucio sobre esa basura? – pregunto Pansy apuntando con su mentón hacia donde estaba Luna aun inconsciente.

- Las leyes son claras Parkinson – decía Harry solemne aun molesto por la manera tan soez en que decía sus fechorías Pansy – El uso de una sola maldición imperdonable sobre otro ser humano es envió directo a Azkaban – repitió Harry el decreto a Pansy quien sabia más que bien cada frase y silaba de la constitución mágica.

- ¡¿En serio?! – pregunto fingiendo sorpresa tocándose el pecho con su mano derecha – tu sabias eso Blaise? Que el usarla contra otro ser HUMANO era causa de envió directo a Azkaban? – pregunto al moreno mirándolo con cara de burla, entonces Blaise comprendió.

Blaise tenía claro que Pansy estaba en un estado de me importa poco lo que me pase, así que él debía cuidar su espalda y lo haría, siempre era la hermana que no tuvo y no la perdería por Harry idiota Potter.

- Por supuesto Pans, todos lo saben – Soltó mordaz, ahora tenía la varita en su mano – debes ser mayor de 17 para asegurar tu pase a Azkaban – apunto Blaise.

El moreno que antes tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho los coloco en sus costados apoyándose en la mesa en la que estaba recargado mientras con su mano derecha discretamente hacia su varita entre sus dedos, todo esto mientras trataba de contestar la pregunta de Pansy lo más impasible que pudo.

- Entonces dime algo Potter… - dijo Pansy caminando directamente a Harry quedando a la altura de su varita encajándola en su pecho – ¿porque tú sigues libre? – pregunto Pansy, aun con la varita de Harry encajada sobre su pecho.

Blaise que no había perdido de vista los movimientos de ambos magos seguía en su lugar agudizando más sus sentidos, vista y oído para detectar cualquier indicio de ataque por parte de Harry.

- No sé de qué carajos hablas Parkinson – soltó Harry – aléjate y dame las manos iremos a Azkaban – pidió molesto el pelinegro.

- No te hagas el estúpido Potter – dijo molesta Pansy - no sé qué Hechizo le aplicaste pero ella lo recordó todo – sonrió al ver como Harry abría desmesuradamente los ojos, noto que comprendió y siguió hablando - y no sé por qué no te delató, crees que retirarte la palabra fue por su gusto? ¿Crees que ella quería eso? Eres un estúpido – preguntaba amedrentando al Auror – Ella esperaba que te disculparas, que volvieras a ser su amigo y entendieras que estaba con una mujer…que no era Ginny - ahora la dolida era ella por como el hizo sentir a Hermione y ella no pudo ayudarla en su último año en Hogwarts – Pero te fuiste a revolcar con otra fulana y hundiste mas a Ginny, eres lo peor de los hombres, aunque me alegra que así fuera – termino Pansy levantando su rostro orgullosa de su amiga pelirroja y su mujer, eran leales pero no estúpidas.

- ¡Tu…tu…tu no estabas ahí, no sabes que paso!- dijo Harry horrorizado de saberse al descubierto si alguien en el ministerio se enteraba de aquel episodio adiós carrera, adiós posición y hola Azkaban rodeado de los que había apresado.

- Claro que si estaba imbécil – hablo Blaise – la chica que viste que besaba a Hermione sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, la que tú y Weasley vieron, era Pansy, la que entro después era Ginny, no era la misma chica que regresaba idiota – soltó divertido de ver como cada vez palidecía más y más Harry.

Ambos Slytherins, no se podría decir cual estaba más divertido, observaban como Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire y callo arrodillado al suelo soltando su varita. Pansy Prometió no solucionar aquello por la fuerza mágica…más nunca dijo a Hermione que haría que Harry se arrepintiera y se sintiera peor que ellas por su actitud.

- Ahora dime Potter – hablo Pansy de nuevo – ¿Porque debería callar lo que sé que le hiciste a mi novia? - pregunto acercándose a él poniéndose a su altura y tomándole de la cara para que la mirase – iremos juntos a Azkaban, yo saldré en una semana, fue en defensa, me torturo, mato a mi hijo y torturo a mi novia frente a mí – hablo tan bajo que solo Harry la escuchaba – dime ¿porque carajos debo callar que el salvador del mundo mágico es un idiota que tortura mujeres a crucios y las encarcela por defenderse? – termino empujando con fuerza la cara de Harry que tenía sostenida de su mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo que el pelinegro casi cayera de lado al suelo.

Blaise sonreía satisfecho, por fin Harry pagaría por causarles tanto dolor a Ginny y Hermione, que si bien no estaba con ellas en aquel momento, él era testigo de cómo su esposa recordaba que Hermione estuvo muy mal durante sus vacaciones de navidad, nunca le dijo que le hizo Harry, quizá porque pensaba que reaccionaria peor que Pansy.

Pansy estaba ahora sentada en un sillón respiraba agitada, Blaise lo notaba, pero ella con la mirada le pidió un poco más de tiempo. El acepto, debían terminar ese asunto de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Parkinson? – Pregunto derrotado Harry sabiéndose acorralado.

- ¿Aun iré a Azkaban Harry? – Pregunto Pansy en el tono más dulce que pudo usar, lo que a Harry le erizo la piel – Sabes tengo curiosidad de ver quién de nosotros saldrá primero… – soltó mordaz la pelinegra viendo como Harry comenzaba a sudar en frio ante el nervio que ella provocaba.

- Por favor dime ¿qué quieres? – volvió a insistir Harry recomponiéndose un poco y levantándose del suelo.

- Vez Potter todo está en el Ofrecer – dijo sonriente la morena – quiero el beso del dementor para Lovegood y poder presenciarlo - termino diciendo Pansy tranquilamente – La acusaras de algo más, busca debes poder encontrar algo, no quiero que tomes esto como amm – dijo haciendo amago de pensar – como un chantaje…si eso, no no claro que esto no es un chantaje, o lo es Blaise? – sonrió a Harry quien le miraba con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

- Claro que no es chantaje Pans, es un intercambio de servicios por bienes, algo normal entre cualquier ser humano – dijo tranquilamente Blaise sonriente de ver a Harry sin palabras.

- ¡¿Pero de que rayos le acusare ahora?!- pregunto asustado el moreno de saber que tendría que mentir para un par de Slytherins.

- Vez esto Potter? – dijo Pansy Señalando la pequeña bolita que tenía a un costado – según lo que leí en mi reporte médico, aquí está el veneno y la magia negra que esa estúpida uso en mi…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y continuo – esto es lo que mato a mi bebe Potter… ¿quieres algo más?- pregunto ahora sarcástica al Auror.

- Esta bien, trato – dijo Harry estirando su mano hacia Pansy – pero nadie sabrá que he hecho – exigió el Griffindor.

- No, nadie lo sabrá – sonrió estirando su mano también Pansy – Pero le debes una disculpa a Hermione – dijo firme la pelinegra.

- A Ginny no, ni te atrevas a cercarte, ella está bien así – dijo Blaise sonriente de ver como Harry volvía a ponerse pálido del susto – bueno está bien si tu conciencia lo exige habla con ella Potter, yo estoy seguro de lo que tengo, no pienso apartarla solo para que no te le acerques - dijo burlón a Harry.

- Blaise cariño, no tienes nada que alejar, el solo se alejó de ella – remato Pansy el orgullo del Griffindor.

Estar entre serpientes era difícil, pero carajo, para Harry tratar ese par de engreídos era demasiado, al menos obtuvo algo de aquello…hablaría con Hermione, en verdad la extrañaba y estaba arrepentido a Ginny también pero ella ya había hecho su vida sin él.

- Bien me iré entonces y me llevare a Lovegood – dijo volviéndose hacia una Luna inconsciente al otro lado de aquella sala – aunque debo decirte Parkinson, pensé que me pedirías lanzarle el avada aquí mismo para no ensuciarte las manos tu – escupió cada palabra con tanta acides que tanto Pansy como Blaise le miraron sorprendidos.

- Lo pensé Potter, lo pensé – Pansy sonrió al hablar– pero te aseguro que tengo en quien pensar y no me importas tu…me importa como estaría Hermione si sabe que 1. Te obligue y 2. Estas preso o peor por algo así – señalo consiente la slytherin.

- Vaya, en verdad me alegra que Hermione tenga a alguien como tú a su lado, cuídala mucho – dijo ahora sonriendo sincero Harry – en la semana te visitare para tu nueva 'declaración' – señalo.

- Potter, que sea por la mañana si quieres – pidió Pansy – ¿podrás? Hermione esta fuera por la mañana si te sientes más tranquilo – sugirió tranquila al Auror.

- Esta bien, así mejor en lo que me arreglo con ella – aplico un par de hechizos extras en Luna y le tomo por una muñeca a punto de irse – Por cierto Zabini – se dirigió al moreno que había estado callado con brazos cruzados sobre su pecho varita en mano – Felicidades por tu matrimonio y tu bebe…es una gran mujer hazla Feliz – dijo sonriendo de medio lado pero sincero.

- Claro que si Potter por ellos vivo únicamente – Blaise correspondió a la sonrisa de Harry y le tendió una mano a manera de despedida.

Harry les hizo un moviente con la cabeza para despedirse y desapareció llevando a Luna con él. Pansy al ver que estaban solos comenzó a sentir los estragos de aquella tarde.

- ¡Pansy!- Grito Blaise viendo como Pansy perdía el equilibrio – ¿estás bien? – le pregunta sosteniéndola.

- Si solo creo que me excedí – dijo mientras parpadeaba rápidamente la pelinegra – me llevas a casa necesito dormir y la poción que dijo Ginny – pidió cansada a su amigo.

- Claro que si peque – dijo su amigo sonriente mientras la abrazaba para aparecer con ella en su hogar – debemos decirle a ellas que paso – apunto seguro.

- si Blaise, pero después ahora quiero dormir – decía mientras cerraba sus ojos sobre el hombro del moreno.

- ¡Pansy hazme un favor no te duermas!- le regaño Blaise.

- ¿Porque? – Pregunto Pansy – ya te dijeron que estoy bien – decía con voz soñolienta.

- Esta bien no te duermas aun – suspiro Blaise – ayúdame a enfrentar a Ginny y Hermione! ¿Ya viste la hora? - pregunto asustado el moreno causando la risa de Pansy.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Ohm, ¡tienes razón es tardísimo! – corroboro con su reloj.

Con un ligero chasquido desaparecieron de la antigua mansión de la madre de Blaise y reaparecieron en Casa de Pansy.

- Rayos Blaise me tenías…- pero Ginny no fue capaz de terminar de hablar cuando miro a Pansy en brazos de Blaise se temía lo peor – ¡¿Que ha pasado!? – pregunta acercándose a revisar a Pansy.

- Solo se ha cansado mucho, parece que tanto estar de pie le hizo más mal que bien – dijo tranquilo el moreno poniendo con cuidado a Pansy sobre un sofá en la sala – ¿Donde esta Hermione? – pregunto notando que faltaba la castaña.

- Ha tenido que salir, no debe tardar mucho – dijo Ginny revisando a Pansy sus signos vitales y pupilas la Pelinegra solo reía ante tanta histeria por parte de ella.

- Ginny estoy bien solo me siento débil – le dijo divertida la pelinegra mirando como Ginny hacia cuentas mentales – ¿qué pasa?- pregunto al ver como palpaba de nuevo sobre el lugar abultado que contenía la maldición de Luna en él.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto? – le pregunta Ginny tocando sobre su área inflamada.

- Pues en el informe leí que contenía dentro la maldición y el veneno que uso la rubia loca conmigo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Pansy.

- Si, eso precisamente es Pansy – le responde con una sonrisa a su amiga – Hermione y yo te la quitaremos en unos días, no te preocupes no es nada del otro mundo – trato de tranquilizar a una débil Pansy.

- No me preocupa, eso ya lo sé en mejores manos sé que no podre estar – le responde sonriendo a la pelirroja – ¿dónde está esa castaña? – pregunta a su amiga.

- El hijo de la Sra. Smith del 204 está enfermo de algo, no dijo qué y Hermione salió a revisarlo – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a sentarse a con Blaise.

Blaise la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas acariciando su crecida barriga con su mano izquierda mientras besaba tiernamente a su esposa.

Pansy los observo con una linda sonrisa, feliz de que estuviesen tan bien y formando su familia. Después de besar a Blaise, Ginny se sentó a su lado mirando a ambos con una ceja levantada en forma de pregunta, cosa que altero a Pansy, ¡ella sabía! ¡Sabia de dónde venían!

- Ahora si ya he visto que solo estas débil Pansy – aseguro a la ojiverde – díganme los dos de donde vienen – exigió Ginny – y nada de que la reunión se prolongó Blaise – advirtió sabiendo la excusa de su marido.

- Porque preguntas eso si ya lo sabes Ginny… – Dijo Pansy – además estamos bien – quiso restarle importancia a lo que acababan de pasar.

- Así que es cierto… ¡Fueron a buscar a Luna! – dijo Ginny tan alto que el portazo tras ellos no lo escucharon.

- ¿Quien fue a Buscar a Luna?- Pregunto una voz detrás de Pansy – Espero que al menos la encontraran porque si llegaste tan mal y quedaste con las manos vacías estarás muy enojada por un buen tiempo – seguía hablando Hermione al momento que dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa desocupada – ¿y bien? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto sentándose con Pansy besando suavemente sus labios con una enorme sonrisa de verla bien y a su lado.

Les contaron lo ocurrido en la cabaña de donde encontraron a Luna sin omitir detalle alguno, pero cuando llegaron a la parte donde Pansy Chantajea a Harry Blaise solo guardo silencio y le dejo continuar, Hermione y Ginny parecían molestas por la actitud de Pansy, pero la entendían, solo pudieron preguntar una cosa.

- Pansy, ¿porque pediste el Beso para Luna? No crees que es demasiado, de por vida en Azkaban me parece más que suficiente – dijo Ginny.

- Si es verdad Pansy, además – decía Hermione – Harry dijo que con lo que hizo no saldría en muchísimo tiempo de Azkaban – término tratando de entender a Pansy.

Pansy miraba a ambas mujeres que tenían en sus rostros mirandas de preocupación por Luna lo que le molesto – Porque es vida por vida, así de sencillo – termino levantándose para ir a dormir y recuperar su energía.

- Pansy, ¿sabes? – Dijo Hermione tomándole la mano y acariciándole suavemente – te admiro y te amo cada día mas, ¿sabías eso?- pregunto al tiempo que abrazaba a Pansy.

- Pues como no vas a quererme ¡si soy un primor! - le bromeo mientras se dejaba abrazar – ahora si me disculpan los tres tengo un terrible dolor y fatiga que no se si pueda seguir hablando, así que me iré a dormir – anuncio mientras se levantaba ayudada por la castaña.

De regreso de su habitación llego a la sala a seguir hablando con sus amigos, Blaise fue quien comenzó la charla.

- Hermione, disculpa no haberte dicho nada pero…- Blaise quería explicarse, que no pensara que él le sonsaco, al menos no del todo.

- No te preocupes Blaise conozco a esa mujer, seguramente trato de hacerte a un lado y hacer las cosas sola – decía sonriente Hermione, pues conocía muy bien a Pansy – me alegra mucho que no hayas dejado a Pansy sola, en verdad gracias – le dijo Hermione al moreno.

- Pues ya sabes cómo es para ciertos asuntos – se encogió de hombros Blaise – pero por nada de este mundo dejaría que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepienta después – dijo firme a Hermione.

- Eres tan sexy cuando hablas así – le dijo Ginny a su esposo – tan decidido, tan lea, tan…- continuo besándole con pasión frente a Hermione.

- ¡Oigan!- alzo la voz la castaña – ¡consigan una habitación!- dijo entre incomoda y sonriente

- En verdad Herms!? ¡¿Podemos usar la que tienes aquí libre?!- pregunta Ginny divertida viendo la reacción de Hermione.

- ¡Claro que no! – se quejó Hermione - ¡Si viven aquí mismo arriba! – soltó riéndose de la actitud tan jovial de su amiga, definitivamente no cambiaría a esa pelirroja por nada del mundo.

- Oh vamos Herms, déjanos variar un poco – decía señalando la puerta que guardaba tras de sí otra recamara en aquel departamento.

- En verdad que tú no tienes vergüenza Ginny…- estaba a punto de reírse Hermione pero Blaise las interrumpe.

- Vámonos cielo, mejor en nuestra casa, creo que será interesante…- dijo coqueto a su esposa.

- Si Ginny haz caso a Blaise…- dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa, le mataba ver como Ginny a pesar de su embarazo seguía siendo tan seductora con Blaise como siempre.

- Esta bien que aburrida eres Herms…- contesto la Pelirroja.

- Nos vemos luego Hermione, si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos – dijo Blaise sonriéndole.

- Si y más te vale entrar con los ojos cerrados y ¡pregunta antes si puedes pasar! – completo Ginny la frase de Blaise, poniendo Roja a su amiga castaña.

- Diablos Ginny!- sonrió Hermione – Ahora sé cómo te sientes ante ese tipo de comentarios por parte de Pansy – dijo la castaña mientras les acompañaba a la salida.

Sonriente la pareja se encamina hacia su piso, dejando a un muy preocupada Hermione, debía hablar un detalle que evito con su ítulo 15

¿Chantajeamos a Potter?

…

Dentro del hogar de Hermione y Pansy, unas muy sorprendidas Griffindor discutían un detalle que a ambas les pasó desapercibido.

- Hermione, había olvidado comentarte un detalle –la pelirroja hablaba a su amiga – revisando a Pansy note que el veneno que tenía en el tatuaje se alojó en uno de sus costados una pequeña bolita cerca de su vientre - dijo algo incomoda por olvidar mencionarle a Pansy ese detalle – le administramos la poción muy a tiempo – termino la pelirroja, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Si, lo supuse anoche le revise también y lo note – dijo Hermione sonriente – no es genial se aglomero en un solo área, será más fácil de extraer – apunto mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té – Espera… ¿No se lo mencionaste a ella? – pregunto cayendo en cuenta de su declaración.

-No, no le dije entraste y me olvide de eso – decía avergonzada la pelirroja – pero me hace sentir menos mal que tú tampoco se lo has comentado – sonrió mientras también bebía de su taza de té.

- Pero yo no…ash – se exaspero aquello no tenía motivo de molestia, era simplemente cosa de apuntar, conjurar y ¡presto! Pansy libre de cualquier rastro de magia oscura que le haya podido dejar Luna.

Área de cirugías mágicas y extracciones, especialidad de Ginny y Hermione, por eso su sonrisa.

- Hay otra cosa Hermione- continuo Ginny - cuando Pansy estaba a solas con Blaise…- dijo dubitativa Ginny – comentaban algo sobre dejar que Harry era quien debía encargarse – término de decir con algo de pena, pues había olvidado ese detalle por el encuentro con Harry.

- De que hablas dejar ¿que haga que?- pregunta intrigada la castaña – a menos que…- no se atrevió a terminar la frase por temor a que fuese real.

- Pienso que Pansy quiere cobrarse en Luna sin dejar que el ministerio interfiera – lanzo Ginny adivinando los pensamientos de su mejor amiga – ¿crees que lo vayan a hacer en verdad? ¿Pansy no te comento nada o menciono algo?- pregunta preocupada a la castaña.

- La verdad no, estuvo demasiado tranquila estos días, inquieta según ella por no poder hacer nada más que estar descansando – decía pensativa Hermione – no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así pero…- se detuvo abriendo los ojos de golpe – Blaise estaba con ella! ¿Qué le dijo? – estaba preocupada que su voz sonó quebradiza al borde del llanto.

- Cálmate Herms – tomo sus mano tranquilizándola – el trato de quitar según entendí, esa idea de ella pero le dejo entre ver que no la dejaría sola – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien, al menos si Pansy quiere hacer una locura es la conciencia de ellos dos, no entiendo…- Hermione lanzo un suspiro pensativa – no entiendo cómo pueden llegar a pensar que en sus manos estará la razón – termino algo frustrada por la manera que aun tenia Pansy de reaccionar.

- Hermione…- Ginny la saco de sus pensamientos - … si a mí me hubiese pasado eso con Blaise pero en lugar de que Luna torturase a Blaise hubiese sido Harry… ¿qué piensas que habría hecho yo? – pregunto un tano nerviosa a Hermione la pelirroja.

- Pues hubieras recurrido al ministerio como nos sugeriste – dijo no muy segura la castaña.

- No, la verdad desde que eso paso, puedo entender la ira y la furia de Pansy, Hermione no solo las torturo a ambas…perdieron algo mas – dijo con todo el tacto que le fue posible – Pansy encerrada en casa todo este tiempo…Blaise comento que él sabía que Pansy estaba dominándose muy bien para no estallar y salir de aquí a buscarla – comento con algo de pena a Hermione por no haber atado cabos antes con su mejor amiga y vigilar mejor a sus parejas.

Pues por muy astutos que fueran los slytherin podrían cometer un error del cual arrepentirse de por vida.

- Ginny ya me empecé a preocupar – comento Hermione mientras miraba su reloj – ¿no habían dicho que solo una reunión? ¿Cuánto tarda Blaise en esos trámites? ¡Pansy máximo demora dos horas! – se alarmo la castaña.

- Descuida debemos confiar que por muy torpes…no hagan algo estúpido – decía Ginny rogando que sus palabras se hicieran realidad, igual o más preocupada que su amiga castaña.

…

En el recibidor de la Mansión de la madre de Blaise, ambos Slytherins esperaban la respuesta de Harry, le habían mandado una carta con específicas instrucciones de venir solo, era urgente, firmando Pansy la nota.

- ¿Crees que Potter venga solo? – Preguntaba un preocupado Blaise – Pansy, te puede enviar a Azkaban por usar las imperdonables en Lovegood – repuso pensativo aún más preocupado el moreno.

- Va venir solo Blaise, te lo aseguro – le contestaba Pansy mientras sumida en sus pensamientos mientras sentada en el sofá de aquella inmensa sala mientras masajeaba sus cienes – además eso no es lo que me preocupa en realidad, Potter no dirá nada – aseguro Pansy a Blaise.

- ¿Porque estas tan segura? – pregunto sorprendido el moreno.

- Blaise… ¿te conto Ginny que paso entre ellos verdad?- pregunto Pansy levantando la mirada y fijando sus ojos verdes en su amigo –… ¿te dijo que le hicieron a Hermione? – pregunto al ver que Blaise no comprendía lo que quería decirle.

- Solo me dijo que Weasley la dejo inconsciente y Potter se arregló con Hermione – dijo mirando a Pansy frunciendo el ceño, pensando que Ginny evadió un detalle.

- Vaya…- dijo Pansy levantando el rostro mostrando sorpresa –…en verdad que maquillo bien el 'arreglo' con Potter – hizo comillas y sonrió sarcástica – Potter no se arregló con ella Blaise – continuo ahora empezaba a molestarse – Potter la hechizo y la lastimo… – su mirada se oscureció de furia pero comenzó a respirar para calmarse.

Blaise estaba a punto de preguntar exigiendo lo que Harry le hizo a Hermione cuando a la puerta principal alguien estaba llamando.

- ¿Zabini? – Preguntaba la voz de Harry – ¿Parkinson? – llamo de nuevo a la puerta Harry.

Tanto Blaise como Pansy se sorprendieron con la rapidez que el auror llego a su encuentro y más aún que parecía venir solo, a juzgar el tipo confiaba en ella pues la nota solo la firmo Pansy.

- Pasa Potter – dijo con cortesía Blaise abriendo la puerta permitiéndole entrar a Harry – en la sala esta Pansy ¿no viene alguien más contigo? – pregunta curioso el moreno.

- Zabini, Parkinson dijo que era urgente – apuro Harry andando tras Blaise a la sala, sintiendo que le aculataba algo el ahora marido de Ginny.

- Y lo es Potter sígueme – llegando a aquella majestuosa sala estaba Pansy ahora de pie mirando hacia afuera de las enormes puertas de vidrio que asomaban un jardín tras ellas, la pelinegra estaba apoyada en el marco de las mismas sosteniéndose pues se sentía débil.

Harry poso sus verdes ojos sobre la figura de Pansy apoyada en aquella enorme puerta de cristal, ahí no había nada extraño ni alguna situación que ameritara su presencia.

- Voltea a tu izquierda Potter – Dijo en tono bajo Pansy, sacando a Harry de sus profundos pensamientos – Ninguno de nosotros piensa dañarte no seas tan paranoico – soltó sarcástica una risita aun apoyada en aquella pared junto al cristal.

Harry hizo lo que Pansy le dijo, volteo a la izquierda de aquella sala, encontrándose con el cuerpo amordazado y atado de una mujer menuda y de largos cabellos rubios sobre un sofá, era Luna.

Rápidamente el auror se acercó a ella comprobando que estuviese con vida, y al menos sin heridas de gravedad. Se sorprendió al ver que la mujer solo estaba desmayada.

- ¡Parkinson, Zabini! – Hablo con tono elevado llamándoles a ambos Slytherins con el más profundo rencor – ¿Que rayos hace aquí inconsciente y amordazada Luna?- con ira contenida Harry temblaba de odio y frustración, de no haber sido el quien capturase a la loca Lovegood.

- Deberías estar agradecido de que aun este viva esa desgraciada – soltó con asco y repugnancia en el rostro Pansy girándose a ver a Harry a la cara – nosotros la capturamos y la amordazamos, que yo sepa hasta aquí no he hecho nada malo – dijo astutamente la pelinegra clavando sus profundos ojos en los de Harry observando cada movimiento del auror.

- ¿Seguros que está bien? – pregunto Harry acercándose a Luna con su varita en mano pasándola a su alrededor revisando que hechizos le aplicaron – ¡Parkinson! ¡Le aplicaron imperdonables, fueron crucios! - dijo Harry furaco, si bien Luna estaba loca y las torturo a Hermione y ella, Luna había sido su amiga y aun le tenía algo de aprecio.

- Si – soltó tranquila – y no aplicaron solo fui yo Blaise fue quien la capturo y ¿desde cuándo defenderme es un delito? – Pregunto astuta Pansy – sigue revisando y veras no tiene ningún Obliviate ni algún desmemoriaste poción en su sistema – apunto la verdad, aunque si bien un poco tergiversada, al fin verdad, esa era su área…no había nadie mejor que Pansy para lograr su cometido vía Legal.

- Eso es posible, pero deberé retenerte a ti también – dijo serio Harry a la pelinegra – usaste una imperdonable, y no me consta que solo haya sido una, así que tus manos por favor – exigió Harry apuntando su varita a Pansy, sorprendido de que Blaise solo estaba apoyado en una mesa con los brazos cruzados observando a ambos pelinegros discutir.

Ni siquiera por el hecho que Harry saco y apunto su varita a Pansy el moreno se inmuto un poco, conocía demasiado bien a Pansy podía leer su tranquilidad y serenidad en cada movimiento de su cuerpo y palabra que pronunciaba la chica. Él sabía que saldría ganadora, no había necesidad de estar a la defensiva, ella estaba sacando información a Harry y Blaise ya sabía el por qué y para qué.

- Potter, si solo fue un crucio chiquito… – dijo Pansy con su sonrisa tan sarcástica que Harry se puso rojo de ira – solo uno o ¿fueron más Blaise? – se giró preguntando al moreno.

- Fue solo uno Pans – dijo Blaise – ella comenzó Pans tu debías defenderte – continuo siguiendo el juego de su amiga.

- ¿Potter porque dices que iré a Azkaban solo por usar UN solo Crucio sobre esa basura? – pregunto Pansy apuntando con su mentón hacia donde estaba Luna aun inconsciente.

- Las leyes son claras Parkinson – decía Harry solemne aun molesto por la manera tan soez en que decía sus fechorías Pansy – El uso de una sola maldición imperdonable sobre otro ser humano es envió directo a Azkaban – repitió Harry el decreto a Pansy quien sabia más que bien cada frase y silaba de la constitución mágica.

- ¡¿En serio?! – pregunto fingiendo sorpresa tocándose el pecho con su mano derecha – tu sabias eso Blaise? Que el usarla contra otro ser HUMANO era causa de envió directo a Azkaban? – pregunto al moreno mirándolo con cara de burla, entonces Blaise comprendió.

Blaise tenía claro que Pansy estaba en un estado de me importa poco lo que me pase, así que él debía cuidar su espalda y lo haría, siempre era la hermana que no tuvo y no la perdería por Harry idiota Potter.

- Por supuesto Pans, todos lo saben – Soltó mordaz, ahora tenía la varita en su mano – debes ser mayor de 17 para asegurar tu pase a Azkaban – apunto Blaise.

El moreno que antes tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho los coloco en sus costados apoyándose en la mesa en la que estaba recargado mientras con su mano derecha discretamente hacia su varita entre sus dedos, todo esto mientras trataba de contestar la pregunta de Pansy lo más impasible que pudo.

- Entonces dime algo Potter… - dijo Pansy caminando directamente a Harry quedando a la altura de su varita encajándola en su pecho – ¿porque tú sigues libre? – pregunto Pansy, aun con la varita de Harry encajada sobre su pecho.

Blaise que no había perdido de vista los movimientos de ambos magos seguía en su lugar agudizando más sus sentidos, vista y oído para detectar cualquier indicio de ataque por parte de Harry.

- No sé de qué carajos hablas Parkinson – soltó Harry – aléjate y dame las manos iremos a Azkaban – pidió molesto el pelinegro.

- No te hagas el estúpido Potter – dijo molesta Pansy - no sé qué Hechizo le aplicaste pero ella lo recordó todo – sonrió al ver como Harry abría desmesuradamente los ojos, noto que comprendió y siguió hablando - y no sé por qué no te delató, crees que retirarte la palabra fue por su gusto? ¿Crees que ella quería eso? Eres un estúpido – preguntaba amedrentando al Auror – Ella esperaba que te disculparas, que volvieras a ser su amigo y entendieras que estaba con una mujer…que no era Ginny - ahora la dolida era ella por como el hizo sentir a Hermione y ella no pudo ayudarla en su último año en Hogwarts – Pero te fuiste a revolcar con otra fulana y hundiste mas a Ginny, eres lo peor de los hombres, aunque me alegra que así fuera – termino Pansy levantando su rostro orgullosa de su amiga pelirroja y su mujer, eran leales pero no estúpidas.

- ¡Tu…tu…tu no estabas ahí, no sabes que paso!- dijo Harry horrorizado de saberse al descubierto si alguien en el ministerio se enteraba de aquel episodio adiós carrera, adiós posición y hola Azkaban rodeado de los que había apresado.

- Claro que si estaba imbécil – hablo Blaise – la chica que viste que besaba a Hermione sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, la que tú y Weasley vieron, era Pansy, la que entro después era Ginny, no era la misma chica que regresaba idiota – soltó divertido de ver como cada vez palidecía más y más Harry.

Ambos Slytherins, no se podría decir cual estaba más divertido, observaban como Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire y callo arrodillado al suelo soltando su varita. Pansy Prometió no solucionar aquello por la fuerza mágica…más nunca dijo a Hermione que haría que Harry se arrepintiera y se sintiera peor que ellas por su actitud.

- Ahora dime Potter – hablo Pansy de nuevo – ¿Porque debería callar lo que sé que le hiciste a mi novia? - pregunto acercándose a él poniéndose a su altura y tomándole de la cara para que la mirase – iremos juntos a Azkaban, yo saldré en una semana, fue en defensa, me torturo, mato a mi hijo y torturo a mi novia frente a mí – hablo tan bajo que solo Harry la escuchaba – dime ¿porque carajos debo callar que el salvador del mundo mágico es un idiota que tortura mujeres a crucios y las encarcela por defenderse? – termino empujando con fuerza la cara de Harry que tenía sostenida de su mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo que el pelinegro casi cayera de lado al suelo.

Blaise sonreía satisfecho, por fin Harry pagaría por causarles tanto dolor a Ginny y Hermione, que si bien no estaba con ellas en aquel momento, él era testigo de cómo su esposa recordaba que Hermione estuvo muy mal durante sus vacaciones de navidad, nunca le dijo que le hizo Harry, quizá porque pensaba que reaccionaria peor que Pansy.

Pansy estaba ahora sentada en un sillón respiraba agitada, Blaise lo notaba, pero ella con la mirada le pidió un poco más de tiempo. El acepto, debían terminar ese asunto de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Parkinson? – Pregunto derrotado Harry sabiéndose acorralado.

- ¿Aun iré a Azkaban Harry? – Pregunto Pansy en el tono más dulce que pudo usar, lo que a Harry le erizo la piel – Sabes tengo curiosidad de ver quién de nosotros saldrá primero… – soltó mordaz la pelinegra viendo como Harry comenzaba a sudar en frio ante el nervio que ella provocaba.

- Por favor dime ¿qué quieres? – volvió a insistir Harry recomponiéndose un poco y levantándose del suelo.

- Vez Potter todo está en el Ofrecer – dijo sonriente la morena – quiero el beso del dementor para Lovegood y poder presenciarlo - termino diciendo Pansy tranquilamente – La acusaras de algo más, busca debes poder encontrar algo, no quiero que tomes esto como amm – dijo haciendo amago de pensar – como un chantaje…si eso, no no claro que esto no es un chantaje, o lo es Blaise? – sonrió a Harry quien le miraba con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

- Claro que no es chantaje Pans, es un intercambio de servicios por bienes, algo normal entre cualquier ser humano – dijo tranquilamente Blaise sonriente de ver a Harry sin palabras.

- ¡¿Pero de que rayos le acusare ahora?!- pregunto asustado el moreno de saber que tendría que mentir para un par de Slytherins.

- Vez esto Potter? – dijo Pansy Señalando la pequeña bolita que tenía a un costado – según lo que leí en mi reporte médico, aquí está el veneno y la magia negra que esa estúpida uso en mi…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y continuo – esto es lo que mato a mi bebe Potter… ¿quieres algo más?- pregunto ahora sarcástica al Auror.

- Esta bien, trato – dijo Harry estirando su mano hacia Pansy – pero nadie sabrá que he hecho – exigió el Griffindor.

- No, nadie lo sabrá – sonrió estirando su mano también Pansy – Pero le debes una disculpa a Hermione – dijo firme la pelinegra.

- A Ginny no, ni te atrevas a cercarte, ella está bien así – dijo Blaise sonriente de ver como Harry volvía a ponerse pálido del susto – bueno está bien si tu conciencia lo exige habla con ella Potter, yo estoy seguro de lo que tengo, no pienso apartarla solo para que no te le acerques - dijo burlón a Harry.

- Blaise cariño, no tienes nada que alejar, el solo se alejó de ella – remato Pansy el orgullo del Griffindor.

Estar entre serpientes era difícil, pero carajo, para Harry tratar ese par de engreídos era demasiado, al menos obtuvo algo de aquello…hablaría con Hermione, en verdad la extrañaba y estaba arrepentido a Ginny también pero ella ya había hecho su vida sin él.

- Bien me iré entonces y me llevare a Lovegood – dijo volviéndose hacia una Luna inconsciente al otro lado de aquella sala – aunque debo decirte Parkinson, pensé que me pedirías lanzarle el avada aquí mismo para no ensuciarte las manos tu – escupió cada palabra con tanta acides que tanto Pansy como Blaise le miraron sorprendidos.

- Lo pensé Potter, lo pensé – Pansy sonrió al hablar– pero te aseguro que tengo en quien pensar y no me importas tu…me importa como estaría Hermione si sabe que 1. Te obligue y 2. Estas preso o peor por algo así – señalo consiente la slytherin.

- Vaya, en verdad me alegra que Hermione tenga a alguien como tú a su lado, cuídala mucho – dijo ahora sonriendo sincero Harry – en la semana te visitare para tu nueva 'declaración' – señalo.

- Potter, que sea por la mañana si quieres – pidió Pansy – ¿podrás? Hermione esta fuera por la mañana si te sientes más tranquilo – sugirió tranquila al Auror.

- Esta bien, así mejor en lo que me arreglo con ella – aplico un par de hechizos extras en Luna y le tomo por una muñeca a punto de irse – Por cierto Zabini – se dirigió al moreno que había estado callado con brazos cruzados sobre su pecho varita en mano – Felicidades por tu matrimonio y tu bebe…es una gran mujer hazla Feliz – dijo sonriendo de medio lado pero sincero.

- Claro que si Potter por ellos vivo únicamente – Blaise correspondió a la sonrisa de Harry y le tendió una mano a manera de despedida.

Harry les hizo un moviente con la cabeza para despedirse y desapareció llevando a Luna con él. Pansy al ver que estaban solos comenzó a sentir los estragos de aquella tarde.

- ¡Pansy!- Grito Blaise viendo como Pansy perdía el equilibrio – ¿estás bien? – le pregunta sosteniéndola.

- Si solo creo que me excedí – dijo mientras parpadeaba rápidamente la pelinegra – me llevas a casa necesito dormir y la poción que dijo Ginny – pidió cansada a su amigo.

- Claro que si peque – dijo su amigo sonriente mientras la abrazaba para aparecer con ella en su hogar – debemos decirle a ellas que paso – apunto seguro.

- si Blaise, pero después ahora quiero dormir – decía mientras cerraba sus ojos sobre el hombro del moreno.

- ¡Pansy hazme un favor no te duermas!- le regaño Blaise.

- ¿Porque? – Pregunto Pansy – ya te dijeron que estoy bien – decía con voz soñolienta.

- Esta bien no te duermas aun – suspiro Blaise – ayúdame a enfrentar a Ginny y Hermione! ¿Ya viste la hora? - pregunto asustado el moreno causando la risa de Pansy.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Ohm, ¡tienes razón es tardísimo! – corroboro con su reloj.

Con un ligero chasquido desaparecieron de la antigua mansión de la madre de Blaise y reaparecieron en Casa de Pansy.

- Rayos Blaise me tenías…- pero Ginny no fue capaz de terminar de hablar cuando miro a Pansy en brazos de Blaise se temía lo peor – ¡¿Que ha pasado!? – pregunta acercándose a revisar a Pansy.

- Solo se ha cansado mucho, parece que tanto estar de pie le hizo más mal que bien – dijo tranquilo el moreno poniendo con cuidado a Pansy sobre un sofá en la sala – ¿Donde esta Hermione? – pregunto notando que faltaba la castaña.

- Ha tenido que salir, no debe tardar mucho – dijo Ginny revisando a Pansy sus signos vitales y pupilas la Pelinegra solo reía ante tanta histeria por parte de ella.

- Ginny estoy bien solo me siento débil – le dijo divertida la pelinegra mirando como Ginny hacia cuentas mentales – ¿qué pasa?- pregunto al ver como palpaba de nuevo sobre el lugar abultado que contenía la maldición de Luna en él.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto? – le pregunta Ginny tocando sobre su área inflamada.

- Pues en el informe leí que contenía dentro la maldición y el veneno que uso la rubia loca conmigo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Pansy.

- Si, eso precisamente es Pansy – le responde con una sonrisa a su amiga – Hermione y yo te la quitaremos en unos días, no te preocupes no es nada del otro mundo – trato de tranquilizar a una débil Pansy.

- No me preocupa, eso ya lo sé en mejores manos sé que no podre estar – le responde sonriendo a la pelirroja – ¿dónde está esa castaña? – pregunta a su amiga.

- El hijo de la Sra. Smith del 204 está enfermo de algo, no dijo qué y Hermione salió a revisarlo – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a sentarse a con Blaise.

Blaise la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas acariciando su crecida barriga con su mano izquierda mientras besaba tiernamente a su esposa.

Pansy los observo con una linda sonrisa, feliz de que estuviesen tan bien y formando su familia. Después de besar a Blaise, Ginny se sentó a su lado mirando a ambos con una ceja levantada en forma de pregunta, cosa que altero a Pansy, ¡ella sabía! ¡Sabia de dónde venían!

- Ahora si ya he visto que solo estas débil Pansy – aseguro a la ojiverde – díganme los dos de donde vienen – exigió Ginny – y nada de que la reunión se prolongó Blaise – advirtió sabiendo la excusa de su marido.

- Porque preguntas eso si ya lo sabes Ginny… – Dijo Pansy – además estamos bien – quiso restarle importancia a lo que acababan de pasar.

- Así que es cierto… ¡Fueron a buscar a Luna! – dijo Ginny tan alto que el portazo tras ellos no lo escucharon.

- ¿Quien fue a Buscar a Luna?- Pregunto una voz detrás de Pansy – Espero que al menos la encontraran porque si llegaste tan mal y quedaste con las manos vacías estarás muy enojada por un buen tiempo – seguía hablando Hermione al momento que dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa desocupada – ¿y bien? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto sentándose con Pansy besando suavemente sus labios con una enorme sonrisa de verla bien y a su lado.

Les contaron lo ocurrido en la cabaña de donde encontraron a Luna sin omitir detalle alguno, pero cuando llegaron a la parte donde Pansy Chantajea a Harry Blaise solo guardo silencio y le dejo continuar, Hermione y Ginny parecían molestas por la actitud de Pansy, pero la entendían, solo pudieron preguntar una cosa.

- Pansy, ¿porque pediste el Beso para Luna? No crees que es demasiado, de por vida en Azkaban me parece más que suficiente – dijo Ginny.

- Si es verdad Pansy, además – decía Hermione – Harry dijo que con lo que hizo no saldría en muchísimo tiempo de Azkaban – término tratando de entender a Pansy.

Pansy miraba a ambas mujeres que tenían en sus rostros mirandas de preocupación por Luna lo que le molesto – Porque es vida por vida, así de sencillo – termino levantándose para ir a dormir y recuperar su energía.

- Pansy, ¿sabes? – Dijo Hermione tomándole la mano y acariciándole suavemente – te admiro y te amo cada día mas, ¿sabías eso?- pregunto al tiempo que abrazaba a Pansy.

- Pues como no vas a quererme ¡si soy un primor! - le bromeo mientras se dejaba abrazar – ahora si me disculpan los tres tengo un terrible dolor y fatiga que no se si pueda seguir hablando, así que me iré a dormir – anuncio mientras se levantaba ayudada por la castaña.

De regreso de su habitación llego a la sala a seguir hablando con sus amigos, Blaise fue quien comenzó la charla.

- Hermione, disculpa no haberte dicho nada pero…- Blaise quería explicarse, que no pensara que él le sonsaco, al menos no del todo.

- No te preocupes Blaise conozco a esa mujer, seguramente trato de hacerte a un lado y hacer las cosas sola – decía sonriente Hermione, pues conocía muy bien a Pansy – me alegra mucho que no hayas dejado a Pansy sola, en verdad gracias – le dijo Hermione al moreno.

- Pues ya sabes cómo es para ciertos asuntos – se encogió de hombros Blaise – pero por nada de este mundo dejaría que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepienta después – dijo firme a Hermione.

- Eres tan sexy cuando hablas así – le dijo Ginny a su esposo – tan decidido, tan lea, tan…- continuo besándole con pasión frente a Hermione.

- ¡Oigan!- alzo la voz la castaña – ¡consigan una habitación!- dijo entre incomoda y sonriente

- En verdad Herms!? ¡¿Podemos usar la que tienes aquí libre?!- pregunta Ginny divertida viendo la reacción de Hermione.

- ¡Claro que no! – se quejó Hermione - ¡Si viven aquí mismo arriba! – soltó riéndose de la actitud tan jovial de su amiga, definitivamente no cambiaría a esa pelirroja por nada del mundo.

- Oh vamos Herms, déjanos variar un poco – decía señalando la puerta que guardaba tras de sí otra recamara en aquel departamento.

- En verdad que tú no tienes vergüenza Ginny…- estaba a punto de reírse Hermione pero Blaise las interrumpe.

- Vámonos cielo, mejor en nuestra casa, creo que será interesante…- dijo coqueto a su esposa.

- Si Ginny haz caso a Blaise…- dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa, le mataba ver como Ginny a pesar de su embarazo seguía siendo tan seductora con Blaise como siempre.

- Esta bien que aburrida eres Herms…- contesto la Pelirroja.

- Nos vemos luego Hermione, si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos – dijo Blaise sonriéndole.

- Si y más te vale entrar con los ojos cerrados y ¡pregunta antes si puedes pasar! – completo Ginny la frase de Blaise, poniendo Roja a su amiga castaña.

- Diablos Ginny!- sonrió Hermione – Ahora sé cómo te sientes ante ese tipo de comentarios por parte de Pansy – dijo la castaña mientras les acompañaba a la salida.

Sonriente la pareja se encamina hacia su piso, dejando a un muy preocupada Hermione, debía hablar un detalle que evito con su Pelinegra.

...

Fin del capi 15

* * *

**LEER UN REVW SERIA EXCELENTE!**

**gRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!**


	16. Ahí está el detalle…dime, dime, ¡dim

**CAPITULO 16**

**Ahí está el detalle…dime, dime, ¡dime!**

- ¡Adiós! Nos vemos luego – fue lo último que les dijo Hermione a sus amigos antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación donde descansaba su amada Pansy.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su recamara y vio a una cansada Pansy justo en medio de la cama dejando sin un lugar decente donde Hermione pudiera acomodarse a lado de ella.

Hermione rio ante esto ya que Pansy hacia aquello cuando quería dormir abrazada a la castaña se acomodaba justo en el centro de la cama.

Se cambió de ropa, colocándose un pijama ligero, una blusa roja de manga corta y un pantalón a medio muslo negro a juego, era una noche con un clima agradable, lentamente se metió bajo las sabanas, notando como Pansy solo usaba una camisa de seda delgada negra de tirantes y un diminuto pantaloncillo negro que dejaba ver perfectamente su silueta curvilínea, sus piernas bien torneadas y su firme trasero.

Hermione comenzó a sentir ganas de acariciarle a lo largo con lujuria, pasar sus dedos delineando su perfecta figura y morderle esa parte del cuello que a la morena la llevaba al borde, solo se limitó a respirar profundamente varias veces y morderse el labio reprimiendo su ansiedad, era pronto aún.

La castaña recordaba lo que le había ocasionado a Pansy en la mañana, sonriente pensó 'me lo merezco' y se metió dentro de las sabanas cálidas pegando a ella el cuerpo de su amada.

Pansy al sentir como se acomodaba tras ella Hermione se movió un poco para encajar su cuerpo contra el de la castaña. Sonriendo la morena continúo profundamente dormida.

- Pansy – hablo en un susurro Hermione al oído de la pelinegra – ¿estas dormida? – a Hermione le pareció la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, obvio estaba dormida pero necesitaba hablar con ella no se sentía capaz de esperar al siguiente día.

- ¿mmm? – fue la respuesta de Pansy, al parecer estaba semiconsciente.

- ¿Que si estas dormida? – pregunto de nuevo la castaña.

- Pues lo estaba – hablo con una voz sumamente adormilada la morena moviéndose para girarse y quedar viendo a Hermione de frente – ¿qué pasa porque me despiertas? – pregunto con una sonrisa acariciándole el rostro con su mano derecha mientras con otra mano se tallaba los ojos tratando de alejar lo más posible el sueño que sentía.

- Es solo que…- Hermione se sentía un poco inquieta aun por lo que su novia había hecho en compañía de Blaise a Luna pero no podía culparla solo necesitaba un detallito – Dime que le hiciste a Luna – soltó Hermione mirando a los ojos a Pansy – dime que no encontraran rastros de tu magia en ella y… - Hermione bajo su mirada triste – …dime que no me dejaras sola porque te llevaran a Azkaban por tus ganas de vengarte – a Hermione se le estaban a punto de acabar las palabras y el aire, tenía tantas ganas de soltarse a llorar por el miedo de lo que le pasara a Pansy que no resistió – dime también ¿Porque pediste el beso para ella Pansy? Harry dijo que estaría mucho tiempo presa…- su voz sonaba ahogada pero debía preguntarle, no mañana ni pasado mañana, sino ahora mismo.

Pansy se sentó en su lugar mientras miraba con ternura a Hermione pero después una ola de celos le cruzo la mirada, ¿qué carajos le importaba lo que le pasara a Lunática? ¿O solo es miedo?

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Tanto te preocupas por Lovegood? – Pregunto con cierto recelo en la mirada que le dirigía a Hermione – No, no la mate, llame a Potter y él se la llevo – termino de declarar Pansy y Hermione se abalanzo sobre esta a abrazarla con fuerza.

- Ella no me interesa… estoy tan feliz de que me digas eso – Hermione sollozaba en el hombro de Pansy – no sé qué haría si no te hubiesen detenido antes de…eso – espeto, sabía que Pansy muy cabreada le cegaba la ira y podría llegar matar a alguien – no sé qué haría si te apartan de mi lado – se separó de ella Hermione y le beso con vehemencia en los labios.

Separándose de Hermione, Pansy sintió que debía aclararle que no quería que Hermione pensara mal de ella – Hermione tu sabes que no…no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes – dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros incomoda - …ya sabes eso…asesinar a alguien- le soltó apenada a su castaña - pero en aquel entonces no tenía más opción tú lo sabes – decía arrepentida de sus actos la morena.

- Hey, no te estoy juzgando por nada, el pasado es eso, pasado… – decir suavemente Hermione a la morena tomándole por la barbilla –…me alegra que hayas hablado a Harry – la castaña se sentía aliviada de que su novia no intento cobrarse la vida de Luna con su varita.

- Si, fue Blaise quien me lo sugirió – dijo Pansy tallándose de nuevo los ojos y profiriendo un profundo bostezo a causa de su fatiga, necesitaba dormir unas cuantas horas más.

- Aun no entiendo que fue lo que hiciste para que Harry aceptara presionar por la sentencia del Beso – Hermione externo su sentir a su novia – él no aceptaría eso solo por simpatía y menos a ti mi vida… ¿Dime que hiciste Pansy Parkinson? – pregunto un tanto nerviosa la castaña, pero necesitaba saber qué tipo de arreglo tuvo con Harry.

Pansy sonrió inocente ante la mirada escrutadora de Hermione y se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre completo…Hermione acostumbraba a usarlo solo cuando requería inmediata atención a lo que estaba demandando…y aquello era más una orden que pregunta.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora Hermione ¿podría volver a dormir? me duele la cabeza – no era del todo verdad pero Pansy necesitaba que Hermione apartara sus pensamientos de aquel 'arreglo' con Potter, al menos hasta que el fuera a aclararse con la castaña.

- Discúlpame no me di cuenta que aun estas débil, pero al menos dime eso y te dejare tranquila – pidió la castaña mientras acariciaba con un dedo la mejilla rosada de Pansy.

Pansy asintió pero se comenzó a recostar sobre su lugar para seguir con las exigencias que pedía su castaña.

- Esta bien…solo le dije lo que es esto – señalo la erupción oscurecida que tenía en su piel – y le dije lo que paso con…ya sabes…- Hermione sabía a qué se refería, solo le tomo de la mano y se la apretó mostrándole solidaridad – …le dije que le mato y vi cómo te torturaba y al final mi consciencia slytherin pidió el mismo pago – dijo levantando orgullosa su mentón aun recostada mirando a Hermione era visible esa vena de orgullo de la pelinegra – vida por vida – termino tajante.

- Pansy, vengarte de Luna no le traerá de regreso – le dijo con una tímida Hermione.

- Lo se… Pero servirá, algún día, si logramos tener un hijo le contare que no nos detuvo la locura de una maniaca desequilibrada mental, somos humanos y por algún lado decidí iniciar a sanar… mi perdida - responde Pansy cerró los ojos ante la mirada de su castaña, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar en su rostro y con la voz apagada prosigue – No puedo sanar como todos llorando Hermione, soy de acciones más que de esas cosas – le miraba a los ojos con infinita tristeza pidiendo comprensión – debo confesarte que la torture mucho, casi solo casi la mato, Blaise me detuvo ¡ya te lo dije antes! - soltó al ver como Hermione se ponía roja conteniendo un reclamo.

- Pansy, pero entonces ¿Harry se dio cuenta? te acusara y te enviara a Azkaban - dijo asustada la castaña.

- No, Hermione el…el entendió que me defendí – le responde Pansy tranquilamente.

Hermione arqueo una ceja a manera de duda, sabía que a Harry no le simpatizaba nada, en absoluto Pansy y al no ser más amigo de Hermione no habría razón para que él se dignara a no tratar de meterle a Azkaban, pues el mismo se indignó demasiado al saber que ella nunca piso la prisión por sus nexos con los mortífagos.

- Bien, si dices que Harry te asegura no llevarte a Azkaban estaré tranquila entonces, yo creo en su palabra – responde Hermione al momento que Pansy asentía con la cabeza asegurando que Harry no diría nada.

Hermione le beso demostrándole todo lo que le necesitaba y extrañaba estar con ella, Pansy correspondió, se acomodó entre los pechos de Hermione suspirando, después de un momento la castaña sintió como Pansy aflojaba su cuerpo, era causa de la poción que le dio Ginny, sonriendo le ayuda a acomodarse abrazándole durante la noche velando su sueño – Descansa mi amor, mañana será un mejor día ya lo veras – susurro Hermione antes de caer dormida también acariciando su largo cabello negro.

…

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó y muy perezosamente se disponía a dejar su cama cuando observo que Pansy no estaba en ella, buscando con la vista por la habitación no la encontró, se levanta rápidamente enredada aun entre las sabanas y se tropieza cayendo al suelo.

Sintió unas manos tirar de ella y unas gotas de agua caerle sobre la espalda y cabello. Era Pansy, quien al escuchar el súbito ruido salió rápido de la ducha para ver qué pasaba a su castaña, sonrió al ver como colapsaba contra el suelo alfombrado por querer moverse de una manera tan rápida aun adormilada, se acercó a ella para levantarla.

- Auch – dice aun en el piso tratando de incorporarse, siendo ayudada por unas manos que tiraban de ella hacia arriba, terminando sentada sobre la alfombra.

- ¿Estas bien Herms? – pregunta un tanto preocupada y a la vez divertida la morena al ver como su novia se sobaba con ímpetu la frente y un lado de la cadera con los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor que sentía.

- Si gracias – Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedó sentada donde estaba observando de arriba a abajo a Pansy, quien al salir rápido de la ducha 'olvido' ponerse una toalla para cubrir su desnudez. 'joder que buena se ve así' pensó Hermione.

- ¿Que pasa vez doble?- Pregunta divertida la morena observando como la mirada lasciva de Hermione recorría su cuerpo aun húmedo por los restos de agua que no pudo secar al salir de su rutina de aseo matutina – ¿Te sientes bien? – Hermionesacudía su cabeza - ¿Segura? no te duele aquí – pregunto Pansy acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione poniendo su mano sobre su clavícula sintiendo como debajo de su mano la piel de su castaña se erizaba – o quizá te lastimaste…- sonreía malévolamente acercando su rostro al de Hermione – aquí…- termino dándole un beso en la barbilla terminándolo mordiendo un poco, logrando así sacar un gemido de la garganta de Hermione.

- ahh, Pansy…no…po…pode...ahh- suspiraba Hermione cuando Pansy había comenzado a repartir besos por su cuello, llenándole de su necesidad retenida por días…pasando sus manos por sus hombros aun cubierta por aquella blusa de manga corta roja de su pijama.

Hermione no podía resistirse Pansy le besaba y comenzaba a tocar, sentía sus manos frías sobre su piel ardiente, necesitaba el tacto de la morena sobre su piel, le necesitaba en ella, sobre ella.

Y no pudo más, la castaña cedió, comenzó a mover sus labios al ritmo lento y sensual de Pansy quien estaba arrodillada en la alfombra sosteniendo a la castaña por las caderas, Hermione lentamente atrajo hacia si acomodándole sobre ella a horcadas, Pansy se dejó hacer rodeándole con sus largas piernas la cintura a su amada.

Compartieron un beso húmedo, largo, dulce y pausado explorando sus bocas, adentrando su lengua en la otra, sintiendo cada partícula de la suavidad y calidez que les brindaba su aliento, sentirse tan unidas.

Pansy al sentir como su castaña comenzaba a seguir su ritmo sin tratar de apartarle sonrió aun con sus labios sobre los de su novia, subiendo sus manos que descansaban apoyándose en la cadera de la castaña, los eleva tomando a Hermione por el cuello y su cintura uniéndola tanto a ella que nadie podría decir donde iniciaba una y terminaba la otra.

Sosteniéndose así a su castaña comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas sobre ella, logrando arrancar otro gemido, más bien fue un gruñido de ansiedad por parte de la Griffindor, quien al sentir aquellos movimientos circulares sobre ella bajo sus manos de la cintura de Pansy a sus muslos apretándolos en un arrebato por sentir su piel bajo sus manos.

- Estas muy calladita Herms – le dice Pansy aun moviéndose sobre ella besando su cuello mientras sus manos bajaban por el cuello y pecho de Hermione llegando a sus senos tocándolos, solo un roce por encima de su blusa del pijama sacando un gemido grutal de su castaña – mmm, si haces eso de nuevo vas a hacer que me ponga muy loquita cielo – dijo la pelinegra en referencia al profundo sonido tan sexy que emitió la castaña.

Obstruida por esa blusa Pansy tiro de ella hacia arriba dejando el dorso de Hermione desnudo, lanzando lejos lo que le estorbaba más que ayudarle.

Pansy bajo a besar la parte de en medio de los pechos de Hermione quien al sentir esa lengua en su piel tan necesitada de tacto, profirió de nuevo un sonido que volvió loca a Pansy.

Con rapidez poso sus manos sobre los senos de Hermione tocándolos con poca delicadeza, era más desesperación de sentir y excitar aún más a su castaña lo que ganaba en ella que el ser delicada en ese momento, sin dejar de besar a Hermione - mmm, me encantas Hermione, te necesito… – decía Pansy al momento que se separó donde Hermione y se puso de pie dándole la mano para llevarle hacia su cama.

Pansy se sentó en la orilla mientras Hermione la observaba recostarse apoyada sobre sus codos. La castaña aprovechaba aun de pie para sacar de ella lo que aún le quedaba de la pijama, cuando iba a sacarse sus bragas Pansy la detuvo.

- No…- le dijo con voz sumamente ronca, que al verle desvestirse estaba conteniendo el aliento – esas te las quitare yo – continuo sonriente mirando a Hermione desde su lugar – ahora….porque no me acompañas aquí, estoy muy solita – le hizo una cara de puchero sonriente mientras le indicaba que se acercara a ella.

Hermione sonrió ante las ideas de su novia y se acercó a ella colocándose encima de Pansy muy feliz de poder volver estará y disfrutar con y de ella, se acercó y comenzó a besarle con necesidad, Pansy le tomaba por el cuello uniéndole más a ella. Hermione no dejaba de moer detrás de la espalda de su pelinegra tocando y sintiendo cada extensión de esa piel nívea que entrañaba hacer suya.

Hermione siguió besándole, bajando por su cuello deslizando sus labios por este al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su mano derecha el muslo de Pansy bajo ella sin dejar de tocarla con sus manos, entre besos fue directa a esos pechos deliciosos que sentía tenían mucho tiempo en abandono.

Mientras Hermione se deleitaba con el cuerpo de Pansy, esta última lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás dando mejor acceso a seguir su travesía a los labios de su castaña quien llenándole de besos logrando hacer que la necesitada Pansy gimiera de placer bajo Hermione quien comenzó a lamer y pasar su lengua alrededor de la areola de los senos de Pansy quien al sentir a la castaña devorar sus senos tenía su cabeza tendida hacia atrás sintiendo cada toque y lamida que recibía.

Lo siguiente fueron las mejores horas de placer que ambas mujeres podrían disfrutar, gemidos excitados, mordidas y lamidas que marcaban a ambas mujeres, sonoros alaridos al alcanzar el clímax sintiéndolo primero la castaña después la pelinegra cayendo en un estado de relajación con sus cuerpos cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor se abrazaban bajo las finas sabanas de seda que les ofrecía su confortable cama.

Dos semanas después…

- Cielo, ya me voy San Mungo, ¿estarás bien aquí?- pregunto Hermione a Pansy antes de salir a su trabajo.

- Ya te dije que sí, aprovechare para terminar lo que está pendiente del caso de Blaise y tu tranquila – le respondió Pansy con una sonrisa en el rostro y rodando los ojos por escuchar esa pregunta por quinta vez en media hora.

Hermione ante la actitud obviamente más alegre y dinámica de la pelinegra, sonríe acercándose a ella para despedirse con un beso tan tierno que a Pansy le parece demasiado lento y arremete mordiendo levemente el labio de la castaña – ¡Auch!- exclamo Hermione – ¿eso porque? – pregunto mientras se tocaba el área lastimada con la punta de la lengua.

- Para que me extrañes mientras trabajas – Pansy le guiño un ojo alejándose de ella para tomar los documentos que estaba revisando – además tú siempre dices que hay que despedirse decentemente, bueno... a mí me gusta un poco indecente…- dijo acomodándose frente a un escritorio mientras se explicaba a su castaña aun sonriente.

- Esta bien cielo, cuidadito y en la tarde vengo – sin decir más Hermione salió rumbo a su trabajo.

- ¡Que te vaya bien! – grito Pansy al escuchar como sonaba la puerta de la entrada anunciando que Hermione había salido ya.

- Bueno Potter espero que como dice Hermione seas puntual...- Pansy hablaba para sí misma cuando tocaron a la puerta de la entrada. – ¡Vaya! Eso es rápido – se contestó sola sonriente mientras se dirigía a abrir – Oh, pasa Blaise – dijo un poco decepcionada de que no era Harry.

- Que tal Pans, ¿cómo vas con eso? – Pregunto Blaise al ver que entre manos traía algunos folders con documentos que el reconoció como los de su Bar.

- Bien, muy bien estaba a punto de terminar, necesitare unas cosas de tus asociados y listo, fuera de juego, bienes repartidos y dinero en cantidades justas – contesto sonriente al moreno.

- ¡Me alegra tanto! – Exclamo Blaise – ¿sabes? Gin me sugirió que no me deshiciera de él, pero en verdad consume demasiado tiempo de mi – se explicaba a su amiga – además quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible disponible para Ginny y él bebe cuando llegue – sonrió a Pansy.

- Él bebe…ahí…- suspiro sonriente – ¡ya casi es tiempo amigo! Pasa siéntate - le abrazo Pansy emocionada – ¡¿dime estas nervioso?! – pregunta algo inquieta.

- La verdad sí, pero gin sugirió tomar esas clases raras para padres primerizos en San Mugo, así que allá voy escuela de nuevo – dijo el moreno haciendo un falso gesto de desagrado pues era obvio que le alegraba poder aprender a ser un buen padre – estoy emocionado y nervioso, no sabría describírtelo Pans - soltó al final algo más conmocionado.

- Puedo imaginarlo – sonreía Pansy observando a Blaise quien parecía nervioso en verdad – Vaya torpe debo admitir que te vez casi igual de ansioso que el día que supiste que Potter y Ginny terminaron – dijo burlona – esa vez estabas a punto de correr a 'consolarle' ella ni siquiera te hacía en el mundo! ¡Ella te detestaba! – terminando esto dicho soltó a reírse con tantas ganas la pelinegra que contagio con su risa al moreno.

El que al inicio estaba molesto escuchándole pero le pareció que lo que decía Pansy era verdad…estaba extremadamente nervioso y aún faltaban cuatro meses para el gran día.

- Deja de…de reírte…- trataba de hablar para callarle a Pansy – ya basta...- pedía Blaise doblado de la risa al igual que Pansy.

- Pe…pero…es que debes ver tu cara…- continuaba entre risas la pelinegra, inhalando profundamente se obligó a desvanecer su risa – está bien me cayo, me alegra en verdad que estés tan preocupado y feliz por ellos – le dijo Pansy apretando su mano contra la de Blaise – en verdad me da mucho gusto hermanito – le beso la mejilla al moreno.

- Gracias peque, en verdad me siento afortunado y feliz – correspondió al gesto de Pansy dándole un fuerte abrazo – ahora – dijo al separarse – ¿ya vino Potter a traernos noticias de la loca? – pregunto más serio.

- No, quedo en que sería esta semana, el problema es que pasado mañana regreso a traba…- se quedó con la frase suspendida pues alguien tocaba a la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

- ¿Crees que sea el?- Pregunto Blaise al escuchar los golpes leves en la puerta - no te levantes yo abro – le dijo Blaise viendo que Pansy se estaba por levantar.

- Gracias, espero que sea el ¡o el desgraciado acompañara a Lovegood en su dolor si no me trae noticias! - clamo indignada por la espera.

- Diga, oh! Potter – dijo Blaise con voz tranquila – Pasa, estábamos inquietos, no hemos sabido nada de ti desde hace más de dos semanas – dijo el moreno señalando cortésmente la sala para que se dirigiera a ella el Auror.

- Disculpa Zabini, he estado ocupado siguiendo de cerca el proceso de Luna – contesto mientras caminaba a lado del moreno – ¿Hola Parkinson como estas? – pregunta saludando tendiendo la mano a Pansy sonriente.

- Por el momento bien Potter, pero estaré mejor cuando escuches que tienes que decirme – le respondió Pansy sosteniendo la mano de Harry amable – y bien no quiero sonar impaciente pero lo estoy – declaro seria.

- Bien te alegrara saber que hemos obtenido lo que querías – dijo algo cabizbajo el Auror - obtuvo la sentencia definitiva y será en una semana – suspiro al ver la cara impasible de Pansy – y logre que nos dieran permiso de que tanto tu como Hermione entrasen a presenciarlo – termino de anunciarles.

- Un momento, yo te dije que solo debía entrar yo – dijo Pansy frunciendo el ceño – ella no podrá soportar ver eso por más daño que nos haya hecho Potter en que pensabas cuando dijiste que si a que entrase Hermione?! – pregunto molesta.

- Lo que pasa es que entran ambas afectadas o no entra ninguna – anuncio algo incómodo pues concordaba con Pansy – pues era eso o que no lo presenciases Parkinson tu decides me enviaron a confirmar su asistencia, y aprovecho para hablar de nuestro trato – decía Harry mirándole a los ojos esperando respuesta.

Pansy se levantó de su lugar caminando pensativa, mientras Blaise y Harry la seguían con la mirada, ella salió de la sala dejando a ambos solos.

- ¡Fantástico! – exclamo con sarcasmo Blaise al ver a donde se dirigía Pansy - ahora se ira a dar un baño para pensar – le dijo a Harry quien le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

- ¡¿Es en serio?!- Pregunto alarmado Harry - no tengo tiempo para esto Zabini, ¿podrías apresurarla?- pidió algo inquieto.

- Lo siento Potter eso está en ella ahora, así como pueden ser veinte minutos logra quedarse allí hasta tres horas…- contestaba sincero al Auror – pero no creo que sea el caso, solo está molesta porque sabe que le va a decir cuando lo sepa Hermione – dijo Blaise con un ligero suspiro.

- Vaya, parece que la conoces muy bien, hasta sabes que es lo que piensa…- dijo en tono burlón Harry pero al darse cuenta de la mirada tan llena de molestia que le dirigió Blaise decidió cambiar el tema – ¿y cómo va tu bebe? ¿Cuándo es el gran día?- pregunto un poco cohibido.

A Blaise que no le hizo gracia el tono que uso Harry decidió molestarlo un poco – Claro que sé que podría pensar Pansy Potter, he sido su mejor amigo desde antes de Hogwarts y para mi todos son el gran día, a lado de mi esposa, todos los días son grandiosos – dijo con un tono que denotaba orgullo y más que nada felicidad de tener a su lado a Ginny Weasley.

- Creo que tienes razón, estar casado con una mujer como la tuya y en espera de un hijo es razón suficiente para que cada día sea el mejor de tu vida – contesto Harry sonriendo sinceramente al moreno – ¿y sabes que va a ser tu bebe? – pregunto curioso.

- No, ambos decidimos esperar a que nazca para saber, nos gustaría que fuera sorpresa – Blaise se sentía extraño por estar manteniendo aquella conversación con Harry, extraño en el sentido en el cual nunca espero compartir algo tan suyo como el hablar de su hijo con aquel que un día fue novio de su esposa – pero estoy seguro que será hermoso o hermosa si se parece a su madre – dijo emocionado, no eran celos pasados era incomodidad por estar ante alguien tan idiota que no valoro lo que tenía, pero por idiota que fue le perdió y Blaise al tenerle a Ginny si sabría cuidarle.

- De eso no me queda ninguna duda Zabini – le responde sonriendo ligeramente – ¿crees que Pansy esté bien? – pregunto interesado porque no supo cuánto tiempo llevarían hablando sin la presencia de la pelinegra.

- Esa mujer está bien, solo que se molestó y no tienes la culpa de la decisión del concejo que condena a Lovegood, por eso no te grito y fue a tranquilizarse de la manera que se le da mejor sola – le aclaro a Harry el morenazo.

En ese momento sale una Pansy con el cabello desarreglado secándoselo aun con una toalla verde ya vestida.

- Escuche mi nombre varias veces ¿qué pasa aquí? – pregunto divertida de ver que Harry y Blaise estaban charlando tranquilamente.

- Parkinson necesito que me digas que pasara, irán Hermione y tú a la ejecución de Luna?- pregunto azorado Harry a una húmeda Pansy, que se continuaba meneando el cabello largo y negro bajo aquella toalla verde esmeralda.

- Potter, puedo asegurarte que si iremos, mmm ya veré la manera de convencer a Hermione pero iremos ambas, y dime…- se acercó a lado de Blaise sentándose junto a el – ¿ya hablaste con ella de lo que acordamos?- pregunto al ojiverde.

- No, de hecho pensaba hacerlo pronto – contesto Harry mirando sus pies apenado – no he podido en verdad y si quiero – termino con la mirada fija en Pansy quien le observaba con una ceja levantada dubitativa.

- Te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora…creo que tenerte a su lado el día del beso a Lovegood le hará bien – dijo simplemente Pansy.

- ¿Pero tú no estarás con ella? ¿Porque yo? – pregunta Harry.

- Si estaré allí con ella, pero tenerte a ti además de mí creo que le dará más fortaleza para soportar lo que vera – apunto segura Pansy.

- Gracias, espero que acepte mis disculpas - decía apenado Harry.

- Lo hará Potter, bueno eso si no eres tan imbécil que hagas que se sienta más mal contigo y te rechace, por favor evita eso porque no quiero una mujer triste por ti y además llevarla a ver como ejecutan a quien vivió con ella durante dos años – le dijo Pansy en tono de advertencia a Harry blandiendo un dedo acusador frente a él.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón – termino Harry poniéndose de pie para retirarse – nos vemos luego Parkinson – dijo tendiéndole su mano para despedirse.

- Adiós Potter nos vemos, será el próximo viernes entonces – afirmo Blaise tendiendo su mano de la misma manera para despedirse del Auror.

- A las 10 de la mañana sin falta en el ministerio de ahí nos iremos las chicas y yo Zabini directo a Azkaban, Adiós chicos. – se despidió Harry de ellos.

- Vamos Blaise ayúdame a terminar esto y dejo que me lleves a comer donde quieras – le propuso Pansy alegre al morenazo.

- Suena tentador peque, además Ginny llega tarde hoy imagino Hermione también ¿no es así?- pregunto a su amiga.

- Pues dijo que en la tarde nos vemos…supongo serán las ocho o nueve de la noche – dijo riendo ante el hecho que en ocasiones Hermione era dedicada de más a su trabajo y se le olvidaba salir a tiempo.

Ese mismo día por la noche …

- Ya llegue – anuncio una voz despertando a Pansy quien estaba dormida en el sofá de la sala con un libro en el pecho, señal que había estado esperando despierta a Hermione.

- Un poco atrasada para ser la tarde no crees – decía Pansy entre bostezos a su castaña.

- Es que veras amor – le dijo Hermione sentándose tras ella abrazándole desde la espalda – hoy tuve un día muy curioso – empezó a contarle a su chica.

- Porque curioso, si solo es…ahh….San Mungo enfermos, heri…heridos y más enfermos – decía Pansy aun bostezando.

- Si, hoy no hubo tantos heridos – dijo Hermione jugando con las manos de Pansy entre las suyas – de hecho tuve una visita muy curiosa y agradable – le susurro esto último cerca del oído a Pansy – Un tal… ¿cómo se llama? – Pregunto jugando – ah sí Harry Potter fue el día de hoy a mi consultorio a arreglar asuntos sin terminar, dígame srita. Parkinson, ¿tuvo usted algo que ver en eso?- inquirió curiosa la castaña.

- No sé de qué me hablas Granger – le respondió siguiendo el juego de su castaña – yo solo le insinué a Potter que por ser tan imbécil perdió a su novia y a su mejor amiga, que de tener un poco de cerebro ahora que han vuelto a encontrarse ustedes dos pues…- Hermione no la dejo terminar de hablar para callarle con un beso – Wow ¿y eso porque fue?- pregunto después de que Hermione se alejara de ella para acomodar su barbilla entre su cuello y su hombro.

- Gracias – fue lo que dijo Hermione – en verdad me hacía falta Harry – termino dándole un beso en el cuello.

- Lo sé, por eso quise que el estúpido recuperara la cordura – contesto acomodándose más cómodamente en los brazos de su castaña – ¿mi vida te comento de la audiencia del viernes? – Pregunto interesada.

- Si, me comento cielo, te acompañare, es lo menos que mereces solo no me pidas mirar – pidió Hermione.

– Gracias por acompañarme amor, ahora… - hizo una pausa Pansy - ¿podemos dormir un poquito Herms? – pregunto acomodando su cuerpo dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

- Buenas noches mi vida – susurro Hermione, quedándose dormidas en aquel sofá cómodo.

Una semana más que pasa llega el viernes, son las 8 de la mañana, Pansy no durmió en toda la noche Pensando en lo que ese día estaba a punto de pasar...

- Por fin - Suspiro Pansy al ver como el reloj marcaba aquella hora – inicia tu viaje al final de tu vida asquerosa loca – se decía con odio a sí misma.

- Pansy ¿con quien hablas? – pregunto Hermione viendo que Pansy estaba hablando sola, esto le preocupo sobremanera.

…

_**Finite CON EL CAPI 16!**_

* * *

_**Se acerca el final!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	17. El Gran Final

**C'est la fin de l'histoire**

**Este es el capítulo final, ''Las chicas con el tatuaje seductor'' y su les damos ampliamente las gracias por habernos seguido durante estos meses!**

**¡GRACIAS….TOTALES!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**El final de unas cosas...el inicio de la vida**

**-** Pansy ¿con quien hablas? – pregunto Hermione viendo que Pansy estaba hablando sola, esto le preocupo sobremanera.

- ¿Conmigo misma amor…que pasa?- pregunto Pansy recién sacada de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo preguntas que pasa?...sabes a donde nos dirigimos – responde Hermione inquieta – Pansy ya no estoy tan segura de querer presenciar eso – dijo mirando con interés las sabanas que le envolvían.

Pansy que estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su recamara se acercó a Hermione al verla tan preocupada. Tomo asiento a lado de la castaña y la abrazo contra su pecho, brindándole todo el calor y seguridad que le era posible transmitirle.

Ante este gesto Hermione corresponde al abrazo sonriendo contra la piel de su futura esposa y le besa de manera tierna.

- Todo estará bien amor – le susurra Pansy al oído - ella debe ver que no logro amainarnos y que estamos mejor que nunca que su locura fue su perdición y debe pagar por ello – termina de manera amarga aun abrazando a su castaña.

- Si pero no estoy segura de querer verle terminar así – insiste Hermione.

- Yo estaré a tu lado, Harry también, no puedes retractarte ahora - le recordó Pansy ahora estaban mirándose de frente.

- Tienes razón…nos ha hecho mucho daño – dijo pensativa Hermione - nos quitó…ella…- Hermione se quedó pensativa - iré a ducharme – termino de decirle levantándose de su cama camino a la ducha.

Ambas mujeres terminaron sus deberes y salieron a encontrarse con Harry en el ministerio.

Llegaron con tiempo de sobra, 20 min, Pansy se dedicó a sostener la mano de su amor durante toda la espera que hicieron caminando alrededor de aquel imponente lugar, lleno de conocimiento y a su vez que alberga tanto misterio.

- Sabes, aun me pregunto porque no quisiste trabajar para el ministerio, eres muy buena con las leyes Pansy – soltó Hermione una duda q la carcomía.

- Porque no me apetece rendir cuentas al gobierno– dijo cancina la morena – así que no gracias mejor me dedique a ayudar a gente a salir de problemas legales y esas cosas pero empresariales y negocios – tomo asiento en una banca cerca de la oficina de Harry.

- Cielo mira allí esta – dijo poniéndose de pie ayudando a Hermione a seguirle.

Salió de una oficina un Harry presuroso viendo a las dos chicas esperándole se tranquilizó un poco, creyó que tendría que ir a presenciar aquello solo. Suspiro aliviado acercándose a las mujeres, una lo miraba ansiosa un poco pálida y la otra estaba con el semblante serio y a la expectativa.

- Hola buen día – saludo Harry a ambas – creí que no vendrían – se le escapo esto último, estaba tan nervioso que no presto atención al soltar un leve deje de nervios.

- Claro que si Potter como perderme tan…inusual día – dijo Pansy un poco de malicia en sus palabras.

- Pansy por favor no comiences – le reprendió Hermione – ¿nos vamos Harry?- pregunto a su amigo tomándole la mano para tranquilizarle un poco.

- Si vengan por este lado está el traslador – indico Harry a las mujeres caminando con ellas tras de él - Esta bien esto se activara en unos segundos sujétense – les indico a ambas tomando del escritorio una engrapadora entre las manos, la cual era el traslador asignado a Azkaban.

- Potter…creo que no deberíamos ir – hablo Pansy viendo que Hermione no se encontraba bien con aquello – ¿habrá problema si no asistimos? – pregunto un poco apenada.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, primero la insistencia y luego la amenaza con el chantaje ¿qué le pasaba a aquella mujer?

- ¿Estas segura Parkinson? Digo después de todo tú fuiste quien pidió boleto de primera fila para ver eso…- dijo Harry lo más sereno posible, pero en su cara se leía la sorpresa.

- Si estoy segura, si Hermione no quiere ver eso – decía mientras miraba a Hermione quien a su vez le miraba intrigada – no me lo has dicho pero no te sientes bien y además no tengo porque obligarte a verlo, además confió en que Potter nos llevara la prueba de que esta hecho – continuo con una sugerente mirada a la que el Pelinegro asintió.

Aliviada de no tener que pisar Azkaban, y más aún por no tener que ver el final de la condena de Luna, Hermione se lanzó a abrazar a Pansy con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

- Me alegra que decidas eso Pans…Parkinson - se corrigió Harry apenado estaba por llamarla por su nombre, cosa que o sabia como lo tomaría la pelinegra.

- Puedes llamarme Pansy, Potter no hay problema – le sonrió al Auror – además espero que alguna vez pases a visitarnos nos haría bien que siguieras cerca – ofreció sincera Pansy.

- Gracias Pansy, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre es 'H-a-r-r-y'- deletreo el Joven sacando una sonrisa enorme del rostro de Pansy - Entonces si no vamos a ir a la ejecución de Luna…- dijo pensativo - … que les parece si les invito un café ¿me acompañan? – Extendió su mano señalando la salida a ambas mujeres.

- Claro que si te acompañamos Po…Harry – respondiópor ambas Pansy corrigiéndose al casi olvidar llamarle de nuevo por su apellido.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas en aquel café cercano al ministerio de magia, Harry tuvo que despedirse ya se había ausentado un poco más de tiempo del que hubiera querido, pero es que estando con aquellas chicas su tiempo voló rapidísimo.

- Bueno chicas tengo que irme, si llego más tarde me van a hacer preguntas incomodas de donde y con quien he estado – sonrió Harry antes de despedirse.

- No te Preocupes Harry si te preguntan di que no sabías cual elegir primero, si la morena o la castaña – le dijo pícaramente Pansy logrando poner rojo hasta las cachas al Auror – Es broma guapo, anda vete que no te vayan a molestar entonces – se despidió besándolo en la mejilla.

Gesto que a Harry sorprendió pero acepto complacido. Se despidió de ambas mujeres dejando en caja pagado lo que habían consumido se alejó de ellas pensando en que Pansy era una mujer muy inteligente y segura, pero también muy orgullosa, sabía que no le fue fácil dejar de lado su sed de venganza viendo a Luna bajo el dementor.

Era una mujer sumamente interesante, lástima que no le gustasen los hombres ni estuviera disponible…. Harry se dio un golpe en la frente por pensar eso, estaba más que mejor a lado de Hermione, le alegro saber que su amiga estaba con alguien tan madura y decidida como Pansy.

- ¿Nos vamos nosotras también? – pregunto Pansy al ver que Harry había desaparecido hacia el ministerio de magia.

- Si vayámonos, estoy cansada he tenido mucho trabajo – suspiro Hermione – te parece si vamos a ver a Ginny? – dijo mirando a Pansy esperando su respuesta.

- Esta bien, además debo dejarle a Blaise unos documentos – respondió pensativa Pansy.

Después de salir del café, se aparecieron fuera del pasillo del departamento de Ginny tocando la puerta, una sonriente Pelirroja les abre invitándoles a entrar.

- Vaya Ginny! te vez muy bien, hermosa simplemente hermosa – le dice Pansy abrazando a su amiga sosteniendo su barriga con su mano derecha – Wow! ¿Que ha sido eso? – pregunto emocionada.

- Ah, es solo que hoy ha estado muy inquieto él bebe, me ha tenido molida por dentro – contesto la pelirroja – y ustedes ¿qué hacen por acá a estas horas? ¿No deberían estar en cierta prisión? – pregunto algo intrigada de verles por ahí.

- Uhm si – dijo Hermione – pero al final decidimos que no queríamos ver algo tan feo – le dijo Hermione a su amiga la cual se mostró impresionada.

- Ten guapa esto es para el torpe de tu esposo – le tendiendo a Pansy un Sobre con documentos a Ginny – allí está todo disuelto y resuelto – sonriendo ante la mirada de agradecimiento de la pelirroja.

Estaban charlando animadamente sobre posibles nombres para él bebe, tratando de adivinar si sería un mini Blaise o una nenita cuando una lechuza negra y elegante irrumpió la sala, Pansy inmediatamente se puso de pie, era del ministerio de magia.

La lechuza le tendió la patita donde tenía una carta con algo dentro de esta y salió de ahí volando.

Pansy tomo la nota y la pequeña bolsita que traía atada, leyó dos veces la carta que solo eran un par de líneas pero una sonrisa se instauro en su rostro dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón que compartía con Hermione, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la bolsita que traía consigo aquella lechuza.

- Este hecho – fue lo que les dijo Pansy mostrando la carta entre sus manos que tenía el sello de la oficina de Aurores firmada por Harry.

- Me alegra – dijo Hermione – y me alegra más que no presenciamos eso – hablo en voz baja – ¿qué es eso? – pregunto notando que Pansy tenía en la mano algo.

- Debe ser algo horrible de ver – un escalofrió recorrió a la pelirroja – pobre Luna, pero se lo ganó a pulso – termino su frase ante la mirada de Pansy.

- Esto es un suvenir que me ha enviado Po…Harry, disculpen no me acostumbro – se excusó la pelinegra – miren – dijo extendendiendo su mano y depositando en ella el contenido de la bolsita.

Un par de aretes con forma de Rábano rodo por su mano, y ante la mirada atónita de las dos leonas los coloco de regreso en aquella bolsita.

- Le dije a Harry que quería una prueba de que se realizó – dijo un poco apenada con ambas Griffindor – entiende Hermione ella nos quitó demasiadas cosas y solo nos dejó dolor a cambio – dijo soltando un par de lágrimas, las cuales la castaña se ocupó de limpiar con su pulgar derecho al momento de escapar de los ojos verdes de su amada.

- Porque no traigo algo para amenizar la tarde – propuso hermione- ¿Ginny te tienta un poco de fruta? – pregunto levantándose dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

- ¡La verdad si y mucho! – dijo mientras miraba como su amiga desaparecía tras la pared de la cocina - Ya no estés triste Pansy todo estará bien de ahora en adelante ya lo veras – la pelirroja sabia a que se refería - además - añadió viendo como Hermione seguía en la cocina buscando unas botanas para Ginny quien siempre tenía hambre – el hecho que tú no puedas embarazarte por un tiempo, debido a que puede ser riesgoso…no impide que cierta castaña este en tu situación – dijo en voz baja para que solo Pansy escuchara guiñándole un ojo.

Pansy la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le acabara de confesar un secreto que valía más que todo el oro de Gringotts.

El pensamiento de que pudiera tener posibilidades con Hermione de pasar por una etapa tan bella como Ginny y Blaise hacia le lleno tanto que sintió como sus emociones no podía contenerlas.

- Sabes Gin…me has dado una tarea que hacer esta noche – sonrió maliciosa – y muchas más…- ambas chicas rieron ante los comentarios soeces de la Pelinegra.

Hermione quien estaba ocupada con las botanas en la cocina tuvo una punzada fuerte en su tatuaje a la altura del hombro provocando que volteara a verlas intrigada desde la cocina donde estaba ocupada sirviendo fruta picada en un platón.

- mmm no debería preguntar pero ¿sabes el hechizo? – pregunto Ginny lo más seria que pudo.

- Si, si lo sé no te preocupes, a ambas nos gusta eso – le guiño un ojo - pero yo era quien últimamente insistía en que ella lo usase - dijo sonriente al ver como aun Ginny se ponía roja de vergüenza ante aquellos comentarios tan detallados de parte de Pansy – Ahh, por Merlín Ginny tu siendo medimaga y escuchar cosas peores ¿te ruborizas aun con lo que te digo que hago? – dijo exasperándose y riendo a carcajadas al ver la cara de Ginny.

- ¡Si, no es lo mismo escuchar a desconocidos con sus dolencias, que escuchar a una de mis mejores amigas decirme que y donde le hace a mi otra amiga! - se defendió Ginny aun incomoda por la terquedad de Pansy en detallar cada aspecto de su intimidad con Hermione.

La castaña apareció con la botana que a Ginny tanto le apeteció, y se dispuso a comer como si en una semana no hubiese probado bocado.

- ¡Caray Gin! – Dijo Hermione – Sí que tenías hambre ¿desde cuándo no comías? – pregunta asustada y algo sorprendida de que se hubiera malpasado su amiga.

- mmm – responde pensativa y mascando lo que tenía en la boca, por un momento les recordó a Ron, Hermione sonrió – hace dos horas comí por última vez – pronuncio finalmente la pelirroja.

- Wow, ese bebe tiene el mismo apetito voraz que Blaise – comento Pansy siendo el blanco de las miradas escrutadoras de su amiga - ¿Qué? ¡¿En verdad nunca has visto la cantidad de comida que 'discretamente' se lleva al estómago?! – pregunto divertida a la pelirroja.

- La verdad a mí me parece de lo más normal, con 6 hermanos comiendo así a mí me parece que todos comen igual – dijo sincera Ginny y las tres mujeres rompieron a reír a grandes carcajadas.

Pasaron las horas rápidamente hablando con Ginny tanto así que Blaise apareció en el recibidor, se sorprendieron de lo rápido que aquel día transcurrió.

- ¡Hola a la mujer más hermosa de este mundo y al bebe más hermoso que está por nacer! - dijo un muy feliz Blaise abrazando y besando la barriga de Ginny luego de besarle con mucha ternura.

- Hola al marido más guapo que una mujer puede tener - respondió al saludo sonriente viendo hacia abajo como su marido besaba su ya muy pronunciado vientre.

- Hola bebe… ¿extrañas a papa? Verdad que si lo extrañas – Blaise había a comenzado a hablarle a su bebe sobre el vientre de Ginny cuando lo interrumpe Pansy.

- ¡¿Hey y para mí no hay beso!?- dijo fingiendo molestia con un puchero infantil.

- Hay nena claro que si – dijo el moreno abrazando a su amiga y dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla – ¿cómo les fue? – pregunto acordándose de lo que ese día debió ocurrir.

- Bien nada del otro mundo – le respondió Hermione sonriente.

- Me alegra que llegaras – dijo Pansy levantándose – nosotras nos vamos no queríamos dejar a Gin sola - ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie añadió – además tu esposa me ha recordado que tengo deberes que hacer, así que me retiro a ponerme al corriente de mis asuntos – dijo sonriéndole cómplice a la pelirroja, a la cual nuevamente se le pintaron las mejillas de rojo.

- Cuida de Ginny por favor Blaise, él bebe se estará moviendo y le dará noches muy incomodas – aconsejo Hermione tomando sus cosas para aparecer en su hogar junto a su pelinegra.

- Por cierto Blaise, te he dejado los documentos de la disolución de la asociación de tu negocio – dijo señalando el folder que le había facilitado a Ginny al llegar – eres libre de usar el nombre del lugar para lo que más te apetezca y como gustes, tus ex socios quedaron complacidos con los términos en que acabo esto – dijo con suficiencia Pansy.

- Vez porque recurro a ti peque, ¡eres lo máximo! Gracias – dijo Blaise abrazándola con fuerza.

- Basta bruto me lastimas – decía entre risas Pansy – Ya me voy y…- se acercó al oído de Blaise asegurando que solo el escuchase - cualquier cosa que necesites…que sea mañana hoy pienso estar MUY ocupada – le Gino un ojo logrando hacerlo reír.

- ¡Adiós! – Dijeron Pansy y Hermione tomándose de la mano para despedirse y aparecer en su hogar.

- Vaya – suspiro Hermione una vez dentro de su hogar – en verdad esos dos tienen un gran momento en su vida – dijo a Pansy con anhelo en sus palabras.

- Ven Herms siéntate aquí– dijo la morena, tomando asiento en un sillón que en ocasiones era su lugar favorito para dormir una siesta – ¿en verdad quieres que tengamos lo que ellos tienen ahora? – pregunto con emoción contenida la pelinegra.

- A que te refieres ¿un hijo? Si claro que sí - se detuvo no quería incomodarla – recuerda que no puedes embarazarte en unos meses - le dijo triste.

- Yo no hablaba de mi – contesta Pansy sonriente dejando a Hermione aturdida.

- Pe…pe…pero tu…estas…es… ¿estas segura? ¿Yo? - contesto incrédula aun Hermione.

Mientras Pansy asentía sonriente, Hermione no salía de su asombro y trataba de articular palabra de la manera menos torpe, un calor comenzó a sentirse en su costado derecho.

Está hecho Pensó Pansy la castaña estaba ansiosa, podía sentirlo en su tatuaje, si bien no era el calor que sentía al tener deseo por ella era algo que le hacía saber que Hermione no sabía cómo darle su respuesta, por lo que decidió actuar ella.

- Herms mmm creo que me iré a dar un baño - anuncio mirando a Hermione - te dejo que lo pienses amor ¿está bien? – a lo cual Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza aun sin palabras.

Se levantó dejando a Hermione aun sin habla en la sala, pensativa.

- Sé que lo quieres castaña, vamos no me lo trates de ocultar – se decía Pansy mientras estaba en la ducha, sintiéndose algo caliente por el sentimiento que Hermione estaba comenzando a despertarle – mmm, veo que si será una noche agitada – rio al comprobar en ella misma el calor de necesidad que Hermione comenzaba a sentir.

Pansy cerró la llave de la regadera, seco su cuerpo y se colocó su pijama ligera, short corto y su blusa de tirante preferido color negro, así salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse con una visión demasiado sugestiva frente a su cama.

Allí estaba su castaña vestida con su antiguo uniforme del colegio, solo que ahora le quedaba perfectamente, ajustado en la parte superior pues sus senos crecieron considerablemente después de terminar sus estudios y doblo un poco su falda dejando ver mucho más pierna que en antaño y con sus tacones negros que solo la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Una de tantas fantasías que tenía sin cumplir que Pansy tenía y que su castaña prometió realizar en el momento que ella menos esperara y definitivamente ese era el momento en que menos pensó pasaría.

- ¿Así que Parkinson que te trae por aquí?- inicio Hermione su 'papel' arqueando una ceja viendo como Pansy no podía aun superar el verle vestida así – dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, aquí estoy, espero que no sea una trampa, aunque no me extrañaría nada viniendo de una serpiente como tú – continuo Hermione su charla.

Pansy logro salir de su asombro esa era la conversación que tuvieron la cual las llevo a entregarse a su lujuria, sonriendo recordó cada detalle, cada toque y cada rose, solo que esa vez ella tenía en mente terminar aquello de manera distinta, mejor que antes.

- Vaya Granger, creí que no vendrías – dijo cerca de ella rodeándole observándole con lujuria de arriba abajo – veo que en verdad te interesa que no hable… – sonrió deteniéndose frente a la castaña mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, estaba ansiosa pero quería continuar en su papel de 'estudiante inocente' – si, por favor no le digas a nadie lo que…ya sabes – pidió casi sensual la castaña.

- Deberás convencerme – Pansy ahora estaba tras ella – el que te gusten las mujeres no es nada del otro mundo, el que salgas con hombres…eso es denigrante – dijo con un deje de molestia en su tono de voz.

Pansy aun detrás de Hermione tomo sus caderas y las pego a las suyas, escucho como un suspiro salió de Hermione y comenzó a besar su cuello por la parte de atrás apartándole el cabello, frotándose contra ella.

- No entiendo que es lo que pretendes con esto – logro decir Hermione en un susurro al sentir las fieras caricias de Pansy sobre su vientre por debajo de la blusa blanca abotonada – a ti ni siquiera te gustan…las mujeres – aseguro tímida Hermione.

- mmm eres tan torpe aun siendo tan lista – continuaba besándole el cuello y con una mano acariciando ahora sobre el abdomen y con la otra presionándola contra ella – el que no ventile mis intimidades con ellas como con ellos no quiere decir que no las haya – sonrió entre susurros al oído de Hermione – eso es algo que no hago, ellas son mi secreto – dijo en susurro y continuaba su recorrido a través de la ropa de la castaña.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo cada roce y caricia de Pansy, era como estar años atrás de nuevo, cuando por primera vez se entregó a lo que sentía y a quien ella deseaba sin remordimientos solo pasión y deseo.

- Sabes me has puesto jodidamente caliente Granger - las manos de Pansy estaban bajo la falda de la castaña – te necesito a debajo de mí y gimiendo - Hizo a un lado la ropa interior de Hermione para acariciar los suaves pliegues – ¡Oh Merlín! - Hermione casi podía ver el rostro de Pansy iluminado tras ella, ante la sensación de sus dedos contra su húmeda entrepierna.

- Debes estar imaginando en lo bueno que será esto ¿eh Granger? - la pelinegra murmuró mientras seguía a frotando sus dedos sobre el sexo de Hermione.

- En realidad, yo estaba pensando en…otra cosa… - mintió Hermione sabiendo que eso le había molestado aquella vez a Pansy, sin embargo ahora Pansy solo rio sabiendo que eso no era cierto.

Pansy dejó de moverse. Quito las bragas de Hermione antes de sacar su mano de debajo de su falda, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la morena, y empujando a Hermione girándola e indicando que se pusiera de rodillas.

Hermione golpeó en el suelo alfombrado y ahora se encontraba frente a Pansy y su delicado short de seda negro la lujuria se apoderó de ella y ambas chicas sintieron como les envolvía el poder del tatuaje llevándolas al borde del placer y la ansiedad.

La castaña se lanzó hacia delante agarrando a la pelinegra por las caderas y tirando de ella hacia delante. Ella tiro del short de Pansy junto con su ropa interior bajándoles por completo.

- mmm, Granger eres una pequeña zorra hambrienta - dijo Pansy recordando sus exactas palabras, pensando si con eso habría molestado a Hermione, pero todo lo contrario la excitaba más, pudo sentirlo, la castaña comenzó un suave y delicado masaje con sus manos a través de sus piernas llegando al poco tiempo hasta sus muslos.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga Parkinson? – pregunto Hermione.

Pansy la miró fijamente, casi con incrédula con una sonrisa maligna y tierna - ¿Quieres follarme Granger? – La sonrisa Pansy se ensanchó - ¿Quieres probar a que sabe una verdadera mujer? - Hermione asintió lento moviendo la cabeza con la mirada en los ojos de Pansy y esta continuó emocionada - ¿Quieres poner tu sucia lengua, en mí sabiendo que mi esencia es lo más valioso que jamás volverás a probar? - Hermione asintió de nuevo y Pansy se estremeció ante el recuerdo de lo ya vivido y aun mejor estaba por pasar.

Pansy cerró los ojos ante la vista, Hermione de rodillas a ella expectante de su centro besando y lamiendo alrededor de sus muslos, era tan jodidamente sexy verla en aquel antiguo uniforme deseándola - Si me deseas tanto ¿por qué no lo demuestras – siseó - dime todas las cosas sucias que quieres que hagamos Granger – la voz Pansy era un gruñido bajo - dime las cosas depravadas que tu cuerpo quiere que su perfecta, recatada y pequeña sabelotodo no le permite admitir - Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mordiendo y jugando cerca de la entrada que quería atravesar, no podía hablar - Hazlo Granger - ordeno – O para mañana a esta hora toda la escuela sabrá de tus tan ocultas preferencias – sintió como Hermioneextendió la mano y agarró su trasero y estrelló su rostro contra su pelvis.

- Quiero tomarte, follarte, hacerte mía hasta que te desmayes en mis brazos, débil y cansada - gruñó Hermione posesiva - Quiero quitarte esa ropa y grabarme en ti, quiero marcarte y que todas sepan que eres solo mía - los ojos Pansy se abrieron con sorpresa y deleite.

Hermione acercó sus labios una vez más con el sexo de Pansy y saboreó el sabor de la morena era exquisita lo mejor que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

La castaña continúo con su discurso a petición de su novia - Quiero follarte y tomarte hasta que tus bellos ojitos se retuerzan y gimas mi nombre y empujes tu coño en mi cara pidiéndome más - Hermione estaba devorando sexo Pansy entre confesiones.

Las manos de Pansy estaban enredadas en el pelo de la castaña sosteniendo su cara tan cerca de su sexo como le era posible, mientras le da el espacio suficiente a la chica para seguir hablando, presa del éxtasis de escucharle hablar tan sucio como aquella vez.

- Quiero follarte hasta que ya no puedas caminar, hasta que te desmayes de placer. Y quiero seguirlo haciendo mientras estás dormida, de modo que te despiertes exhausta, con los músculos doloridos y tu coño dolorido - Hermione hablaba mientras devoraba ansiosa a Pansy entonces empujó sus dedos dentro de ella, profundo.

La pelinegra gemía y gruñía, empujó de repente sus caderas contra la boca de Hermione sintiendo sus labios, para que la pudiera saborear su esencia que comenzaba a derramarse. Hermione retorció sus dedos dentro de Pansy, girándolos y los arrastro retirándoles antes de sumergirse en ella una vez más.

Su lengua siguió haciendo círculos alrededor de clítoris hinchado de Pansy. Hermione seguía hundiendo sus dedos en ella y sacándoles fuera. Ella apretó el botoncillo de la morena contra su boca y le dio un ligero bocado mientras empujando sus dedos lo más profundo que pudo.

Pansy gimió muy fuerte. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y tuvo que apoyarse sobre Hermione y estabilizarse. Sus piernas amenazaron con ceder y hacerle caer.

Hermione debió sentir esto porque ella sacó sus dedos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra, sosteniéndola mientras ella cerró los labios sobre el sexo de Pansy y comenzó a beber todo de ella hasta que había secado y dejado limpia a su mujer.

Al bajar de su orgasmo, Pansy sonriente tomó de las manos a Hermione y se tumbó junto a ella en la mullida alfombra aun respirando muy agitadamente.

Pero Hermione no quería detenerse. Era como si sus tatuajes les demandaran más y más, camino a gatas hacia Pansy, viéndola yacer desnuda y aun recuperándose del fuerte orgasmo que le provoco Hermione, extendiendo la mano y le beso suavemente, rodeándole con sus brazos.

Pansy seguía bajo Hermione pero en un movimiento quedo a encima de ella lentamente comenzó a besarle desde el cuello, lamiendo y succionando un poco en su punto de pulso – mmm aquí es donde te gusta cierto – pregunto – te voy a hacer mía Hermione nunca desearas a nadie después de esto – aseguro por lo claro llegando a sus escote aun cubierto por su blusa y su corbata de Griffindor un poco floja.

Pansy se incorporó y la ayudo a levantarse para posarse en su cama – no es que no me guste en la alfombra, pero para esto preferiría la cama y tu también – le dijo al oído mientras se colocaba sobre ella sentándose y besándole aún más, mientras le removía lentamente su corbata.

Hermione no podía hacer nada más que gemir, suspirar y sonreír, cuando de pronto Pansy tomo por ambas puntas la camisa blanca y la separo haciendo que los botones brincasen fuera arrancando un suspiro de Hermione ocasionando que su respiración agitase más.

- me encantas cuando te pones nerviosa – dijo Pansy mientras con fieros besos comenzó su descenso hacia los senos de Hermione, paso una mano por su espalda y se escuchó y un 'click' lo que indicaba que ahora estaban libres para su deleite – deliciosos – gruño Pansy antes de comenzar a devorar sus perfectos pechos.

Ella extendió la mano y agarró a uno de sus senos, sintiendo el peso en la mano antes de apretar y correr el pulgar sobre el pezón. Se endureció al instante a su contacto. Le encantaba la forma del cuerpo de Hermione reaccionaba rápidamente.

Hermione empujó sus caderas ligeramente hacia adelante y se mordió el labio. La expresión de su rostro era de desesperación. Pansy sacó las bragas de Hermione dejando aun la falda puesta. Hundió la cara entre las piernas de la castaña.

Hermione jadeó, gimió, apretando sus manos sobre las sabanas de su cama. Pansy metió sus brazos debajo de las piernas de su mujer y los elevo a fin de que estuvieran descansando suavemente contra sus hombros. Pansy podía sentir suaves muslos de Hermione a cada lado de su cara.

- ahh…- los gemidos de la castaña ahora eran más constantes y con sus propias manos se acariciaba los senos tocando sus pezones endurecidos mientras Pansy rodeaba el clítoris palpitante del Gryffindor con la lengua, deteniéndose cada pocos segundos para tirar de su monte y chuparlo, Hermione se retorcía debajo de ella.

– Shh, tranquila lo mejor está por venir cielo – dijo la pelinegra besaba y se acomodó sobre ella haciendo que le rodeara su cintura con sus piernas haciendo fricción contra el cuerpo caliente y húmedo de la castaña.

Pansy se acomodó de tal forma que sus clítoris se tocaban y mezclaban sus esencias, moviéndose sobre Hermione sintió como estaba más y más excitada – hazlo ahora, que desaparezca cuando termine – susurro al momento en que tomo la mano izquierda de Hermione – quiero sentirte sin eso en mi – dijo elevándola sus manos sobre su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos unidos.

Hermione asintió y estiro su mano libre tomando su varita que llevaba en su falda que aun tenia puesta, y susurro un hechizo, al momento sintió el contacto de una protuberancia nacer en el lugar donde Pansy tocaba su centro. En esa posición la pelinegra se separó un poco solo para adentrarse de lleno en su castaña. Ambas gimieron.

- Oh, Merlín, hace mucho que no sentía esto – dijo Pansy jadeando y moviéndose frenéticamente dentro y fuera de Hermione, sintiendo como las suaves y tersas paredes de la castaña la envolvían por completo – no voy a resistir mucho amor – le aviso, era verdad estaba al borde.

- oh, Pansy yo…ah…humm…ahh…me vengo ahh… - gimió Hermione comenzando a arquear su espalda y enterrando sus uñas en los hombros de Pansy, presa del enorme placer que le brindaba, la reacción de la pelinegra no se hizo esperar.

Al sentir y escuchar el fuerte orgasmo de Hermione envolviendo su nueva intimidad no se contuvo y se derramo dentro de ella con un sonoro alarido, sintiendo como llenaba a la castaña.

Se desvaneció sobre Hermione era a tal grado el placer aumentado por la conexión de sus tatuajes, que al cambio de sexo dejaba agotada a la usuaria.

Hermione se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Pansy haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda tratando de calmarle, estaba muy muy agitada – hum..yo…ah…perdón – decía Pansy entrecortadamente – te estoy sofocando – dijo ahora más tranquila.

- no, claro que no quédate aquí – dijo Hermione aun con Pansy sobre y dentro de ella – me encanta sentirte – dijo enterrando su rostro en te el hombro y el cuello de la pelinegra.

- Te dije que quería que esto se fuera cuando…- había comenzado a hablar cuando noto que su entrepierna era de nuevo la misma de antes – ya no importa - dijo riendo y acomodándose sobre el pecho de Hermione, escuchando el acompasado ritmo de sus latidos.

- Tenemos muchas noches como esta o mejores que cumplir castaña – le dijo Pansy con voz adormilada - te veías condenadamente sexy vestida así, siempre podría repetir – continuo mientras le acariciaba el muslo delicadamente besando la barbilla de la castaña.

- Claro que repetiremos veras que pronto lograremos nuestro objetivo – dijo riendo Hermione.

- ¡Y después tenemos que celebrar muchas veces! – Pansy estaba muy emocionada – te amo Hermione – dijo al fin besándola para caer dormida.

- También te amo Pansy más que a nada – y así ambas mujeres cayeron en el mejor de los sueños profundos, deseando y anhelando pronto poder tener lo que algún día Luna les hizo perder…

Cuatro meses después

- ¡Vamos Pansy apúrate que Ya es hora! – Blaise gritaba a todo pulmón a su amiga – están en San mango, me iré si no sales – amenazo esperando a la pelinegra en la sala.

- ¡Lista aquí estoy! ¡Vámonos!- apuro y juntos se desaparición para llegar a San mungo.

Ambos corrieron a la recepción donde la chica les dio indicaciones de cómo y a donde llegar.

- Es usted el Sr. Zabini?- pregunto una enfermera una vez que ambos se adentraron en la sala de espera, el moreno asintió muy asustado – ¿le gustaría estar presente en el parto? – pregunto y con la mirada de terror y anhelo en sus ojos se encamino siguiendo a esa enfermera dejando a Pansy esperando.

- Ve aquí estaré por si ocupan algo, no veo de que sirva yo pero aquí estoy – dijo sonriente al moreno abrazándolo antes de partir.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una cabellera castaña estaba fuera de la sala de espera hablando animadamente con otra enfermera – Hermione – le llamo Pansy – aquí estoy, no vas a entrar con ellos? – pregunto al ver que no usaba ropas especiales de esas que se ponen los doctores.

– No cielo, somos muy cercanas no me dejarían entrar – dijo acariciando el rostro de Pansy – sentémonos un momento estoy muy cansada – pidió Hermione suplicante.

- Claro que si ven cielo aquí – le hizo espacio en un sillón confortable y le acomodo un cojincito tras la espalda ayudándole en la postura – no quiero ni imaginar cómo te vas a sentir en unos meses más – dijo Pansy preocupada.

- No soy quejumbrosa solo… expreso que estoy cansada – dijo entre risas - además el primer trimestre siempre es cansancio y fatiga – le informo con su tono de saberlo todo a Pansy – después mmm es mucha hambre y más cansancio – y comenzó a reírse al ver que Pansy también se reía de sus comentarios.

- Si cielo, pero por eso mismo hay que tratar que no te agites mucho, le puede hacer mal al bebe y a ti también no quiero que les pase nada – dijo preocupada Pansy.

Siguieron hablando y planificando, al fin habían logrado estar en espera de un bebe, no es que les haya costado mucho la práctica, pero un mes completo de espera para Pansy había sido una intriga enorme, al fin unas 3 semanas después de que iniciaron la 'intensa' tarea, Hermione le dio la gran noticia.

Horas pasaban y ambas chicas estaban preocupadas – el que no hayan venido a traer noticias es bueno amor – decía Hermione al ver que Pansy se estaba comiendo las uñas de sui mano izquierda e iba a por las de la mano derecha – es un parto tardado es todo – dijo tranquilizándola.

Justo en ese momento aparece Blaise indicándoles con una gran sonrisa que lo siguieran, ambas lo hacen con los nervios de punta pues el moreno no les quería que fue él bebe.

- Mejor que se los muestre junto a Gin – les dijo abriéndoles la puerta para que entraran.

Una muy cansada Ginny y un bultito en sus brazos sonriente a sus dos amigas.

- ¡Oh cielo santo Ginny es hermoso!- dijo Hermione tomando al bebe que Ginny sostenía – es tan pequeño y parecido a Blaise! – seguía abrazándole con infinita ternura.

- Les presento a nuestro primogénito, Blaise Zabini Weasley – dijo con emoción Ginny.

- El primero de varios espero – dijo Pansy quien tras de Hermione miraba con adoración al pequeño Blaise.

- Eso aún está por decidirse – contesto Ginny sin dejar de Sonreí.

- Me toca pásame a mi sobrinito – pidió ansiosa Pansy, Blaise y Ginny les miraban algo cansados pero felices de compartir con ellas ese momento.

Con muchas ansias Pansy sostuvo al bebe, era pequeño y muy hermoso con una piel un poco más clara que la de Blaise, pero en definitiva era un pequeño Zabini era idéntico al moreno.

- Lo siento chicas pero la Dra. Zabini debe descansar, podrán visitarla después – anuncio la enfermera.

- Claro Ross en seguida nos vamos – le dijo Hermione tranquila a la amable enfermera – vamos Pansy dales a su hijo o no nos van a dejar Salí de aquí – apuro Hermione a Pansy quien estaba embobada tomando las manitas y tocando los deditos del pequeño.

- Ya aquí esta no me lo llevo – dijo riendo ante la mirada curiosa de Blaise – es solo que… - no sabía si hablar o no, así que dejo al bebe en el cunero que tenía a lado, y dirigió su mirada suplicante a Hermione.

- Esta bien cariño ya podemos decirlo, según tus reglas debía ser pasado el primer trimestre y ayer fue eso – le dijo Hermione comprendiendo que quería decir aquella mirada de su Esposa…

- Que quieres decir con trimestre y decirnos – pregunto Ginny arqueando una ceja por sus dudas.

- Pansy…no juegues con eso!- le regano Blaise pero no podía ocultar su enorme sonrisa – es verdad, lo que imagino!? –pregunto emocionado.

- ¡Sí! – Dijeron ambas mujeres emocionadas y Pansy poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione.

- ¿Pero cuando?- pregunto Ginny e inmediatamente se arrepintió pues vio que Pansy estaba dispuesta a darle detalles de donde y como – quiero decir ¿CUANTO tienen?- dijo recibiendo un guiño de parte de Pansy.

- Ayer se cumplieron los 3 meses, lo que significa…- dijo Pansy pero Ginny le tomo las palabras que iba a decir.

- Que ha pasado el peligro de una perdida espontanea – finalizo sonriente – muchas felicidades ahora mi pequeñín tendrá con quien jugar – dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

- Wow, peque eso sí que no lo esperaba, al menos no tan pronto ¡me encanta! Felicidades – dijo Blaise abrazando a las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo – y a cuidar a la nena que una mujer embarazada es lo mejor y más difícil de este mundo – dijo sonriente.

- Lo se Blaise, tengo mi propia manera de saber que siente Hermione – sonrió al pensar en su tatuaje empático y los horrores que pasaran ambas en el momento de la llegada de su bebe, estaba más que feliz que así fuera.

- Bueno nosotras nos vamos ahora sí, que descansen – se despidió Hermione a nombre de las dos – nos vemos mañana – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Saliendo de la habitación y observando los pasillos del área de Maternidad Pansy se imaginaba a si misma con Hermione recibiendo a su bebe, avanzaban lentamente hacia la salida de aquel ala del Hospital y no pudo esconder una sonrisa y una mirada soñadora de pensar en ese momento, seis meses más los sentiría lentísimos.

- Que estás pensando querida, conozco ese silencio – le dijo sin mirarla Hermione.

Pansy se detuvo y tomo de la mano a Hermione tomándola por la cintura - En que en unos meses tu y yo estaremos en el lugar de Blaise y Ginny y ellos serán la visita que nos deja para disfrutar a nuestro bebe – dijo con una enorme sonrisa que no ocultaba su emoción porque ese momento llegase.

- Si también estoy ansiosa porque ese momento pase – dijo Hermione besándola suavemente.

- Te amo Hermione gracias por estar a mi lado después de todo – Pansy estaba sensible, tanta emoción hizo que sonase algo abatida.

- Hey, recuerda que somos fuertes, ambas, siempre hemos podido y ahora no es momento de dejar de hacerlo – contesto Hermione tomando el rostro de Pansy con su mando derecha –no dejaremos que nada nos separe además tu tatuaje y el mío…siempre nos unirán– aseguro Hermione sonriente.

- Eso nunca – correspondió Pansy a la afirmación de Hermione – mmm, tienes un tatuaje muy bello – dijo poniendo su mano sobre el mencionado.

- Y el tuyo es el tatuaje más seductor que nunca en mi vida haya visto en una chica – dijo a centímetros de la boca de Pansy, fusionándose en el más bello beso que alguien se haya dado en aquel hospital mágico.

Sonrientes desaparecieron para irse a su Hogar. A continuar la espera de su tan ansiado bebe.

**Y… ¡Fin!**

* * *

**_Chicas a quien lea, les informo que esta historia tendra...cierta continuacion, no se si epilogo, muchas lo piden, pero me da a una historia de antes, el como y el porque detalladdo de lo que ocurrio con ellas en el colegio...aun no se, me sigo pensando ambas opciones, son buenas, pero esten pendientes en mis otros fics les mantendre informadas._**

**_POR EL MOMENTO Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi primer Fic, por sus comentarios tan Lindos y los no tan lindos (se agradecen ambos 2 jeje) Besos y abrazos!_**

Espero seguir contando con su presencia en algun fic proximo que escriba

!LOVE U' GUYS!

Dejen Reviews aquí para saber Que les ha parecido el final!


End file.
